La novia desafiante del vikingo
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Hermosa y valiente, lady Isabella es un premio tan grande como la tierra que el conquistador vikingo ahora controla. El conde Emmett ha tomado su hogar, y ahora la tomará a ella; como su novia reacia.
1. Prólogo

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

**_También advierto que la historia es de una pareja no canónica, así que leen advertidos._**

**_Espero que esta historia les agrade._**

Argumento

Hermosa y valiente, lade Isabella es un premio tan grande como la tierra que el conquistador vikingo ahora controla. El conde Emmett ha tomado su hogar, y ahora la tomará a ella; como su novia reacia.

Emmett es un guerrero legendario, pero la voluntariosa Isabella prueba ser el mayor desafío al que se ha enfrentado jamás. Sin embargo la respuesta a sus caricias le dice que ella siente el ardor arrollador tanto como él. ¡Su batalla apasionada puede terminar sólo de una manera: ¡en el lecho nupcial!

Prólogo

_Dinamarca 865 d.C._

El único sonido en el gran salón era el crujido de llamas en el hogar. El parpadeo de la luz de las antorchas lanzaba un matiz rojizo sobre los guerreros congregados que se quedaron de piedra ante las implicaciones de las noticias que acababan de recibir. En cada corazón florecían la aflicción y la incredulidad. Todos los ojos se giraron hacia los tres hermanos en la mesa alta. Los hijos de Marcus Lodbrok escrutaban al mensajero con bastante tranquilidad, pero sus ojos hablaban de incredulidad, amargura y rabia.

— ¿Marcus muerto? —La voz de Jasper era dura, su puño se cerró con fuerza en el brazo de su silla— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —

—Completamente seguro, mi señor—

Junto a Jasper, a su derecha, el conde Emmett estaba muy callado, su cara era inexpresiva excepto por los ojos azules, ahora dos trozos de hielo. Involuntariamente, su propia mano se tensó en torno a la empuñadura de una daga con aspecto avieso en un gesto que reflejó el de su hermano de espada aun cuando su mente luchaba contra el conocimiento de la muerte de Marcus. Marcus el guerrero, el líder de guerra, intrépido, poderoso, respetado, un príncipe entre su gente; Marcus el Terrible, cuyos barcos, una vez avistados, sembraban el terror en el corazón de sus enemigos; Marcus, que había sido como un padre para él, que lo había encontrado ese día cuando siendo un muchacho de diez años, se había quedado de pie solo entre las cenizas ardientes de su casa con los cuerpos de sus parientes asesinados alrededor; Marcus, cuya ruda y despreocupada bondad había acogido al hijo de su viejo amigo y lo había criado como propio, que le había dado su primera espada, enseñándole todo lo que sabía, y le elevó hasta la casta de guerrero a su vez. Y ahora se había ido y su fuego extinguido para siempre.

Emmett no reveló nada de esos pensamientos, escondiendo su dolor como había hecho todos aquellos años. ¿Qué signo malévolo era este, que le perdonaba siempre mientras aquellos a quienes amaba eran asesinados? Demasiado cuidado y amor hacían a un hombre vulnerable. Esta era una lección que él había aprendido temprano en la vida, una lección amargamente recalcada ahora. Si no amabas, no podías salir herido. Al ser esto así, entonces, ¿debía un hombre protegerse? Su mandíbula se apretó. Habría un ajuste de cuentas. La reyerta familiar que mató a sus parientes tuvo una resolución mucho más sangrienta cuando el muchacho llegó a la madurez. ¿Cuánto más sería después del asesinato de Marcus?

Fue arrancado de sus pensamientos por Jasper, que daba voz a la pregunta que estaba en su propia mente.

— ¿Cómo? —

—Cuando nos acercamos a la costa de Northumbria, una tormenta espantosa se levantó y muchos de nuestros barcos naufragaron. Aquellos de nosotros que alcanzamos la orilla fuimos atacados por los soldados del rey Aro. Nos superaban ampliamente en número y muchos cayeron. Lord Marcus fue hecho prisionero. El rey pidió su muerte inmediata. —Hizo una pausa durante un momento y respiró hondo— Le lanzó vivo a un hoyo de serpientes venenosas—

Un grito ahogado colectivo siguió sus palabras cuando asimilaron la magnitud y el horror del hecho.

— ¿Y cómo llegaste a sobrevivir, Alistair? —La voz de Edward era fría y sus ojos recorrieron al mensajero de la cabeza a los pies, pero el hombre encontró su mirada penetrante y la mantuvo.

—Nos abrimos paso a la fuerza de vuelta al barco y nos hicimos a la mar. Después de la caída de la tarde dimos la vuelta y al rayar el día Garrett desembarcó. Él habla la lengua sajona y se enteró de la verdad por unos en la plaza del mercado. Se decía que antes de que muriera, Marcus entonó un canto fúnebre en el cual profetizó que sus coléricos hijos le vengarían, y luego se rió a carcajadas. Dijeron que murió riéndose—

Mientras escuchaban esto fue como si cada hombre allí pudiera oír el eco de aquella risa, y sus corazones se hinchieron. El coraje de Marcus era legendario. Él haría una muerte valiente. Que no estuviera en batalla fue una fatalidad nefasta en efecto, ya que no se ganaría su lugar en el Valhala y en el banquete en el salón de Odin.

— ¿No procuraste vengar a Marcus? —le exigió Eleazar.

— ¿Para qué? Éramos un puñado contra cientos—

La mano de Eleazar fue hacia el hacha en su costado, pero Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Alistair tiene razón. Tratar de atacar a Aro en tales circunstancias habría sido una locura. Peor, habría sido estúpido. Ahora él luchará otro día—

Eleazar le miró con ferocidad.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Marcus murió para nada? —

Emmett, silencioso y atento, esperó la respuesta, sintiendo en todos los de su alrededor la misma rabia contenida.

—No. Marcus debe ser vengado y por un ejército mayor que el que alguien haya visto hasta ahora. —Todos los ojos estaban sobre Jasper cuando éste se levantó para quedar frente a la multitud reunida— Enviaremos una flota de cuatrocientos barcos—

Emmett contempló a su hermano de espada con admiración. Lo que proponía sería la mayor incursión vikinga jamás conocida. Casi al instante se corrigió: una incursión no, una invasión.

—Que todo hombre que pueda manejar un hacha o una espada se prepare —continuó Jasper— Arrasaremos Northumbria como la llama a través de la yesca. Desafiaremos a Aro en su castillo y él conocerá el sabor del miedo. Su muerte no será rápida, sino que la anhelará antes del final. Lo juro por mi propia sangre y por la sagrada sangre de Odin—

Trazó con la hoja de su cuchillo a través de la palma de su mano, su mirada penetrante encontró a aquellos que eran sus hermanos. Inmediatamente éstos actuaron como él y mezclaron su sangre con la suya. Entonces su mirada les pasó de largo y descansó en Emmett. En ella había una invitación, un reconocimiento de amistad y hermandad. Los ojos de Emmett nunca abandonaron a Jasper mientras desenvainaba su daga y exponía la sangre brillante antes de mezclarla con la de ellos. Atado por el juramento de sangre, el honor de ellos era ahora su honor, su objetivo el suyo propio. Jasper inclinó la cabeza con aprobación, luego se giró volviendo a la muchedumbre que miraba silenciosa.

— ¿Quién navegará con nosotros para vengar a Marcus Lodbrok? —

Un rugido de aprobación sacudió las vigas y todas las manos fueron alzadas. Él miró alrededor de la estancia, satisfecho al ver la resolución en cada cara. Luego levantó su mano para silenciarlos.

—Preparaos. De aquí a tres lunas los dragones del mar navegan hacia Inglaterra—

Esto fue recibido con otro rugido.

—Una venganza apropiada para Marcus —observó Emmett.

—Tendremos más que venganza, hermano —contestó Jasper— Habrá ricas recompensas también para aquellos que sirvan bien, tierra y esclavos para trabajarla. Y mujeres—

Emmett sonrió abiertamente, sabiendo hacia adonde se encaminaba la conversación.

—Y las mujeres sajonas son de hermosura renombrada, ¿no? —

—Sí, lo son, y ya es hora de que tú tomes una esposa. Un hombre debe tener hijos—

—Cierto. Y cuando encuentre a una mujer que me complazca lo suficiente, me casaré y engendraré hijos en abundancia—

—Tus estándares son altos, pero hasta tú podrías perder tu corazón por una belleza sajona—

—Nunca he perdido mi corazón por una mujer todavía. Ellas satisfacen una necesidad como la comida y la bebida, pero no tienen el poder de retenernos mucho tiempo—

—Hablas así porque nunca has estado enamorado—

—No. Ni quiero estarlo. No es necesario enamorarse para tener hijos —se rió Emmett— Mi corazón es mío, hermano, y lo custodio bien—

**_Buenos días a todas/os los lectores, lamento la tardanza pero elegir una historia para adaptarla a ellos dos fue complicado; espero no decepcionar a nadie con esta. _**

**_Aviso, esta historia tiene 19 capítulos, así que ya vayan pensando de quien quieren la próxima porque esta es bastante corta._**

**_Respecto a la encuentra que coloque al final de la historia anterior ("Corazón sincero"), ya sabrán, que los ganadores fueron Emmett y Bella. Una explicación antes que nada, a Bella la deje con el color de cabello y de ojos como dice el original porque creo que es bueno cambiarla un poquito. _**

**_Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review_**

**_Los capítulos, para los que no me habían leído hasta ahora, les diré que serán todos los días._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Northumbria 867 d.C. _

Isabella estaba sentada en la manta de piel de cabra ante el fuego con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y la mirada fija en las llamas. Se decía que algunos tenían la habilidad de leer el futuro allí. En ese momento ella habría dado cualquier cosa por tal atisbo para ayudar a resolver el caos de sus pensamientos. El presente dilema era desesperado, pero ¿qué hacer que fuera lo mejor?

Miró una vez más a su compañera, agradecida por aquella presencia reconfortante. Para Isabella, Sue había sido tanto una madre como una confidente. La mujer mayor había entrado al servicio de lord Charlie como niñera cuando su marido murió. A los cuarenta todavía era atractiva, una alta y elegante figura y, con todo, había líneas en su cara y hebras blancas en su pelo oscuro. Sus ojos grises veían más que otra gente, ya que se sabía que ella tenía un sexto sentido, veía aquellas cosas ocultas a la vista de los mortales corrientes. Su habilidad recaía en las runas, no en el fuego, pero la exactitud de sus palabras era suficiente para que la gente la considerara con respeto, incluso temor. Isabella nunca había tenido miedo, sólo curiosidad. La madre de Sue había sido una danesa, hija de un comerciante, que se casó con un marido sajón. De ella había heredado el don de la visión y una abundancia de historias, además.

Cuando Isabella era una niña, Sue la había entretenido con cuentos de dioses nórdicos: de Thor, que blandía los rayos; de Loki el embaucador de Odín; y Fenrir el lobo. Isabella había escuchado, embelesada por las historias de Jotenheim, el reino de los gigantes de hielo, y del dragón, Nidhoggr, quién constantemente roía las raíces de Yggdrasil, el poderoso fresno que conectaba la tierra y el cielo. Sue también le había enseñado la lengua danesa, aunque en secreto, ya que sabía que lord Charlie no lo hubiera aprobado. Cuando estaban solas, las dos hablaban su lengua secreta y sabían que sus palabras estarían a salvo de otros oídos. Sólo ella sabía los secretos del corazón de Isabella y éste estaba, para su Isabella, pasando por tiempos difíciles.

La mujer más joven suspiró y desvió su mirada de las llamas encendidas en el hogar, mirando de lleno a su mentora.

—No sé qué hacer, Sue. Desde que mi padre murió Ravenswood ha ido cayendo más y más en el caos. Mi hermano no hizo nada —hizo una pausa— Ahora él está muerto también y sus hijos sólo son bebes. El lugar necesita una mano capaz—

No añadió, la mano de un hombre, pero Sue escuchó el pensamiento. Ella también reconoció la verdad de ello. Lord Laurent, interesado sólo en las habilidades con las armas, la cetrería y la caza, había tomado poco interés en la gestión de la hacienda de su difunto padre, prefiriendo dejárselo a su administrador, Félix. Como hombre de buen corazón, Félix había realizado sus deberes bastante bien bajo el exigente gobierno de lord Charlie, pero después, sin el ojo del amo sobre él, comenzó a descuidar pequeñas cosas, aplazando para mañana lo que debería haber sido hecho hoy. Los siervos bajo su control tomaron ejemplo de él, y Isabella, en sus paseos diarios, había comenzado a percatarse del resultado.

Ravenswood, que siempre había parecido hasta ahora próspero, comenzó a tomar un aire de abandono. Las cercas no eran reparadas, arreglos chapuzas. Las malas hierbas crecían entre las cosechas y el ganado no era atendido apropiadamente. Los techos de los graneros y los almacenes tenían goteras, y estaba segura de que el grano y el pienso almacenados dentro no correspondían estrictamente a lo que debería ser. Cuando ella había mencionado estas cosas a Laurent, él la había dejado de lado. El problema se puso peor. Había hablado con él otra vez y recibió una falta total de atención.

—El lugar de una mujer está en la casa, no metiéndose en asuntos que no la conciernen—

—Ravenswood es de mi incumbencia —había contestado ella—, como debería ser de la tuya—

—Asumes demasiado, Isabella. —Él la había observado con frialdad— Si tuvieras un marido e hijos propios, no tendrías tiempo para interferir en los asuntos de hombres. Deberías haberte casado hace mucho—

Su hermano tenía razón en eso e Isabella lo sabía. De haber vivido lord Charlie, le habría encontrado un novio. No había habido escasez de pretendientes. Había amado mucho a su padre y no era ningún secreto el hecho de que, para él, ella era la niña de sus ojos. Su compañía había sido muy agradable para él ya que sabía hacerle reír. Al ser una amazona intrépida, a menudo le había acompañado a cazar. Su muerte tres años antes lo había cambiado todo y para peor. Laurent, el descuidado e incompetente, se había convertido en el _Thane__1_ de Ravenswood. Isabella, bien instruida en asuntos domésticos, procuró que la casa funcionara sin problemas, pero no podía hacer nada sobre el problema mayor. No obstante, su conversación había recordado a Laurent sus responsabilidades hacia su hermana.

—Te encontraré un marido. Estos son tiempos difíciles y una mujer no debería estar sin un protector, aun cuando sólo sea verdad la mitad de las historias que oímos sobre las incursiones vikingas—

Eso también estaba fuera de duda, pero ella había supuesto que él olvidaría el asunto tal como hacía con todo lo que no concerniera inmediatamente a sus propios intereses. Había estado completamente equivocada. Un día, aproximadamente un mes después de la conversación anterior, él anunció que lord Vladimir había pedido su mano. Al principio ella no supo si reírse o llorar. Un acaudalado y respetado lord sajón, gobernador sabio de tierras fértiles, Vladimir era un vecino cercano. Había sido amigo de su padre y, como su esposa había muerto algunos años antes, buscaba una nueva novia. A los cuarenta era lo bastante viejo como para ser su padre y sus hijos eran hombres adultos, pero todavía era fuerte y vigoroso. Isabella se había negado en redondo. Aunque no tenía nada que decir en contra de Vladimir como hombre, sabía que no podría sentir por él lo que una mujer debería sentir por un marido. En realidad, ella nunca lo había sentido por ningún hombre de entre sus conocidos. Sin embargo, las mujeres de su rango no se casaban por amor. Si ambos cónyuges se respetaban el uno al otro, ya era bastante. Pero no para ella, pensó, no para ella. Laurent no lo había entendido.

— ¿Tienes algo contra Vladimir? —

—No—

— ¿Sabes que es rico y con buena reputación? ¿Un hombre para ser respetado? —

—Sí—

—Entonces, ¿por qué ibas a rechazarle? —

Mientras Isabella buscaba las palabras para explicarse, Laurent aprovechó la ventaja.

—Ya sabes que lord Vladimir pretendió tu mano hace mucho—

—Y dije entonces que no amaba a su señoría—

— ¿Amor? ¿Qué tiene que ver el amor en esto? Se trata de un buen partido—

—No lo niego. También es lo bastante viejo como para ser mi padre—

—Está en la flor de la vida y será un marido atento para ti—

—No consentiré semejantes atenciones—

Con esto se había marchado del cuarto y ahí había quedado el asunto. Laurent, con todas sus faltas, todavía tenía cierto afecto por su hermana y no la iba a forzar a un matrimonio que era desagradable para ella. La vida había continuado más o menos como antes hasta que, hacía un mes, el caballo de Laurent metió la pata en un agujero mientras cazaban. El caballo y el jinete cayeron con fuerza: el primero rompiéndose la pata delantera y el jinete el cuello.

El choque había sido grande y la pena también. De golpe, Isabella se encontró sola con todo el desvelo de una propiedad grande y dos críos. La esposa de Laurent, Irina, había muerto en el parto a la edad de veinte años. Éste era un suceso bastante común y para las mujeres, uno de los riesgos del matrimonio, pero para Isabella había sido un choque añadido. Ella sabía que Laurent se habría casado otra vez, en su momento, ya que un hombre bien podía tener a varias mujeres en su vida. Para una mujer sola el futuro parecía desolado. Cuando le había dicho a Sue que no sabía qué hacer, habían sido evasivas y ambas lo sabían. Ella debía casarse y pronto. ¿Pero Vladimir?

— ¿Qué dicen las runas, Sue? —

Isabella sabía ya lo que dirían, pero necesitaba tenerlo confirmado. Las runas nunca mentían. Talladas del fresno, un árbol sagrado para Odin, e indeleblemente marcadas con símbolos esotéricos antiguos, señalarían el camino como lo habían hecho antes. Sue la contempló con una mirada penetrante.

—Haz tu pregunta—

Isabella aspiró profundamente.

— ¿Me casaré con Vladimir? —

Esperó con las manos cerradas juntas mientras Sue examinaba la runa lanzada. El silencio se alargó y sus ojos grises se entrecerraron, una marcada línea arrugaba su frente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me casaré? —

—Sí, estarás casada, pero no con Vladimir—

— ¿No con Vladimir? —Isabella se quedó desconcertada— Entonces, ¿con quién?—

—No conozco al hombre—

— ¿Cómo es él? —

—No puedo decirlo. La parte superior de su cara está oculta detrás del nasal de su yelmo. Viste una camisa de fina cota de malla y en su mano lleva una espada poderosa, tan afilada como el diente de un dragón—

— ¿Un guerrero? Un señor sajón, entonces. ¿Le conoceré pronto?—

—Le verás bastante pronto—

Después de eso, ella se volvió extrañamente reticente y ni todas las preguntas de Isabella pudieron sacar nada más de ella.

El misterio se quedó con ella, pero cuando los días pasaron, supo que no podía esperar indefinidamente a que algún desconocido montado a caballo llegara para rescatarla de todos sus problemas. Una mujer sola era vulnerable. Una mujer con riqueza y tierra lo era doblemente una vez que llegaba a saberse que no tenía ningún protector. No era precisamente raro, por lo tanto, ser casada bajo presión con un lord ambicioso y despiadado con un séquito fuerte y ninguna aversión al uso de la fuerza. Ella se estremeció. Mejor casarse con un hombre respetado que la trataría bien y devolvería a Ravenswood a su antiguo esplendor. Eso la hizo ser consciente de que debía casarse con Vladimir y pronto. El amor estaba muy bien en las historias de gran romance: la vida real no se parecía a eso. Su hermano había tenido razón. Él era un buen partido. Quizás, con el tiempo, podría llegar a amar a Vladimir. Por supuesto sería una esposa obediente y daría a luz a sus hijos. Su mente pasó por alto deliberadamente los detalles, poco dispuesta a extenderse en el asunto. ¿Acaso debería ser tan remilgada cuándo todos los días muchachas de trece o catorce años eran casadas con hombres que les triplicaban la edad? La pregunta ahora era cómo propiciar esto. Había rechazado la petición de mano de Vladimir. ¿Podría ahora ir mendigando?

Tal como resultó después, el asunto quedó solucionado para ella cuando, unos días más tarde, los criados anunciaron la llegada de lord Vladimir acompañado por un pequeño grupo de hombres armados. Ella le recibió en el gran salón y, dándole la bienvenida, ofreció un refresco a sus hombres y permitió que él la llevara a un aparte. Lamentó no haber tenido aviso previo. De repente fue consciente del color sobrio de su vestido y de su pelo cayendo por su espalda trenzado con sencillez sin cinta o adorno. Difícilmente era el vestido de una mujer que recibe a un pretendiente. Sin embargo, Vladimir pareció no encontrar nada mal y le sonrió. De altura media, era robusto y enérgico, a pesar de eso el pelo castaño y la barba estaban veteados con gris. La expresión en la cara de rasgos duros era tanto comprensiva como amable, pero los ojos hablaban de admiración.

Durante un rato hablaron de Laurent y él dijo todo lo que era apropiado, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al verdadero objetivo de su visita.

—La muerte de vuestro hermano os deja sola y en una situación muy difícil, mi señora. En estos tiempos que corren una mujer debe tener un protector—

Isabella oyó en sus palabras el eco de su hermano y sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de su espina dorsal. El corazón le latía mucho más rápido, sabía lo que estaba por venir y lo estaba esperando.

—Me gustaría ser ese hombre. —Él hizo una pausa, observándola con un embarazo desacostumbrado— Ya no estoy en el primer rubor de la juventud, pero todavía tengo buena salud y soy bien capaz de protegeros. Así mismo puedo juraros mi eterna lealtad y devoción—

Isabella sintió que su cara se ponía más caliente y durante un momento sus ojos ambarinos se velaron. Vladimir, confundiendo el motivo, tomó un profundo aliento.

—Dejadme protegeros, Isabella. No os pido que me améis ahora, pero quizás con el tiempo pueda llegar. Mientras tanto, estad segura de que seréis amada, mi señora—

Oyendo una nota inequívoca de sinceridad, ella alzó la vista rápidamente, encontrando su mirada.

— ¿Os sorprende oír esto? —

—Yo no tenía ni idea… esto es… —se interrumpió titubeante.

— ¿Tenéis alguna idea de lo hermosa que sois? —continuó él— Desde el primer día que os vi os deseé como mi esposa. Mi Gundred lleva muerta cinco años y un hombre se vuelve solitario. Pienso que vos también estáis sola. ¿Acaso no pueden dos semejantes confortarse el uno al otro? —

Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

—Pienso que quizás puedan, mi señor—

Durante un momento él no se movió, los ojos oscuros estaban absortos en la cara de ella.

— ¿Entonces os casaréis conmigo? —

—Habría ciertas condiciones—

—Nombradlas—

—Que los derechos de mis sobrinos sean protegidos y que vos actuéis como el señor feudal de Ravenswood hasta que ellos puedan actuar por sí mismos—

—Conforme. Si os casáis conmigo, serán criados como mis propios hijos—

—También pediría un lapso decoroso de luto por mi hermano—

—Será como me pedís—

—Entonces durante el solsticio de verano me convertiré en vuestra esposa. —La voz de Isabella fue perfectamente serena al brindarle el compromiso que él pretendía.

Tomando su mano, él la presionó contra sus labios.

—Es un honor que apenas puedo esperar a tener—

—Intentaré ser una buena esposa —contestó ella.

La fecha propuesta era a tres meses vista, pero si Vladimir había esperado una boda más cercana, no dijo nada. Considerando que tenía lo que quería estuvo dispuesto a ceder un poco de terreno, sabiendo que eso no perjudicaría su causa.

— ¿Me prometeréis vuestra mano públicamente, Isabella? —preguntó entonces— No demando una gran celebración, sé que debe ser repugnante para vos en estas circunstancias, pero ¿quizás una pequeña reunión? —

Isabella no se sorprendió por la petición. Lo que esto significaba era una declaración pública de intenciones. Esto también dejaba claro a todo interesado que Isabella y, de ese modo, Ravenswood, estaban comprometidos, que ambos se encontraban bajo la protección de un señor rico y poderoso. A partir del momento en que sus esponsales fueran anunciados ella sería tan buena como él y ningún hombre la tocaría. Esto también significaba un respiro, tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea del pacto que acababa de alcanzar.

—Se hará como vos deseáis, mi señor—

Él sonrió.

—Estoy complacido—

Ella se había preguntado si él trataría de besarla, pero para su alivio no hizo más intento de tocarla. Él se retiró no mucho después de aquello e Isabella le observó montar a caballo y alejarse con sus hombres. Entonces fue en busca de Sue.

La mujer mayor escuchó en silencio, su cara era impasible mientras recibía las noticias.

— ¿Piensas que hice mal al aceptarle? —preguntó Isabella a la postre.

—Hiciste lo que pensaste que tenías que hacer, niña, tanto para ti como para Ravenswood—

—Vladimir será un buen marido y devolverá estas tierras a su antigua gloria. No puedo soportar ver las cosas así—

—Lo sé. —Sue dudó— Pero, ¿puedes ser una esposa para él? —

—Debo, Sue. No hay ninguna opción en este momento. A buen seguro que lo entiendes ¿no? —

—Sí. —Rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de la muchacha— Creo que no tienes nada que temer. Está en mi visión que él te idolatrará y será el más indulgente de los maridos—

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y trató de tener pensamientos positivos. Ninguna de las dos mencionó la tirada de runa.

El banquete de esponsales fue tal y como se planeó, una pequeña y selecta reunión de vecinos y amigos que se reunieron para ver a la pareja prometerse el uno al otro. En todos los sentidos este era el emparejamiento más conveniente y nadie pensó en la diferencia de edad entre la pareja que pronto se casaría. Era sobradamente sabido que Vladimir era un hombre lo bastante inteligente e instruido como para duplicar de un golpe sus posesiones y, por añadidura, ganar a la esposa más hermosa. Isabella con su vestido azul con bordados en cuello y mangas, y su cabello dorado trenzado con cintas a juego, parecía, en efecto, muy atractiva. Esto se advertía en que su futuro novio a duras penas podía mantener los ojos apartados de ella y era más que diligente ofreciéndole sin parar comida y vino, cortando pedazos selectos de carne y sirviéndosela con sus propias manos.

Realmente, Isabella tenía poco apetito, pero hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo. Su corazón estaba desacostumbradamente pesado, pero poco dispuesta a decepcionar a sus invitados por una cara melancólica, sonreía graciosamente y trataba de parecer como si se divirtiera. Cuando se percató de la mirada penetrante de Vladimir sobre ella, la realidad de la situación la golpeó con fuerza: en tres meses estarían casados y él la llevaría a su cama. Ella debería entregarse a él siempre que Vladimir lo deseara y, finalmente, daría a luz a sus hijos. Él ya tenía hermosos hijos pero a juzgar por su mirada, tenía intención de engendrar más. Isabella tomó otro sorbo de vino para calmarse. Ella había querido esto, había estado de acuerdo con ello por su propia voluntad. Ahora debería vivir con las consecuencias. Si él iba a ser su marido debía llegar a conocerle, aprender lo que le gustaba y disgustaba, para descubrir lo que le complacería. No dudaba de su propia capacidad de dirigir su casa eficazmente ya que había sido instruida en los deberes domésticos desde la infancia. Las reglas del dormitorio eran un territorio desconocido, aunque para él familiar. Ella se recordó a sí misma bruscamente que no era necesario amar para que un matrimonio funcionara. Mientras hubiera respeto. Por favor Dios, rezó en silencio, permite que todo vaya bien.

El banquete se hizo y la hora se volvió tardía, las mujeres se retiraron, dejando el salón para los hombres. Isabella sabía que el beber en serio estaba a punto de comenzar y había dado órdenes a los criados de mantener a los invitados servidos con cerveza y aguamiel mientras ellos así lo desearan. No lamentó excusarse y ofrecer a su futuro marido las buenas noches. Él le besó la mano y se la apretó afectuosamente. Por su cara emocionada y el brillo apasionado de sus ojos estaba claro que él había bebido mucho, pero su discurso no fue mal pronunciado y su equilibrio todavía era inalterable.

—Buenas noches, Isabella, y dormid bien. Si esta fuera nuestra noche de bodas yo podría compartir esa cama con vos—

Ella compuso una sonrisa.

—A su debido tiempo, mi señor—

Después se fue, dejando el salón y buscando el santuario de sus aposentos.

A pesar de la trasnochada, Isabella se despertó temprano y durante unos momentos se quedó inmóvil bajo el cubrecama de piel, disfrutando del confortable calor de la cama. Aunque la primera luz gris del alba de la primavera se filtraba por los postigos, no pudo oír los sonidos de los trinos de los pájaros, y el gallo todavía no había cantado. Sólo los ronquidos suaves de Sue rompían la pesada calma del nuevo día. El ama no se movería en un rato aún. Isabella se levantó y se vistió rápidamente ya que el aire estaba frío, se echó el vestido sobre su túnica de lino y deslizó los pies en los zapatos de cuero. Luego se echó una capa por los hombros y se movió hacia la entrada, parándose una vez para echar una ojeada atrás. Sue dormía. Por un momento Isabella la observó, sus sentimientos eran una fusión extraña de amor y desilusión. Había confiado en ella. Incluso ahora podía oír sus palabras: las runas nunca mienten. Pero las runas habían mentido y Sue estaba equivocada. Inmediatamente Isabella se reprendió. ¿Por qué debería estar sorprendida al descubrir la falibilidad humana? Ella no era una niña, ¡por el amor de Dios! Ya era hora de enfrentarse a los hechos y cargar con las responsabilidades que le habían caído encima.

Isabella dejó sus aposentos y echó a andar atravesando el salón. No era su ruta de salida más directa, pero tenía hambre y sabía que había una posibilidad considerable de descubrir algo para comer sin llamar a un criado. Por todos lados había hombres echados roncando sobre los juncos entre migajas de comida o repantigados en bancos y mesas entre los restos del banquete. Después de las copiosas cantidades de aguamiel y cerveza que habían bebido no tenía ningún miedo de despertar a los durmientes y adivinó que habría unas cuantas cabezas doloridas esta mañana. Ella recuperó parte de una hogaza de pan de la mesa y partió un pedazo. Se estaba poniendo rancio, pero serviría por el momento. Masticando el pan, caminó silenciosamente entre las formas durmientes, arrugando la nariz ante el aire viciado por el tufo del humo, cerveza derramada y sudor masculino, bordeó el hogar donde los rescoldos que quedaban del fuego ardían sin llama en montículos de ceniza gris. Al oírla acercarse, dos perros lobo alzaron la vista amodorrados, pero el retumbante gruñido bajo murió en sus gargantas al reconocerla. Uno se puso en pie, meneando la cola, empujando su hocico contra la mano de Isabella. Ella le acarició la cabeza enjuta y fuerte distraídamente y luego continuó avanzando hacia la puerta, impaciente por llegar a los confines del sofocante salón que era un ácido recordatorio de cosas que deseaba olvidar.

La puerta lateral estaba entornada, una clara indicación de que ella no era la primera en salir. Por la rendija pudo ver a un hombre aliviándose en el muladar al otro lado del camino. Él estaba de espaldas a ella, pero por su vestimenta adivinó que se trataba de uno de los hombres de lord Vladimir. Isabella aprovechó el momento para deslizarse fuera y bordeó la parte de atrás de la casa. Desde esa posición ventajosa podría observar sin ser vista. Al rato, después de haber contestado a la llamada de la naturaleza, el hombre volvió por donde había venido e Isabella fue capaz de continuar desapercibidamente hasta las cuadras.

Aquí también estaba todo tranquilo, ya que ni siquiera los siervos se habían despertado todavía. Ellos habían tenido su hartazgo de la generosidad de Ravenswood la tarde anterior y no había ninguno para advertir su paso a lo largo de la fila de casillas hasta donde Mara estaba atada. Al oírla acercarse, la yegua baya volvió su cabeza y relinchó suavemente. Isabella alcanzó la brida que colgaba en el gancho y se metió en la casilla. Unos minutos más tarde conducía al caballo afuera. Una vez al aire libre, saltó a horcajadas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. El vigilante se despertó y respondiendo a su saludo abrió la puerta. Isabella mantuvo a Mara al paso mientras pasaban las casas de la aldea. Aquí sí había signos de vida: una espiral de humo de un tejado, un perro rascándose ante una puerta abierta. Ella sospechó que sería mucho más tarde antes de que aquellos en el salón se despertaran. Contenta de haberse escapado por un rato, Isabella respiró el aire frío de la mañana con agradecimiento, aunque esto no pudiera disipar su humor sombrío o los recuerdos que lo ocasionaron. Más tarde volvería y desempeñaría su papel ante todos ellos.

El orgullo y un familiar sentido del honor la habían llevado a no escatimar ningún gasto en la celebración del banquete de esponsales. Este era, después de todo, un motivo de celebración, un emparejamiento excelente y juicioso. La unión, no sólo uniría dos grandes casas sajonas, sino que conllevaría beneficio para ambos lados. Había firmado el arreglo por propia voluntad. Su futuro marido era un hombre al que podría respetar. ¿Por qué, entonces, ante tal fortuna, sentía tan pesado su corazón?

Isabella se sobresaltó apartando esos pensamientos sombríos cuando su caballo se espantó. Ciñó más fuerte las riendas, mirando a su alrededor, pero sólo pudo ver sombras bajo los árboles y las volutas de niebla en los huecos. El bosque estaba sumido en un silencio misterioso. La yegua resopló con inquietud e Isabella frunció el ceño, su mirada absorbía los detalles del bosque circundante. El silencio se extendió a su alrededor, ni siquiera roto por el aliento del viento, el canto de un pájaro o el sonido de cualquier criatura. Entonces percibió el movimiento por delante a través de los árboles donde un jinete solitario se aproximaba, inclinado sobre la silla. Isabella vaciló, preguntándose si el curso más seguro era huir, pero algo respecto a la postura del jinete la detuvo. Él estaba ladeándose y durante un segundo se preguntó si estaría bebido. Igual de rápidamente rechazó la idea ya que cuando estuvo más cerca pudo ver que él venía desde lejos. El caballo tenía espuma, su pecho y flancos oscurecidos por el sudor, sus patas y vientre completamente manchados con barro. Deteniéndose, ella dejó que el jinete se aproximara. Mara relinchó y reculó de lado, pero Isabella mantuvo un firme agarre de la rienda. El jinete que llegaba era un hombre de mediana edad y, como su caballo, estaba totalmente enlodado. Su cara estaba gris y arrugada por el dolor y ella pudo ver que el costado de su túnica estaba tieso con la sangre seca. Él la contempló como si se tratara de una aparición y entonces lo reconoció.

— ¡Vasili!—

El administrador de su tío. Debía haber montado a caballo una gran distancia. Era un viaje de dos días y por su aspecto había montado rápido. Su caballo estaba casi agotado, y él también. Cada palabra le costaba un esfuerzo.

—Traigo noticias urgentes para Ravenswood, mi señora—

—No estamos lejos de la casa. Venid, dejadme llevaros allí—

Él asintió con la cabeza y juntos desanduvieron el camino de Isabella. Tan pronto como estuvieron tras las puertas, ella pidió ayuda. Los mozos vinieron corriendo para llevarse a los caballos y otro ayudó a meter a Vasili al salón. Los hombres se estaban despertando ahora y levantaban la vista sorprendidos por su entrada. Isabella vio a Vladimir allí con varios de sus hombres. Él se le acercó con rapidez.

—Vasili, el administrador de mi tío —explicó ella— Está herido. No conozco la gravedad—

Vladimir echó una ojeada a la oscura y endurecida parte en la túnica del hombre.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre. Sus heridas deben ser atendidas—

Isabella envió a un criado a por su caja de medicinas. Otro trajo una copa de agua y ayudó a elevar al hombre herido un poquito y así ella pudo sostenerla ante sus labios. Él bebió avariciosamente, pero Isabella sólo le permitió un poco inicialmente. Después Sue y ella comenzaron a tratar la herida. Era una estocada de espada, profunda pero limpia. Por lo que podía ver no había perforado ningún órgano interno, aunque había sangrado copiosamente. Entre las dos contuvieron la hemorragia y limpiaron la herida, antes de sujetar una almohadilla limpia sobre ella con una larga tira de tela de lino. Vasili padecía estas ayudas en silencio, aunque su cara estaba muy pálida. Luego le permitió que bebiera un poco más.

—Deberíais descansar ahora y tratar de recuperar fuerzas—

—Señora, debo hablaros. Mis noticias no pueden esperar—

—Decid entonces, Vasili. ¿Concierne esto a mi tío? —

—Sí, mi señora, y son malas noticias—

— ¿Qué pasa con mi tío? ¿Está enfermo? —

—No, mi señora. Él ha muerto con todos sus parientes y su casa solariega ha sido quemada. Una gran hueste de guerra vikinga marcha hacia el norte—

Un silencio sepulcral siguió mientras los presentes intentaban captar la enormidad de las noticias.

—Los rumores eran ciertos —murmuró Vladimir.

—Sí, señor. Tuvimos poca advertencia de su llegada, pero aun si la hubiéramos tenido, no habría habido ninguna diferencia por el peso total de su número. Aquellos de los sajones a los que no mataron fueron esclavizados. Yo caí herido y fui dado por muerto. Cuando volví en mí, la casa era una ruina ennegrecida y mi señor estaba muerto. Encontré un caballo perdido y me escapé bajo el manto de la oscuridad—

—Lo mejor que pudisteis hacer —dijo Isabella. Echó un vistazo a Sue, quien parecía tan afectada como el resto.

—Tenéis razón, niña. No tendríamos que tener ninguna advertencia más. Tal como están las cosas, debemos disponernos a defendernos como mejor podamos—

—Bien dicho —dijo Vasili—, porque los hijos de Marcus Lodbrok buscan una venganza terrible por la muerte de su padre—

—Habíamos oído sobre esto —contestó Vladimir— Hubo rumores sobre una gran flota de guerra vikinga hace como un año, pero habíamos imaginado a los invasores mucho más al sur—

—Así es, señor —siguió Vasili— Aunque no a propósito. Parece ser que ellos desplegaron las velas para venir a Northumbria, pero sus barcos fueron sacados de su rumbo y llevados en cambio hasta la costa de la Anglia oriental. Desde entonces han barrido ese reino con fuego y espada. Oímos que saquearon las abadías en Ely, Crowland y Peterborough. Se dice que en Peterborough, Eleazar mató a ochenta monjes él mismo—

Esto fue recibido con exclamaciones sobresaltadas y los hombres se miraron con creciente horror los unos a los otros.

Vasili aspiró un aliento entrecortado.

—Han tomado Mercia también. Ahora que York ha caído, toda Northumbria está amenazada—

La mano de Vladimir fue automáticamente al puño de su espada.

— ¿Y qué hay del rey Aro?—

—Le capturaron y representaron su venganza. Sus costillas fueron desgarradas y dobladas hacia atrás para asemejar la envergadura de un águila. Después lanzaron sal a la herida y le abandonaron a la muerte—

Isabella sintió su estómago agitarse. Había oído muchas veces hablar de la brutalidad de los escandinavos, pero nunca algo tan barbárico. A su lado Sue había palidecido, y ella escuchó varias inhalaciones bruscas de aliento de aquellos a su alrededor.

—Debéis disponeros a defenderos —dijo Vasili— Las huestes vikingas pasarán el invierno en York, pero el deshielo de primavera los arrastrará hacia delante otra vez. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que vengan—

—Pero seguramente si Aro está muerto ya tienen lo que querían —replicó Sue— Se marcharán con su botín como hacen siempre—

—Esta vez quieren más que el botín. Jasper ha dejado saber que quieren la tierra y planean tomarla—

— ¿La tierra? ¿Los piratas piensan quedarse? —

—Al parecer nuestras orillas son más fértiles que sus bastiones del norte—

—Encontrarán el precio caro. —La cara de Vladimir era severa— Mi espada está lista y aquellas de mis parientes también—

Isabella podía ver la determinación en las caras de todos a su alrededor y conoció un momento de vergüenza porque él estaba dispuesto a luchar en su nombre cuando antes, ella había tenido dudas sobre sus esponsales con él, anteponiendo los pensamientos sobre su felicidad a Ravenswood. Cuando alzó la vista hacia él captó su mirada y sonrió.

—Juro que ningún daño os acontecerá mientras yo viva, señora—

Isabella comenzó a sentirse claramente culpable.

—Os lo agradezco, mi señor. Si esto desemboca en una lucha, mi familia tendrá con vos una gran deuda—

—Ellos serán pronto mi familia también —contestó él— Es lo apropiado, que mi espada esté dispuesta para usarse en su defensa y en la vuestra—

Isabella sonrió un poco a cambio, gustándole él más en aquel momento que ninguna vez antes. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos pronto se vieron perturbados por Vladimir que se había alejado y organizaba ya el despliegue de los hombres.

—Todo hombre y muchacho capaz de sostener un arma debe prepararse. No podemos saber para cuando pueden marchar las huestes vikingas. Doblaremos nuestra guardia y los vigías deben ser colocados en las demarcaciones para dar la voz de cualquier ejército que se aproxime. Si los escandinavos vienen, estaremos preparados para ellos—

Él dio sus órdenes y los hombres se marcharon para hacer sus mandatos. Isabella se dio la vuelta para inspeccionar a Vasili, pero estaba dormido y Sue estaba con él.

—Le vigilaré mientras tanto —dijo ella.

— ¿Sobrevivirá?, ¿qué piensas? —

—Ha perdido mucha sangre, esa es la verdad. Pero es un hombre fuerte y si Dios quiere, saldrá con vida de esta. Lo que necesita es descanso y tranquilidad—

—Ruego a Dios para que pueda tenerlos—

—Amén a eso, niña—

Isabella la dejó y salió afuera, encaminándose hacia los escalones que llevaban a la muralla que recorría a lo largo el interior de la empalizada. Desde allí tenía una vista excelente de los preparativos que tenían lugar mientras, por doquier, los hombres se apresuraban para estar listos para la defensa de Ravenswood. Más allá de la casa, con sus correspondientes establos y almacenes y de las altas estacas de madera, el campo yacía en calma. Un área de tierra despejada circundaba la empalizada, y más allá de ésta estaba el pasto y el bosque. Por lo general, Isabella pensaba en ellos como en un lugar de paz y soledad, pero ahora aquellos claros tranquilos contenían una amenaza. Sus ojos escrutaron los árboles en busca de cualquier señal de movimiento que pudiera revelar a un enemigo escondido, pero no había nada que ver excepto unos cuantos siervos llevando a sus cerdos a alimentarse. En la pequeña aldea la gente estaba a sus asuntos, aunque todo el rato miraban con temor. El conocimiento de que lord Vladimir había apostado centinelas a lo largo de la hacienda ofrecía una tranquilidad parcial; al menos no habría un ataque sorpresa. Quizás fuera como Sue había dicho: ahora que ellos ya habían exigido su venganza sobre el rey Aro, no se aventurarían hasta aquí. Era una remota esperanza dado que la avaricia de los piratas era legendaria. Sus incursiones periódicas eran un hecho de la vida para los desafortunados moradores de la costa, y los escandinavos se habían llevado con regularidad a mujeres y ganado junto con cualquier otro botín que cogían a su antojo. Luego habían navegado a sus tierras del norte llevándose el botín con ellos.

Isabella tembló al pensar en las pobres almas llevadas a una vida de esclavitud en un país extraño, de las mujeres que debían convertirse en esposas renuentes o concubinas para sus nuevos amos. Sería mejor luchar hasta la muerte que rendirse a un destino como aquel. Al apartar la vista de los árboles distantes, su mirada cayó sobre el tejado de las dependencias de las mujeres. Dentro de su cámara estaba el baúl donde guardaba sus vestidos. Debajo de ellos yacía la espada que su padre le había dado algunos años antes. Él le había enseñado también a usarla, sosteniendo que una mujer debería ser instruida en autodefensa lo mismo que un hombre. Isabella estaba decidida. Si era necesario, también ella lucharía y mataría para defender su casa.

* * *

**1 _Thane_. En la Inglaterra sajona: Título nobiliario de rango menor que el de conde, concedido, junto con tierras, normalmente por servicios militares prestados.**

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** **Bella Masen Mckrty****y****a cintygise** **por su review; a** **Dominique Scamander, a alexf1994, a PiaDeCullen y a Bella Masen Mckrty p****or poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a PiaDeCullen por ponerme entre sus escritoras favoritas; a alexf1994, a** **PiaDeCullen**,** a Fleur-de-la-vivre y a ****Bella Masen Mckrty** **por poner la historia en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

** L. A. W.T.**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

El ataque vikingo se produjo a los pocos días; los centinelas en los límites de Ravenswood regresaron a toda prisa para informar del avistamiento de la marcha de una horda de centenares de hombres fuertes. Isabella había estado cosiendo en sus aposentos con Sue cuando la paz fue rota por los desatados tañidos de la campana de la iglesia. Sus manos se detuvieron en la labor y por un momento o dos escuchó antes de captar las implicaciones.

—La alarma—

—Dios Santo, no puede ser. —Sue arrojó la costura y se movió rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero su amiga estaba delante de ella. Ambas se detuvieron consternadas en el umbral; la de afuera era una escena de urgente premura con hombres corriendo a sus puestos, ciñéndose las espadas sobre la marcha. Detuvieron a un hombre armado que corría hacia la empalizada con un gran haz de flechas.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Qué está pasando? —

—Los centinelas han informado del avistamiento de una gran fuerza enemiga, mi señora —replicó— Está avanzando sobre Ravenswood—

Sue palideció, mirando alarmada a los hombres armados que corrían hacia las murallas.

— ¿Una fuerza enemiga? —

—Sí, los vikingos se aproximan. —Inclinó la cabeza ante Isabella— Perdonadme señora, pero no me atrevo a quedarme más tiempo. Hago falta en mi puesto. —Con eso se fue.

Las dos mujeres corrieron al salón donde Vladimir ladraba órdenes a los hombres. Mientras estos se apresuraban a obedecer, él se volvió hacia Isabella.

—Atrancaos en la habitación de arriba, mi señora. Será mucho más segura. Llevad a Sue y a los niños también—

Antes de que tuviera posibilidad de responder, uno de los hombres de Vladimir tuvo el coraje de hablar, arrojando una oscura mirada a Sue.

—Me han dicho que esta mujer es de sangre danesa, mi señor. ¿Cómo sabemos que se puede confiar en ella?—

Isabella lo observó con rabia.

—Sue ha servido fiel y adecuadamente a mi familia durante muchos años. Su lealtad no está en cuestión ni nunca lo ha estado—

El hombre enrojeció.

—Os pido perdón, mi señora—

Vladimir lo fulminó con la mirada y luego cabeceó hacia la puerta. El otro aceptó la insinuación y se batió en rápida retirada.

—Lo siento, Isabella. —Vladimir le apoyó una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo— Semejantes tiempos hacen a los hombres cuidadosos—

—Así parece—

Con esfuerzo, Isabella disminuyó su indignación. No ayudaría a su causa pelearse entre ellos. Se volvió hacia Sue.

—Busca a Sasha, a los niños y a las sirvientas. Luego ve con ellos a la planta alta—

Si Sue había sido, de algún modo, incomodada por la conversación, no era evidente. Devolviendo la mirada a Isabella, preguntó:

— ¿Y vos, niña? —

—Acudiré en breve, pero hay algo que debo ir a buscar primero—

—Daos prisa entonces, mi señora —dijo Vladimir. Con una última sonrisa acogedora se fue deprisa para unirse con sus hombres afuera.

Isabella corrió de regreso a sus dependencias y abriendo de golpe el baúl en la esquina, recuperó la espada del fondo. El peso familiar del arma era reconfortante. Al menos, en el peor de los casos, no estarían completamente indefensas. Rodeando la vaina con la mano, cerró bruscamente el baúl y fue a reunirse con los demás, atrancando la robusta puerta tras de sí como Vladimir había ordenado. Luego se hizo cargo de un puesto junto a la ventana. Cerró los postigos, pero a través de un listón roto podía ver gran parte del ajetreo y de la actividad de abajo mientras los hombres corrían a sus puestos. Vladimir tenía su plan listo días antes y cada uno de sus partidarios sabía dónde le correspondía estar. En poco tiempo estuvieron preparados, armados hasta los dientes e inexorablemente decididos a defender sus hogares y sus vidas.

El repicar de la campana había traído a los campesinos desde los campos y desde el bosque para buscar la relativa seguridad de la empalizada. Apenas estuvieron reunidos dentro, el hombre en la muralla dio el aviso cuando las primeras hordas vikingas aparecieron. Como un ejército de siniestros fantasmas, silenciosos y decididos, emergieron de entre los árboles más allá en la pradera. Uno de sus arqueros soltó una flecha, matando en el sitio a un centinela sajón. Entonces, como obedeciendo a una señal, un gran grito se elevó desde los invasores, rompiendo la quietud y avanzando como uno solo.

—Cielo misericordioso —susurró Vladimir— A buen seguro esto no puede ser una partida de asalto común. Hay centenares. —Según sus cálculos sus hombres serían superados cinco a uno.

Junto a él, su compañero de armas había hecho un cálculo similar.

—Ciertamente, esta es la represalia por su jefe muerto —

Lo que Vladimir pudiera haber dicho a continuación se perdió en una lluvia de flechas sibilantes. Ésta cubrió el avance de la vanguardia vikinga que llevaba escaleras de mano para escalar los muros. Rápidamente los defensores soltaron sus flechas en respuesta, pero cada vez que un asaltante caía, era inmediatamente reemplazado y el asalto se reanudaba. Los sajones mantenían un mortífero fuego desde lo alto, pero los invasores trepaban como enjambres las escaleras y los muros desde todas las direcciones. El primero en llegar fue seccionado sin piedad, pero sus camaradas le pisaban los talones y pronto se impuso la feroz batalla, llenando el aire con los gritos y el choque de las armas.

Observando por el hueco de los postigos, Isabella clavó la mirada horrorizada en la escena de carnicería de abajo y murmuró una plegaria. Donde quiera que mirara, los asaltantes vikingos entraban a raudales por encima de los muros.

—Dios del cielo, ¿puede ser que haya tantos? —

Estos guerreros feroces y crueles con sed de batalla, con cada rostro encendido por la lujuria de sangre y conquista, parecían gigantes. Con espada y hacha mataban a todos los que estaban en su camino, gritando el nombre de su dios de la guerra.

— ¡Odin!—

El grito fue repetido por cuatrocientas gargantas mientras los nórdicos avanzaban sin miedo dentro de las filas de su adversario. Los defensores luchaban valientemente pero el peso del número los hacía retroceder, poco a poco, el enemigo avanzaba sobre los cuerpos de los aniquilados, sin remordimientos, abriéndose camino a hachazos. Mientras los defensores se replegaban, Isabella podía ver a otro grupo de enemigos fuera de la empalizada, arrastrando un enorme ariete hasta el lugar. Era el tronco de un árbol, recién talado y apoyado sobre un soporte de madera con ruedas. Al amparo de escudos de piel de buey, los intrusos hacían rodar el soporte hacia atrás y hacia adelante, tomando impulso hasta que el final del tronco se estrelló contra la puerta. Los gruesos maderos crujieron, pero lo soportaron. Isabella clavó la mirada con horrorizada fascinación mientras la puerta se estremecía con cada golpe. Conscientes del peligro, los defensores sajones más cercanos se congregaron en la puerta y se apiñaron en la muralla del interior de la empalizada, arrojando una lluvia de flechas y piedras sobre los hombres de abajo.

Durante un rato pareció que habían tenido éxito; varios vikingos cayeron y el impulso del gran ariete se perdió. Fue un breve respiro; en nada, los refuerzos arribaron y otros guerreros se arrimaron para tomar el lugar de sus camaradas caídos. El asalto en el portón comenzó nuevamente. Las maderas se estremecieron y astillaron. En medio del fragor de las armas y los gritos de los hombres, un atronador crujido anunció la grieta, seguido por un rugido de triunfo de la horda invasora que se coló a través de la abertura como una marea bajo su estandarte negro azabache.

Indefensa, Isabella sólo podía observar como la defensa sajona se desmoronaba y sus partidarios eran repelidos hacia el gran salón. Al lado de ellos, Vladimir y sus hombres seguían luchando, hombro con hombro, devolviendo al enemigo golpe por golpe. Media docena de hombres cayeron bajo la espada de Vladimir mientras todo el grupo de defensores a su alrededor se volvía más pequeño y más desesperado, redoblando sus esfuerzos, dando tajos, empujando y esquivando, cada hombre decidido a vender cara su vida. Parecían incansables, sin embargo cayeron uno a uno. Vladimir seguía luchando, repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro con voluntad, su espada echaba humo y sangre mientras se alzaba y caía, degollando y acuchillando hasta que los cuerpos estuvieron apilados delante de él. Y entonces el filo golpeó la hoja de un hacha de guerra. La espada se hizo añicos y Vladimir se quedó indefenso. Arrojó la empuñadura partida al enemigo como en un último acto de desafío antes de que la cuchilla enemiga lo matara.

La mano de Isabella voló a sus labios, sofocando un grito, y cerró los ojos un momento, rechazando las lágrimas. La flaqueza no ayudaría a Vladimir ahora, o a cualquiera de los supervivientes que dependerían de ella. Esforzándose por recuperar cierto grado de autocontrol se apartó de la ventana, mirando sombríamente a los otros ocupantes del cuarto. Al ver su expresión pétrea, Sasha dejó escapar un sollozo aterrorizado mientras se encogía de miedo, aprisionando al bebé, Adam, en su pecho. La niñera no tenía más de dieciséis años de edad y estaba claramente aterrorizada. Sue estaba de pie a su lado, pálida pero silenciosa con su brazo alrededor de Kevin de tres años de edad, quien le aferraba la falda y se mordía un tembloroso labio. A su alrededor, las sirvientas sollozaban.

En el salón de abajo estaba reunido un puñado de hombres dejados para su defensa. Los violentos golpes en las puertas exteriores atrancadas anunciaban la intención de los invasores y las grandes maderas se estremecieron. Isabella sabía que sólo podía ser cuestión de tiempo antes de que se abrieran paso por encima del estruendo, oyó los siniestros golpes de hachas contra la madera. Una mujer gritó. Minutos más tarde la puerta cedió en medio de un rugido de voces y del choque de armas cuando los defensores trataron de contener la oleada de invasores. Gritos y chillidos llenaron el salón. Más invasores entraron en tropel a través de la puerta destrozada. Varios subieron por las escaleras en busca del botín. Isabella oyó las fuertes pisadas y las voces de los hombres. Alguien probó la puerta de la cámara y la encontró atrancada. Entonces oyó la voz de un hombre.

—Derribadla—

Seguida del sonido espantoso de hachas en la madera. Sasha dejó escapar un sofocado sollozo de terror. El bebé comenzó a llorar y desesperada trató de calmarlo, mientras el pequeño Kevin miraba con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo. La mirada de Isabella iba de ellos a la puerta que cimbraba bajo el asalto. En un minuto las primeras cuchillas fueron visibles a través de un agujero en la madera, un agujero que aumentaba con cada golpe. Unos instantes más y estarían dentro. Con el corazón palpitante retrocedió hasta el otro lado de la habitación, viendo la madera astillarse con impotente horror, luchando por controlar el miedo creciente. De espaldas a la pared, cerró la mano en torno a la empuñadura de la espada y respirando profundamente, sacó la hoja de la vaina.

Mientras lo hacía la puerta reventó en pedazos y los primeros tres hombres cayeron en la habitación, seguidos por una media docena más. Las habidas miradas recayeron inmediatamente sobre el grupo encogido de miedo delante de ellos y avanzaron decididos, agarrando a las criadas. Uno agarró a Sasha, que aferraba al bebé con un brazo y al atemorizado Kevin con el otro. Sue se esforzó por interponerse, pero un duro golpe la envió tambaleándose de regreso a la pared. Se golpeó la cabeza y perdió el equilibrio, atontada. Sasha gritó, luchando salvajemente contra las manos que la sujetaban, entremezclando sus gritos con los del bebé.

Indignada al ver semejante trato dispensado a los débiles e indefensos, Isabella dio un paso hacia adelante.

— ¡Dejadlos en paz! ¡Que se vayan!—

Resultó ser una protesta inútil, pero las palabras atrajeron la atención desde una clemencia diferente e Isabella se encontró enfrentándose a otro hombre armado. Alto y bien formado, cabello rubio y barba, podría haber sido hermoso excepto por los labios crueles y delgados que mostraban una indulgente sonrisa de desprecio.

—Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —

El rostro de Isabella resplandeció de odio y desprecio y su mano se apretó alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada.

— ¡Escoria vikinga! ¡Hacéis la guerra a mujeres y niños indefensos! ¡Venid, probad vuestra suerte aquí! ¡Os cortaré el vientre y derramaré vuestras vísceras amarillas!—

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Isabella mostrando asombro y luego, al ver la espada, diversión.

—Ten cuidado, Riley —dijo uno de sus camaradas en tono burlón— Ésa es una verdadera tragafuego—

Riley mostró los dientes en una sonrisa, su fría mirada gris era especulativa.

—Una doncella guerrera, nada menos. Una de las hijas de Odin tal vez, y locuaz en nuestra lengua. Eso será útil para cuando le dé indicaciones en la cama—

Sonrisas apreciativas dieron la bienvenida a las palabras y el orador se giró por un momento para compartir la broma con sus camaradas. Isabella se lanzó al ataque. Por el rabillo del ojo él vio la hoja centellante que le apuntaba y saltó a un lado. La estocada que le debería haber perforado el corazón simplemente le hizo un tajo en el brazo. Incrédulo, se llevó la mano libre a la herida, clavando la mirada en la sangre que goteaba, en medio de las carcajadas del resto. Sin inmutarse, Isabella se impuso con determinación y por unos instantes Riley se vio obligado a defenderse más diestramente ante el ataque, siendo obligado a retroceder varios pasos. Sin embargo, muy pronto la mayor fuerza y habilidad comenzaron a contar y entonces fue Isabella quien se vio obligada a retroceder paso a paso hasta que chocó bruscamente contra la pared del fondo. Un fuerte golpe por debajo de la empuñadura le entumeció la mano y la muñeca y con un jadeo de dolor dejó caer la espada, sólo para encontrarse la hoja del vikingo en la garganta.

— ¡Rogad por clemencia, arpía! —

Isabella le escupió. Sabía que ahora la mataría, pero no quiso darle la satisfacción de ver su miedo, de oírla suplicar. Levantando la barbilla, dejó que su mirada recorriera la longitud de la sangrienta espada hasta que encontró la del hombre que la blandía. La punta de la espada perforó la piel y ella sintió un hilito de sangre caliente. Con el corazón palpitante esperó la estocada definitiva. Durante un buen rato hubo silencio. Luego la hoja bajó una fracción y por un segundo fugaz hubo algo como admiración en los ojos de él.

—No —dijo él en voz baja— No os mataré. ¡Qué desperdicio sería!—

— ¡Dices la verdad, Riley! —Gritó una voz desde detrás del grupo convocado— Llévala a tu cama. Apuesto a que nunca tendrás una pieza más vivaz—

Otra carcajada se levantó. Isabella sintió llamear sus mejillas cuando oyó a Riley reír y vio la caliente mirada desnudarla.

—Prefiero estar muerta—

—No vais a morir —respondió— Todavía no—

Envainó la espada y se acercó, la agarró por la cintura, bajando la boca con fuerza sobre la de ella en medio de los gritos de ánimo de los hombres que miraban.

Isabella luchó con furiosa repulsión, pero fue en vano. En su desesperación le mordió el labio. Con un grito de dolor e indignación, la soltó bruscamente y se llevó la mano hasta la boca donde la sangre manaba. Sin darle tiempo para recuperarse, Isabella subió la rodilla con fuerza. El instinto lo hizo moverse, aunque aun así recibió un golpe de refilón. Ella oyó un gruñido de dolor y él se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras sus camaradas redoblaban su regocijo. Isabella no esperó para ver cuanto lo había lastimado, sino que se volvió y huyó al otro lado de la habitación. Sasha todavía estaba luchando en los brazos del joven que primero la había apresado. Pero obstaculizada por el bebé, poco podía hacer. El lloroso Kevin estaba de pie junto a la figura inmóvil de Sue. Isabella lo alcanzó y le echó los brazos alrededor.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Riley se tambaleaba sobre sus pies. Al ver el movimiento, Isabella levantó la vista y, cuando su mirada encontró la de él, vio la furia asesina en sus ojos. Él cruzó el espacio intermedio y con un estruendo abrió los postigos. La habitación se inundó de luz. Luego le arrancó a Kevin de los brazos y lo levantó en vilo. Dándose cuenta de sus intenciones, Isabella gritó:

— ¡No! —

Los labios de Riley se torcieron en una sonrisa helada.

Entonces una voz mucho más fuerte sonó por encima de todo.

— ¡Alto! —No cabía duda del tono de fría autoridad— ¡Suficiente! Baja al niño, Riley—

Isabella, muy pálida, arrancó la mirada del hombre junto a la ventana y se atrevió a echar una ojeada al interlocutor. Tuvo una breve impresión de un guerrero alto, de pelo oscuro con una cota de malla. La cara estaba oculta detrás del nasal, la chapa del yelmo, pero estaba claro que todos los intrusos lo conocían y que tenía la autoridad sobre ellos para que la sala quedara en silencio. La mirada azul se trabó con la del otro hombre. Frenética, volvió la vista hacia Riley, al otro lado del cuarto. Por un horrible instante pareció como si él fuera a seguir con su intento, pero entonces, para su indescriptible alivio, bajó lentamente a Kevin al suelo. Desconcertado, el chiquillo corrió hacia Isabella, quien lo abrazó. Ignorándolos, Riley enfrentó al otro hombre.

— ¿No juramos vengar a Marcus a sangre y fuego? —

—Sí, de hombre a hombre. ¿Acaso los hombres hacen la guerra a criaturas?—

—Un mocoso llorica sajón. ¿Qué importa?—

Con esa desestimación despreocupada de la indefensa inocencia Isabella, asqueada, pensó que el corazón podría estallarle de rabia. Se perdió el fortuito vistazo que el moreno guerrero le echó antes de trabar nuevamente la mirada con la de Riley.

—Los esclavos son valiosos, sin importar la edad, y tenemos necesidad de ellos. No habrá más muertes aquí el día de hoy. —El tono era tranquilo, pero nadie se perdió la inflexión de hierro subyacente.

Riley se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que tú digas, Emmett. —Se volvió hacia Isabella— Aun así, tengo una cuenta que saldar con ésta—

Isabella se levantó con dificultad y empujando a Kevin hacia una de las sirvientas, retrocedió. Riley se adelantó. Ella se volvió y huyó hacia la puerta.

Nunca la alcanzó pues en su ciega huida se precipitó de cabeza sobre el guerrero que había hablado antes, tropezando contra él, sus manos se estrellaron contra la cota de malla mientras trataba frenéticamente de apartarlo. Él permaneció de pie como una roca. Las manos fuertes se cerraron alrededor de los brazos de Isabella, deteniendo abruptamente la huida.

—No tan rápido—

La voz era baja y calmada, el tono divertido. La mirada de Isabella, ahora al nivel del ancho pecho, viajó hacia arriba, encontrando una enérgica mandíbula y una boca fuertemente sensual, separada ahora en una sonrisa. Se retorció en el agarre, pero sus esfuerzos no hicieron mella, salvo que, si acaso, la sonrisa se ensanchara.

—Me llevaré a la moza, Emmett. —El perseguidor de Isabella se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia— Enseñaré a la perra sajona a enmendar sus maneras y se corregirá pronto—

Dio otro paso adelante e Isabella dio media vuelta, retrocediendo involuntariamente contra Emmett debido a que la expresión de los ojos del otro hombre era aterradora.

— ¡Por la sangre de Odin!, me pareció como si ella te estuviera enseñando una o dos cosas, Riley —dijo un guerrero, que se adelantó para quedarse de pie al lado de Emmett.

En medio del regocijo y las bromas que dieron la bienvenida al comentario, Isabella miró a su alrededor y a continuación se congeló. El que habló era un personaje temible, un gigante todo embadurnado de sangre y que les sacaba, al menos, una cabeza a cualquiera de los presentes. El gris se entremezclaba con el marrón de su pelo y de su barba, la cara curtida estaba surcada de arrugas, pero los ojos oscuros eran fríos y sagaces. En uno de sus puños sostenía un hacha grande ensangrentada.

—Ironfist tiene razón —gritó otro— ¡Ella es demasiado ardiente para ti, Riley!—

Riley echaba chispas por los ojos.

—Veremos—

—Eres descuidado con tus prisioneros —dijo Emmett— Permitiste que la moza escapara. Yo la atrapé. Ahora es mía—

Isabella lo miró alarmada, pero la mirada de Emmett estaba fija en Riley. Una mano apoyada en la empuñadura de la espada y la otra en el hombro de ella.

—Muy cierto —dijo Fred Ironfist — Todos lo vimos—

Murmullos de acuerdo dieron la bienvenida a las palabras.

—No, Emmett. Yo digo que ella es mía—

—No es así. Tú la dejaste escapar—

—Emmett dice la verdad —dijo otro.

Un coro de acuerdo dio la bienvenida a eso. Riley lanzó miradas furiosas a izquierda y derecha, pero no pudo encontrar ningún apoyo. Isabella contuvo la respiración, rezando para que él no prevaleciera, desanimándose al pensar en la venganza que tomaría. Tenía intención de correr pero, como si él le leyera los pensamientos, Emmett apretó el agarre un poquito.

—Quédate con la perra, entonces —replicó Riley— No es más que una moza después de todo—

—Sí y hay muchas más —dijo una voz desde la entrada.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron en la dirección del que habló y los hombres se quedaron en silencio, apartándose para dejar entrar a lord Jasper. Aunque sólo era de estatura corriente, estaba poderosamente formado y como Emmett, acarreaba con él un aura de autoridad. Cuando alcanzó al grupo en torno a su hermano de armas, comprendió la situación con una sola mirada.

—Hay mujeres y abundancia de esclavos en Inglaterra y tierra suficiente para todos. —Su voz llegó sin esfuerzo a través del cuarto— Por consiguiente no hay razón para pelearse. —Dirigió la mirada sobre Isabella, escudriñándola— Una hermosa moza, Emmett. Se venderá por un buen precio en el mercado de esclavos, a menos que por supuesto tengas la intención de conservarla—

—Tengo la intención, mi señor—

—Bien entonces, consérvala cerca—

—Lo haré, mi señor—

—Doy por zanjada la cuestión. —Echó una mirada al otro lado de la habitación, hacia Riley— Me parece que ella será una excelente novia vikinga—

— ¡Nunca, ni en mil años! —

Las palabras salieron antes de que ella pudiera detenerlas e Isabella sintió la garganta seca cuando ambos volvieron la atención hacia ella. Emmett se rió y cerró su brazo a su alrededor, ignorando la resistencia que encontró.

—Una pieza fogosa —dijo Jasper— e insolente también. Debe aprender quién es el amo—

— ¡Nunca reconoceré a ningún vikingo como mi señor! —

— ¡Oh, creo que lo haréis… con el tiempo! —Él le sonrió.

El estómago de Isabella se revolvió.

—Ella aprenderá —dijo Emmett.

— ¿De vos? —El tono era de evidente desdén— Creo que no—

—Sí, de mí. —Emmett echó otro vistazo a la cara alzada hacia él y todas las anteriores reservas sobre el matrimonio se evaporaron como niebla al sol cuando tomó la decisión— Puesto que ¡por todos los dioses! os tendré como esposa—

—Nunca estaré de acuerdo con eso—

—No tenéis alternativa, mi belleza. Ahora me pertenecéis—

— ¡No! —

—Oh, sí. A menos que ¿preferís ir con Riley? —

Ella tragó saliva con cada fibra de su ser queriendo despreciarlo, pero cuando consideró la alternativa, su corazón se llenó de repugnancia y desprecio.

— ¿Bien?—

— ¡No iré con un cobarde y un asesino de niños!—

Emmett miró de Isabella a Riley.

—La muchacha ha elegido—

—Entonces te deseo que disfrutes de ella —contestó el otro. El tono frío estaba en desacuerdo con la expresión de sus ojos.

Esto no tuvo efecto en Emmett.

—Encontraré bastante disfrute, no tengo dudas—

—Entonces está resuelto. —Jasper se volvió a Emmett— Has realizado un buen servicio bajo el estandarte negro. De ahora en adelante esta casa y estas tierras serán tuyas. Los esclavos también, para hacer lo que quieras—

—Eres generoso, señor—

—Sí, con los que me sirven bien. —Miró a Isabella— En cuanto a la muchacha, tómala… es un digno premio—

—Ciertamente lo es—

Isabella los miró ferozmente. El jefe vikingo le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Tu destino está claro, muchacha y sería mejor que te rindieras. —Se giró hacia los guerreros congregados— Id al salón. Convocad a los demás. Me gustaría hablar con todos—

Los hombres se giraron y comenzaron a salir en grupos de la alcoba, uno llevaba a cuestas a la estridente Sasha bajo el brazo.

— ¡No! —Isabella luchó contra el agarre sobre ella— ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella! —

Sobre el suelo Sue comenzó a revolverse. Queriendo ir hacia ella, Isabella se esforzó más.

—Ven —dijo Emmett.

—No lo haré. ¡_Suéltame_, escoria pirata! —

Por toda respuesta fue arrojada sobre un hombro ancho e, independientemente del violento forcejeo y la ruidosa protesta, fue sacada del cuarto. Sólo cuando alcanzaron el salón la depositó en el suelo, pero un brazo fuerte sobre la cintura le impidió cualquier probabilidad de fuga. Jadeante y furiosa, Isabella lo fulminó con una venenosa mirada y deseó en vano una espada con la que destriparlo. Impávido, Emmett sonrió burlonamente. Entonces la mirada avanzó de ella al otro lado del salón y ella se percató que Jasper estaba hablando.

—Esta noche festejaremos en conmemoración de nuestra victoria. Descansaremos aquí lo suficiente como para enterrar a los muertos y cuidar a nuestros heridos. Luego seguiremos adelante hasta que toda Northumbria sea nuestra—

Una entusiasta aclamación arrancó de las gargantas de los hombres reunidos. Él levantó el puño en busca de silencio.

—Antes de que salgamos presenciaremos la unión del conde Emmett y esta hermosa doncella sajona en matrimonio. Ella dará a luz hermosos hijos que heredarán esta tierra después de él. Que se sepa que los nórdicos están aquí para quedarse—

Otra ovación sacudió las vigas. Isabella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, decidida a ahogar el gemido de terror que ascendía por su garganta. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, fue para ver a Emmett observándola. Bajo esa mirada fría su determinación se fortaleció.

—Si voy a tener una esposa, tendría que tener un nombre para presentarla —dijo.

Por un momento estuvo tentada a negarse, pero entonces el sentido común salió a la luz. Si no se lo decía, bien podría sacárselo a golpes.

—Soy Isabella, hija de Charlie y hermana de Laurent, el difunto _thane_ de este feudo—

—Isabella. El nombre es agradable… tan agradable como la forma exterior—

Sintió como se acaloraba bajo ese entusiasta escrutinio. Emmett sonrió y se quitó el yelmo. La cara de debajo podría haber sido cincelada en roca, tan fuertes eran los planos de las mejillas, la frente y la mandíbula, esta última acentuada por una barba cerrada y bien recortada y oscura como el cabello que le caía hasta los hombros. Los ojos que la miraban ahora eran del azul fabuloso de un cielo de verano. Ella vio su cambio de expresión y él extendió una mano y le tocó levemente el corte en el cuello.

— ¿Estáis herida? —

—No. Es meramente un legado de vuestro valiente amigo, Riley—

Él pasó por alto la pulla.

— ¿Cómo es que habláis tan bien nuestra lengua, Isabella? —

—Me la enseñó mi niñera. Su madre era danesa—

—Es una ventaja que no había pensado encontrar—

—Una ventaja ciertamente, ahora puedo llamaros como al asqueroso reptil que sois y lo entenderéis.

Emmett no era tan fácil de acicatear. En todo caso, su disfrute aumentó.

—Lo podéis decir en vuestra lengua si así lo deseáis—

Al oírle decir las palabras en fluido sajón se quedó temporalmente en desventaja.

—He aprendido mucho en mis viajes —explicó él.

Dejando caer un poco la mano, le acarició la parte superior del vestido. Isabella instintivamente dio un paso atrás. La sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Pronto me rogaréis que os toque, señora—

—Eso nunca lo haré—

—Lo decís ahora… que aún tenéis que compartir mi cama. ¿Puedo decir que lo espero con ansia? —

Un rubor ardiente le inundó la cara y el cuello, pero antes de que pudiera replicar Ironfist apareció junto a ellos. Él la miró por un momento, luego le tomó la barbilla con una mano enorme, volviéndole la cara hacia él.

—Por todos los dioses, no está mal. —Dejó que la mano se deslizara por el brazo de ella, rodeándolo fácilmente. Luego miró a Emmett y sonrió— Un poco delgada para mi gusto, pero a cada uno lo suyo—

Isabella echaba chispas por los ojos. ¿Acaso pensaban estos vikingos zoquetes que ella era un caballo premiado para que la sobaran de esta manera?

—Me alegro que la apruebes—contestó Emmett.

—Por la barba de Thor, es hora de que tomes una esposa. Un hombre debe engendrar hijos—

—Tengo la intención—

— ¡Antes os rebanaré el hígado! —

Ambos hombres la miraron en silencio por, quizás, la duración de dos latidos. Luego se echaron a reír en voz alta.

—Creo que lo intentaría —dijo Ironfist — Tendrás dificultades con ésta, créeme. ¿Estás a la altura del reto? —

—Confía en mí —respondió Emmett. Volvió la cara de ella hacia él— Vamos, Isabella. Sellemos nuestro compromiso matrimonial—

Antes de que pudiera anticiparlo se encontró siendo besada a la fuerza, empujada bruscamente contra él, sujeta por los fuertes brazos y mantenida allí para su placer en un abrazo que la dejó jadeante. Ningún hombre jamás la había besado así, un beso que era a la vez conocedor y perturbadoramente confiado. Cuando la soltó, la calidez de la boca de Emmett permaneció en sus labios. Los ojos de ella resplandecieron cuando lo golpeó, el estallido sonó con fuerza. Hubo una brusca inspiración de los que estaban cerca y las cabezas se giraron a mirar los acontecimientos con gran interés. Ningún hombre allí esperaba ver otra cosa que no fuera a la sediciosa moza yacer a los pies de Emmett con un único golpe de su puño. Para su sorpresa, él se limitó a sonreír.

—Supongo que me lo merecía—

—Tú lo has dicho —respondió Ironfist.

Isabella lanzó un segundo golpe, pero Emmett le atrapó la muñeca y la sujetó.

—Esta no es manera de comportaros con vuestro futuro esposo—

—Nunca os aceptaré como mi esposo—

—Lo haréis, Isabella, creedme y bastante pronto—

Antes de que ella pudiera responder lord Joham se acercó.

—Venga, ya es suficiente flirteo romántico, Emmett. Puedes ocuparte de la chica más tarde. Hay trabajo por hacer—

—Como digas, mi señor—

—Llévala de regreso a la habitación de arriba y pon un guardia en la puerta. Luego, únete a mí fuera—

Emmett asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Isabella, ignorando sus intentos de soltarse.

— ¡No os atreváis a tocarme!—

Él levantó la ceja y lanzó una elocuente mirada a Fred. Apretó la mano alrededor de la muñeca y se dirigió a zancadas hacia las escaleras, llevándola a rastras. La resistencia era inútil porque el agarre era como una tenaza. Cuando alcanzaron la habitación de arriba, la empujó adentro.

—Hasta luego, Isabella—

Entonces la dejó, deteniéndose sólo para dar instrucciones a los guardias de fuera de la puerta. Sin aliento y temblando, lo observó irse.

Cuando se convenció de que realmente se había ido, se volvió y miró temerosamente la escena ante ella. Los dos niños estaban todavía allí, aparentemente ilesos y siendo consolados por las temerosas sirvientas. Con enorme alivio vio a una de estas últimas ayudar a Sue a ponerse en pie. La mujer aún estaba aturdida. Tenía el labio partido y un oscuro hematoma se evidenciaba ya en su mejilla. Adelantándose rápidamente Isabella la guió a una silla, antes de verter un poco de agua en una palangana y lavarle el labio cortado amablemente. Sue se quedó muy quieta, aunque las manos le temblaban ligeramente sobre el regazo. Como no tenía acceso a su caja de medicinas, era relativamente poco lo que Isabella podía hacer, dado que no tenía árnica o ungüento a mano. Lo mejor que podía administrar era una compresa fría en el área amoratada de la cara.

Durante algún tiempo ninguna mujer habló, cada una tratando de reconciliarse con los terribles acontecimientos que habían destrozado el curso pacífico de sus vidas, cambiándolo para siempre. Finalmente fue Sue quien habló primero.

— ¿Estás bien, niña? ¿No te lastimaron? —

—No, estoy bastante bien—

—Gracias a Dios por ello. ¿Y los niños? —

—Ambos bien, también. —Isabella echó una mirada a la ventana abierta y se estremeció. Si Riley hubiera hecho su voluntad, sus dos sobrinos estarían muertos, atravesados por las lanzas de la horda de abajo. Eso se había evitado. Al recordar la orden resonante de Emmett, sólo podía estar agradecida de que hubiera aparecido en escena cuando lo hizo. Aparentemente, él tampoco tenía gusto por la masacre de niños. También la había mantenido apartada de las garras de Riley. Ella sabía que si él no lo hubiera hecho, el otro habría exigido una venganza terrible, puesto que lo había vencido y ocasionado la pérdida de prestigio ante sus camaradas. Esta no era una cosa que él estuviera dispuesto a perdonar. No había que olvidarse de la expresión de esos ojos crueles.

Incapaz de leerle la mente, Sue adivinó con suficiente precisión los pensamientos que la atravesaban. Ella había estado atontada por poco tiempo, luego desorientada, permaneció inmóvil hasta que pudo estar segura de su compostura. Ninguno de los invasores le había prestado más atención y ella había oído muchas de las conversaciones en el cuarto, escuchando con creciente preocupación por Isabella. La chica se volvió hacia ella ahora.

— ¿Lo has oído? —

—Sí, bastante—

Antes de que pudieran hablar más, Kevin se liberó de la mujer que lo había estado sosteniendo y vino hacia ellas. Isabella lo levantó en brazos y se lo sentó en las rodillas, abrazándolo y diciéndole palabras de consuelo. Las lágrimas que espontáneamente surgieron de sus ojos fueron velozmente reprimidas. Una muestra de debilidad no ayudaría a nadie y mucho menos a sí misma. Si esperaba sobrevivir a las duras pruebas que se avecinaban, iba a necesitar cada gramo del coraje que poseía. El problema era que ella jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

* * *

**_Quisiera agradecer a _**_**jvb **_**_por su review y a _**_**Natuchi23**_ **_por poner la historia entre sus favoritas. También a las lectoras fantasmas._**

**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Emmett se reunió fuera con Jasper y Fred Ironfist. Sus hombres ya se estaban moviendo entre los cadáveres, recogiendo armas y armaduras junto con cualquier artículo de valor que encontraran. La lucha había sido feroz hasta que acabó. Los sajones habían ofrecido una valiente defensa aunque eran ampliamente superados en número. Él admiraba el valor y hoy éste se había evidenciado. Sus líderes habían caído, además de muchos otros, pero un número considerable habían sido tomados como prisioneros. Permanecían amarrados todos juntos bajo fuerte vigilancia. Por sus hoscas expresiones, él supo que aunque temieran por sus vidas, incluso ahora, se mantendrían erguidos. Eso estaba bien. Quería decir que no harían ninguna tontería. No tenía intención de derramar más sangre ya que necesitaría manos capaces para trabajar sus tierras en el futuro. De todas formas, no perjudicaría su causa dejándoles con la duda durante mucho rato.

Emmett les dio la espalda a los prisioneros y se encontró con la aguda mirada de su compañero de espada. Jasper bajó la voz:

—Conserva la plaza, hermano. Situada como está en el camino hacia el norte, es importante estratégicamente para nosotros—

—Puedes estar tranquilo—

—Lo sé. —Jasper le palmeó ruidosamente en el hombro— No podría pensar en dejarlo en mejores manos. A pesar de eso, te mantendrá ocupado. El lugar parece estar extrañamente descuidado—

Emmett echó un vistazo alrededor.

—Parece haber tenido tiempos mejores, pero vendrán otra vez, lo prometo—

— ¿Por qué cualquier hombre digno de ser llamado así permitiría que sus fincas acabaran en tal mal estado?—

—No lo sé—

—A menos, por supuesto, que no hubiera un hombre a cargo —dijo Jasper en tono reflexivo.

—Quizás, pero aun así los sajones estaban organizados y lucharon con valentía. Eso sugiere un líder, ¿no?—

—Podemos suponer que cayó en la batalla, entonces—

—Es lo más probable. Las pérdidas sajonas fueron elevadas. Haré algunas preguntas—

Antes de que fueran posibles más conjeturas, fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de dos de sus camaradas daneses, arrastrando a un prisionero con ellos. Las manos del hombre estaban atadas por delante y su cara bajo la capa de suciedad estaba cenicienta. Por la coronilla afeitada y la túnica larga, Emmett reconoció a uno de los sacerdotes cristianos. Le dirigió una mirada a Jasper para después observar en silencio al trío que se detenía frente a ellos.

—Mirad qué encontramos, mi señor. —El labio del guarda se curvó mientras recorría con la mirada al prisionero— El cerdo cobarde se escondía en el granero—

—Escondiéndose, ¿eh? —La expresión de Jasper reflejó la del guarda mientras deslizaba la mirada sobre el sacerdote— Supongo que no es de sorprender. Por su aspecto es un pobre diablo. Debe tener por lo menos cincuenta años. —Se giró hacia Emmett— ¿Qué quieres hacer con él? ¿Le espetamos y asamos como a un buey? ¿O lo desollamos y clavamos su pellejo en la puerta de su maldita iglesia? —

—Mil perdones, mi señor —dijo el soldado—, pero quemamos la iglesia—

Jasper siguió su mirada hacia la distante columna de espeso humo negro.

—Ah, sí, realmente lo hicimos. Lástima. Lo espetaremos entonces—

Sonriendo abiertamente, los hombres se dispusieron a obedecer.

Emmett levantó la mano.

—No, todavía no. Puede resultar ser necesario. —Fijó la mirada en la temblorosa forma— ¿Cómo te llamas, sacerdote? —

—Padre Willibald, mi señor—

Jasper clavó los ojos en el conde con incredulidad.

— ¿Quieres a este asno pelado? —

—Sí, lo quiero—

—Muy bien, como quieras. Ponlo con los demás, entonces—

Con desilusión mal disimulada los guardias se llevaron arrastrando al sacerdote.

Jasper los observó un momento antes de volverse hacia su compañero.

—Haz que una parte de tus hombres registren el bosque de los alrededores. Es donde probablemente se hayan refugiado algunos de los sirvientes. No deberíamos perder esclavos valiosos así. Además, si se les deja libres, pueden fomentar problemas más tarde—

Emmett asintió ya que él también lo había pensado.

—Así se hará, mi señor. Si algunos se están escondiendo, entonces les encontraremos y les traeremos de vuelta—

—Entretanto, deja que lleven a los heridos a la casa y sean tratados. Debe haber entre esas mujeres sajonas algunas versadas en conocimientos de sanación. Deben ser identificadas y puestas a trabajar—

—Eso tendría que ser bastante fácil. Apostaría a que el sacerdote lo sabrá—

Emmett estaba en lo cierto. Dos minutos fueron todo lo que precisó para obtener la información pertinente. Al oír los nombres, ocultó una sonrisa. Parecía que su hermosa futura novia tenía en su haber otros talentos. Caminó a grandes pasos de vuelta a la casa y agarró por el cuello a uno de sus hombres.

—Haz que los guardias hagan bajar aquí a lade Isabella —ordenó— Y a la mujer llamada Sue—

Emmett se sentó despreocupadamente en el borde de la larga mesa y esperó. Unos pocos minutos después los guardias reaparecieron, conduciendo a las dos mujeres delante de ellos. Ellas se detuvieron a unos pocos metros de distancia, observándole con cautela.

—Me han informado que tenéis conocimientos de curación —les dijo sin preámbulos— Ayudaréis a atender a los heridos—

Observó el brillo del desafío en los ojos de Isabella, pero no fue el único; su acompañante le puso la mano suavemente en el brazo y las dos intercambiaron una mirada. Entonces habló la mujer mayor:

—Así lo haremos, señor. —Ella hizo una pausa— Necesitaré mis cosas—

—Tráelas. —Emmett se giró hacia uno de los guardias— Ve con ella. —Luego volvió a centrar su atención en Isabella, que le estaba observando con una mirada claramente hostil. Él dejó que su mirada la recorriera de arriba a abajo y vio como ella alzaba la cabeza al instante— Ni penséis en intentar ningún truco, Isabella—

— ¿Creéis que dañaría a hombres heridos? Tengo el mayor de los respetos por la vida humana—

—Entonces, dadles todos vuestros cuidados—

— ¿Eso incluye tanto a sajones como a daneses? —

—Por supuesto. Los esclavos también son de valor para mí—

—Una lástima entonces el que hayáis asesinado a tantos—

—Las cosas de la guerra. —Él hizo una pausa, sonriendo débilmente— Siempre pudieron haberse rendido—

— ¿Para una vida de esclavitud? No podéis creer eso en serio—

—No lo hago. Simplemente lo ofrezco como una posibilidad—

El ámbar de sus ojos ardió, pero su cólera pareció dejarle impasible. Al cabo de unos instantes, Sue volvió con la caja que contenía sus hierbas y pociones. Miró a Emmett y vaciló.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó él.

—Necesitaré agua caliente y también telas limpias —dijo ella—, y alguna ayuda para traer camillas para los heridos—

Él lanzó una mirada al guardia que permanecía de pie cerca de ellos.

—Arréglalo—

El hombre asintió y se fue con Sue para cumplir sus órdenes. Emmett se volvió hacia Isabella, quien no había hecho ni un movimiento para obedecer. Elevó una ceja y la vio levantar la barbilla. Ella se demoró un momento más y después, tomándoselo con calma, se marchó dando media vuelta. Si hubiese visto el destello de luz en los ojos masculinos, se podría haber dado más prisa antes de que la plana hoja de la espada de Emmett le diera duramente en el trasero. Con un boqueo de indignación, ella giró en redondo.

—Desafiadme otra vez, muchacha, y os pondré sobre mis rodillas—

Las palabras fueron dichas con tranquilidad, pero, mirando esa expresión imperturbable, Isabella no tuvo duda de que lo haría. También fue consciente de varias caras sonrientes alrededor por parte de los que habían presenciado la pequeña escena, sin duda teniendo la esperanza de entretenerse más a costa suya. Por un momento vaciló, a medio camino entre la cólera y la indecisión. Entonces Emmett se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia ella. Isabella escapó.

Transcurría el anochecer cuando los cazadores vikingos volvieron con una docena de cautivos atados, los que se habían escapado cuando la derrota se volvió inevitable. Algunos estaban heridos, todos sucios y desaliñados. Emmett los examinó por un momento y luego se volvió hacia Randall, que había formado una de las partidas de caza.

— ¿Estos son todos los que encontraste? —

—Sí, mi señor—

—Muy bien. Mantenlos apartados del resto. Trataré con ellos más tarde. Mientras tanto, lleva a algunas de las mujeres a las cocinas. Pueden empezar a preparar la comida. Lord Jasper y sus condes tendrán hambre esta noche. Encárgate de ello—

—Sí, mi señor—

Randall se bajó de su caballo y se dirigió hacia las mujeres cautivas, las cuales le observaban con miedo. Reclutando a un compañero para ayudarle separó media docena, incluida la chica, Sasha. Emmett notó que la mirada del joven se demoraba mucho más tiempo en ella que en el resto y sonrió. Parecía que no era el único en haberle echado el ojo a una bella muchacha sajona. Observó como las mujeres eran conducidas hacia la casa. Entonces su mirada se dirigió al piso superior del edificio y en su mente vio otra vez la habitación en la que había encontrado a Isabella. Era un cuarto elegante. De ahora en adelante, sería el de él, así como el de ella. Su unión pondría el sello a su propiedad sobre estas tierras y estas gentes. Tanto si les gustaba como si no, los daneses iban a quedarse.

No tenía dudas de lo que pensaba Isabella al respecto. Ciertamente, era una pieza ardiente como lord Jasper había dicho, y también brava. Su desafío a Riley lo demostraba sin ninguna duda. No era que culpase al hombre por quererla. Ella era de una extraña belleza y le debía de haber costado una punzada de dolor el perderla tan pronto. Emmett no había olvidado la mirada de sus ojos cuando la chica le había desairado, ni la otra cuando Emmett la reclamó para sí. Si Ironfist y los otros no hubieran estado allí, Riley podría haber llevado la disputa más lejos. Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, Emmett sabía que él hubiera luchado por conservarla, porque desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en la chica, supo que la quería para sí mismo. La quería e iba a intentar tenerla. Jasper lo había visto también. Eso era por lo que había urgido a Emmett a hacerla su esposa y resolver el asunto de una forma decisiva y rápida. Emmett sabía que hacía una semana él hubiera descartado la sugerencia rápidamente. Hoy la había aceptado. Después de todo, tenía veinticinco años y debería haber tomado esposa hacía mucho tiempo. Lo hubiera hecho si alguna vez hubiera encontrado una que quisiera. Había parecido una búsqueda sin esperanza. Esa situación acababa de cambiar. Además, podía pensar en un buen número de cosas peores que podían sucederle a un hombre. Al recordar el beso que le había robado antes a Isabella, sonrió abiertamente. Si las miradas matasen, sabía que ahora sería hombre muerto. ¡Qué lástima! Estaba decidido a que ese beso fuese el primero de muchos. Le dejaría luchar con uñas y dientes; esto no la beneficiaría en nada. Ella se doblegaría al final. Haría caer todas sus defensas mientras intentaba quitarle la ropa.

— ¿Mi señor? —

Volviendo de golpe al presente, Emmett centró su atención en el hombre ante él.

— ¿Y bien? —

—Lord Jasper requiere vuestra presencia en el salón—

—Voy—

Cuando volvió, hizo su informe y después miró alrededor con curiosidad. Podía ver que las sanadoras sajonas no habían estado ociosas. Habían organizado las tareas de forma que aquellos hombres que estaban malheridos habían sido puestos encima de camillas provisionales y, habiendo sido atendidos, eran velados ahora por algunos de los siervos. Isabella y su compañera seguían atendiendo a los heridos que podían moverse, de los que había un número considerable.

—Esas mujeres saben lo que están haciendo —observó Jasper, notando la dirección de la mirada Emmett— Es útil tener curanderas experimentadas a las que llamar. Te servirán adecuadamente—

Él se giró entonces para hablar con uno de sus hombres, dejando a Emmett libre para observar. Al otro lado del salón podía ver a Isabella con su último paciente, vendándole el brazo. Parecía que Jasper tenía razón: ella trabajaba con confianza, sus manos se movían con velocidad y de forma competente al realizar su tarea. Partiendo de sus manos, él permitió que su mirada recorriera las gráciles curvas de su figura, desde el turgente pecho y la estrecha cintura hasta las delicadamente ensanchadas caderas. Una gruesa trenza dorada caía por su espalda, aunque varios mechones de pelo se le habían soltado para rizársele sobre el cuello y la mejilla. Justo entonces quedó de perfil y él no se perdió ningún detalle de la delicada estructura ósea bajo esa piel perfecta. Era preciosa, verdaderamente un premio. Como si se sintiera observada, ella giró la cabeza y miró alrededor, percibiéndole inmediatamente. Él vio como la delicada barbilla se levantaba antes de que ella apartara la mirada, y sonrió para sí mismo. Por ahora estaba bastante a salvo; había muchas heridas más para restañar y vendar, y él tenía todavía muchos asuntos que atender, incluyendo un viaje al campamento danés.

—Después de eso, señora —murmuró él—, nos veremos—

Isabella y Sue siguieron trabajando. Era hacia el atardecer cuando trajeron los últimos heridos. Entre ellos estaba Vladimir, tenía la cara blanca como la cera bajo la suciedad y la sangre coagulada. Se había llevado una profunda estocada en el costado y su túnica estaba oscura por la sangre, pero el débil pulso daba testimonio de que vivía. Con presteza cortaron la túnica y la camisa que llevaba debajo, apartándolas. La herida estaba abierta, grande y fea, pero parecía limpia. Varios cortes superficiales marcaban sus brazos y las lívidas magulladuras daban fe de la ferocidad de la batalla. Isabella se puso a trabajar para detener la hemorragia. Mientras lo hacía una sombra se cernió sobre ellos de pronto y levantó la vista. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando vio a Jasper de pie ahí. Él examinó al herido un segundo y después al montón de ropa descartada. Incluso rotas, nunca podrían pasar por el atuendo de un campesino.

— ¿Quién es?—

Isabella sintió que se le secaba la boca. Entonces oyó hablar a Sue.

—Este es lord Vladimir—

—Un lord Sajón. —Jasper desvió la mirada hacia Isabella— ¿Vuestro padre, quizás? —

—No. Mi padre está muerto—

—Ah, ¿vuestro marido, entonces? —Su mano se movió hacia la empuñadura de la espada.

Isabella refrenó un grito de alarma, su mente trabajó a toda velocidad. Si el conde de Jasper pretendía casarse con ella como había dicho, entonces no podía tener un marido vivo. Si él pensase que ese era el caso, entonces rectificaría la situación.

—No es mi marido, pero estoy prometida a él—

El vikingo relajó su agarre sobre la espada y se rió.

—Ya no—

Mientras le observaba marcharse, Isabella dejó escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente. Intercambiando una breve mirada con Sue, se dispuso a trabajar otra vez con manos temblorosas para restañar la herida y vendarla. Se preguntó si Vladimir duraría la noche y pensó que no era probable. Puede que fuera mejor que muriera. La alternativa era una vida de esclavitud bajo el yugo vikingo, algo a lo que nunca se sometería. Ni soportaría que otro hombre tomara a su prometida sin luchar. Isabella tragó saliva. A Vladimir se le había permitido vivir por ahora, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Sue y ella trabajaron hasta que todos fueron atendidos. El sol estaba poniéndose cuando terminaron y ambas mujeres estaban agotadas. Isabella se preguntó si alguna vez se quitaría el hedor a sangre y muerte de la nariz. Cada parte de ella estaba dolorida por el esfuerzo de agacharse o estirarse y su vestido estaba sucio de sangre y mugre. Se retiró con Sue a las dependencias femeninas y, habiéndose asegurado de que los niños estaban a salvo en manos de una de las mujeres mayores, fijó su atención en sí misma, lavándose las manos y la cara en un intento de limpiar de su memoria las pasadas horas.

—Oh, Sue, cuantos buenos hombres asesinados—

La batalla de hoy había sido una completa derrota al final, a pesar de todo lo que los sajones habían sido capaces de hacer. Nadie hubiera podido resistir a los invasores durante mucho tiempo. Ahora eran los amos aquí y hasta la última alma sajona que hubiera sobrevivido estaba en su poder. Una muestra de ello era suficiente para inundar de miedo el corazón.

—Sí, aunque no todos nuestros guerreros cayeron en la batalla. Los vikingos ya han enviado hombres fuera para ir en busca de fugitivos, pero no los encontrarán a todos—

—Temo que sea demasiado tarde para que sean de ayuda aquí. —Isabella encontró su mirada, inconsciente de la desesperación de sus propios ojos mientras, inesperadamente, el recuerdo de la cara de un hombre se entrometió en sus pensamientos, una cara fuerte, cincelada y de desconcertantes ojos azules. Se obligó a apartarlo y a luchar contra el pánico creciente. No se casaría con el vikingo.

Sue interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—El bosque es grande y hay muchos lugares para esconderse—

—Sí, para aquéllos que conozcan sus secretos—

Isabella apartó, a través de la neblina de miedo y desesperación, el germen de una idea que tomaba forma en su mente. Conocía al dedillo los senderos del bosque porque, con Sue, estaba acostumbrada a pasar tiempo allí, recogiendo las plantas que necesitaba para sus medicinas. No podía esperar para ver si Vladimir sobrevivía, ni a que surgiera una rebelión sajona. Todo eso llevaría tiempo, y tiempo era lo único que no tenía. Isabella se encontró tiritando repentinamente, reaccionando con retraso, y la atmósfera pareció asfixiarla. Se dirigió hacia la entrada.

El lugar parecía estar más tranquilo ahora; la cena estaba lista en el salón y más allá de la empalizada la mayoría de los invasores vikingos habían acampado para su estancia. El humo de sus hogueras ya se elevaba en el aire de la noche. Las estancias de las mujeres estaban situadas detrás del salón donde, con el pasar de los años, varias habitaciones se habían ido añadiendo según la necesidad. Echando un vistazo alrededor, Isabella podía ver los cuerpos de los asesinados yaciendo donde habían caído y más allá de ellos unos cuantos hombres de Jasper dirigiéndose hacia los establos y el granero. Sin embargo, parecía que no había nadie en la puerta en este momento y las traviesas colgaban rotas. No muy lejos el bosque parecía llamarla. Isabella se mordió el labio. Si de alguna forma pudiera alcanzar la puerta sin ser vista, podría tener una oportunidad de alcanzar los árboles. El campamento vikingo estaba en dirección contraria y, en lo que le llevara bordear el pueblo, estaba bastante segura de que ningún sajón daría el aviso. Una vez en el bosque tendría unas posibilidades razonables de eludir la persecución. No tenía una idea clara de lo que haría después, pero le parecía que debía de haber sajones que hubieran escapado de las huestes vikingas. Si eran los suficientes, podían volver sigilosamente y pasar por la espada a los invasores. De no ser posible eso, podría buscar ayuda en cualquiera de los otros lugares en esas tierras donde los daneses no dominaban. Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse aquí y convertirse en la esposa de un conquistador.

Echando una mirada alrededor del cuarto, vio el cubo vacío y le dio una idea. Un viaje al pozo serviría como una excusa creíble para dejar el aposento. Se apresuró hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Sue la miraba preocupada.

—No puedo quedarme aquí, Sue—

—Isabella, piensa—

—Lo he pensado. No haré lo que ellos quieren—

—Si huyes, entonces te encontrarán y te traerán de vuelta. Estos hombres son despiadados. ¿Quién sabe qué castigo pueden infligirte? —

—No puede ser peor que lo que ya tienen planeado—

—No lo hagas, te lo suplico—

—No me quedaré aquí para ser forzada a casarme con un jefe vikingo. Debo obtener ayuda. Tú misma dijiste que algunos de nuestros hombres se habían dispersado en el bosque. Los encontraré—

— ¡Isabella, espera! —

Las palabras cayeron en vacío ya que Isabella se dirigía ya al pozo. Andando con mucho cuidado entre los cuerpos que había por todas partes, trató de ignorar el hedor emergente y las miradas furtivas que le dirigían, temiendo en todo instante oír a alguien dar la alarma. Sin embargo, nadie le dio el alto y llegó al pozo poco después. Bajando el cubo, echó otro vistazo de reojo alrededor pero todavía no había nadie en la puerta. Exigiendo todo su coraje, Isabella se dirigió a ella con paso firme, no queriendo atraer miradas por ir con descuidada prisa. En cada paso su corazón martilleaba; esperando a cada momento escuchar que le gritaban para darle el alto y el sonido de la persecución. Eso nunca llegó y alcanzó la destrozada entrada. Cautelosamente, atravesó caminando el portón y miró alrededor. El camino estaba despejado. Recogiéndose las faldas, corrió, atravesando a toda velocidad el claro entre ella y el límite de los árboles, ignorándolo todo excepto la necesidad de escapar y de poner tanta distancia como fuera posible entre ella y Ravenswood. Enfocada en su meta, no vio al jinete que se acercaba rápidamente desde la diagonal para cortar totalmente su curso.

Para cuando oyó el sonido de los cascos del caballo, él estaba mucho más cerca. Una horrorizada mirada sobre su hombro reveló el peligro que se aproximaba con la breve vista de un gran caballo negro y del guerrero que lo montaba. Isabella empleó cada vestigio restante de energía y realizó un último gran esfuerzo desesperado. Los árboles estaban a unos noventa metros ahora. Si los podía alcanzar, entonces tendría una oportunidad de escapar. Detrás de ella los cascos sonaban más fuerte, resonando tan fuertemente en sus oídos como el sonido de sus latidos mientras se exigía más a sí misma. Fue un esfuerzo inútil. El jinete se inclinó y un brazo se extendió alcanzándola y levantándola en el aire. Isabella gritó mientras era arrojada boca abajo delante de la silla de montar, sujetada firmemente a través de las rodillas del jinete. Durante un trozo más de distancia, cada hueso de su cuerpo fue sacudido antes de que el jinete frenara al caballo hasta pararse. La furia y el espanto competían por la supremacía mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Luego escuchó una voz familiar.

— ¿Adónde vais, Isabella? —

Su estómago se contrajo. ¡Emmett! Frenéticamente se esforzó para colocarse erguida, pero una mano firme entre sus hombros la mantuvo donde estaba, la bien entrenada montura del vikingo se mantuvo como una roca mientras tanto.

—Soltadme, patán. Zoquete danés—

— ¿Patán? ¿Zoquete danés? Esos son graves insultos, ciertamente. —Emmett observó a su combativa cautiva con su perspicaz mirada— Me parece que necesitáis aprender mejores modales—

— ¿Tenéis el descaro de sermonearme sobre mis modales, bárbaro? —

—Creo que no me estabais prestando atención antes, muchacha, ya que os advertí qué pasaría si me desafiabais otra vez—

Repentinamente ella recordó sus palabras y su cara se puso más roja mientras adivinaba su intención y se percataba de la extrema vulnerabilidad de su actual posición.

—No os atreveríais—

— ¿Ah, sí? —

El golpe de su mano llegó fuerte, produciendo en respuesta un agudo aullido de indignación y más fútil lucha.

— ¡Dejadme ir, bastardo! ¡Cerdo! ¡Soltadme! —

Fue una desafortunada elección de palabras ya que siguieron media docena de nalgadas punzantes. Isabella gritó con furia pero se refrenó de lanzarle más insultos, sabiendo que él se desquitaría si los pronunciaba.

—No vais a ir a ningún sitio —fue la réplica amable— Ahora me pertenecéis y yo conservo lo que es mío—

Echando humo, ella olvidó su anterior determinación ante esa impresionante muestra de arrogancia.

—Nunca os perteneceré, odiosa escoria vikinga—

Esto último fue un error; la mano cayó varias veces más y mucho más fuerte. Isabella se quedó sin aliento.

— ¿Algo más? —Preguntó él— Yo puedo seguir con esto indefinidamente si vos podéis—

Ciertamente había muchas más cosas que ella podía haber dicho, principalmente en lo concerniente a su nacimiento de baja estofa, probablemente sobre sus ancestros y su destino seguro en la otra vida, pero con un esfuerzo monumental consiguió contenerse. Sólo una pequeña exhalación escapó, un sonido que a él le recordó a un gatito enfurecido. Emmett esperó un momento, pero no hubo nada más. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sardónica; dándole al caballo un toque con los talones, le dejó avanzar al paso. Isabella rechinó los dientes con impotente rabia mientras volvían hacia Ravenswood y tuvo la terrible sospecha de que su castigo no había terminado aún.

Tenía toda la razón. Emmett se tomó su tiempo en el viaje de vuelta, bien consciente de la indefensa furia de su cautiva y de su actual incomodidad. Había estado visitando el campamento vikingo antes y volvía cuando divisó la figura corriendo hacia el bosque. La había reconocido de inmediato y reconocía una posibilidad para escapar cuando la veía. También supo que no se le debía permitir huir. Cómo se las había apañado para llegar tan lejos era un misterio, uno por el que los guardas se llevarían una buena bronca después. Por lo que respecta a Isabella, descubriría que no convenía desobedecerle. Ahora mismo sabía que estaba escocida, tanto por la humillación como por su mano. Había tenido fuertes tentaciones de poner toda su fuerza en ello y golpearla firmemente, pero se había resistido a la idea y había moderado el castigo. En cualquier caso, ella se lo pensaría dos veces antes de cruzarse con él otra vez. Como todos los sajones, debía aprender que la rebelión tenía un precio.

En consecuencia, Isabella siguió cruzada sobre el arzón de la silla de montar durante toda la vuelta hasta la puerta exterior de las dependencias de las mujeres. Si creía que la dejaría deslizarse de la silla y entrar furtivamente, estaba confundida, porque primero desmontó Emmett y la bajó a rastras del caballo después. Cargándola debajo del brazo, la metió dentro en otra demostración casual y humillante de fuerza superior. Cuando al final la bajó, ella estaba colorada y jadeante y, ante los ojos de Emmett, muy atractivamente despeinada, porque la dorada melena se le habría escapado de la trenza y le caía en rizos desordenados por los hombros.

Isabella, furiosa, levantó la mirada hacia él, deseando de nuevo tener una espada para bajarle los humos a ese bruto arrogante. Sin embargo, era muy grande y para su desgracia sabía la fuerza que tenía. Odiaba pensar qué otra retribución se podría tomar él si le enfadaba más, ya que fue consciente, con inquietud, de la cama que había al otro lado del cuarto, de la luz del atardecer y de su peligrosa proximidad.

No era difícil imaginarse alguno de los pensamientos de ella pero, lejos de estar perturbado de ninguna forma, Emmett sonreía, pensando que la cólera aumentaba la belleza de esos maravillosos ojos que brillaban claramente combativos. Estuvo muy tentado de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla otra vez, pero sospechaba que si lo hacía, no sería capaz de detenerse ahí. Mejor era dejarla pensar en lo que había sucedido, para que entendiera la futilidad de intentar escapar de él. No era tonta y la lección quedaría bien aprendida. Además, ahora el tiempo estaba de su lado.

Durante varios segundos se encararon en uno al otro. Después, para el inexpresable alivio de Isabella, él se dirigió hacia la puerta, haciendo una pausa cuando la alcanzó.

—Os quedareis aquí hasta que yo ordene lo contrario. Quizás debería señalar que habrá un centinela fuera de ahora en adelante—

La dejó entonces, cerrando la puerta tras él. Débil por el alivio, Isabella colapsó contra ésta, oyendo con el corazón martilleando cómo el amortiguado sonido de los cascos del caballo se alejaba.

* * *

**_Quisiera agradecer a_**_**Mareliz Luna**__**, a **__**Bella Masen Mckrty**__** y a **__**Cintygise**_**_por su review; a_**_**Mareliz Luna**__**, a **__**Lunaticooo30, a **__**Cintygise y a lobalunallena**_**_por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a Mareliz Luna_**_**, a Lalice30 y a **__**Cintygise **_**_por poner la historia en alerta; a _**_**Cintygise por ponerme entre sus escritoras favoritas y en alerta**_**_._****_ También a las lectoras fantasmas._**

**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Durante los días siguientes una profunda tristeza y el hedor de la muerte y la descomposición cayeron sobre Ravenswood. Las aves carroñeras se movían entre los cuerpos o se posaban sobre la empalizada mientras los desmoralizados sajones, con cara de amarga resignación, se ocupaban de cavar tumbas. Como la iglesia había sido quemada y el sacerdote hecho prisionero, las posibilidades de que pudiera bendecir las tumbas eran prácticamente nulas, una tristeza más que añadir al dolor de la pérdida. Los vivos no tenían más remedio que consolarse rezando en voz baja y poniendo flores.

Sue e Isabella ayudaron a trasladar a los muertos, trabajando en silencio y abatidas de dolor por las vidas prematuramente apagadas. Vladimir seguía con vida aunque estaba muy débil debido a la pérdida de sangre. Los vikingos lo vigilaban de cerca, pero no hicieron ningún movimiento para hacerle daño. Isabella hizo cuanto pudo por él, pero había muchos más que requerían su atención y dedicó todo su tiempo a atender a los heridos, cambiando los vendajes, aplicando ungüentos y bálsamos y distribuyendo medicinas para aliviar el dolor. Por algunos no se podía hacer nada y murieron; otros, como Vladimir, se aferraban desesperadamente a la vida. Su mirada preocupada siguió a Isabella mientras ella se movía entre sus pacientes, atención que no pasó inadvertida.

Emmett esperó hasta que Isabella no estuvo cerca, se acercó hasta la camilla donde yacía el sajón y le miró desapasionadamente. No hizo intención de sentarse, incrementando la desventaja del otro al obligarle a alzar la vista hacia su visitante. Al principio ninguno de ellos habló. Luego Emmett rompió el silencio.

— ¿Qué tal va la herida? —

—Se está curando—

—Isabella es una buena curandera—

Al oirle pronunciar ese nombre, el hombre mayor entrecerró los ojos y apretó el puño.

— ¿Qué queréis decir con eso? —

—Que estoy al tanto de vuestro compromiso matrimonial con ella… —Emmett se interrumpió—, compromiso que haríais bien en olvidar—

—Isabella es mía—

—Ya no. Me pertenece a mí, igual que esta casa y estas tierras, y voy a tomarla como esposa—

— ¡Por Dios que no! —El herido se incorporó, estremeciéndose cuando la herida protestó.

Emmett enarcó una ceja, mirando como se desplomaba sobre la camilla.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo vais a impedirlo? —

Vladimir permaneció callado, muy consciente de que cualquier respuesta era inútil. Lo único que deseaba era que le dejaran solo, pero su torturador se quedó un rato más.

—Debisteis casaros con ella cuando tuvisteis la oportunidad—

—Eso pretendía. —Vladimir lo miró con odio— Pero ella me pidió que guardara un periodo de luto adecuado por su hermano. No espero que vos lo entendáis, vikingo—

Emmett se rió.

—Creo que lo entiendo perfectamente. La dama no tenía tantas ganas de casarse como vos—

Vladimir enrojeció ya que aquellas palabras le tocaron una fibra sensible. A él también se le había ocurrido la misma idea.

—Debiérais estar agradecido; si os hubiérais casado con ella ahora estaríais muerto —continuó el otro—, porque aun así hubiera deseado quitárosla. De este modo vuestra reclamación sobre ella carece de fundamento y sería mejor que lo aceptárais—

— ¡Nunca! —La negativa tajante quedó flotando entre ellos.

Emmett sonrió y, tras lanzar al sajón una última mirada despectiva, se alejó de allí.

Dos días más tarde Vladimir desapareció. Al principio no le dio importancia. Un hombre tan gravemente herido no podía haber ido demasiado lejos, sin embargo, tras una búsqueda exhaustiva tampoco lo encontraron. Isabella escuchó las noticias con preocupación. Aunque él huyera por el bosque, estaba tan débil que no soportaría esa vida tan dura y sin cuidados, era muy posible que muriera. Los vikingos, enfadados porque un prisionero tan importante se les hubiera escapado de las manos, interrogaron a todos aquellos que habían estado en contacto con él, incluyendo a Isabella y Sue.

Ver a sus captores tan molestos satisfizo enormemente a Isabella. Cuando Emmett la interrogó pudo responder, sin faltar a la verdad, que no sabía nada del asunto. Sin embargo, ella fue incapaz de ocultar totalmente sus sentimientos, cosa que él no dejó de notar.

—Es imposible que haya ido muy lejos él solo. Debe haber tenido ayuda—

—Es posible, señor —contestó ella.

— ¿Quién ha sido? —

—No lo sé—

—Pero si lo supierais me lo diríais—

—No—

Aquella fue una respuesta tan sincera como imprudente. Él contuvo con esfuerzo las ganas de sacudirla. A pesar de su aspecto sereno, la zorra estaba disfrutando de aquello. No creía, ni por lo más remoto, que ella fuera responsable de la fuga de Vladimir, ya que por la noche se encontraba bajo custodia en las estancias de las mujeres, pero su alivio cuando no consiguieron dar con él fue muy evidente. Puede que no fuera tan indiferene al sajón como creía al principio. Tal idea no sirvió para ponerle de mejor humor, de modo que la despidió antes de hacer algo que pudiera lamentar más tarde.

Aliviada por verse libre de aquella presencia intimidante, Isabella volvió a su trabajo con los heridos, consciente de la pensativa mirada azul que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Estaba segura de que el vikingo no iba a encontrar a Vladimir. Si moría, sus amigos lo enterrarían en secreto y si vivía lo llevarían a un lugar seguro, que no estuviera bajo el dominio de los daneses. La idea le produjo un intenso placer y le costó un enorme esfuerzo ocultar su alegría. Puede que no amara a Vladimir, pero se alegraba sinceramente de que estuviera en libertad.

Sin ganas de seguir pensando en las posibilidades de su antiguo prometido, Isabella se concentró en asuntos más urgentes. A la cabeza de estos se encontraba el bienestar de sus sobrinos. Después del trato recibido por parte de los invasores, no apartaba la vista de ellos. Adam era demasiado joven para saber lo cerca que había estado de la muerte, pero Kevin, después de la aparición de los vikingos, pasó varios días pegado a Sasha, su niñera, escondido detrás de sus faldas con los ojos muy abiertos y en silencio, por si aquellos hombres volvían a aparecer. Isabella, enternecida por su vulnerabilidad, lo sentó en sus rodillas y le cantó, y él se acurrucó contra ella, buscando su calor y su cariño. Sabía que con Sasha y con ella estaba a salvo.

A pesar de tener otras responsabilidades Isabella pasaba un rato todos los días con los niños, sin dejar de vigilar también a Sasha, ya que la joven había sufrido en manos de los conquistadores. En especial uno llamado Randallla buscaba como compañera de cama. Por más que se debatió y se resistió no le sirvió de nada. Isabella sabía que nada de lo que ella pudiera decir aliviaría ese dolor, y la expresión tensa de la muchacha era un recordatorio cruel del destino que la propia Isabella hubiera sufrido de haber sido sus posiciones a la inversa.

Hasta entonces Emmett no se había metido en el cuarto de niños. Aquel era un trabajo de mujeres y él estaba encantado de que siguiera siendo así, y, desde que se había convertido en el Señor de Ravenswood, ninguno de sus hombres les había puesto la mano encima a ninguno de los niños, ni nobles ni plebeyos. Sin embargo, una mañana, mientras tomaba un atajo por la parte de atrás del salón, se vio sorprendido por el sonido de la risa de una mujer y los gritos de alegría de un niño. Se acercó al lugar de donde procedía la algarabía y se detuvo en la entrada. Isabella estaba de rodillas en el suelo y delante de ella, el mayor de los niños se encontraba tumbado sobre la alfombra, sin parar de reír, mientras ella le hacía cosquillas. Sasha, desde el otro extremo de la habitación los observaba con una sonrisa desde su posición junto a la cuna del bebé. Se trataba de una escena feliz e inocente, tan completamente distinta a todo lo que conocía, que Emmett se sintió cautivado y atraído a su pesar. Aquella era una Isabella que nunca había visto, sonriente y relajada, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Los niños eran sus sobrinos, pero ella los cuidaba con la misma ternura y cariño que si fueran sus propios hijos. Mientras los contemplaba sonrió sin darse cuenta, mientras una nueva dimensión se abría ante él. Algún día tendría hijos. Se le animó la mirada al posar los ojos sobre su futura esposa. Estaría bien tener hijos con Isabella. Su sonrisa se volvió triste. Algún día.

Aunque ni se movió ni hizo sonido alguno, un sexto sentido advirtió a los ocupantes de la habitación de que no estaban solos. Sasha fue la primera en verlo. Desapareció su sonrisa, sustituída por una expresión de miedo. Isabella siguió con los ojos la dirección de su mirada. Y también ella se paralizó. El niño lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. El ambiente de la estancia cambió en un instante y se volvió tenso. Vio que Isabella se levantaba y atraía al niño hacia sí.

— ¿Mi señor? —El tono era preocupado, incluso cauteloso.

Él la observó en silencio durante un momento, deseando hablar pero sin saber que decir.

— ¿Están bien los niños? —preguntó por fin.

—Sí —contestó ella.

—Bien. —Hizo una pausa y luego miró al pequeño— El niño tiene miedo—

— ¿Y no tiene motivos? —

—Ninguno. —Le sostuvo la mirada durante un instante— Nunca le harán daño si está en mi mano evitarlo. Por favor, creedme—

Isabella le miró llena de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada porque tenía el corazón incomprensiblemente henchido. Tanto la expresión como las palabras de Emmett parecían sinceras. Todas sus acciones anteriores también estuvieron encaminadas a evitar que los niños sufrieran daño. Era su enemigo, pero, en aquel momento, ella deseaba confiar en él en eso.

Incapaz de saber lo que ella estaba pensando y viendo que permanecía callada, Emmett se sintió repentinmente torpe. ¿Qué esperaba que dijera? ¿Qué le creía? ¿Qué le confiaría a los niños? Se giró en redondo y se fue, sabiendo que tal idea era ridícula. La confianza no era algo que se pudiera ordenar, había que ganársela y se daba cuenta de que hasta ese momento no había hecho demasiado por ganarse la de Isabella.

Mientras se iba de la casa, el recuerdo de la escena le acompañó. Y siguió acompañandolo mientras supervisaba el trabajo de los siervos. No podía olvidar el miedo de Sasha y del niño al verle, ni la cautela de Isabella. ¿Qué clase de monstruo creían que era? Entonces recordó a Riley y lo que había estado a punto de hacer antes de que lo detuvieran. Emmett suspiró. Lo cierto era que el niño tenía motivos para tener miedo y también las mujeres. No iba a resultar fácil superarlo, pero Riley no tardaría en irse y entonces se darían cuenta de que no tenían nada que temer de él ni de sus hombres. Mientras él viviera no sufrirían ningún daño. Era su señor y su obligación era protegerlos. Por primera vez empezó a sentir el peso de la responsabilidad.

Tardaron varios días en enterrar a los muertos, ya que habían caído muchos hombres por ambos bandos, pero al fin terminaron de hacerlo. Isabella permaneció un rato junto a las tumbas de los sajones, elevando una plegaria silenciosa, ya que los vikingos no permitieron que el padre Willibald estuviera presente en los entierros ni que oficiara una misa por el alma de los muertos. Para su sorpresa, el conde Emmett no puso objeción alguna a que ella se encargara de los entierros ni hizo intención de interferir en estos. En cualquier caso, sus hombres tenían que atender a sus propios muertos. Algunos de los guerreros vikingos se quedaron a una cierta distancia vigilando con ojo avizor, recordando con su presencia el establecimiento de un orden nuevo.

Una brisa fría revolvió las ramas de los árboles del bosque e Isabella se entremeció, se abrigó mejor con la capa y venció el temor que le atenazaba el estómago. Se sentía como una hoja barrida por el viento; sin control sobre los acontecimientos que iban a determinar su futuro. Todo lo que conocía y amaba había desaparecido como si perteneciera a una vida anterior. Cierto que antes era otra persona, pensó. ¿Y ahora? Ahora era una prisionera, igual que los demás, poco más que una esclava. Aunque no exactamente, se corrigió. Una vez que Emmett anunció su intención de casarse, sus hombres la consideraron como propiedad suya. Se abstuvieron de molestarla en todos los aspectos, aunque siempre que aparecía la miraban a placer. Ninguno le levantó una mano a Sue, quien entraba y salía del alojamiento de su ama sin obstáculos. Por lo que ella sabía, la promesa del conde de que no habría más matanzas se mantuvo; ahora la mayoría de los siervos sajones trabajaban, aunque bajo la mirada atenta de sus conquistadores. Sólo los fugitivos capturados en los bosques seguían encadenados y custodiados. Corrían muchos rumores sobre su destino final, aunque Isabella era cautelosamente optimista.

—Seguro que no los matará; los necesita para trabajar la tierra y ocuparse del ganado—

Sue fue más escéptica.

—No necesita matarlos para hacer que sirvan de ejemplo—

Sin embargo, los días fueron pasando sin que nada ocurriera, pero lo único que sentían los sajones cada vez que miraban a los prisioneros era una profunda inquietud por la merecida reputación de los daneses que tenían delante. Desde su llegada, todas las cosas que daban por seguras en su vida habían desaparecido, dejando tan sólo temor ante el futuro.

Recordando la conversación con Sue, Isabella se preguntó si su optimismo no estaría fuera de lugar. Respiró hondo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que decidieran los daneses, a los prisioneros no les quedaba más remedio que obedecer. Ella, al igual que el resto, había estado vigilada, pero agradeció su relativo aislamiento, ya que no deseaba tener más contacto del estrictamente necesario con los conquistadores. Ahora, de nuevo en el exterior, estaba nerviosa y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los bosques. Sus silenciosos claros y su verde soledad la llamaban, invitadores y prohibidos, en especial después de haber estado confinada en sus aposentos. Le recordaban los días felices, cuando acompañaba a su padre y a su hermano a cazar, rememorando el intenso placer del galope y la fuerza del caballo en el que iba montada. Al pensar en la briosa yegua joven que estaba en el establo, Isabella supo que era otra de las cosas que ahora le estaban vedadas.

Doblegando el resentimiento y la ira, depositó las flores sobre las tumbas. A su alrededor la gente empezó a dispersarse en silencio, con el dolor impregnando el aire. Isabella se puso en movimiento, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que dos de los sajones estaban siguiéndola y al mirar vio a Tyler, el herrero, y a Eric, su hijo. El herrero le echó una rápida mirada.

—Mi señora, tenemos que hablar con vos—

Isabella asintió discretamente, consciente de que la vigilaban.

— ¿Qué pasa Tyler? —

—Mi señora, hay unos hombres escondidos en el bosque, en la cueva del viejo dolmen—

Isabella contuvo la respiración.

— ¿Cuántos? —

—Dos—

—Tienen que huir. ¿Qué los detiene? —

—Uno de ellos está herido, mi señora. Es mi hermano, Mike. Está malherido en un costado y tiene una flecha clavada en el hombro. Nuestro primo, James, lo rescató después de la batalla y lo escondió en la cueva. Le dije que se salvara, pero no quiere dejar a Mike estando así. Les hemos estado llevando comida, pero temo que mi hermano muera si no se le atiende como es debido—

Isabella se mordió el labio. Tanto a ella como a Sue se las vigilaba día y noche. Si intentaban escapar lo más probable era que llevaran a los vikingos directamente al escondite. Sin embargo, no podían quedarse al margen y dejar que aquellos hombres murieran.

—Pensaré en algo, Tyler, te lo prometo. Cuando sepa qué hacer te lo diré por medio de Sue—

—Dios os bendiga, mi señora—

—Creo que necesitamos Sus bendiciones —contestó ella.

Él asintió y se alejó, nada dispuesto a atraer la atención sin necesidad. Isabella siguió andando. El paseo la llevó a la aldea, o lo que quedaba de ella. El olor a madera carbonizada seguía presente y por todas partes se veían puebas de destrucción en los montones de ceniza y en los esqueletos ennegrecidos de las casas quemadas. Todo dominado por las sombrías ruinas de la iglesia. Unos parches oscuros manchaban la hierba, señalando los lugares donde habían caído y muerto los hombres. Donde una vez hubo una aldea próspera ahora sólo se veía una escena de muerte y desolación. Ahora parecía que iban a morir más. Decidió de repente que tenía que evitarlo. Tenía que hablar con Sue cuanto antes.

Volvió al salón cuya puerta forzada todavía colgaba torcida, otro símbolo más de la dolorosa derrota, y se apresuró a entrar. Era mucho mejor que andar por ahí con tantos hombres de Emmett y no tenía ningún deseo de llamar su atención. Cada una de las ideas de los saqueadores vikingos era anatema. Durante el día, Jasper enviaba grupos de hombres a cazar y a capturar a los sajones fugitivos para que volvieran junto a su nuevo señor y, como diversión, porque una fuerza tan grande necesitaba comer, los hombres exigían carne para complementar lo que habían saqueado a su paso por los campos. Por las noches celebraban un festín. El gran salón se inundaba con sus risotadas y bromas, en medio de cuernos llenos de aguamiel. Entonces las siervas se enfrentaban a otro temor, cuando los hombres dejaban de pensar en la lucha para pensar en otras cosas. Isabella se estremeció, sabiendo muy bien que estaba viviendo de prestado.

Se apresuró a ir hacia las dependencias de las mujeres, tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en el hombre que tenía al lado. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con él antes de verlo y pararse en seco, conteniendo el aliento al reconocer la cruel sonrisa depredadora. Riley recorrió su cuerpo con mirada apreciativa. Isabella le miró con frialdad, sin decir palabra alguna, pero cuando hizo intención de pasar, él le bolqueó el paso.

—No tan rápido, muchacha—

Alzó una mano hacia ella, pero ella se apartó, mirándolo con desprecio.

—Fuera de mi camino—

Los finos labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa que no llegó a alcanzar sus ojos.

— ¿Todavía altiva y poderosa, Isabella? —

—Déjadme pasar—

—Vos y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente—

El corazón de Isabella empezó a latir más rápido, pero levantó la barbilla y le obligó a desviar la mirada.

—Vos y yo no tenemos ningún asunto de ninguna clase—

— ¿Eso creeis? —

Ella volvió a intentar pasar, pero esta vez él la cogió del brazo para impedírselo. Sus dedos se le clavaron en la carne cuando la atrajo hacia él. Isabella retrocedió con un estremecimiento. Él apretó más y sonrió.

— ¿Asustada, mi señora? —

—Os sobreestimais—

— ¿Sí? —

—Soltadme, patán—

—Ya has oído a la dama —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Ambos se volvieron, sorprendidos al ver una imponente figura cerca, un gigante canoso con un hacha. Los miró con calma, pero con expresión inflexible. Isabella jamás pensó que agradecería la presencia de un vikingo, pero emitió un suspiro de alivio. Riley, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a soltar a su presa con tanta facilidad.

— ¡Métete en tus asuntos, Ironfist! —

—Esto es asunto mío. La mujer pertenece a Emmett. Ahora suéltala—

Durante unos segundos su mirada sostuvo la de Riley, cuyos ojos ardían de cólera, pero le liberó el brazo.

—Deberíais volver a vuestros aposentos, señora —dijo Ironfist.

Isabella no tenía ganas de discutir. Le lanzó una breve mirada y se marchó, consciente de que ambos hombres la miraban mientras se iba. Había dado sólo unos pasos cuando apareció ante ella otra figura conocida. Asustada, no supo si seguir avanzando o retroceder.

Emmett la estudió con sorpresa, notando su evidente nerviosismo y luego giró la cabeza para mirar a Ironfist y Riley, que ahora estaban algo retirados. El _berserker__1_ le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y luego se dio media vuelta y se alejó. El gigante le miró irse.

Emmett frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a la joven con más atención.

— ¿Estáis bien, Isabella? ¿Os ha molestado Riley? —

El rostro de ella, pálido unos momentos antes, cobró algo de color.

—No—

—Mentís muy mal, mi señora. ¿Qué ha pasado?—

—No ha sido nada. Es un fanfarrón—

— ¿Os ha puesto las manos encima? —

Isabella se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era un enfrentamiento entre Emmett y Riley.

—Ironfist lo ha solucionado, mi señor—

— ¿Os las puso? —

—Por favor… No ha sido nada—

—Eso ya lo decidiré yo—

— ¿Es que no ha habido ya bastantes peleas? —Las palabras salieron con una fuerza desacostumbrada. Respiró hondo— Os lo suplico, dejadlo ya—

Él oyó la angustia de su voz, pero fue el poder de aquellos ojos ambarinos lo que le detuvo. Leyó en ellos preocupación y desconfianza. ¿Acaso temía que fuera a echarle la culpa a ella? Sabiendo de lo que Riley era capaz y conociendo lo mucho que Isabella le aborrecía, Emmett no pensó ni por un instante que ella tuviera algo que ver con ese hombre. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido, la había puesto nerviosa, pero estaba claro que no quería que él siguiera con el asunto y que si lo hacía se angustiaría más. No estaba dispuesto a hacer tal cosa. Al contrario, deseaba decir algo para aliviarla, pero aquella situación era nueva para él y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era mejor dejarlo así, al menos en lo que a ella concernía. Siempre podía hablar más tarde con Ironfist.

—No es seguro estar fuera. Volved a las dependencias de las mujeres y quedaos allí, Isabella—

Para tratarse de una orden el tono fue más sereno de lo que ella esperaba y el asombro la dejó muda, con lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Luego se fue. Él la observó mientras se marchaba con una sonrisa irónica, consciente de la rapidez con la que se iba. Le habría gustado encontrar una razón para detenerla y estuvo a punto de llamarla, pero si lo hacía ella le obedecería sólo por obligación. Estaba claro que no se encontraba a gusto con él. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Suspiró, preguntándose por qué le importaba eso. Antes nunca le había importado.

Feliz por haberse alejado de aquella presencia inquietante, Isabella soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Emmett se había comportado con bastante tranquilidad en aquella ocasión, pero seguía siendo un conquistador, cosa que no debía olvidarse. En cuanto al otro, todavía podía notar la sensación de los dedos de Riley sobre su carne. Se estremeció al pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido de no haber aparecido Ironfist. Recordó sus palabras: _La mujer pertenece a Emmett_. Entonces se le ocurrió que no había aparecido por casualidad. El conde protegía lo que era suyo. E Isabella no dudaba que sería capaz de luchar y matar por conservarlo. Temblando, se apresuró a entrar en el santuario de las dependencias de las mujeres, y cerró la puerta, ansiando mantenerse lejos de la presencia del vikingo al menos durante un rato.

Unos minutos más tarde apareció Sue e Isabella le explicó lo que le había dicho Tyler. La mujer la escuchó con creciente preocupación.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos como sea. Ya ha habido suficientes muertes por aquí—

Eso era exactamente lo que pensaba Isabella.

— ¿Pero cómo vamos a salir? Los guardias del conde están vigilando—

Los hombres habían sido colocados en la entrada de las dependencias de las mujeres, en la entrada a Ravenswood y a lo largo de la empalizada, con una ligera distancia unos de otros. Nadie podía entrar ni salir sin ser descubierto.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé—

—Debe de haber una forma—

Isabella no dejaba de darle vueltas. Tenían que tener un buen plan. No quería de ningún modo conducir a los hombres de Emmett hasta los fugitivos ni que la cogieran y la arrastraran ante él para enfrentarse a otro interrogatorio.

Sue interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Un simple disfraz podría servir—

— ¿Un disfraz? ¿Cómo? Seguro que los guardias no se dejan engañar—

—Puede que sí, si se hace bien. La gente por lo general ve lo que desea ver y me parece que los guardias no son diferentes en eso—

— ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? —

Sue se lo explicó. Isabella escuchó y sonrió. Era una idea simple, pero precisamente por eso era posible que diera resultado.

—Hablaré con Sasha —continuó Sue— Necesitaremos su ayuda. Mientras tanto esperemos que Emmett no decida visitar las dependencias de las mujeres. Sería de lo más inoportuno. Es un hombre con el que es mejor no cruzarse—

—Lo que el conde no sepa no le perjudicará—

—Cierto. —Sue se cubrió con su vieja capa gris y se puso la capucha— Por suerte este tiempo nos viene bien para nuestro objetivo—

La primavera estaba siendo fría y lluviosa, y llovía de manera intermitente todo el día. Era la excusa perfecta para llevar una capucha que cubriera bien la cara, como ahora. Isabella la vio irse y luego empezó a recoger las cosas que era más probable que necesitaran.

Poco tiempo después, Sue regresó con Sasha, quien también vestía una capa gris con la capucha levantada. Se la quitó y ayudó a Isabella a ponérsela.

—Dios quiera que podáis ayudar a Mike, mi señora—

—Amén. —Isabella deslizó bajo la capa la bolsa de cuero con sus cosas. Era lo bastante pequeña para que nadie la notara. El pelo sin embargo era otra cosa; ni siquiera mirándolo por encima se podría confundir el cabello rojizo de Sasha con los mechones dorados de Isabella.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha y asintió en dirección a sus compañeras.

Sue se volvió hacia Sasha.

—Tienes que quedarte aquí hasta que volvamos—

—Lo haré. Los niños están bien por ahora. Los he dejado con Lucy—

Era una buena elección. Puede que Lucy estuviera ya mayor, pero era amable y una criada de mucha confianza.

Isabella sonrió.

—Eso está bien—

—Mi señora, debéis aprovechar esta ocasión para huir. —Sasha la miró muy seria— Escondéos en el bosque, donde los conquistadores nunca serán capaces de encontraros—

— ¿Y dejarte a tí a sus tiernos cuidados en mi lugar? —

—Eso no importa—

—Me importa a mí, Sasha. Hemos visto lo crueles que pueden ser y no sería capaz de hacer que nadie volviera a sufrir en sus manos. —Isabella oprimió el brazo de la joven— Haré lo que pueda por Mike y volveré lo antes posible. ¿Te quedarás aquí mientras tanto?—

Sasha asintió y Isabella, con el corazón desbocado, salió de allí detrás de Sue. El guardia de la puerta las miró, pero no hizo intención de detenerlas ya que poco antes había visto entrar a dos mujeres vestidas de la misma forma. Se alejaron, resitiendo a la tentación de echar a correr, y salieron del edificio. La puerta estaba abierta para permitir las idas y venidas normales y, aunque los guardias estaban pendientes de quienes entraban y salían, no encontraron nada sospechoso en dos criadas más que se dirigían a sus tareas.

Sólo cuando superaron los primeros obstáculos Isabella pudo respirar tranquila. Sin embargo, no podían confiarse demasiado ya que los vikingos también estaban presentes en la aldea. Eric se unió a ellas en la herrería y desde allí tomaron el sendero que llevaba al bosque. La lluvia había amainado un poco, pero el frío era intenso y por ese motivo la mayoría de la gente había buscado refugio. Isabella miró con disimulo a su alrededor, pero no vio señal alguna de ningún danés. Posiblemente también estuvieran dentro. Por suerte, la herrería se encontraba al final de la aldea y desde allí hasta los árboles sólo había un trecho corto. Mientras caminaban miraron a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no les seguían.

A pesar del posible peligro Isabella sintió que se le aligeraba el corazón al verse de nuevo al aire libre, al respirar el agradable olor a tierra húmeda y mantillo, al ver los brotes de las hojas nuevas en las ramas y el modo en que estas se enroscaban en medio de una nube verde. El bosque contenía una promesa de libertad. Ella conocía sus rincones secretos, sabía que podía ocultarse allí facilmente y también que no lo haría nunca. Había dado su palabra y no pensaba faltar a ella. De ese modo, siguió caminando con paso seguro por los familiares senderos, hacia su objetivo.

Éste se encontraba a una media legua de los viejos dólmenes, tres monolitos enormes cubiertos por otro, manchados y erosionados, verdosos a causa del musgo y los líquenes, y tan antiguos que nadie sabía cómo habían llegado allí. La cueva que buscaban se hallaba un poco más lejos, en el afloramiento rocoso que había entre los árboles.

Mientras se acercaban fueron reduciendo el paso y ella escuchó que Eric silbaba suavemente dos veces. En respuesta a la señal, un hombre salió de la cueva con una espada en la mano. Al ver quién era bajó el arma.

—Eric. Gracias a Dios—

Isabella reconoció al que hablaba, un hombre llamado James que había sido uno de los criados de su hermano. Se volvió hacia ella e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Mi señora, corréis un gran riesgo al venir aquí, pero os lo agradezco, al igual que a Sue. Mike está muy mal. He hecho cuanto he podido por él, pero no ha sido suficiente—

Le siguieron a través de la estrecha entrada hasta llegar a una cueva más amplia. Bajo la débil iluminación vieron al herido tumbado sobre el duro suelo de tierra. Isabella se arrodilló al lado de su compañera y entre ambas examinaron cuidadosamente al paciente. Conocía a Mike de vista, pero se le encogió el corazón al verlo tan pálido y escuchar su respiración débil y desigual. El examen de las heridas no sirvió para tranquilizarla. Aparte de una profunda estocada en un costado tenía una flecha clavada en el hombro y todo indicaba que la herida ya se había infectado.

—Hay que sacar esa flecha, de lo contrario no sobrevivirá —dijo Sue— Y aun así no es seguro, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de sangre que ha perdido—

—Si no lo tratas, morirá —contestó James.

Sue asintió.

—Así es. —Cogió la bolsa de cuero escondida bajo la capa y empezó a sacar sus cosas.

Tardaron un buen rato en realizar la cura, teniendo en cuenta las limitaciones del lugar y el equipo rudimentario que habían podido llevar consigo, pero al fin terminaron. El herido se había desmayado mucho antes. Isabella dudaba que sibreviviera a la noche. Se volvió hacia James.

—Si Mike muere, no debes quedarte aquí—

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Si sucede tal cosa buscaré a otros sajones fugitivos y me uniré a ellos, mi señora—

—Ya se ha derramado bastante sangre. Te ruego que te pongas a salvo—

—Si lo hago será sólo para luchar otro día—

Viendo que era inútil discutir, Sue y ella guardaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a partir. En el exterior el aire era frío y el cielo estaba gris. Fue entonces cuando Isabella se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo habían pasado en la cueva. Era imperativo que volvieran antes de que las echaran de menos. Se despidieron de James y regresaron sobre sus pasos hasta llegar por fin al lindero del bosque. Eric miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que tenían via libre. No tenía de qué preocuparse: había empezado a llover otra vez y el lugar parecía desierto. En cuestión de segundos reinaría la oscuridad.

Llegaron a la herrería, pensando que encontrarían a Tyler esperando allí, sin embargo el local estaba a oscuras y no había señales del herrero. Isabella frunció el ceño, sintiéndose intranquila de repente. Aquello estaba demasiado tranquilo. Algo parecido les sucedió a sus compañeros ya que pudo percibir su nerviosismo.

—Marchaos, mi señora —dijo Eric— No es seguro quedarse aquí—

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando el sonido sordo del metal contra la piedra acalló sus palabras. Antes de que pudiera lanzar una advertencia media docena de siluetas oscuras salió de las sombras del edificio y al momento los tres se vieron rodeados de hombres armados. Isabella cogió aire al reconocer a Ironfist, que la sujetó con fuerza del brazo y se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

—Coged a esos dos y encadenadlos con los demás—

Apartaron a Eric y Sue a empujones. Isabella alzó la vista hacia su captor, con el corazón acelerado, pero la expresión del gigante al arrastrarla con él era impasible. En vez de seguir a los otros se desvió hacia las dependencias de las mujeres. Cuando llegaron abrió la puerta y la empujó dentro. Bajo la débil iluminación del fuego, Isabella vio una alta figura ante la chimenea, que se dio la vuelta al oirlos entrar. A Isabella se le secó la boca. ¡Emmett!

—Buenas noches, mi señora. Llevo un rato esperando con ansias vuestro regreso. Puede que queráis decirme dónde habéis estado.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio durante unos segundos, pero ella podía ver la ira reflejada en su cara incluso con la luz del fuego. Palideció, con el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra sus costillas, sin dejar de pensar. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado? ¿Qué desafortunada razón le había traído hasta aquí? No tenía manera de saber qué tipo de información les había sonsacado ya a Tyler y a Sasha, pero el instinto le dijo que no debía mentirle ya que hacerlo empeoraría la situación. Era consciente de la presencia de Ironfist a su espalda, bloqueando la puerta y eliminando toda posibilidad de huída. Suspiró.

—Sue y yo fuimos a ayudar a un hombre herido—

— ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? —

—El hermano de Tyler, Mike. Resultó herido en la batalla por Ravenswood y se refugió en el bosque—

— ¿Cuántos están con él? —

—Sólo uno—

— ¿Dónde están? —

—Donde los dejamos—

—No sigáis poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, Isabella. ¿Dónde están? —

—No puedo decíroslo—

— ¿No podéis o no queréis? —

—Son mi gente. No voy a traicionarlos—

—Me lo vais a decir —contestó él.

Se fijó por primera vez en el látigo enrollado que tenía al lado y sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Si se manejaba de la manera adecuada, el látigo era capaz de dejar un corte en la madera. Isabella había visto lo que podía hacer en la carne humana. No era posible que Emmett tuviera intención de usarlo. Observó la expresión de su rostro en busca de una pista que indicara lo contrario pero no la encontró. Entonces recordó la respuesta que él le había dado cuando ella intentó escapar y la frente se le cubrió de sudor a pesar del frío. El vikingo sabía cómo castigar y no vacilaría en hacerlo. Isabella se mordió el labio y apretó los puños para evitar que las manos le temblaran. Pasara lo que pasara no podía traicionar a Mike y James. Por muy terrible que fuera lo que hiciera el señor de la guerra, ella jamás le diría nada. Levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos.

—Soy curandera, señor. Mi meta es salvar a los hombres, no destruírlos. Tyler me pidió ayuda y yo se la dí de buen grado, al igual que se la dí a vuestros hombres. Como se la doy a cualquier ser humano que lo necesita. Si eso es un delito, lo siento—

—No, no es delito. Desobedecer mis órdenes sí—

—No sabía que hubieráis ordenado dejar que los heridos murieran—

—No intentéis tergiversar mis palabras, mujer—

—No era esa mi intención, señor—

—Al parecer también tenéis un montón de cómplices complacientes—

—Tyler quería ayudar a su hermano. Sue y Sasha me ayudaron porque yo se lo pedí. Ellos no son culpables. Si vuestra cólera tiene que caer sobre alguien, esa debería ser yo—

La mirada de Emmett la quemaba, pero ella no se estremeció, aunque por dentró pensó que iba a matarla.

—Puede que acabéis lamentando haber dicho eso—

—Os lo suplico, señor, no les hagáis daño. No tuvieron más remedio que hacer lo que hicieron—

—Lo que es seguro es que os demuestran una lealtad imprudente—

—La lealtad tampoco es delito—

Emmett apretó la mandíbula, admirado por la osadía de tal respuesta. Tenía que admitir que la astuta muchacha tenía mucho coraje. Aun siendo plenamente consciente del peligro que corría le había contestado con mucha calma, sin mostrar ningún temor en su firme mirada ambarina. Y tampoco le había mentido, aunque sin duda era lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta de que él ya les había arrancado la verdad a sus cómplices. En justicia debería haberla tratado como a los demás por su actuación. Y seguía tentado de hacerlo.

Cuando entró en la estancia de las mujeres y se encontró con que ella se había marchado, su furia no conoció límites. Sasha, destinataria final de la misma, no tardó en confesar el plan, que fue corroborado en parte por los guardias. Entonces Ironfist recordó haberla visto hablando con el herrero ese mismo día, al volver del entierro de los sajones. Emmett fue a la herrería con media docena de hombres y al poco ya le había sonsacado a Tyler toda la información que quería. Se tragó la historia del herido, pero no se creyó ni por un momento que Isabella tuviera intención de volver. Había conseguido salir de Ravenswood sin problemas y seguramente aprovecharía para huir. Aunque estaba claro que tanto Sasha como Tyler tenían una fe absoluta en su regreso. Esa certeza aplacó su furia intensa. Contraviniendo al sentido común no ordenó que fueran inmediatamente a buscarla sino que decidió esperarla. Mientras tanto, mantuvo encadenados a los dos sajones bellacos en la perrera, junto a los perros, donde no podrían hacer más daño y sí pensar en el destino que probablemente les esperaba.

Isabella se estremeció, incapaz de saber lo que él estaba pensando.

—Vamos a poner a prueba esa lealtad —dijo él— Veamos cuanto tiempo resisten a los latigazos. Me parece que no pasará demasiado antes de que vuestros amigos me digan lo que deseo saber—

Isabella palideció y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Por favor, no les hagáis daño. No han hecho nada…—

—En ese caso, decidme donde están los fugitivos—

—Deberíais saber que no puedo—

Él se acercó un paso más a ella. Isabella tragó saliva, pero no se movió, consciente de que Ironfist estaba justo a su espalda.

—Os lo preguntaré por última vez. ¿Dónde están, Isabella? —

Al ver que ella seguía callada, Emmett miró a Ironfist.

—Ve al salón y averígualo —ordenó, entregándole el látigo al gigante.

—Consideradlo hecho, señor—

Isabella oyó salir a Ironfist con el corazón en un puño, y luego se quedó sola con Emmett, quien la miraba con aquella expresión que le aceleraba el pulso de un modo muy desagradable.

—Por favor, no lo hagáis —dijo ella entonces.

—Si os preocupara realmente el bienestar de los otros, habríais tenido en cuenta las consecuencias de desobedecerme—

—Entonces castigadme a mí, no a ellos—

Los ojos color ámbar brillaban a causa de las lágrimas no derramadas. Él se preguntó si lloraría, pero lo dudaba. Conocía bien su valor y su orgullo.

—Creedme Isabella, aprenderéis a obedecerme. —Hizo una pausa— Si intentáis volver a salir de Ravenswood sin que yo lo sepa, vuestros cómplices responderan con sus vidas. No habrá más advertencias—

Ella tenía la cara completamente blanca, pero se enfrentó a él, debatiéndose entre el temor y el resentimiento, y escogió sus palabras con cuidado.

— ¿Entonces no vais a matarlos? —

—Esta vez no, pero su bienestar futuro depende de vos—

—Entiendo—

— ¿Sí? —La atrajo más hacia sí— Eso espero—

Ella necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no retroceder un paso. Él la dominaba con su estatura, que parecía mayor en el limitado espacio. La expresión de él le produjo un escalofrío.

—Mientras tanto os quedaréis en las dependencias de las mujeres hasta nueva orden—

Ella empezó a darse cuenta de lo que significaba eso.

—Pero, ¿y los heridos? ¿Y Kevin y Adam? —

—Deberíais haberlo pensado antes —contestó él.

—Pero, mi señor, yo… —

—He hablado. Haréis lo que se os ha dicho. —Su mirada penetrante descubrió el destello de la cólera en los ojos de ella antes de que la disimulara— Si no lo hacéis os azotaré hasta casi mataros—

Ella apretó los puños con furia impotente, pero sabía que de nada le serviría discutir. Con el estado de ánimo que tenía en ese momento, Emmett era muy capaz de llevar a cabo la amenaza e Isabella ya conocía la fuerza de su mano.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo debo permanecer aquí?—

—Tanto como yo desee—

Isabella contuvo la tentación de decirle lo que pensaba, sin embargo no se necesitaba ser vidente para leer la rabia reflejada en su cara.

Él levantó una ceja y la observó con mirada especulativa.

—Quizás también debiera llevarme vuestra ropa para asegurarme—

La cara de Isabella reflejó una interesante variedad de emociones. Emmett sonrió, contemplando el maravilloso y seductor rubor que le subía desde el cuello hasta las mejillas. Entonces esperó. Al ver aquella sonrisa, ella supo con total certeza que el muy canalla estaba disfrutando de aquello. Estuvo a punto de insultarle de mil maneras, pero se tragó las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua. La verdad era que, sabiendo que él cumpliría su amenaza, no quería provocarle más. Ese bruto no tenía ninguna vergüenza.

En realidad, Emmett se estaba conteniendo. La idea de Isabella sin ropa era embriagadora, pero de momento la dejó de lado. Ya llegaría el momento. Entretanto le dejaría que meditara sobre los inconvenientes de la desobeciencia obcecada. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Que paséis una buena noche, mi señora—

Isabella lo siguió con fuego en los ojos mientras salía y cerraba la puerta. Le oyó hablar con los guardias y luego se hizo el silencio. Durante unos minutos estuvo yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación, llena de ira y frustración. Le asustaba pensar en el posible destino de sus amigos, pero no se atrevió a intentar averiguarlo. Había estado tan preocupada por ayudar a Mike y James que había puesto en peligro a otros. Intentó razonar, sin dejar de moverse. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco se dio cuenta de que no tenía que temer por Kevin y Adam. Ellos estarían bastante a salvo, ya que seguramente Emmett no iba a castigar a los indefensos por su culpa. ¡Emmett otra vez! Todos los caminos llevaban a Emmett. ¿Podía confiar en él en cuanto a esto? No tenía más remedio que esperar que sí. Se desplomó sobre la cama con ira impotente, dándose cuenta de la terrible realidad. Estaba exactamente donde él quería tenerla y para alegría suya allí se quedaría. Isabella propinó un fuerte puñetazo al colchón, sin saber con quien estaba más enfadada, si con él o consigo misma.

* * *

1 _Los __**berserker**__ eran guerreros vikingos que combatían semidesnudos, cubiertos de pieles. Entraban en combate en trance, poseídos por el odio, insensibles al dolor, y llegaban a morder sus escudos y a echar espuma por la boca (se ha dicho que padecían de epilepsia). _

* * *

**_Quisiera agradecer a_**_**lunatico0030 **_**_por su review; a _**_**cintygise**_ **_por su PM; a _****_iLJB25, a BNima y a apple201992 _****_por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a BNima _****_por poner la historia en alerta; y a iLJB25 y a apple201992_**_** por ponerme entre sus escritoras favoritas**_**_. También a las lectoras fantasmas._**

**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Ella tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensar en todas las cosas que le gustaría hacerle a Emmett en los días que siguieron. Un guardia le traía comida y bebida, también vaciaba el cubo del agua sucia, pero aparte de eso no vio a nadie. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, los aposentos parecían hacerse cada vez más pequeños y el encarcelamiento impacientaba su espíritu. Con creciente ansiedad, meditaba sobre el destino de Sue y los otros, rezando para que salieran indemnes. ¿Habría guiado Tyler a los vikingos hasta la cueva oculta? ¿Habrían capturado a Mike y James? ¿Seguiría Vladimir con vida? ¿Estarían sus sobrinos atendidos? Atormentada por la falta de noticias y no poder solucionar nada, se paseaba de un lado a otro, maldiciendo para sus adentros a Emmett y a todos sus compatriotas vikingos. No se arrepentía de haber intentado ayudar a Mike. Había hecho lo correcto. Si tan solo pudiera tener la certeza de que su pueblo no había sufrido como consecuencia. El ocio forzoso era tan malo como la falta de conocimiento. Emmett también lo sabía, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

— ¡Maldito sea! —

Sólo pensar en ese hombre era suficiente para agitar su rabia de nuevo. Él sabía cómo castigar. Sin embargo, en su corazón, ella sabía que esto no era sino una pequeña muestra de su poder. Si hubiera querido, él podría haberla azotado hasta que la carne de la espalda le colgara en jirones. Ella se estremeció. En realidad, le había sorprendido que no lo hiciera, sorprendido y, también, aliviado tremendamente. Él tenía las vidas de todos en un puño ahora y eran suyas para hacer lo que le viniera en gana. ¿Por qué se había contenido? Podría haberla convertido en un ejemplo para todos ellos. Quizás ya lo había hecho. Tal vez él le había mentido cuando le dijo que no mataría a sus compañeros y Sue y Sasha habían acabado, a estas horas, colgadas de un árbol la una y la otra junto con Tyler y Eric. Tal vez su encierro no era más que un preludio de algo mucho peor. La incertidumbre era lo que más odiaba ya que por supuesto él sabía que ella así lo haría.

—Maldito sea —dijo quizás por centésima vez.

Transcurría su tercer día de encarcelación cuando se abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Sue. Isabella se levantó de un salto, mirándola con incredulidad. Luego atravesó corriendo el espacio que las separaba y se abrazaron con fuerza.

—Oh, Sue. ¿Te encuentras bien? He estado imaginando toda clase de cosas terribles. ¿Te hicieron daño? —

—No. Estoy muy bien—

— ¿Qué hay de Sasha y los demás? —

—Bien, también—

— ¿Y los niños? —

—Ambos bien—

Isabella cerró los ojos y dio gracias a Dios en silencio. El alivio fue tan intenso que se encontró temblando.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, niña? ¿Te ha hecho daño? —

—No. Las cosas son como ves. —Miró al alrededor de su prisión con desagrado— Pero no he sufrido daño—

—Gracias a Dios. Cuando se te llevaron esa noche, nos temimos lo peor. Nadie había vuelto a verte desde entonces y los rumores abundaron—

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —

—Los guardias me dejaron pasar, por órdenes de lord Emmett—

— ¿Cuándo te soltó a ti? —

—Al día siguiente—

— ¡¿Cómo?! —

—Es verdad. Al amanecer él y sus hombres vinieron a buscar a Tyler y se lo llevaron. Sasha y yo pensamos que nunca volveríamos a verlo vivo. En cuanto a los temores de Eric, puedes imaginarte—

Isabella podía, muy bien.

— ¿Qué pasó? —

—Unas horas más tarde los vikingos volvieron. Tyler los había llevado a la cueva, pero cuando llegaron, sólo encontraron el cuerpo de Mike. Estaba frío. Debió haber muerto durante la noche. James se había ido—

Isabella asimiló la noticia.

— ¿Adónde crees que habrá ido? —

—Al sur probablemente, para tratar de llegar a Wessex o a alguna parte donde los daneses no mantengan el dominio—

—Le deseo que tenga éxito—

—Y yo—

— ¿Los vikingos tratarán de encontrarlo? —

—No lo creo. Por lo que Tyler dijo no mostraron interés en perseguirlo. También trajeron el cuerpo de Mike de vuelta para enterrarlo—

— ¿Emmett dejó que Tyler enterrara a su hermano? —

—Sí. Y nos liberó al resto de nosotros. Me envió directamente de vuelta a atender a al resto de los heridos de la batalla. —Sue negó con la cabeza— Ciertamente pensé que estábamos acabados esa noche que nos sorprendieron regresando del bosque. Él es extraño—

—Extraño, en efecto —respondió Isabella, dándole vueltas a la historia en su cabeza. Emmett había mostrado misericordia hasta un extremo que nunca podría haber imaginado.

—En un primer momento pensamos que habías muerto. Luego nos enteramos de que estabas encerrada en esta habitación. Le rogué que me permitiera verte pero él se negó, hasta ahora—

—Oh, Sue. He pasado tanto miedo. Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo—

Las lágrimas de Isabella se derramaron corriendo por sus mejillas. Entonces los brazos reconfortantes de Sue la envolvieron.

—No llores, niña. Has sido tan valiente. Tu fuerza nos ha dado toda la fuerza para seguir adelante—

—Estaba aterrorizada, Sue—

—Nadie lo hubiera dicho—

—Creí que él nos mataría a todos—

—Los vikingos respetan el valor y han demostrado eso en buena medida. —Sue sonrió— Creo que por eso él no ha ejercido su poder como podría haberlo hecho. En realidad yo esperaba un resultado muy diferente ante los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Ha debido de ser para ti una gran impresión—

—He pagado por ello desde entonces. —Isabella se apartó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano— Me ha dejado aquí preocupada, sin saber nada. Él sabía que eso sería casi tan malo como una flagelación—

—El hombre es astuto—

—Es un puerco retorcido. Daría cualquier cosa por decírselo así—

Sue la miró sorprendida.

—Entonces, ¿no lo has visto desde que te encerró? —

—No, sólo a sus guardias. Pretende enseñarme la lección, ya ves—

—Seguramente te liberará pronto—

Isabella suspiró, deseándolo en lugar de creer que podría ser así. El saber que él había liberado a los otros hacía mucho tiempo hizo que su castigo continuado fuera aún más malintencionado. Esto no iba de ayudar a un hombre herido, iba de desafío. Él no necesitaba golpearla hasta desangrarla para hacerle saber su poder. Una demostración más sutil había funcionado igual de bien. Isabella apretó los dientes.

— ¡Cómo odio a ese hombre! —

—Lo ha hecho a propósito. No puede mantenerte encerrada mucho más—

Sin embargo, al parecer la predicción de Sue se encontraba lejos de la realidad puesto que ese día pasó y el siguiente y aun así Emmett no hizo ningún movimiento para liberarla o siquiera hablar con ella. Isabella sólo podía sentir agradecimiento por su permanente ausencia. Aunque era más irritante al estar confinada, resultaba infinitamente preferible al plan originalmente propuesto para su futuro. Tal vez, ahora, había cambiado de opinión. De hecho, parecía como si se hubiera olvidado de ella. Rezó para que pudiera ser así.

La esperanza duró poco ya que al día siguiente él hizo su aparición en las dependencias de las mujeres. Al oír la puerta abrirse Isabella supuso que era Sue, pero cuando se giró vio allí plantado a Emmett. Por unos instantes se enfrentaron entre sí en silencio. Él la escrutó con ojo crítico. Estaba un poco más pálida que de costumbre, pero lo achacó a su estancia forzada dentro de la casa. Por lo demás, no advirtió ningún efecto adverso de la experiencia. Era tan hermosa como la recordaba y, por la mirada en esos ojos gloriosos, muy obstinada. Le hizo gracia. Encerrar a Isabella podría haber restringido su libertad, pero no había acobardado su espíritu en vista de su barbilla alzada de una manera que se estaba convirtiendo en algo familiar para él. ¿Le imploraría ahora para quedar libre? Sospechaba que no. El suplicar no era algo que saliera con facilidad de ella, al menos no para sí misma, aunque, en nombre de los demás, podía ser elocuente. Si algo sabía de ella, era que se cortaría la lengua antes de pedirle cualquier favor. Era orgullosa y valiente y a cada hora que pasaba más se reconciliaba él con la idea de su boda. Ella se habría desconcertado al saber que los acontecimientos recientes lejos de haberle hecho cambiar de opinión, habían confirmado su decisión. Incapaz de seguir las reflexiones masculinas, Isabella empezó a inquietarse bajo ese escrutinio penetrante y fue ella quien rompió el silencio:

— ¿Había algo de lo que deseabais hablar, señor?—

—En efecto. No he tenido oportunidad antes de ahora, he estado ocupado en otros asuntos—

— ¿Como el entierro de los muertos? —

Él oyó el tono irónico, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Eso fue una parte —reconoció— En todo caso, eso está hecho y ahora otras cosas tienen prioridad—

Isabella le lanzó una fría mirada inquisitiva, pero no aventuró ningún comentario y se quedó donde estaba, observándole cruzar el suelo hacia ella. Había olvidado lo alto que era, lo poderosa de su presencia.

—Es de nuestro matrimonio de lo que hablo —dijo él.

Las mejillas femeninas perdieron algo de color.

—Nunca conté con que lo hubierais olvidado, mi señora. ¿O tal vez estabais esperando que yo lo hiciera?—

Ella se mordió los labios pero no dijo nada, porque él había acertado de lleno.

—Lamento decepcionaros, Isabella. Vos y yo nos casaremos mañana—

Las palabras le sentaron como un golpe, pero se recuperó a tiempo.

—No lo haré—

—Vuestro consentimiento sería mejor. Más digno—

— ¿Tenéis intención de usar la fuerza, entonces? —

—Si tengo que hacerlo —respondió él con suavidad.

Los ojos de color ámbar brillaban con fría calma, a pesar de que gran parte de Isabella estaba tentada de pegarle y quitarle algo de esa irritante seguridad en sí mismo. Entonces pensó que eso ni siquiera mellaría la superficie. Su arrogancia era tan impenetrable como su armadura.

— ¿Creéis que me rebajaría a casarme con un ladrón vikingo? Prefiero morir—

Emmett contuvo su temperamento.

—Sois excesivamente orgullosa, mi señora y el orgullo precede a la caída—

Él se acercó. Isabella dio un paso atrás y en ese momento se hubiera dado de bofetadas al ver como se reafirmaba su expresión burlona. La mirada de él la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—Me gustaría veros con algo más festivo para nuestra boda—

Ella se había puesto su vestido más sencillo en señal de duelo y el sobrio tono marrón carecía de adornos salvo por la faja que llevaba a la cintura. Evidentemente no fue bien acogido por parte de él. Picada bajo el agudo escrutinio, Isabella se preguntó si él pensaba que ella se iba a poner sus mejores galas en su honor. Si así era, se equivocaba de cabo a rabo. No iba a ponerse guapa para él. Luego se dio cuenta de que Emmett estaba mirando más allá de ella, al baúl junto a la pared del fondo. Sin más ni más, él cruzó la habitación y quitó la tapa, revelando los vestidos en su interior. Enfurecida, observó como los sacaba uno a uno, examinándolos críticamente antes de arrojar cada uno a un lado sobre la cama. Azul, verde y malva siguieron en rápida sucesión hasta que llegó al vestido dorado con el cuello y las mangas bordadas.

—Deberéis poneros este por la mañana—

—Estoy de luto, por consiguiente no puedo—

—Mañana os convertiréis en la esposa de un conde y deberéis estar vestida como corresponde a vuestro rango—

—No puedo olvidarme de los asesinados tan pronto—

—No lo esperaba —respondió él—, pero espero que os pongáis este vestido—

—No lo haré—

La mirada azul nunca la dejó, pero ya no había en ellos sombra de humor.

—Lo llevaréis, Isabella, así tenga que vestiros yo mismo—

Tuvo en la punta de la lengua el decirle que no se atrevería, pero frenó las palabras tras un segundo de reflexión. Supo con certeza que él cumpliría la amenaza. Forzando a su furia a retroceder, le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Hay algo más? —

—Sí, lo hay—

Emmett la atrajo hacia sí. Isabella se quedó rígida. La diversión regresó a la mirada masculina mientras la miraba a la cara.

—Podéis luchar contra mí todo lo que os plazca, señora, pero me besaréis—

—Vaya, sois un arrogante, vanidoso…—

Las palabras se perdieron cuando la boca de él cubrió la suya. Isabella forcejeó, pero no había posibilidad alguna de escapar y él se tomó su tiempo con el beso.

— ¡Soltadme! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a tratarme de esta manera? —

—No os soltaré. En cuanto a lo que me atrevo…—

Las mejillas de Isabella se tornaron un tono más oscuro que rosa, por el rubor y la cercanía del hombre, el débil aroma del cuero y almizcle. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo fue más consciente que nunca de la cama, ahora cubierta con sus vestidos. Si él decidía forzar la situación, nunca sería capaz de contenerle, siendo como era, muy consciente de que él estaba usando sólo el mínimo esfuerzo para retenerla.

Él la besó de nuevo y la presión de su boca la forzó a abrir la suya. A partir de entonces el beso se volvió tierno y persistente. Isabella se estremeció, pero sus manos dejaron de alejarlo. El pensamiento regresó: ningún hombre la había besado nunca así. Ningún hombre, tampoco, había provocado jamás ese perturbador destello de calor tan profundamente en su interior. Cuando finalmente él se echó hacia atrás, lo vio sonreír, de repente su propia respuesta la consternó. Este hombre era un enemigo. El que hubiera claudicado ante su beso la hizo sentirse enferma, aborreciéndose a sí misma. Peor aún, lo que a ella la había dejado destrozada era, claramente para él, una fuente de diversión.

—Por favor…—

— ¿Qué podría ofreceros, señora? —Sus labios le rozaron el pelo, la oreja, la mejilla.

En su desesperación Isabella se separó de él.

— ¡Nada! ¡No quiero nada de vos! No quiero nada de vuestra parte. Os detesto—

Emmett la miró fijamente, pero no hizo ningún intento de abrazarla.

—Hace un momento he tenido una impresión muy distinta—

—Os lo imaginasteis, entonces—

—Os engañáis, Isabella—

—No lo hago—

— ¿Os lo demuestro? —

— ¡No! ¡Salid de aquí! —

Él lanzó una carcajada. Con la boca seca y el corazón palpitante, lo vio cruzar la puerta.

—Hasta mañana, entonces, señora. Doy por sentado que entendéis cuando os digo que permaneceréis confinada hasta entonces—

Isabella le vio irse indignada, miró a su alrededor buscando algo que poder tirarle. No había nada directamente a mano. El elemento más cercano era un taburete de madera a un metro de distancia. Para cuando llegó a agarrarlo él ya se había ido, pero de todos modos se lo tiró y con toda la fuerza que pudo. Golpeó la puerta con un golpe que resonó por toda la estancia, pero cuando el ruido se desvaneció pudo oír el inconfundible sonido de su risa.

Al ver entrar en el salón a Emmett, Ironfist lo miró con curiosidad. Jasper siguió su mirada y sonrió.

— ¿Y cómo está la bella sajona? —Demandó— ¿Ardiendo en impaciencia por el día de su boda? —

Emmett le devolvió una sonrisa irónica.

—Ardiendo en impaciencia por clavarme una espada en las entrañas—

—Sí, ella tiene espíritu, es de esas —dijo Ironfist.

—Espíritu y belleza —respondió Jasper— Te llevará algo de esfuerzo domarla, pero la doblegarás a tu voluntad… con el tiempo—

Echó un vistazo al otro lado del pasillo, donde estaba sentado Riley con un grupo de hombres y su tono se volvió más serio.

—Mantenla cerca, Emmett. Riley todavía está escocido por perderla—

—Entonces debería haber tenido más cuidado. Ella es mía y la guardaré bien—

—Cuida lo que haces. —Jasper lanzó otra mirada al otro lado del salón— No tiene sentido invitar a los problemas. Cuando parta, voy a llevarme a Riley conmigo. Veremos si el señuelo de la tierra y el oro pone su cabeza en otras cosas—

—Es un buen plan —dijo Ironfist.

Jasper sonrió.

—Encontrará doncellas sajonas de sobra como para mantenerlo ocupado para que sus pensamientos no vuelvan a ésta—

—Esperemos que así sea—

— ¿Acaso lo dudas? —

—Algunas mujeres no son fáciles de olvidar—

—No me digas que sientes afecto por la muchacha también—

Ironfist le lanzó una mirada elocuente.

—Yo ya estoy mayor para semejantes tonterías, pero puedo ver bien. La muchacha es bella. Atrae los ojos de los hombres como una llama atrae a las polillas. —

—No es ningún delito mirar, ¿eh, Emmett? —

—No, mi señor. Pueden mirar hasta la saciedad—

— ¿Pero no tocar? —

—Por lo general no soy de los que pelean por una moza o dos —dijo Emmett—, pero a esta no la comparto con ningún hombre—

Isabella miró con aversión el vestido de oro y cada fibra de su ser se rebeló.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacer esto, Sue? ¿Cómo puedo casarme con ese bárbaro? —

—Creo que no tienes otra opción—

—Debe haber alguna manera de librarme de esto—

Isabella se paseó de un lado a otro, devanándose los sesos por encontrar la manera de impedir el desastre que se cernía sobre la mañana. Los ojos grises de Sue reflejaban resignación.

—No hay ninguna—

Algo en el tono hizo que Isabella se parase, dejara de pasearse y la mirara con fijeza. Su corazón empezó a latir con un poco más de fuerza y se acordó de una conversación anterior.

— ¿Era esto lo que viste en las runas? —Al ver que Sue permanecía en silencio, Isabella tragó saliva— ¿Lo era? ¡Respóndeme! —

—Sí—

—No puede ser verdad. No puede ser. —Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas— No me casaré con el vikingo. Él no va a tomarme como ha tomado estas tierras. Debo conseguir de alguna manera marcharme, esta noche, e ir a algún sitio donde no me encuentre—

—No hay donde huir, niña. Los saqueadores daneses están en todas partes y también los renegados sajones —respondió Sue— Para una mujer es demasiado peligroso estar fuera sin protección. Incluso si te escapases, Emmett enviaría hombres y perros, te encontraría. Creo que entonces sí descubrirías todo el peso de su ira—

Isabella tragó saliva. Eso era verdad. Temía pensar lo que Emmett podría hacer si ella lo intentaba y, sin embargo, la alternativa parecía casi tan mala en todos los sentidos.

— ¡No puedo rendirme! ¿Me casaré con un enemigo de mi pueblo? ¿Un pirata? —

—No tienes más opción que someterte. Si no, él usará la fuerza—

Eso fue un eco tan preciso de lo que había dicho Emmett que Isabella se estremeció.

—Sí y no contra mí, contra aquellos a los que yo debería proteger—

— ¿Ha dicho él eso? —

—Tal cual. Me hizo saber que cualquier desobediencia por mi parte daría lugar a que otros cargaran con el peso de su ira—

—Es inteligente y taimado—

—Tú lo has dicho—

—Creo que, en esta ocasión, tienen realmente intención de quedarse —continuó Sue—, no sólo para saquear y matar. Ellos quieren la tierra—

—Nuestra tierra. Tierra a la que no tienen derecho, esa por la que mataron al pueblo sajón para conseguirla—

—Sí, y matarán a más para conservarla, si tienen que hacerlo—

Isabella sintió una repentina punzada de culpa. Vladimir había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por y para ella, pero ella lo había tomado a la ligera. Él se había merecido algo mejor. Lo más probable es que hubiera muerto a consecuencia de sus heridas y yaciera en una tumba sin marcar en el bosque. Lágrimas calientes escocieron sus párpados mientras los recuerdos regresaban inesperadamente. Se habría casado con Vladimir y habría intentado ser una buena esposa tal como le dictaba su deber. Ahora él era un fugitivo y ella, el premio de un conquistador.

En su mente podía ver la cara de Emmett de nuevo, con esos penetrantes ojos azules y la sonrisa burlona. El sólo pensamiento fue suficiente para avivar el fuego de su ira. ¿De veras tenía la arrogancia de pensar que se entregaría a él? Entonces recordó lo grande y fuerte que era. Podría tomarla cuando quisiera. Se le ocurrió que ya podría haberlo hecho, sin embargo, se había refrenado. ¿Acaso pensaba que por hacerla su esposa iba a ganarse su gratitud? ¿Que se sometería dócil y mansamente en su cama? Isabella apretó los puños. Antes lo vería en el infierno, junto con toda su maldita raza.

—No te atormentes, niña. —La voz de Sue rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos— No te servirá de nada—

—No pude ofrecerle mi corazón a Vladimir, Sue. Sin embargo, él defendió Ravenswood con su vida—

—Era un buen hombre. Sólo el tiempo dirá si Emmett es otro—

Isabella se detuvo en seco.

—Emmett es un vikingo, un pirata, un saqueador. ¿Cómo puede ser un buen hombre? —

—No lo sé, pero me parece que él no es como ese otro, Riley—

Isabella sabía que eso era cierto. Había una veta de crueldad en el hombre que no había encontrado en Emmett o en su compañero el gigante.

—Riley es malvado —respondió ella— Malvado y brutal—

—Él te desea, eso está claro—

—Antes me corto la garganta—

—Como esposa de Emmett estarás fuera de su alcance. Éste tiene influencia con Jasper. Sí, y también su favor ya que le ha concedido el presente de la tierra—

—Tierra robada—

—Pero, ¿quién queda ahora para hacer que la devuelvan? —

Isabella suspiró, conocedora de la respuesta. Durante años, los gobernantes de Northumbria se habían visto envueltos en disputas mezquinas, Caius al norte del rio Tees y Aro en el sur, cada uno compitiendo por la corona. El reino estaba mal preparado para resistir la invasión, una situación que los vikingos habían explotado al máximo. Ahora Caius y Aro estaban muertos y, dado que Mercia y Anglia Oriental habían caído, no había nada que detuviera al ejército invasor. Northumbria era prácticamente suya. Nunca cederían, ni regresarían a sus frías costas del norte. Jasper y sus hermanos tomarían lo que les diera la gana y recompensarían a sus leales condes con tierras y siervos para trabajarlas. La horda vikinga estaba allí para quedarse.

—No hay escapatoria, ¿verdad? —dijo al fin.

—No—

—Prefiero estar muerta—

—Entonces, ¿quién protegería a tu gente de la venganza de los vikingos? —demandó Sue.

—No va a haber ninguna diferencia para ellos si vivo o muero—

—Va a haber una diferencia total. Como esposa de Emmett tendrás una gran influencia—

—No tendría ninguna repercusión—

—Entonces no eres la mujer por la que te tengo—

Isabella clavó los ojos en ella, pero la mirada de Sue se mantuvo firme.

—El hombre está claramente encandilado. Debes usar tu poder sobre él—

— ¿Encandilado? —Isabella soltó una carcajada falsa— No lo creo—

—He visto la forma en que te mira—

—Me mira con lujuria, eso es todo—

—Entonces, ¿por qué te toma como esposa? Podría haberte tenido el día en que los vikingos tomaron este lugar y después mantenerte como concubina o pasarte a sus hombres para que se divirtieran. En cambio, te ofrece un lugar de honor a su lado—

— ¿Honor? ¿A eso lo llamas un honor? —

—En su opinión, sí. Al actuar así, él te pone fuera del alcance de todos los demás, fuera de peligro. Considera la alternativa—

Isabella se sumió en un silencio confuso y furioso. En vista de esto, la mujer mayor presionó su postura.

—Esta situación no la has elegido ni provocado, pero puedes darle la vuelta y sacar ventaja. Tienes belleza e ingenio. Úsalos—

—Sobrestimas mis poderes, Sue. Emmett hará lo que quiera—

—Una mujer hermosa puede hacer que un hombre haga lo que _ella_ quiera. A uno inteligente puede hacerle pensar que ésta fue idea suya—

A pesar de sí misma, Isabella sonrió.

—Realmente, eres astuta—

—Una mujer debe ser astuta para sobrevivir. Tú vas a sobrevivir porque eres fuerte. Sí, y también valiente. Harás lo que debe hacerse—

Isabella sabía que ella tenía razón. Ahora que Laurent estaba muerto y Vladimir fugitivo, su lugar era proteger a su gente en la medida en que su poder se lo permitiera. En este momento no creía que eso equivaliera a mucho.

— ¿Y para eso, quieres decir que, debo casarme con Emmett por la mañana? —

—No hay otra opción —respondió Sue.

**_Quisiera agradecer a _****_alexf1994, a _**_**ILJB25, a Bella Masen Mckrty **__**y**_**_ a _**_**jvb**_ **_por su review; a _****_Bella mariie18 y a Sky Blue_**_** 11 **_**_por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a Dominique Scamander por ponerme entre sus escritoras favoritas; a _****_Bella mariie18 y a Sky Blue_**_** 11 **_**_por poner la historia en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas._**

**_Quería disculparme por la tardanza pero este fue un fin de semana largo en mi país y a mi familia se le ocurrió irnos a casa de una de mis tías y no tenia Internet. Lo siento, espero que lo comprendan._**

**_No se si ya se los había comentado pero me gustaría que me fueran indicando de que pareja quieren la próxima historia así en cuanto termine está, enseguida se las comienzo a subir._**

**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

La ceremonia fue celebrada al aire libre en un claro cercano del bosque para acomodar lo mejor posible al número de personas que querían asistir. Incluso si la iglesia hubiera estado intacta no habría tenido capacidad para tantos. En el medio, el padre Willibald esperaba con resignada renuencia, rodeado por la hueste guerrera. Ignorando la incomodidad del párroco, los guerreros hablaban y bromeaban entre ellos hasta la llegada de Emmett con Fred Ironfist y lord Jasper. Una ovación estalló y las bromas aumentaron. Emmett sonrió permitiendo que le envolviera, y lanzó una rápida mirada alrededor. El párroco levantó la vista hacia ellos tres, tragando con fuerza e intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Su mirada se movió pasando de ellos a los sajones reunidos, cuya presencia el conde también había ordenado, viendo en sus expresiones sus propias dudas y temores. De lade Isabella no había ninguna señal.

— ¿Y la novia, mi señor? —preguntó de forma insegura.

—Está viniendo —contestó Emmett.

Con imponente figura, él estaba vestido con una túnica escarlata de fina lana por encima de unas calzas azules. Una capa de lana teñida de rojo, bordada en la parte frontal y en los dobladillos, había sido echada sobre sus hombros y sujetada con un broche de un dragón de plata. Los zapatos estaban hechos de piel de buena calidad y a su costado llevaba una elegante espada.

Jasper e Ironfist estaban también ataviados con sus mejores galas para honrar a su amigo. Ellos miraron una vez al padre Willibald y luego le ignoraron, una situación que les venía perfectamente bien.

Los minutos pasaban sin ninguna señal todavía de la novia y Jasper intercambió miradas con Ironfist, aunque no dijo nada. Emmett sintió una punzada de inquietud, pero se obligó a tragársela. Después de todo, era un privilegio de la mujer mantener al novio esperando el día de su boda. Se le ocurrió que Isabella podría haber considerado huir, pero si lo había hecho, pronto habría comprobado que era imposible: Ravenswood estaba bien guardado por sus propios hombres. Un gato no podría escabullirse sin que lo notasen. No, su boda tendría lugar como estaba planeado. Era un símbolo importante, anunciaba que los escandinavos iban a quedarse y que querían aliarse con sangre sajona. Sabía también que si pretendía gobernar a esta gente, sería mucho mejor mostrarles que su señora conservaba una posición respetable. Verla degradada como su puta se habría agregado a los resentimientos existentes. En muchos sentidos se trataba de una maniobra política, aunque, si era honesto, no del todo. No se engañaría a sí mismo, Isabella le hacía albergar tiernos sentimientos, si la daba la oportunidad, bien podría clavarle una espada en su corazón.

— ¿Dónde está la muchacha? ¿Qué la retine? —exigió Jasper.

Distraído de sus pensamientos, Emmett frunció el ceño. La inquietud estaba creciendo entre la multitud reunida. Si Isabella estaba jugando a alguna escenita femenina de mal genio, él volvería a la casa y la arrastraría por delante de él. El atisbo de duda aumentó a chispa de irritación. ¿Se atrevería a humillarle delante de sus hombres y de sus señores feudales? ¡Por las barbas de Odin!, si lo intentaba…

Nunca llegó a terminar el pensamiento, consciente de repente de que la conversación a su alrededor había parado y de que todos los ojos se dirigieron al lejano límite del claro. Él se giró y miró, luego volvió a mirar, y su enfado murió al instante. Isabella, asistida por Sasha y Sue, se movía a través del césped hacia él. Por un momento, se preguntó si ella era real o algún espíritu del bosque. La incidente luz del sol la capturó en sus rayos, envolviéndola en un halo de luz. Vestida con un traje dorado, con su pelo dorado suelto sobre sus hombros y sujeto sólo por una diadema de flores, parecía algún ser etéreo, tan grácil en sus movimientos que podría haber flotado sobre la tierra en vez de caminar por ella.

— ¡Por los rayos de Thor! —masculló Fred Ironfist — pero qué hermosa—

A su lado, Jasper asintió.

—Estoy empezando a preguntarme si no fui demasiado precipitado al permitirle a Emmett tener a la moza—

Emmett olvidó su enfado y sus dudas y sintió en su corazón la primera punzada de orgullo de que esta doncella sajona fuera a ser su esposa, con el conocimiento de que cada hombre presente desearía estar en sus zapatos.

Isabella caminó con pasos pausados a través del claro manteniendo la cabeza en alto, mirando ora a la izquierda ora a la derecha, sin dar ninguna señal de que fuera consciente de la atención centrada sobre ella. Cuando alcanzó el costado de Emmett, hizo una corta y graciosa reverencia, encontrando su mirada por un efímero momento antes de que él tomara su mano.

—Brilláis como el sol, mi señora—

No había duda de la mirada de admiración en sus ojos, pero Isabella se la devolvió con frialdad.

—Sois todo amabilidad, señor—

Si él notó el tono irónico, no dio ninguna señal de ello y la condujo hacia adelante donde esperaba el párroco. Ella ocultó su sorpresa al ver al padre Willibald allí, sabiendo que muchos de los vikingos todavía no habían abrazado la fe cristiana y que adoraban a sus antiguos dioses. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de las creencias de Emmett. Una parte de ella había esperado soportar una ceremonia pagana, algo que nunca hubiera sido visto como una unión por la población sajona. ¿Había sabido Emmett eso? Un momento de reflexión le confirmó que sí. Su corazón palpitó. No había escapatoria.

La ceremonia se celebró sin la menor complicación. Contrariamente a todos los deseos de ella, no hubo ninguna oportuna interrupción, ninguna intervención divina, ni ninguna armada sajona para salvarla en el último momento. Las palabras fueron dichas, los anillos intercambiados y el aire fue rasgado por una entusiasta ovación de la muchedumbre reunida cuando Emmett cogió a su novia en sus brazos y selló el momento con un beso. Isabella permitió ese abrazo, pero no respondió.

Los labios de Emmett rozaron el pelo de ella cuando susurró:

—Me besaréis, Isabella. Puedo continuar así hasta que lo hagáis—

Ella reconoció que no era una amenaza vana y tuvo que ceder forzosamente a un abrazo más íntimo y prolongado. El rugido de aprobación de la multitud reunida resonó a través del bosque y bandadas de pájaros se levantaron espantadas en el aire. Emmett retrocedió un poco y la miró a la cara, ahora de un profundo tono rosado, y sonrió. Isabella puso la mano sobre el pecho de él.

—Mi señor, hay algo que quisiera preguntaros—

—Preguntad, mi señora. No rechazaré nada que sea razonable y esté en mi poder concederos—

—Es sobre las tumbas de los sajones muertos. Tendrían que ser bendecidas por el párroco—

Él la miró en silencio y entonces asintió.

—Muy bien, dadlo por hecho—

Isabella dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo. Era un gesto conciliador el que quisiera complacer a su gente y sospechaba que él lo sabía. Era una parte del papel que estaba jugando, a pesar de ello, él era todavía un señor de la guerra vikingo y un conquistador. No tuvo tiempo para llegar más lejos en sus reflexiones ya que los hombres de Emmett lo empujaron alejándole de ella y vio como lo alzaron en hombros. Entonces, fuertes brazos la balancearon levantándola del suelo.

— ¡Por el aliento de Odin! Este es un bosque de hadas después de todo —exclamó Jasper.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —requirió Fred Ironfist.

—Compruébalo por ti mismo—

Él la lanzó con suavidad a Ironfist, quien la cogió con facilidad.

— ¡Por el aliento de Odin! Tienes razón—

Ironfist rió y la lanzó hacia arriba para sentarla en su hombro con un brazo alrededor de sus rodillas y apoyando los pies en una de sus enormes manos. Entonces, rodeado por los vítores de la muchedumbre, la llevó junto a su señor y se volvieron hacía la casa para el banquete. Isabella fue posada sobre sus pies ante la puerta con Emmett a su lado. Él tomó su mano y la guió a través del pisoteado umbral hacia otra creciente ovación. La novia no había tropezado por lo que los auspicios fueron buenos.

El banquete duró todo el día y llegó la noche, con canciones y bromas y pruebas de fuerza mientras el aguamiel se desbordaba de los cuernos. Se hicieron muchos brindis por la nueva pareja, así como a la salud de los dioses. Isabella lo observó todo con un creciente sentimiento de indiferencia, ayudada en parte por la cantidad que había bebido. Bastante pequeña en comparación con la de los hombres que la rodeaban, pero tomada con un estómago casi vacío, se le subió rápidamente a la cabeza y se agregó al creciente sentimiento de irrealidad. De vez en cuando se sentía observada y miraba hacia arriba para ver la mirada de Emmett posada sobre ella. Por el número de veces que su cuerno fue rellenado, tenía esperanzas de que él se quedara sin sentido antes de que la noche terminara, pero para su creciente consternación, el aguamiel parecía que no le afectaba. Claro que él reía y bromeaba con sus hombres, pero sus ojos azules permanecían vigilantes a todo.

Isabella sentía solamente un pánico creciente y un deseo de escabullirse y correr. Era imposible. La cogerían muy rápido y la devolverían a su marido. ¡Su marido! Era inconcebible que ella llevara ese anillo, símbolo de un eterno vínculo entre ellos, un vínculo que sería sellado esa noche cuando él la llevara a la cama. La mandíbula se le tensó. Si Emmett pensaba que ella le entregaría también su cuerpo, estaba muy equivocado. Una decidida luz luchadora apareció por un momento en sus dorados ojos antes de ser cubierta rápidamente. Cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo fue para ver a Riley observándola a través de la sala con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Isabella le devolvió la mirada durante unos instantes y luego apartó la vista. Él era la menor de sus preocupaciones ahora. Además, en uno o dos días se habría ido y no lo vería nunca más. Con un poco de suerte perecería en la lucha por venir.

Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sue, quien se había acercado a su silla. Tras ella estaban Sasha y algunas de las otras mujeres.

—Vamos, mi señora. Ya es hora—

El estómago de Isabella se tambaleó y cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse. Las mujeres la guiarían a los aposentos y la prepararían para la llegada de su marido. _Eso es algo que nunca soportaré, _pensó ella. _Nunca me entregaré a él._ Sus dedos rozaron la empuñadura del cuchillo de cinturón y su toque la tranquilizó. Había otro camino. Abrió sus ojos para ver a Emmett mirándola y la visión de su burlona sonrisa fortaleció su decisión como nada más podría haberlo hecho. Con cada pedazo de autodominio que le quedaba, se levantó de la mesa, siguiendo a sus mujeres hacia las escaleras, acompañada por una ruidosa ovación de la muchedumbre reunida.

Cuando alcanzaron la cámara, el silencio era casi ensordecedor, las habituales risas y bromas que solían acompañar las preparaciones nupciales estaban ausentes. Las mujeres no decían nada y su comportamiento era cualquier cosa menos alegre. Isabella permaneció en pie como una roca mientras le quitaban la faja y le desabrochaban el vestido sacándoselo, y dejándola con su camisa_._ Alguien vertió agua dentro de un cuenco para que pudiera lavarse las manos y cara. Entonces Sue le quitó las flores del pelo y lo peinó apartándolo de sus hombros. Por fin estuvo lista. A un lado de la habitación el gran lecho esperaba. Las mujeres lo miraron y después a ella. Isabella permaneció donde estaba.

—Mi señora, debéis…—

—No debo nada. Ahora, dejadme—

Las mujeres intercambiaron miradas vacilantes, pero Sue las condujo hacia la puerta. En cuanto la abrieron para permitir su partida, también dejaron entrar una ola de sonido de la sala de abajo, una fortísima ovación de la hueste guerrera cuando Jasper y otra media docena alzaron a Emmett sobre sus hombros y lo llevaron hacia las escaleras guiados por Fred Ironfist con una antorcha encendida. Cuando alcanzaron la cámara bajaron su carga entre muchas risas y muchas bromas pícaras. Entonces, trasladaron su atención de Emmett a la novia, sus ojos ardían de deseo mientras se daban un banquete con la mujer presente ante ellos. La delgada _camisa _hacía poco para disimular las líneas de su cuerpo, una forma cuyas insinuantes curvas parecían hechas para que un hombre las tocara. Mentalmente cada mirada le quitó la tela, dejándola desnuda excepto por la melena de pelo dorado que caía fluyendo por su espalda. Isabella se obligó a permanecer tranquila y reprimir el nudo de terror de sus tripas. Un brillo de transpiración apareció en su piel. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía un ciervo acorralado ante una jauría de lobos.

Como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, Jasper habló:

— ¡Oh, cuidado, mi señora! ¡Aquí hay un lobo que os engullirá!—

—Es un tierno bocado —estuvo de acuerdo Ironfist, sonriendo.

—Deberíamos mirar para ver la prueba de su festín. —Jasper palmeó a Emmett en el hombro.

Isabella sintió acelerarse el latido de su corazón, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada más, Emmett se giró hacia ellos.

—El lobo se dará un festín esta noche, pero lo hará cuando le convenga y en privado. —Él señaló a la puerta con la cabeza.

Con gruñidos fingidos y alguna cruda imposición final los hombres se giraron y comenzaron a salir en tropel. Aquellos demasiado lentos para adaptarse fueron expulsados por la fuerza. Algo aliviada al verlos irse, Isabella le observó atrancar la puerta. Sin embargo, el alivio tuvo una corta vida, ahora que él se giró y puso toda su atención sobre ella.

—No tengo en mente ser molestado esta noche —dijo—, sin importar cual sea el pretexto—

Isabella no dijo nada, sus tripas se anudaron aún más cuando él se despojó de su capa y desabrochó el cinturón de su espada. Luego la túnica siguió a la capa. Una mirada a esos anchos hombros le dio pocas esperanzas de mantenerle apartado por la fuerza. La luz de la lámpara se reflejaba suavemente en sus brazaletes de plata y revelaban las líneas de antiguas cicatrices en su carne, muchas de ellas en la parte superior de sus brazos y una más profunda cruzaba sus costillas. Viendo que ella no se movía, Emmett sonrió.

—Esa camisa os queda muy bien, mi señora, pero tengo curiosidad de saber que escondéis debajo—

— ¿Así el lobo podrá darse un festín?—

—Algo parecido—

—No tengo pensado satisfacer vuestra curiosidad, vikingo—

— ¿Qué queréis decir? —

— ¿Pensáis que podría entregarme a alguien que ha asesinado a mis parientes y ha esclavizado a mi pueblo?

— ¿Asesinado? Me parece a mí que los hombres de esta casa ofrecieron una fuerte resistencia. Ellos murieron honorablemente con las espadas en sus manos tal como los hombres deben hacer. Y en cuanto a los siervos, trabajarán estas tierras como lo hacían antes, aunque con un nuevo patrón. —Él hizo una pausa— Y vos, mi señora, vos también os entregaréis—

Isabella sintió un cálido color inundando su cara pero sus ojos encontraron y sostuvieron los de él.

—Nunca me entregaré. —Ella tomó una profunda bocanada— No yaceré con vos—

—Yaceréis conmigo esta noche y todas las noches. —Él se acercó, deteniéndose sólo cuando estuvo dentro del alcance de sus brazos— Ahora, quitaos esa camisa—

Los ojos de Isabella brillaron y él vio su barbilla elevarse. Él levantó una ceja.

— ¿He de hacerlo por vos? —

Isabella se tragó sus desafiantes palabras. Él podía realizar sus amenazas, no tenía forma de pararlo. Sus ojos buscaron alguna vía de escape, pero la ventana estaba cerrada con postigos y la puerta atrancada. Peor aún, tenía que pasar por delante de él para alcanzarla.

—Estoy esperando, Isabella—

— ¡Cómo os odio! —

—Eso hará nuestro matrimonio más interesante. Quitaos la camisa—

—No lo haré—

Emmett se inclinó hacia ella con una mirada que la hizo temblar. Cuando ella se retiró, su pierna rozó el borde de la silla donde estaban puestos su vestido y faja descartados. Recordó el cuchillo y girándose, lo agarró desenvainándolo de la funda y manteniéndolo frente a ella. Emmett vio el brillo de la hoja y agarró su muñeca, deteniendo el avance de la punta. Por unos pocos instantes ésta osciló entre ellos. Él aumentó la fuerza de su agarre y oyó su grito. La hoja repiqueteó en el suelo.

— ¿Para vos o para mí? —exigió él.

—Para mí—

—No escaparéis así de mí, Isabella. Ahora me pertenecéis y mantendré a salvo lo que es mío—

— ¡No soy vuestra, vikingo! —

—No todavía —reconoció él.

Antes de que ella adivinara sus intenciones, la alzó en volandas del suelo y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la cama, lanzándola sobre las pieles. Isabella se alejó con la ayuda de sus manos y pies, hasta que su espalda estuvo tocando la pared, mirando con horrorizada fascinación cómo él se desabrochaba sus calzas y las dejaba caer. Entonces, él se acercó. Ella respiró bruscamente. Habiendo tenido un hermano, no le era del todo desconocido el cuerpo de un hombre, pero cada centímetro de esa ágil y musculosa forma hablaba de la fuerza de un guerrero. Forcejeando con sus pies, ella se lanzó al final de la cama y soltó un auténtico alarido de desesperación cuando el brazo de Emmett la bloqueó rápidamente cogiéndola por su cintura. Con una insultante facilidad, tiró de ella hacia abajo sobre la colcha de piel. Fuertes manos agarraron el bajo de su camisa_, _desgarrándola hacia arriba en un fluido movimiento. El fino tejido se partió en dos hasta el cuello. Isabella se retorció sin parar y forcejeó con sus rodillas. Por un momento se miraron a la cara el uno al otro y sus mejillas se encendieron cuando la insolente mirada del vikingo la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Entonces él sonrió y el brillo en esos ojos azules se volvió peligroso.

De nuevo, ella se echó hacia atrás y de nuevo su espalda encontró la pared. Emmett se acercó, agarrando sus brazos, tirando de ella hacia él. Sonrió, cogiéndola por la muñeca antes de que ella pudiera conseguir asestar un tercer golpe y volviera a echarse hacia atrás. Isabella giró la cabeza y le mordió, las uñas de su mano libre le arañaron el hombro, dejando marcas rojas en su carne. Fue una breve victoria; en unos segundos él tenía agarradas sus dos manos por las muñecas y se las aprisionaba por encima de la cabeza. Maldiciéndole, Isabella se retorció y pateó, pero él la sujetaba ahora fácilmente, obligándola a tumbarse sobre las pieles con el peso de su cuerpo. Con un sentimiento de pánico, sintió la dureza de su hombría contra ella.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Canalla! ¡Alejaos de mí! —

—No, mi señora, no lo haré. —Sus manos se desplazaron descendiendo hasta su cintura, sobre la curva de su cadera, bajando por su muslo en una larga y lenta caricia. Él la sintió patear de nuevo tratando de alzar su rodilla y rió suavemente.

—Ninguno de vuestros trucos funcionarán, Isabella—

— ¡Dadme una espada y os caparé como a un buey! —

—Entonces fallaría en mis deberes como esposo, y no tengo intención de fallar—

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la boca de él se cerró sobre la suya en un beso que fue ardiente y apremiante mientras la mano continuaba con la exploración de su cuerpo. Isabella saboreó el dulce aguamiel en su aliento y respiró el olor almizclado de su piel mientras la besaba a placer. Entonces él se retiró un poco, permitiendo que su mirada la recorriera en toda su longitud, deteniéndose en cada una las curvas de sus pechos, cintura y muslos, de sus largas y delgadas piernas y de sus delicados pies. Bajo la luz de la lámpara, su carne parecía dorada.

—Verdaderamente, mi señora, sois hermosa—

La respuesta enojada de Isabella se perdió en un ensordecedor golpe que sacudió la puerta de la cámara y su corazón saltó de terror al escuchar la voz de Jasper.

— ¡Vamos Emmett! ¿Has cumplido con tus deberes para con tu mujer? —

— ¡Por los sagrados cuervos de Odin! —Gritó Ironfist —, ha tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerlo media docena de veces. —Un clamor de conformidad siguió a estas palabras desde fuera de la puerta. Emmett sonrió burlonamente cuando miró a la desconcertada cara de Isabella.

—Buscan pruebas de nuestra unión, mi señora—

Por un momento su mente se quedó en blanco. Luego, cuando ella recordó las bromas más tempranas, sus mejillas se encendieron. Los golpes continuaron y las voces de fuera se hicieron más insistentes. La puerta se sacudió en sus goznes. Un poco más y la totalidad de la hueste guerrera vikinga sería testigo de su noche de bodas. Isabella tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. De repente, sintió retirarse el peso de Emmett y se aflojó el agarre sobre sus muñecas. Cuando miró de nuevo, fue para verlo recuperar el cuchillo caído. Con una horrorizada fascinación vio como pasaba la hoja a través de su brazo haciendo brotar gotas de sangre, entonces él recogió la desgarrada camisa y lo desplegó antes de limpiar la herida con la ropa.

Lanzando una elocuente mirada a su esposa, cruzó la habitación y desatrancó la puerta abriéndola lo suficiente para sacar la prenda a las manos que estaban esperando. Por un momento hubo silencio, luego una entusiasta ovación. Sin esperar por más, Emmett cerró dando un portazo y atrancó la puerta de nuevo, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Entonces miró a Isabella, quien estaba arrodillada sobre la cama con el pelo dorado desparramado desordenadamente alrededor de sus hombros y sobre las pieles que estaba utilizando para cubrir su desnudez. Los ojos dorados estaban abiertos como platos, su cara pálida. Al rato, la disminución del ruido exterior y las pisadas retirándose anunciaron la partida de los intrusos. Isabella aspiró una irregular bocanada. Se estaban yendo. Una vez más, fue consciente de Emmett. Por un largo momento sus ojos se encontraron y ella le vio sonreír. Entonces él se percató de la sangre que bajaba goteando por su brazo y cruzó hasta la palangana para coger el trapo. Ella tomó una profunda respiración.

—Sería mejor que me permitáis vendaros eso—

—Es un arañazo, nada más—

Isabella se ajustó las pieles alrededor y salió de la cama para unirse a él en el cuenco. Vertió un poco de agua y quitándole el trapo, limpió la sangre. Como él había dicho, el corte no era profundo, pero sin embargo, sangraba abundantemente.

Emmett miró con callada diversión, pero permaneció quieto aun cuando ella lavó la herida y restañó la hemorragia lo suficiente para vendarla. No dijo nada mientras ella trabajaba, pero sus ojos nunca la abandonaron. Isabella mantuvo los ojos sobre el improvisado vendaje, esperando que él no notara cómo le temblaban las manos. Cuando hubo terminado, él miró su obra y asintió.

—Ya está bien. —Él la giró para que le mirase a la cara— Y ahora, ¿por dónde íbamos?—

Isabella tembló cuando los dedos de él rozaron sus hombros y se desviaron hacia el nacimiento de sus pechos, mal cubiertos por las pieles. Entonces la mano de él se cerró sobre su brazo y la llevó de vuelta a la cama. Esta vez ella no peleó, sabiendo que no tenía sentido. Sabía que la fuerza de él y la de ella nunca serían equiparables. Isabella se tumbó a su lado, le sintió quitarle la piel y luego su peso cuando se inclinó sobre ella. Iba a tomarla ahora. Estaba en su derecho. Isabella, cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Pronto se habría acabado.

Los labios de Emmett buscaron los suyos, rozando su mejilla en su lugar. Él podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, incluso aunque no luchara con él. La cara de ella estaba girada a un lado, apartada de la suya, pero no había ningún error en la expresión de temor y reticencia. Frunció el ceño.

—Miradme, Isabella—

Despacio, se volvió hacia él y pudo ver lágrimas manando de sus ojos. Era la primera vez que la había visto asustada. Incluso cuando Riley la quiso matar, ella irradiaba coraje. Ahora parecía que sus reservas se habían agotado. No estaba del todo sorprendido, dado los hechos de los últimos días. Ella había mostrado más resistencia y determinación que ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido. Suavemente con la mano le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—No debéis estar asustada de mi, Isabella. No os haré daño—

Ella permaneció en silencio, pero sus ojos dorados mostraban confusión. Él pensó con pesar en ello, si no hubiera sido por la inoportuna intervención de lord Jasper, la habría tomado. Irónico que sus hombres hubieran evitado la misma hazaña que habían aplaudido. Era una buena cosa que estuvieran lo suficientemente bebidos para aceptar la prueba que les había dado. Incluso si hubieran estado sobrios, habría sido inconcebible para ellos que pudiera estar en la cama con una hermosa mujer desnuda y no poseerla inmediatamente y de todas las formas posibles. Mirando el cuerpo tendido a su lado, pensó que tenían razón.

Mientras veía a Emmett sonreír, Isabella sintió su confusión crecer ya que no podía entender sus pensamientos. ¿Estaba intentado infundirle un falso sentimiento de seguridad, sólo para abalanzarse sobre ella cuando sus defensas estuvieran bajas? Tenía que ser algo de eso. Él no tenía vergüenza. Como toda su infame raza, tomaba lo que quería sin considerar a los demás. Se había casado con ella porque la quería, porque era tan premio como esas tierras y esa aldea. Como cautiva sus opiniones no habían sido consideradas. La única opción había sido casarse con él o aceptar a Riley. Al pensar en cómo habría sido tratada en aquellas manos, Isabella se estremeció. Podría no haber sobrevivido a la venganza que él se habría tomado. Esa boda con Emmett la había salvado de ese destino. En sus brazos permanecería segura. Sus hombres no la tocarían, Jasper se iría por la mañana y Riley con ellos. No sentiría verlos partir. Ellos encontrarían otras tierras que conquistar, otros botines que incautar, otros cautivos que capturar, pero Emmett no estaría con ellos. Él estaba aquí y aquí se quedaría y ya nada podría jamás ser lo mismo.

El cansancio la inundó, junto con los efectos adormecedores del aguamiel e Isabella sintió sus párpados hacerse más pesados. Luchó contra ello. No debía bajar la guardia. No obstante, apretada cerca de Emmett, la calidez de su carne bajo el cubrecama añadido a su somnolencia, y su cansado cuerpo se relajó por propia voluntad. Los parpados cayeron de nuevo, se batieron una vez más y finalmente se cerraron.

Emmett miró hacia abajo, apartando mechones de dorado pelo de su mejilla. Ella se agitó ligeramente, pero no se despertó, ignorante de la mirada que bebía de cada una de las líneas de su cara. Verdaderamente, pensó, era hermosa. Y era suya, de nombre al menos. Lo demás ya llegaría. Ella cedería como él sabía que debería hacerlo. Un cuerpo como ese estaba hecho para hacerle el amor. Suavemente acarició la cálida piel de sus pechos, trazando un camino hacia abajo hacia la curva de su cintura y la suave forma acampanada de sus caderas, respirando su esencia. Era poderosamente erótico. Sin embargo, resistió la tentación de despertarla. Después de todo, ahora, él tenía tiempo suficiente.

* * *

**_Quisiera agradecer a _****_alexf1994, a _****_Mareliz Luna y a jvb _****_por su review. También a las lectoras fantasmas._**

**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Isabella despertó al clarear el día. Durante unos confusos segundos no pudo recordar donde estaba. Entonces los recuerdos regresaron inundándola, y con ellos la vergüenza. A su lado yacía el hombre que ahora era su marido. Emmett dormía y durante un instante o dos, lo observó. Él estaba acostado boca arriba con un brazo por detrás de la cabeza en una actitud que parecía tanto abandonada como vulnerable. Su mirada viajó desde el desgreñado cabello oscuro hasta su cara, explorando sus líneas esculpidas, después siguió avanzando por los labios y barbilla y de allí a su torso desnudo donde las señales de sus uñas presentaban un rojo brutal. Los verdugones parecían dolorosos, pero ella no sintió ningún remordimiento. Se le ocurrió, mientras lo veía dormir, que alguien con una cuchilla podría matarle ahí mismo, apuntando entre sus costillas y empujándola hasta la empuñadura. No sería menos de lo que se merecía. Incluso mientras el pensamiento se estaba formando, lo rechazó. Nunca podría matar a un hombre a sangre fría. Además, ¿acaso no la había ahorrado él de una tremenda humillación anoche? Sí, y de una violación también. ¿Por qué lo haría? Estaba en su derecho de tomarla y aun así, había renunciado a aquel derecho. Realmente el hombre era un enigma: por una parte, un guerrero temible, y por otra, capaz de ternura y compasión. La intrigaba al tiempo que lo rechazaba.

Apartando la colcha, se sentó con cuidado al borde de la cama pero fue frenada en seco. Su pelo estaba parcialmente atrapado bajo el peso del cuerpo masculino. Con gran cuidado lo soltó. Emmett se movió, pero no se despertó. Isabella tomó un aliento profundo cuando los mechones quedaron libres. Con cautela se bajó de la cama, mirando alrededor buscando su camisa. Entonces recordó lo que había pasado con ella y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Agarró una piel de la cama, se envolvió en ella y fue de puntillas hasta la ventana para mirar a hurtadillas por una rendija en el postigo. Nada se movía, ni en el patio ni en el prado más allá de la empalizada donde la mayor parte del ejército de Jasper estaba acampado. Sin duda, muchos se sentirían como muertos esta mañana después de las enormes cantidades de aguamiel y cerveza que habían consumido. Se giró hacia el cuarto, pensando en recuperar su vestido. No sería tan cómodo sin la camisa debajo, pero no tenía alternativa a menos que deseara dejar la alcoba vestida sólo con una piel de lobo. El resto de sus ropas estaban en el arcón de sus aposentos.

Al mirar alrededor del cuarto vio la ropa que Emmett se había quitado la noche anterior y con ésta su espada. Isabella fue hacia ella, sus pies desnudos no hacían ningún sonido en el suelo de madera. Con cuidado levantó la pesada hoja de su lugar de descanso y estudió la empuñadura con curiosidad. Estaba hecha de hierro, dorada, y atada con alambre de cobre, el pomo con jaspe rojo engastado. Cerrando su mano entorno a la empuñadura, tiró, separando la hoja de su vaina. Era un arma excelente y hermosamente forjada; una autentica aleación de hierro y acero. Donde el martillo había caído en el metal, había dejado motivos maravillosos como guirnaldas de aliento congelado, formas fantásticas que parecían cambiar con la luz. Del centro para abajo el martillo había hecho surcos para canalizar la sangre. No tenía necesidad de probar el borde de la hoja para saber que estaba afilada. Habría apostado a que también estaba equilibrada con precisión. Realmente, era el arma de un guerrero.

— ¿Estáis planeando usar eso, Isabella? —

Ella giró en redondo para ver a Emmett contemplándola desde la cama. Recuperando su autodominio, deslizó la hoja de vuelta a la vaina.

—No. Me sois más útil vivo. De todas maneras, es una espada hermosa—

—Es conocida como Diente de Dragón—

—Un nombre apropiado. —Isabella devolvió el arma a donde la había encontrado.

—Así es —concordó él— Fue forjada por un herrero de gran renombre entre mi gente. La hizo para lord Marcus, y él me la dio a mí—

—Un regalo generoso. Él debe teneros en alta estima—

—Él fue como un padre para mí—

Isabella miró la hoja envainada y después a Emmett. La penetrante mirada azul que encontró la suya era implacable. Isabella tembló. De repente muchas cosas se habían hecho más claras.

—Y cuando el rey Aro mató a Marcus, vos buscasteis vengar su muerte—

—Por supuesto. Hice un juramento de sangre junto con sus hijos. Con mis hermanos de espada. Era una cuestión de honor—

—Quizás fuera una cuestión de honor matar al rey Aro —contestó Isabella—, pero ¿también lo era matar al inocente? —

—Los reyes no son como los hombres ordinarios. Las decisiones que toman, para bien o para mal, recaen sobre todos sus súbditos. Cuando Aro lanzó a Marcus al hoyo de serpientes, no sólo asesinó a un gran guerrero sino que añadió una grave injuria a ese insulto; un guerrero debe morir con una espada en su mano o no podrá entrar en el Valhala. Aro le negó ese derecho y haciéndolo así, selló su propio destino y el de su reino—

Isabella se mordió el labio, sabiendo que había más que una pizca de verdad en sus palabras. Además, durante años, los gobernantes de Northumbria habían estado implicados en pequeñas disputas. Con sólo haber unido sus fuerzas, los vikingos podrían haber sido repelidos. Tal como fue, la tierra fue invadida y su gente conquistada. Adivinando la trayectoria de los pensamientos femeninos, Emmett frunció el ceño.

—No sirve de nada afligirse. Lo hecho, hecho está—

—En efecto, pero no esperéis que una gente conquistada disfrute de su situació—

—No lo hago, pero espero ser obedecido. —La voz de Emmett era tranquila, pero cada palabra tenía peso— El conquistado debe ceder ante el yugo—

—Sí, mi señor, porque ¿quién se atrevería a hacer otra cosa? —El tono destilaba sarcasmo.

—Pienso que vos no estáis conquistada, señora—

Isabella lo fulminó con la mirada. Impávido, él dejó que sus ojos la recorriesen apreciativamente. La piel en la que estaba envuelta dejaba sus brazos y hombros al descubierto y llegaba hasta medio muslo, revelando un par de piernas torneadas y él se acordó de esos otros lugares más íntimos debajo de ésta. Emmett resistió la tentación.

—Venga, no lo neguéis—

—Lo que vos digáis, mi señor—

—El hombre que aspira a ser vuestro señor, Isabella. Sólo que pienso que hay otro por medio—

Genuinamente perpleja, sólo pudo quedársele mirando.

—No finjáis no entender. Me refiero a vuestro antiguo prometido—

— ¿Vladimir? —

—Él—

— ¿Cómo puede él interponerse, mi señor? Se ha ido—

—Y a pesar de eso no le habéis olvidado—

—No. ¿Cómo podría? —

—Entonces le teníais cariño—

—Era un hombre bueno. Yo le respetaba—

—Más que eso, creo yo—

Isabella empezó a sentirse incómoda, preguntándose por el talante de sus preguntas.

—Él era un amigo de mi padre. Desde su muerte, lord Vladimir consideró su deber el ayudar a nuestra familia—

—En efecto. ¿Y qué hay de vuestro hermano? —

—Murió en un accidente de caza hace dos meses—

—No obstante la dejadez que veo alrededor de esta propiedad viene de más atrás—

—Laurent no tenía ningún interés en otra cosa a excepción de sus halcones y sus perros de caza. —Ella vaciló— Ya habéis visto cómo están las cosas en Ravenswood. Yo no podía soportar verlo tan descuidado. El único modo de cambiar las cosas era casándome con un hombre que restituyera este lugar a lo que era cuando mi padre estaba vivo—

Él oyó la tristeza de su voz y comprendió. Él también sabía lo que era perder a un padre. Pero su hermano, ciertamente, debía haber sido un gandul para dejar que una propiedad tan hermosa se arruinase así. En aquel momento tuvo una nueva percepción de la difícil situación de ella y supo que esto había sido duro para una mujer sola.

—Así que después de la muerte de vuestro hermano os quedasteis sola—

—Excepto por los hijos de Laurent —contestó ella— Los niños que Riley habría asesinado. —El desprecio fue patente, pero él pudo entenderlo.

— ¿No hizo vuestro hermano ningún intento de encontraros un marido? —

—No. —Ella no matizó, esperando aún mantener la conversación alejada de Vladimir— Ya os dije que él no estaba interesado en el asunto—

—Muy negligente por su parte—

Isabella sintió su sangre correr, consciente más que nunca de aquella penetrante mirada azul. ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse él por su relación con Vladimir?

—Una mujer sola se encontraría en una posición poco envidiable —continuó él— En particular una mujer hermosa con riqueza y tierras—

—Yo no elegí las circunstancias—

—No. ¿Qué mujer podría? —Él hizo una pausa— Al parecer habéis tenido suerte con vuestros amigos—

—Decís bien, señor—

—Pero este tal Vladimir era mucho más que un amigo, ¿no? —La mirada azul se volvió más cálida— Le amabais, ¿verdad? —

Él vio el parpadeo momentáneo de sorpresa en su cara y conoció un momento de triunfo. Su conjetura había sido correcta entonces. Su renuencia hacia él provenía de su amor por otro.

—Algunos matrimonios son hechos por amor, mi señor —contestó ella—, pero bien pocos—

La ironía fue afilada y la mandíbula masculina se apretó en respuesta.

—Cierto —contestó él— Y aun así, ese nunca ha sido fundamento para que una esposa se negara a su marido—

— ¿Pensáis que me negué a vos porque amaba a Vladimir? —Isabella quiso reírse, pero la risa le broto de la garganta como un sollozo.

— ¿No es así? —

Ella movió la cabeza, incapaz y poco dispuesta a explicarle nada. Emmett sonrió en tono grave.

—Entonces pongámoslo a prueba—

Sin advertencia, la cogió en volandas y la llevó a la cama, echándola sobre la colcha y fijándola allí con el peso de su cuerpo, sujetándole las muñecas con sus fuertes manos. Por un momento se quedó en silencio e Isabella permaneció completamente quieta, esperando, rezando, esforzándose por mantener su respiración calmada, por ignorar el placentero calor a lo largo de su piel. Era como si cada parte de sus cuerpos se tocaran. Si él aprovechaba su ventaja ahora, no podría pararle. Durante un breve segundo ni siquiera estuvo segura de querer intentarlo. Horrorizada, se levantó bruscamente. Él era el enemigo. No podía haber ningún calor entre ellos.

Incapaz de seguir los pensamientos de detrás de esas finas cejas, Emmett frunció el ceño. A pesar del placer que ofrecían, las mujeres eran criaturas sutiles y taimadas, indignas de confianza, no como los hombres. La belleza dorada de Isabella la hacía más peligrosa que la mayoría. Sabía que ella le había dicho un poco de la verdad, pero no era lo bastante iluso como para pensar que le había dicho toda. Sin embargo, esto contestaba algunas cuestiones que le habían intrigado desde hacía unos días. Descubriría el resto más tarde. Mientras tanto estaba en una posición muy apetecible.

Isabella vio su cambio de expresión y se tensó bajo él, ofreciendo una resistencia simbólica al beso que él le dio después. Su boca sobre la suya era suave, pero imposible de rechazar, forzándola a que la abriera, exigiendo su respuesta. Pareció continuar mucho tiempo. Entonces él retrocedió un poco, examinando su cara.

—Entregaros a mí, Isabella. —El tono era más una súplica que una demanda, su voz sonó ronca por el deseo. Isabella tensó su cuerpo aún más. Al ver su expresión, él enmascaró la desilusión con burlas— ¿No? No creo—

Ella encontró su mirada y trató de ignorar el peligroso aporreo de su corazón.

—Nunca me entregaré a vos—

Los ojos azules ardieron.

— ¿Os entregasteis a Vladimir? —

Por un instante la desconcertó. Si no fuera porque sabía que no era así, habría pensado que estaba celoso. Era tentador mentir, decirle que había pertenecido a su enemigo, pero por el motivo que fuera no podía hacerlo.

—No—

—Entonces es que él era un retrasado—

—Él mostró abstinencia por respeto. No puedo esperar que vos lo entendáis—

—Lo entiendo muy bien: no quisisteis acostaros con él—

Las mejillas de la joven se pusieron coloradas, en parte por la exactitud de aquel tiro y en parte por la confianza con la cual fue largado.

—Venga, admitidlo—

—No admito nada salvo que os aborrezco —replicó ella.

Si esperaba que él se fuera a enfurecer, estaba confundida.

—No, no lo hacéis. —Él sonrió y extendió la mano, tomando un mechón de su pelo entre los dedos, probando su suavidad— Y vos vendréis a mí—

Ella apretó la mandíbula. ¿Acaso pensaba este bárbaro arrogante que iba a caer rendida en sus brazos sólo porque él lo quisiera?

—Estáis pensando que nunca lo haréis, ¿no es así? —

El rubor en sus mejillas fue respuesta más que suficiente y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Nunca es mucho tiempo, Isabella, y el tiempo está del todo a mi favor—

Entonces ella sintió la variación de su peso y que ya no estaba inmovilizada. Con un tembloroso alivio se masajeó las muñecas magulladas y le observó dejar la cama para cruzar la habitación y recuperar su vestido. Entonces se lo lanzó. Ella lo agarró torpemente.

—Ponéoslo. —Él vio la fugaz expresión de sorpresa en los ojos ambarinos— Sí, os dejo ir… por ahora—

Para nada renuente, Isabella se levantó y se puso el vestido como pudo, consciente mientras tanto de la mirada vigilante del hombre, pero era incapaz de pensar en nada que decir. Entonces, habiéndose vestido, se movió hasta la puerta. Ésta todavía estaba cerrada y el pesado madero se lo ponía difícil. Mientras ella se esforzaba por levantarlo, Emmett se movió. Dos manos grandes cubrieron las suyas. Isabella se congeló en el sitio. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión? Alzó la vista hacia él para averiguarlo. La sonrisa burlona estaba de vuelta, pero él levantó el pesado madero. El alivio la dejó débil, Isabella tragó saliva con fuerza. Sin embargo, él mantuvo la puerta cerrada un buen rato más.

—Daré instrucciones para que vuestras cosas sean trasladadas aquí—

—Tengo mi propio aposento—

—De aquí en adelante compartiréis este cuarto conmigo —contestó él— Amadme o aborrecedme, descubriréis lo real que va a ser este matrimonio. —El tono era bastante suave, pero absolutamente implacable. Incapaz de resistir su mirada penetrante por más tiempo, Isabella apartó la suya. Emmett sonrió. Entonces, para su alivio indecible, él abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

Isabella se dirigió de vuelta a sus aposentos y se hundió sin fuerzas y estremecida en su cama. Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo se desbordaron y cayeron incontrolables, todo el miedo y las tensiones de la semana pasada brotaban en grandes sollozos atormentados. Lloró por la pérdida de sus parientes y su casa y por el conocimiento de que una vida pasada nunca podría ser recuperada. Lloró durante mucho tiempo. Sue, se asomó a hurtadillas, la vio y se retiró otra vez para dejarla descargar su llantina. La aflicción llevaba mucho tiempo demorada.

Cuando hubo terminado, Sue trajo agua caliente y ayudó a su ama a lavarse para quitarse el olor del dormitorio. Entonces la ayudó a vestirse otra vez con una camisa limpia y el vestido azul. Peinó el pelo dorado y lo trenzó dejando que cayera por la espalda de Isabella en una trenza impecable y sobria. Cuando terminó de arreglarla, a Sue le pareció que no quedaba ningún rastro de la muchacha asustada al límite de sus fuerzas y que en su lugar estaba una mujer equilibrada y encantadora.

A estas horas el salón ya bullía de vida e Isabella no tenía ningún deseo de encontrarse a ninguno de los de la partida de guerra vikinga. Se escabulló afuera y, después de comprobar que todo estaba despejado, fue a las cuadras donde se hallaba su yegua baya. Al oír sus pasos, el caballo relinchó en tono bajo, volviendo su elegante cabeza para mirar a la figura que se aproximaba. Su hocico suave resopló la palma ofrecida e Isabella lamentó no haber podido encontrar una manzana para traérsela. Acarició el cuello lustroso y revisó al animal con un ojo experto, pero para alivio suyo el caballo estaba a salvo de los acontecimientos recientes. Una mirada alrededor de las cuadras le dejó claro que todos los caballos lo estaban. Era evidente que los vikingos apreciaban demasiado al ganado como para matarlo indiscriminadamente. La brida de la yegua aún colgaba del gancho en la entrada de la casilla y durante un momento, Isabella se vio arrasada por el anhelo de salir de Ravenswood, montar y alejarse de todo y de todos. Tras un momento de reflexión dio por hecho que eso nunca le estaría permitido. Podría ser la esposa de Emmett ahora, pero ella era una cautiva aún con todo y no se la permitiría no estar a la vista. La partida de guerra se marcharía pronto y Ravenswood estaría en manos de Emmett, igual que ella. Seguramente él nunca le permitiría montar a caballo y de esa manera proporcionarle los medios para su fuga. Isabella suspiró. El caballo era un símbolo de la libertad que había perdido y nunca tendría de nuevo. Ravenswood ya no era su casa, era su prisión y ella estaba encadenada irrevocablemente a su carcelero. Nada podría cambiar esto ahora, excepto la muerte. En aquel desolador momento, eso parecía, lo mirase por donde lo mirase, preferible al futuro que la esperaba. Entonces recordó las palabras de Sue y supo que no podía abandonar a su gente. Aquel futuro oscuro bajo la bota del vikingo era el suyo también; de alguna manera ella y los suyos debían sacar a relucir cualquier resto de coraje y resistencia y encontrar la manera de plantarle cara. Los viejos días habían terminado. Con el corazón lleno de tristeza, le dio al caballo una palmadita final y de mala gana dejó la casilla.

Cuando salió de las cuadras, se dio cuenta de que otras gentes se movían en procesión solemne hacia el campo santo. Por un instante su corazón se encogió de aprehensión y se preguntó quién más estaba muerto. Entonces recordó. Emmett había prometido que las tumbas sajonas podían ser bendecidas. El miedo quedó revestido por el alivio y una medida de sorpresa. Él había mantenido su palabra. Aunque sus hombres estuvieran, claramente, por todas partes, no intentaron interferir. Advirtió que Riley estaba al fondo. Él le ofreció una sonrisa cínica. Isabella hizo caso omiso de esto y desvió la mirada, centrando su mente en cambio en el sacerdote y las palabras de la bendición.

De pie en medio de la muchedumbre, se fijó en el hombre a su lado. Le resultaba familiar, pero era difícil ver su cara ya que llevaba una capucha que ocultaba sus rasgos bajo su sombra. Entonces él se giró sólo durante un momento y ella se sobresaltó. ¡James!

Se le quedó mirando horrorizada.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —

—Tenía que hablar con vos, mi señora—

— ¿Por qué? —

—Me envía lord Vladimir—

Isabella palideció y por un segundo pensó que iba a desmayarse. Con gran esfuerzo recobró su autocontrol.

— ¿Vladimir vive? —

—Sí, él vive—

— ¿Dónde está? —

—En el bosque con aquellos de nuestros guerreros que sobrevivieron a la batalla—

— ¿Está bien? —

—Bastante bien, aunque sus heridas no están del todo curadas. —James hizo una pausa— Él me instó a que os diera ánimos y que os dijera que vendrá a buscaros—

Isabella aspiró bruscamente.

—James, él no debe hacerlo. Los vikingos le matarán si lo cogen—

—No le cogerán. Cuando esté recuperado, reunirá un ejército para volver a tomar Ravenswood—

Ella le miró con consternación.

—Es una locura. Eso no hará sino llevar a más derramamiento de sangre—

—Es inevitable, mi señora—

—Decidle que no debe hacer tal cosa. Decidle que se marche, lejos; Wessex, quizás. A cualquier sitio dónde los vikingos no mantengan su dominio—

—Le contaré lo que vos decís, mi señora, pero creo que él no le prestará oídos—

Después de esto no hablaron más, poco dispuestos a llamar la atención de los guardias vikingos. Sin embargo, en la mente de Isabella reinaba la confusión. Vladimir estaba vivo. Contra todo pronóstico, había sobrevivido. Las buenas nuevas la alegraban y al mismo tiempo le inquietaban mucho. Él no iba a abandonar a la ligera lo que había sido suyo, pero este plan era una locura. Él tenía poquísimos hombres. Eso era algo de lo que, con toda seguridad, era consciente. Rezó para que él prestara oído a su mensaje y se fuera antes de que Emmett lo descubriera. Temblaba sólo con imaginárselo. Estaba casada con el conde vikingo y él la conservaría. Eso lo había dejado bastante claro. También había dejado claro lo que pasaría si ella le desobedecía otra vez. Si él pensara por un sólo momento que ella estaba confabulándose con su antiguo prometido para derrocarle, su ira, ciertamente, sería terrible. A esto era a lo que se refería cuando dijo que ya había habido más que bastante derramamiento de sangre. Rogaba a Dios para que Vladimir entrara en razón. No podía hablar de esto con Emmett, hacerlo sería como engañar a su propia gente. Sin embargo, le sentaba fatal engañarle, aunque no podía decir exactamente por qué.

La partida de guerra de Jasper se marchó al día siguiente y Riley con ellos. Isabella le vio irse con una cierta sensación de alivio, porque pronto él estaría lejos y no le vería nunca más. Además, había otras cosas en su mente completamente aparte de Vladimir; Emmett le había dado a conocer que él decidiría el destino de los presos sajones capturados en el bosque. De repente se preguntó si su optimismo no había estado fuera de lugar. ¿Realmente los mataría o exigiría algún otro espantoso castigo? No había manera de saberlo.

Al mediodía arrastraron a los presos encadenados y los dejaron de pie ante él en el césped fuera de la gran casa. Al haber estado encadenados al aire libre durante varios días, presos de los elementos y habiéndoles dado de comer restos, todos ellos estaban mugrientos, andrajosos y, en este momento, temerosos por sus vidas. Emmett les había dado tiempo para cavilar sobre su sino, tiempo para eliminar la amenaza de su desafío. Ahora él tenía su total atención. Los miró con detenimiento, flanqueados por dos de sus guerreros de más confianza, Edward y Randall. Detrás de él, el resto de sus hombres aguardaba en silencio, flanqueando a los atemorizados aldeanos sajones que habían sido acorralados para que contemplaran el castigo. A un lado había un brasero lleno de carbones calientes en los cuales se calentaban los hierros. Junto a esto había un tronco grande cortado donde estaba situado Fred Ironfist, inclinado sobre el mango de una gran hacha. De tanto en tanto, los presos le miraban con inconfundible inquietud.

Isabella se escabulló de sus aposentos y siguió por un lateral de la casa pasando desapercibida, parándose a la cabeza de la franja del grupo danés. Podía ver a su marido claramente, pero su cara estaba impasible y era imposible decir lo que estaba pensando. Entonces él se dio la vuelta y le dijo algo a Edward. Mientras hacía esto, ella le vio mirar más allá del hombre, al lugar donde estaba situada. Su corazón latió más rápido. ¿Le ordenaría que se marchase, aduciendo que esto era cosa de hombres, que ella no tenía lugar ni derecho aquí? Sin embargo, Emmett no dijo nada y se volvió hacia los presos. Isabella se acercó más. Entonces escuchó que hablaba otra vez, esta vez a Ironfist.

— ¿Son éstos todos los hombres que fueron apresados en el bosque? —

—Sí, mi señor. Los perros cobardes que huyeron después de la batalla—

—Ciertamente. —Emmett dejó que sus ojos se posaran en ellos— Aprenderán que no hay escape. Esta tierra y su gente ahora me pertenecen a mí y conservaré bien lo que es mío—

Isabella tembló, recordando cómo había usado esas mismas palabras con ella en otra ocasión. Su trascendencia era la misma, pero el tono era, con mucho, más severo.

—La pena es bastante clara para los esclavos que huyen: la pérdida de un pie o el corte de los tendones de las corvas—

Los presos encadenados, con horrorizado entendimiento, alternaron su mirada del brasero a los guardias que lo flanqueaban y luego a Ironfist. Isabella contuvo el aliento, disparando una mirada atemorizada a Emmett cuando comprendió las implicaciones de esto. A buen seguro que él realmente no podría ir a hacerlo. Era inconcebible. Con el corazón desbocado se adelantó. Durante un instante, la mirada de él se desvió hacia ella pero el apuesto rostro permaneció severo y no hizo ningún otro reconocimiento de su presencia.

—Traed adelante al primer preso—

Isabella miró horrorizada como los guardias se movían para obedecer, agarrando al hombre más cercano, un siervo llamado Charles, quién, aterrorizado, comenzó a forcejear. Unos cuantos capones fuertes sobre la cabeza le sometieron mientras los guardias soltaban el trozo de cadena que le unía a los demás. Entonces le arrastraron al frente y le lanzaron a los pies de Emmett. El conde miró hacia abajo un momento y luego su mirada volvió a Isabella.

—Y bien, mi señora, ¿qué será? ¿Cortaremos un pie o tendremos un criado lisiado?

—Tened misericordia, señor, os lo ruego. —Isabella contuvo las lágrimas— No mutiléis a estos hombres.

—Es el castigo corriente. Intentaron escaparse.

—Con seguridad no puede haber culpa alguna en ello. La batalla se perdió, y la plaza fue tomada. ¿Quién podría pensar en nada, más allá de la necesidad de sobrevivir en tales momentos? —

La cara de Emmett era inexpresiva cuando bajó la mirada hacia ella. Por centésima vez, Isabella se encontró lamentando no poder saber lo que él estaba pensando. En vista de que él no la dejó de lado inmediatamente, ella insistió en su causa.

—Dijisteis que la matanza había terminado, mi señor. Que necesitabais cada hombre sano disponible. ¿Qué sentido tiene mutilar a éstos? Tened piedad de ellos y ellos os servirán bien—

A sus pies, Charles escuchaba atentamente sus palabras con la cara demudada. Entonces ambos se giraron hacia Emmett, aunque en verdad, él sólo tenía ojos para uno de ellos. Isabella estaba temblando, sus hermosos ojos suplicaban.

—Mostrad clemencia, señor—

—La indulgencia puede animar a más transgresiones. ¿Me haréis mostrar debilidad ante esta gente? —

—La piedad no es una debilidad. Todos aquí saben que sois el señor de esta propiedad y su gente, y que vuestra voluntad es ley. El asunto está más allá de toda duda. ¿Qué propósito tendría dar alas a su odio y su miedo? Dadles esta oportunidad, os lo ruego—

Emmett pareció meditar el asunto. A su lado, Isabella se mordía el labio con el corazón palpitando con fuerza. ¿Haría él caso omiso? El desgraciado a sus pies cerró los ojos.

—Muy bien entonces. Ya que es vuestro deseo el que yo me muestre clemente, así sea. —Él se giró hacia los guardias— De aquí en adelante estos presos deben llevar el collar de hierro de esclavo como recordatorio de dónde está su deber. Además, cada hombre recibirá diez latigazos. Que se cumpla el castigo—

Isabella soltó el aliento que había estado sosteniendo. Oyó como todos a su alrededor exhalaban de manera similar y la tensión se alivió cuando los expectantes sajones dieron gracias silenciosas por la liberación de los presos. Una flagelación era un recordatorio doloroso del nuevo orden, pero Emmett los había dejado ir con benevolencia y todos lo sabían. El primer rayo de esperanza, de que quizás lo peor realmente ya había terminado, se avivó en sus corazones. En silencio observaron cómo cada uno de los presos era obligado a arrodillarse al lado del tronco de madera mientras el collar de hierro era colocado alrededor de su cuello y luego rematado con un remache al rojo. Isabella no tenía ningún deseo de ser testigo de su humillación y habría dejado la escena entonces, pero la mano de Emmett se cerró alrededor de su brazo.

—Os quedaréis aquí, mi señora, y miraréis como se lleva a cabo la sentencia—

Tragando con fuerza, ella alzó la vista hacia él, pero la expresión masculina no permitía ninguna concesión adicional y ella sabía que debía obedecer. Su corazón se llenó de compasión por los hombres bajo el látigo, pero también sabía que Emmett había mostrado una gran templanza en este castigo. Aun así, mientras los golpes eran contados, Isabella tuvo que morderse el labio para vencer la náusea que sentía. Sólo con gran esfuerzo podía evitar estremecerse en cada golpe. Sin embargo, sabía que no era nada comparado a cómo se habría sentido ahora si él hubiera seguido su primera intención.

Finalmente terminó y la muchedumbre congregada comenzó a dispersarse. Isabella se habría marchado entonces, pero Emmett la retuvo a su lado, aparentemente sin ninguna prisa por dejarla ir, mirando a sus hombres dividirse en grupos más pequeños mientras los siervos volvían a sus tareas asignadas. Del zumbido de las conversaciones se deducía que los recientes acontecimientos eran un tema muy discutido. Isabella se volvió para mirar a su marido.

—Gracias por tener piedad de esos hombres—

—Las gracias no son necesarias —contestó él— Me son necesarios y ahora todos vivirán para servirme bien—

Isabella captó el destello en sus ojos y una sospecha comenzó a formarse en su mente.

—Nunca tuvisteis intención de hacer nada aparte de azotarles, ¿verdad? —

—No. —Emmett sonrió— Pero era importante que ellos lo creyeran de otro modo—

Isabella le contempló mientras la magnitud del plan se hizo patente.

—También sabíais que yo suplicaría por ellos, ¿no es así? —

—Pensé que trataríais de interceder —reconoció él—, y lo hicisteis. Más que elocuentemente, podría añadir—

Durante un momento se quedó muda ante el puro descaro del hombre. Entonces el enfado reemplazó a la incredulidad y le golpeó con fuerza.

—Me dejasteis pensar que realmente ibais a mutilar a aquellos hombres. Me dejasteis hacer el ridículo—

Emmett le agarró la muñeca antes de que ella pudiera repartir un segundo golpe.

—No, vos no hicisteis el ridículo. Nada de eso—

—Antes os creí. —Isabella trató en vano de soltarse de su asimiento— De verdad os creí—

—Sí, lo sé. Necesitaba que lo creyerais—

—Entonces, me usasteis para parecer magnánimo—

—No, os usé para resolver un dilema. Creedme, estoy agradecido—

—Ah, bueno—

Emmett sonrió mirando los ojos ámbar, pensando lo muy atractiva que resultaba cuando estaba enfadada.

—Venga, ahora, confesad que esto era mejor que la otra alternativa—

Isabella se quedó callada, pero bajo su ira sabía que él tenía razón. Él también era detestablemente arrogante y despótico y demasiado íntimo para sentirse cómoda. El silencio se alargó entre ellos.

—Admitidlo—

—Está bien, el modo en que esto concluyó fue el mejor —concedió ella— Digamos sólo que no apruebo los medios—

—Entonces por eso me disculpo—

Isabella se preguntó si había oído bien, pero no había rastro de burla en su cara o su tono.

—Debo gobernar a esta gente, Isabella, y deben aprender a obedecerme. Sólo de esa manera tendrán paz. Cuanto más pronto lo aprendan, mejor—

Entonces la dejó ir y ella le miró alejarse, dándole vueltas en la cabeza a sus palabras. Sin embargo, todavía la irritaba el pensar en la estratagema y se sentía tonta por haberse dejado engañar tan fácilmente. En verdad, ella había jugado su parte a la perfección. Él debía haber disfrutado de ello enormemente. Isabella dio un puntapié a una piedra suelta a sus pies. ¡Hombres! Eran taimados y despiadados en la búsqueda de sus objetivos, y Emmett no era una excepción. En el futuro, no la pillaría siendo una inocentona tan fácilmente. Tenía que admitir que sus disculpas habían parecido bastante sinceras, pero por otro lado estaba todo lo demás. Era imposible saber si él lo dijo en serio o simplemente deseaba aplacarla.

Echó a andar de vuelta a sus aposentos, hirviendo todavía de enfado. Una parte de éste iba dirigida a sí misma por haber caído tan fácilmente en un ardid. Con certeza, ella debería ser capaz de adivinar sus intenciones mejor. Él era su marido, después de todo, y a pesar de eso, al parecer no sabía nada sobre él. Por otra parte, él parecía ser capaz de entenderla con extraña precisión. Él también podía entender una situación y manipularla para sus propios fines. El hombre era insoportable. Peor, él tenía razón; en esta ocasión, al menos. El asunto había salido mejor de lo que ella o cualquier otro podría haber ideado. Salvo que lo había ideado él, por supuesto.

— ¡Bruto odioso! —

Isabella mandó rápidamente otra piedra fuera de su camino. Él era un bellaco consumado, un pícaro dominante y autoritario. Sin embargo, no era cruel. Riley habría castigado a los presos con sumo rigor y habría disfrutado haciéndolo. Tembló. Emmett era el menor de los dos males, aunque bastante malo. Al recorrer con la mirada el espacio intermedio hasta el granero, le vio al otro lado hablando con algunos de sus hombres. Por casualidad él echó un vistazo alrededor y le vio sonreír. Desconcertada, Isabella le devolvió una mirada fría y siguió andando.

* * *

**_Quisiera agradecer a _**_**jvb**_**_ y a _**_**Bella Masen Mckrty**_ **_por su review; a _****_TessCarlieCullenMellark y a _**_**kiria hathaway swan **_**_por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a TessCarlieCullenMellark por poner la historia en alerta, por ponerme a mi entre sus escritoras favoritas y en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas._**

**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando los hombres de Emmett comenzaron a atacar el necesario trabajo de reparación, Isabella experimentó sentimientos encontrados. Más que nada quería ver Ravenswood prosperar otra vez, pero nunca podría haber previsto las circunstancias en las cuales esto sucedería. Que Emmett era un líder fuerte y capaz estaba fuera de toda duda. Su palabra se obedecía sin cuestionarla y él supervisaba el trabajo con ojo crítico. Y tampoco estaba por encima de implicarse cuando la ocasión así lo exigía. Gradualmente, la vida comenzó a instalarse en una rutina cuando los sentidos de un orden y de un objetivo fueron establecidos.

Emmett también notó esto con satisfacción. Estaba decidido a que Ravenswood fuera próspero otra vez y redobló sus energías a tal efecto. La dejadez y la mediocridad no tenían ningún lugar en su esquema de las cosas y supervisó el trabajo en curso con ojo agudo y crítico. La mano de obra sajona podría resentirse por su presencia, pero ellos se apresuraron en reconocer a un amo que no haría remilgos y, en consecuencia, se volcaron en sus tareas. También descubrieron que él era justo. A pesar de que no toleraba una pobre ejecución de ningún tipo, estaba dispuesto a elogiar cuando la alabanza era merecida. Tampoco castigaba a la ligera. Sin embargo, un culpable recibía sólo una advertencia. El mensaje no se quedaba en el olvido. Por otra parte, nadie sabía dónde estaría en un momento dado y él tendía a aparecer cuando menos se lo esperaban.

Una mañana, habiendo dejado a Edward supervisando a los siervos que limpiaban una zanja, Emmett decidió ver cómo progresaban las reparaciones en el almacén de raíces. Encaminándose en esa dirección, había dado apenas una docena de zancadas cuando un movimiento cerca de las dependencias de las mujeres captó su atención y vio a un pequeño niño correr desde la entrada. Reconoció a Kevin. Emmett sonrió abiertamente, esperando ver a una ansiosa Sasha aparecer en su persecución en cualquier momento. Aun así, mantuvo los ojos en el muchacho, siguiendo su avance errático, sólo para verle tropezar con una piedra un momento después y caer con fuerza. Durante un segundo hubo silencio. Entonces, el aire se desgarró con un aullido.

Emmett atravesó a toda velocidad el espacio que mediaba y recogió al niño. Una inspección rápida reveló pocos daños reales. Las lágrimas eran más por el miedo que por el dolor. Levantando a Kevin en brazos, le abrazó y habló como haría para calmar a un caballo tímido, dejándole entender que no tenía nada que temer. Finalmente las lágrimas menguaron y los sollozos se sosegaron hasta ser estremecidos suspiros. Emmett le despeinó el pelo al niño y sonrió. Muy tímidamente, Kevin le devolvió la sonrisa.

Isabella observaba en silencio desde la entrada. Había visto a su sobrino salir corriendo del cuarto de los niños y como Sasha estaba ocupada cambiando a Adam, que se había manchado la camisa, ella se había ofrecido a ir en su búsqueda. Su sorpresa no podía haber sido mayor al descubrir que Emmett llegó allí primero. La presteza y facilidad con la cual consoló al niño la conmovió no precisamente en poca medida. Nunca pudo haberse imaginado que un hombre físicamente tan poderoso pudiera ser capaz de tal suavidad. Era un lado totalmente diferente de él y era uno que la atrajo, a despecho de sí misma.

Sintiendo una presencia cerca, Emmett se giró y ella le vio sonreír.

— ¿Por casualidad buscabais al muchacho? —

—Sí. —Ella se acercó, examinando al niño, pero él no parecía malparado por su accidente.

Emmett advirtió su expresión.

—No se ha hecho daño, ¿verdad, chaval? —

Kevin farfulló una respuesta y sonrió.

Su crecido mentor sonrió abiertamente.

—Tomaré eso como un no—

Isabella se encontró sonriendo también.

—Sasha estará aliviada. Kevin se escapó en cuanto ella se dio media vuelta. —Hizo una pausa— Gracias por cuidar de él—

Por un momento Emmett fue catapultado por el calor de aquella sonrisa. Para disimular, apartó la mirada y en cambio contempló al niño.

— ¿Qué edad tiene? —

—Tres años—

—Un muchacho valiente. Como su hermano. Un hombre estaría orgulloso de tales hijos sanos y fuertes—

—Y aun así mi hermano mostró poquísimo interés en ellos. —Isabella se mordió el labio— ¿Pensáis que soy desleal por decirlo? —

—No. Pero es que pienso que no sois como vuestro hermano. Estos pequeños significan mucho para vos—

—Sí, por supuesto. Soy su tía, después de todo—

—Es más que eso —contestó él— Os gustan los niños—

—Sí—

—Eso está bien—

El tono era bastante ligero, pero Isabella intuyó un trasfondo y una insinuación que trajo un calor repentino a su cuello y cara. En cualquier caso, en ese momento, Sasha apareció en escena, sosteniendo a Adam en sus brazos. Al ver la situación en la que se encontraba Kevin, lo examinó con incertidumbre. Emmett la echó un vistazo y luego le tendió el niño a Isabella.

—Le dejaré en vuestras capaces manos—

Con la misma, Emmett se despidió. Isabella le miró marcharse. El hombre continuaba sorprendiéndola. Justo cuando pensaba que entendía su carácter, se le revelaba alguna nueva faceta del mismo. Estaba claro que le gustaban los niños y que no permitiría que sufrieran daño o abuso. ¿Acaso no había salvado a sus sobrinos de Riley? Y ahora había mostrado una bondad inesperada hacia Kevin. Entonces ella recordó la última parte de la conversación y fue sacudida por la tácita implicación. Una vez había querido niños. Al casarse con Vladimir ella habría dado a luz a sus hijos sin una queja. Emmett era otro asunto. Él era su marido, pero ¿cómo podría ella portar su semilla sin comprometer todo que apreciaba? Isabella echó una última mirada a la figura que se retiraba antes de darse la vuelta bruscamente para alejarse.

Habiendo pasado algún tiempo en el almacén de raíces y visto que todo progresaba como era de desear, Emmett volvió al salón. Allí encontró a las dos curanderas embarcadas en su ronda matinal de heridos. Su vista resbaló sobre Sue y fue a descansar en Isabella. Ella estaba cambiando una venda, toda su atención se centraba en la tarea mientras sus manos se movían con seguridad y suavidad sobre su faena. De vez en cuando ella le decía palabras tranquilizadoras a su paciente. Era Peter, uno de sus propios hombres. Un joven de diecisiete años, Peter había recibido una flecha en el hombro en la batalla por Ravenswood y había contraído una fiebre después. Durante algunos días su vida había estado en vilo y sólo gracias al cuidado experto que recibió, sobrevivió a todo. Al parecer, se estaba recuperando, ya que era capaz de hablar con su enfermera. Emmett vio la sonrisa de Isabella. No podía oír las palabras que ella dijo en respuesta, pero, por la expresión en la cara del joven, éstas tuvieron un efecto de lo más poderoso. Los ojos de Emmett se entrecerraron.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar más allá, Ironfist apareció. Una mirada a la expresión del gigante fue indicación suficiente de malas noticias.

— ¿Qué hay, Fred? —

—La mitad de la cuadrilla de trabajo para el tejado del granero no apareció esta mañana. Sus compañeros dijeron que ellos habían caído con el flujo1—

— ¿Y lo tienen? —

—Es verdad, mi señor. Acabo de venir de la aldea. Es correcto, están enfermos—

Emmett frunció el ceño.

— ¿Se sabe qué lo causó? ¿Carne en mal estado, quizás? —

—No, señor. Parece que sólo unos cuantos habían comido la carne. El resto comió pan y potaje—

—Debemos averiguarlo. He visto lo que el flujo puede hacer a ejércitos enteros. Se debe comprobar esto como sea, no puedo permitirme perder a la mayoría de la mano de obra—

—No sé cómo se puede hacer eso —contestó Ironfist —, pero tenemos con nosotros a aquéllos que sí pueden—

Emmett siguió la mirada del otro hombre hasta el otro lado del salón. Isabella todavía estaba con Peter. El joven no apartaba los ojos de ella. Por primera vez se le ocurrió a Emmett que Peter era un muchacho de buen ver y también fuerte. Además, él tenía una sonrisa de lo más conquistadora. Que provocó una igual por parte de Isabella. El conde frunció el ceño. Dejando a Ironfist, cruzó el espacio hasta quedar junto a la camilla. Su esposa alzó la mirada sorprendida.

— ¿Mi señor?—

—He de hablar con vos y con Sue cuando hayáis terminado aquí—

El tono, aunque calmado, era inconfundiblemente frío y las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas.

—Como deseéis, mi señor —contestó Sue.

Las manos de Isabella siguieron con su tarea con la venda. Emmett bajó la vista a Peter.

—Veo que te estás recuperando bien—

—Ciertamente, mi señor. Gracias a esta dama. —Los ojos de Peter hablaban de su admiración más alto que sus palabras. Emmett vio sonreír a Isabella otra vez en respuesta y su mandíbula se tensó.

—Espero que no pase mucho antes de que estés en pie de nuevo—

—Yo también lo espero, mi señor. —Peter lanzó otra mirada tierna a Isabella. Mientras ella sujetaba la tira de tela en su lugar, sus manos, por un momento, descansaron sobre su pecho.

—Me alegro de oírlo —contestó Emmett.

Por fin, Isabella se puso de pie y él le agarró del brazo conduciéndola aparte. Sue los siguió. Mientras Emmett les explicaba la situación, ellas escucharon en silencio, aunque Isabella intercambiaba miradas preocupadas con su compañera. Y fue Sue quien habló:

—Tendría que ver a los enfermos por mí misma, señor—

—Puedes entrar en la aldea. Ironfist te acompañará—

Isabella alzó la vista hacia él.

— ¿Puedo ir con ella? —

—No. Vos permaneceréis aquí y prepararéis cualquier medicina que sea necesaria—

—Pero puedo ser capaz de ayudar—

—Aun así—

—Pero…—

—He hablado—

Ella se mordió la lengua, pero permaneció silenciosa, viendo a los otros dos marcharse. Entonces se giró para marcharse.

— ¡Quedaos! —

Isabella se detuvo.

— ¿Señor? —

Durante un momento los ojos de ámbar se encontraron con los suyos y él alcanzó a ver la ira en ellos y algo más aparte de eso, que le dijo más claramente que las palabras lo que ella pensaba de su decisión. Emmett ocultó la sonrisa que en otro habría asomado a sus labios.

—Atenderéis vuestros deberes aquí—

—Lo que vos digáis, señor. —El tono era frío y sereno, pero cargado de un matiz de crítica que a él no se le escapó.

—Sue evaluará que necesidades son atendidas—

—Por supuesto que lo hará, y perfectamente bien, también. Pero si esto es una epidemia, requerirá que más de un par de manos se encarguen de ella—

—Si es una epidemia—

Por un momento ella se quedó callada antes de que los ojos ambarinos encontraran los del hombre.

—Todavía pensáis que podría escaparme, ¿verdad? —

—El pensamiento se me había pasado por la mente—

— ¿Pensáis que abandonaría a mi gente cuándo están enfermos y agonizantes? —

—Eso no os detuvo antes—

Él vio el color arrebatar sus mejillas pero Isabella le sostuvo la mirada.

—Eso fue un momento de locura que lamento. Además, tuve una oportunidad mucho mejor de huir después, pero no la tomé—

—Porque sabíais que al final os encontraría—

—Porque yo no abandonaría a mi gente a la compasiva merced de los vikingos—

—Pero ellos están a mi merced, ¿no es así? Incluida vos. —Emmett observó cómo el color se volvía más profundo en su cara hasta llegar a un atractivo tono rosa.

—Entonces dejadme ayudarles—

—Ya les estáis ayudando. —Emmett hizo un gesto señalando a los hombres que ella acababa de dejar— Tanto el sajón como el danés tienen mucho que agradeceros—

—Eso no es lo que quise decir y vos lo sabéis—

—No obstante, es donde vuestro deber está en este momento y donde permanecerá.

El tono era bastante casual, pero Isabella no pudo dejar de percibir el deje férreo por debajo del mismo. Con esfuerzo, se obligó a acallar la protesta que saltó a sus labios y se aferró a su templanza, consciente de los ojos masculinos sobre ella mientras tanto.

—Entonces volveré a mis deberes, señor—

—Cuando os dé permiso —contestó él.

Isabella se paró en seco, cada línea de su cuerpo estaba rígida. Emmett esperó, preguntándose si ella cedería al impulso de golpearle, ya que correctamente había adivinado lo que ella tenía en mente. La provocación había sido grande; y deliberada. ¿Caería ella en la trampa? Una parte de su mente esperaba que lo hiciera.

El silencio se alargó, pero Isabella no dijo nada, obligándose a permanecer quieta bajo aquella penetrante mirada azul. El muy bastardo estaba disfrutando con esto. Él disfrutaría incluso más si ella tratara de desafiarle ahora, pero Isabella no estaba por la labor de darle una excusa para que la tocara. Ella vio su sonrisa ensancharse. El impulso de golpearle se volvió más fuerte, pero lo controló.

—Podéis volver a vuestro trabajo, Isabella—

Con la barbilla levantada y lanzándole una mirada de lo más expresiva giró sobre sus talones y se alejó con paso airado. Emmett la miró marchar. No estaba seguro de que su decisión de mantenerla aquí fuera la correcta, pero el tiempo lo diría. Mientras tanto, ella permanecería donde él pudiera verla.

Isabella inicialmente se dirigió hacia las dependencias de las mujeres donde se paseó arriba y abajo durante algunos minutos con ira impotente, su orgullo estaba en total rebelión. Al parecer la arrogancia de él no conocía límites. Después de un rato, sin embargo, cuando su temperamento se enfrió un poco, sus pensamientos fueron junto a Sue. Si el problema en la aldea era el flujo, entonces necesitarían algo para bajar la fiebre, un té balsámico para calmar el estómago y una tintura de arcilla blanca para sujetar la tripa. Bien podría ponerse con las preparaciones ahora. Incluso si el vikingo no le dejaba ir más allá de la empalizada, ella todavía podría hacer algo de utilidad. A tal efecto fue hacia el pequeño almacén donde Sue y ella guardaban sus hierbas y las secaban para hacer sus pociones y bálsamos. Después de avivar el fuego y poner un poco de agua a calentar, seleccionó una vasija con corteza de sauce. Entonces comenzó a preparar una infusión.

Después de tres horas de trabajo había preparado un considerable suministro de medicinas para Sue. En muchos sentidos, era un trabajo satisfactorio y relajante: podía olvidarse de todo lo demás y concentrarse sólo en lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba tan absorta que no oyó la puerta abrirse.

Emmett se paró en el umbral mirando alrededor. Era la primera vez que estaba en este lugar, pero sus ojos captaron la cuidada disposición de las vasijas y tarros y los manojos de hierbas que colgaban de las vigas. El olor de las hierbas era agradable y llenaba el cuarto con su fragancia. Identificó la menta, el tomillo y la dulce lavanda, perfumes que él había llegado a asociar con Isabella. Ella estaba de pie junto a su mesa de trabajo al otro lado del cuarto, inconsciente, por el momento, de su presencia. Él sonrió y entró en el cuarto.

Isabella oyó el movimiento y alzó la vista.

— ¿Mi señor? —

Él echó un vistazo a los tarros donde se enfriaba el líquido.

—Habéis estado ocupada—

—Sí, Sue necesitará estas medicinas mañana—

Isabella se afanó por mantener su tono sereno, excepto que bajo su aire de calma externo, su corazón latía más rápido. De repente el cuarto, también pareció mucho más pequeño.

—Vuestras habilidades ya han resultado ser de lo más útiles —dijo él.

—Me alegro de que así lo penséis, mi señor—

— ¿Qué otros talentos escondidos poseéis, Isabella? —

Durante un momento ella le miró a los ojos, pero como siempre su expresión era difícil de leer. Aun así era inquietante. Se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, ocupándose de nuevo en su labor. Emmett la observó. Bajo aquella penetrante mirada oscura Isabella se puso más y más caliente. Aunque él había permanecido completamente quieto, era como si emanara una fuerza peligrosa. El aire estaba cargado de ella, cargado también con los recuerdos de su anterior desacuerdo. Poco dispuesta a provocar su cólera haciendo alusión a esto, Isabella permaneció silenciosa.

Emmett tenía una noción perspicaz en cuanto a los pensamientos femeninos y sabía que no podía culparla del todo. Cuando le negó el permiso para ir a la aldea, no era porque temiera que ella pudiera intentar escaparse; eso había sido una excusa. Tal como esta visita al pequeño almacén era una excusa. Al mirarla ahora, él supo por qué había venido. Avanzando con lenta deliberación, se colocó junto a ella. Para encubrir su confusión, ella se apartó, pero los brazos masculinos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura y se lo impidieron. Ella sintió que él le acariciaba el pelo con la nariz y luego el calor de sus labios en el cuello. La sangre de Isabella corrió veloz aun cuando su mente se rebelara. Entonces, sin previo aviso, se vio inclinada hacia atrás dentro del arco de su brazo y su boca estuvo sobre la suya. La intención inicial era robarle un beso pero Emmett no había contado con el potente efecto de los aromas en su ropa y piel. El beso se volvió más apasionado y toda la resistencia de Isabella no le sirvió de nada. Sólo cuando finalmente él se echó hacia atrás y examinó su cara hizo que se llamara al orden a sí mismo.

— ¿Esto ha sido otra demostración de poder? —exigió ella entonces.

—Sabes que no lo ha sido—

Las palabras fueron dichas con tranquilidad y ella las dio por ciertas. Si él realmente hubiera decidido demostrar su poder sobre ella habría proseguido con el asunto hasta su conclusión. Él la escrutó fijamente.

— ¿Contra quién luchas, Isabella? ¿Contra mí o contra ti misma? —

—Os aduláis—

— ¿Lo hago?—

Las mejillas de ella ardieron mientras la indignación aumentaba, pero por primera vez no encontró palabras. Emmett la devolvió una sonrisa indignantemente lenta que sólo le añadió desconcierto.

— ¿Lo hago? —repitió él.

Si bien él la sostenía, aunque ligeramente ahora, ella podía sentir sus manos a través del tejido de su vestido. Parecía que donde ellos se tocaban su carne ardía.

—Creed lo que gustéis —replicó ella.

—Creo que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti—

—Os equivocáis—

— ¿Lo ponemos a prueba? —

— ¡No! —

— ¿Tienes miedo de que yo pueda tener razón? —

—No tengo semejante miedo. Ahora soltadme—

Para su sorpresa y alivio, su abrazo se aflojó. La expresión masculina estaba compuesta de diversión y frustración y algo más, algo más difícil de definir.

—De acuerdo, Isabella, te dejaré ir… por ahora—

Al verle alejarse, ella soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

—Hasta más tarde, mi señora—

Entonces se fue y ella se quedó sola. Pasó un rato antes de que pudiera serenarse lo suficiente como para terminar su trabajo.

Sue e Ironfist no volvieron hasta última hora de tarde. Isabella había estado atenta a ellos desde la puerta de su cámara y se apresuró al salón, ansiosa por oír lo que Sue tenía que contar. Cuando ella llegó, Emmett ya estaba allí. Después de su encuentro más temprano se había preguntado cómo enfrentarse al conde otra vez, pero él simplemente miró alrededor, inclinando la cabeza en reconocimiento a su presencia, antes de concentrar su atención en Ironfist.

— ¿Cómo va eso, Fred? —

—No va bien. Ya hemos tenido la primera fatalidad: un niño de seis años. Muchos más morirán a menos que podamos descubrir la causa—

Isabella escuchó con creciente preocupación. Al mirar a los ojos de Sue vio su propia tristeza reflejada allí. En cualquier brote de enfermedad, los viejos y los jóvenes eran los más vulnerables. Pensó en Kevin y Adam y su sensación de impotencia aumentó.

—Debe haber una relación común en algún sitio —dijo ella— Estamos pasando algo por alto—

Los demás se volvieron para mirar a su sonrojada Isabella, la cual se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando en voz alta. Ella medio esperó que Emmett se molestara por su interrupción, pero él no hizo ningún comentario, y se limitó a escrutarla con la mirada.

—Sue ha sugerido que se deberían cavar letrinas para tirar la porquería —continuó Fred— Creo que tiene razón. El lugar apesta—

Emmett asintió con un gesto.

—Conseguiré que Edward organice una cuadrilla de trabajo por la mañana. Este asunto debe frenarse como sea—

Al haber esperado que él rechazaría la idea de plano, Isabella fue incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa y con ello el placer de que él quisiera escuchar. Ojalá la dejara acompañar a Sue por la mañana. Sin embargo, después de su reacción anterior, ella no se atrevió a plantear el tema.

Sue no tenía tales reservas. Encontrando directamente la mirada de Emmett le habló con calmado aplomo:

—Mi señor, hay más personas enfermas ahora de las que puedo atender. Necesito ayuda—

Junto a ella Ironfist asintió con la cabeza.

—Ella dice la verdad, señor—

Los ojos de Emmett fueron del uno al otro y luego a su esposa.

—Muy bien, podéis ir con ella mañana, pero estaréis siempre acompañada. —Le lanzó una mirada significativa a Ironfist.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

—Como deseéis, mi señor—

El tono dulce no le engañó ni por un momento, no más que la caída de ojos y la expresión mansa. La muy bruja nunca había hecho nada dócilmente en toda su vida. Ella estaba disfrutando de esta retractación y él lo sabía. Si hubiera estado a solas con ella, le habría…

Antes de que aquel seductor pensamiento pudiera concluir, Edward hizo su aparición y la mente de Emmett volvió al asunto que le ocupaba. Convocando al recién llegado, el conde le llevó a un aparte para hablar junto con Ironfist y pronto los tres estuvieron inmersos en la conversación.

Sue se giró hacia Isabella y le sonrió.

—Será una felicidad tenerte conmigo otra vez, niña—

—Será una felicidad para mí también —le correspondió Isabella— Mientras tanto, he preparado algunas medicinas—

—En el momento justo. Vamos a necesitarlas—

Las palabras fueron proféticas. Media hora más tarde Randall apareció con la noticia de que dos de los daneses habían caído enfermos. Esto infundió una nota lúgubre al resto y la comida esa noche se tomó en una atmósfera desacostumbradamente silenciosa.

Isabella se escabulló tan pronto como pudo y fue a echar un vistazo a sus sobrinos. Estaban dormidos y, según Sasha, ambos estaban completamente bien antes de que los acostara. Aliviada, Isabella volvió a la cámara que compartía con Emmett. Era su hábito retirarse primero y a menudo ella estaba dormida antes de que él volviera. Esta noche, por lo tanto, se quedó sorprendida y no poco consternada al verle ya allí y claramente disponiéndose a retirarse. Él se había quitado su túnica y camisa y la mirada asustada de Isabella se fijó en los brazaletes de plata y los músculos bajo ellos, músculos cuya fuerza ella ya conocía.

— ¿Están los niños bien? —preguntó él.

Isabella le miró con sorpresa, preguntándose cómo había sabido él de su encomienda.

—Completamente bien, mi señor—

—Me alegro de oírlo. No toleraría que sucumbieran—

Parecía sincero y eso la afectó a pesar de sí misma. Lo apropiado ante esto era que ella hiciera un esfuerzo por su parte.

—Gracias por permitirme ir con Sue mañana—

Emmett se desató los calzones.

— Era lo que querías, ¿no? —

—Sí. Sé que puedo ayudar. —Isabella se dio la vuelta, quitándose el cinturón y dejándolo a un lado, agudamente consciente de la forma desnuda sólo a un par de metros de distancia.

—Así lo creo—

Sus manos hicieron una pausa en los cordones de su vestido y ella alzó la vista, casi esperando ver burla en su expresión, pero la ausencia de la misma era manifiesta. Por segunda vez la tomó por sorpresa. Si Emmett se dio cuenta de ello no mostró ningún indicio, sino que simplemente se encaramó a la cama.

—Si pudiéramos descubrir la causa, ya sería algo —dijo él.

Isabella se desató el vestido y se lo quitó, poniéndolo con el cinturón.

—Yo estaba pensando en eso mismo. En el caso de que la comida no sea el vínculo común entre los enfermos, ¿podría ser el agua? —

Ella se soltó el pelo y lo sacudió suelto. Éste cayó en ondas brillantes a través de sus hombros cuando alargó la mano para coger el peine. Emmett se apoyó en un codo, mirándola. Con esfuerzo, él arrastró sus pensamientos de vuelta a la pregunta.

— ¿Y cómo? —Respondió él— Los aldeanos sacan su agua del arroyo, mis hombres del pozo cercano a la casa—

— ¿Es posible que vuestros hombres pudieran haber bebido del arroyo también? —

—Es un punto de vista. Les preguntaré mañana—

Isabella hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Esa podría ser una buena idea, mi señor—

Ella reanudó su tarea, tomándose su tiempo, consciente todo el rato de la mirada de Emmett. La cara de él no dio ninguna pista en cuanto a los pensamientos de detrás, pero el recuerdo de la tarde todavía estaba vivo, en particular sus palabras de despedida: _te dejaré ir… por ahora_.

Al final ya no pudo retrasarlo más y, con reticencia, dejó a un lado el peine. Luego apagó la lámpara y se unió a él, subiéndose las pieles hasta la barbilla apresurada. Con el corazón acelerado sintió cuando él cambió de postura y su cuerpo se tensó. Entonces se percató de que él meramente se había estirado a su lado y que podía sentir su calor bajo las pieles. Tragó saliva con dificultad, esperando con los nervios a flor de piel por él, cada fibra de su ser preocupada por tener que luchar. El resultado podría no estar en duda, pero no sería una sumisión mansa.

Durante algún tiempo permaneció de ese modo, esforzándose por captar el más mínimo movimiento que pudiera indicar peligro, pero no hubo ninguno. Emmett no hizo intento de tocarla. No pudo detectar rastro alguno de su anterior comportamiento en su conducta de esta noche. Era casi como si el incidente nunca hubiera sucedido, excepto que el recuerdo no podía negarse. Casi podía sentir todavía la pasión abrasadora de aquel abrazo y con ello el resurgir de su enfado. Ningún hombre, ni siquiera su prometido, se había atrevido jamás a besarla así. Se pasó rozando los dedos por sus labios. ¿La habría besado _alguna_ _vez_ Vladimir así? Por algún motivo lo dudaba. Aquel pensamiento llevó a otros que eran infinitamente más inquietantes y con ellos el eco burlón de otra voz: _¿Contra quién luchas? ¿Contra mí o contra ti misma?_

Las dos mujeres salieron temprano para la aldea. Emmett las vio marcharse, registrando con un cierto interés que era Ironfist quién llevaba la pesada cesta de pociones. Su mirada los siguió hasta que estuvieron fuera de su vista. Entonces su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas a lo que Isabella había dicho antes sobre el suministro de agua. Pensaba encontrarse con los dos daneses que habían caído enfermos. Ambos estaban con fiebre y calambres, pero tenían el tino suficiente para ser capaces de contestar a sus preguntas. Después de oír sus respuestas, se fue a ensillar su caballo.

Emmett cabalgó despacio, rodeando la aldea, y llegó hasta el arroyo del cual los campesinos sacaban el agua. No había en el fondo de las aguas cristalinas nada que indicara algo malo. Él sabía que la corriente tenía su origen en las colinas a kilómetros de distancia y que ésta se unía al río más adelante. Girando la cabeza del caballo, cabalgó río arriba, tan cerca de la ribera como pudo, manteniendo los ojos vigilantes. No había recorrido ni una legua antes de que lo viera: los restos de una oveja muerta colocada entre los cantos rodados sobre el lecho del arroyo. Al parecer Isabella había estado acertada. Desmontó y vadeó el agua. No era profunda, pero sí fría y la podrida res muerta era apestosa. A punto de vomitar por el hedor, la arrastró hasta orilla y luego se alejó tambaleándose con arcadas. Necesitó varios minutos para conseguir respirar bien; tal parecía que la fetidez a putrefacción se hubiera alojado en su garganta. No le sorprendía que la gente estuviera enfermando. Lo que le sorprendía, pensó, es que no hubieran muerto más. Alcanzando las riendas, montó de nuevo a caballo y se dirigió de vuelta a la aldea.

Isabella salió de la choza de unos campesinos bajo la pálida luz del sol, aspirando una bienvenida bocanada de aire fresco. Ironfist se enderezó, apartando sus hombros del marco de la puerta en el que había estado apoyándose.

— ¿Ahora adónde, señora? —preguntó.

Isabella estuvo a punto de contestar, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando reconoció al jinete que se aproximaba. Su mente fue a toda velocidad tratando de descubrir la razón de su presencia. ¿Había venido a arrastrarla de vuelta a la casa? ¿Estaría enfadado por algo? No lo parecía, pero eso no era garantía de nada. Él tiró de las riendas ante la choza. Justo en ese momento Sue salió de una vivienda vecina y, viendo a los demás, fue a reunirse con ellos. Emmett la echó una mirada un momento antes de volverse hacia su esposa.

—Parece que vos teníais razón, mi señora —dijo él.

— ¿Señor? —

—El abastecimiento de agua de la aldea se hallaba contaminado—

— ¿Cómo, mi señor? —preguntó Sue.

—Una oveja muerta más adelante, río arriba. Realmente está putrefacta. Así que no me extraña que aquí cayeran enfermos—

—Fuisteis a comprobarlo —dijo Isabella, contemplándole con abierta curiosidad.

—Sí. Después de lo que vos dijisteis, me pareció lo más lógico. Teníais razón sobre mis hombres también; ellos me contaron que la última vez que estuvieron en la aldea también bebieron del arroyo—

Sue sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien, ¡aleluya! Al menos ahora lo sabemos. Pasaré la voz de que deben sacar toda el agua fresca de nuevo y tirar la vieja—

Emmett desmontó y se situó junto a su esposa.

—Pienso que la epidemia se puede dar por terminada—

—Yo también lo pienso. —Ella hizo una pausa— Gracias a vuestro oportuno descubrimiento, señor—

—Fuisteis vos quien me hizo pensar en ello —respondió él.

—Al menos nadie más caerá enfermo, aunque algunos son casos bastante necesitados—

—Si alguien puede ayudarles pienso que sois vos—

Ella alzó la vista sorprendida, pero no había rastro alguno de sonrisa en el rostro masculino, ahora.

—Haré todo lo posible—

—Lo sé—

La intensidad de su mirada era desconcertante e Isabella sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Él le extendió una mano.

— ¿Volveréis conmigo ahora, Isabella? —

Ella vaciló y fue Sue quien habló:

—Id, mi señora. Queda poco que hacer aquí. Yo puedo despacharlo. Además, parecéis cansada—

Emmett agarró su oportunidad.

—Ella tiene razón. Ya habéis hecho todo lo posible. Vamos—

El tono era suave, pero firme. Él pretendía ser obedecido e Isabella sabía que sería inútil discutir. Le vio montar de nuevo y luego hacer un gesto con la cabeza a Ironfist. Sin más esfuerzo del que llevaría si ella hubiera estado hecha de vilano, el gigante la levantó sobre la grupa. Después él miró a Emmett.

—No temas, mi señor, veré que Sue llegue segura a casa—

Emmett asintió y luego giró la cabeza del caballo. Durante un rato montaron en silencio, él manteniendo su cabalgadura al paso. Ya que había conseguido su compañía, no tenía ninguna intención de perderla de nuevo demasiado pronto. Casi podía sentir la tensión en la figura a su espalda, si bien, las manos de Isabella se sujetaban ligeramente a su cintura, sólo lo suficiente para estabilizarse. Si él hubiera estado hecho de carbones ardientes, ella no le habría tocado con mayor cautela. Al pensar en sus anteriores sospechas fue consciente de una punzada de culpa. Había sido grosero cuando, claramente, el deseo de ella sólo había sido ayudar. Mentalmente se esforzó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero al no estar acostumbrado a exponer sus pensamientos a una mujer, se encontró con que éstas no le salían con facilidad.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste semejante destreza en la curación? —preguntó él.

—De mi madre mientras vivió, y luego de Sue—

—Te enseñaron bien. —Hizo una pausa. Y luego—: Te debo mucho, Isabella, y te lo agradezco—

Pillada desprevenida por el comentario, Isabella se quedó mirando durante un rato los anchos hombros delante de ella.

—No me debéis nada —contestó— Ésta es mi gente y su bienestar es de mi incumbencia—

—Entonces tienen suerte—

De nuevo estuvo atenta en busca de una nota de burla, pero no oyó ninguna. Al igual que sus acciones esa mañana, esto la desconcertó. No habría esperado jamás que él se tomara un interés tan personal en el asunto. Podría haber enviado a uno de sus hombres a investigar el suministro de agua, pero no lo hizo. A pesar de su oposición inicial, había escuchado y había actuado basándose en las palabras de ella. Era, reconoció, toda una admisión, una que ni siquiera podría haberse imaginado que él hiciera ayer. ¿Quién podría haber esperado que un hombre tan orgulloso se relajara tanto ahora? Le pareció que esto requería un gesto recíproco.

—Vos también hicisteis vuestra parte, mi señor—

Emmett no pudo descubrir rastro de ironía en su voz y le sorprendió ya que era bien consciente de cómo podía ser de cortante su lengua. Y con todo, esa misma lengua podría, perversamente, desarmarle en un momento. Nunca se le había ocurrido antes que una mujer pudiera ser un aliado, mucho menos un amigo. Aunque estos últimos días le habían mostrado lo valiosa que podía ser la lealtad de una mujer. Un hombre podría conseguir mucho con semejante mujer a su lado. La idea era perturbadora y bienvenida a la vez. Aunque, ¿cómo hablarle a ella de sus pensamientos? De nuevo, tales palabras no surgieron fácilmente; si le decía algo incorrecto, la frágil tregua quedaría rota. Peor aún, ella podría reírse en su cara. Y considerando su breve historia juntos, difícilmente podría culparla si lo hacía. Probablemente era mejor no decir nada.

Isabella no tenía ninguna pista en cuanto a los pensamientos de él, pero sintió un cambio. La tensión entre ellos se había aligerado, al menos por el momento. Insegura de cómo había sucedido esto, se vio poco dispuesta a hacer algo que lo cambiara y siguió su propio consejo. Así ellos volvieron a casa en lo que ella, en otras circunstancias, podría haber descrito como un silencio amigable.

A lo largo de los días siguientes el estado de muchos de los aldeanos mejoró y Sue se encontró lo suficientemente animada como para expresar la opinión de que habían salido del apuro. Respondiendo al tratamiento, sus pacientes comenzaron a liberarse de los efectos de la enfermedad que habían padecido. Cada vez más eran capaces de dejar sus camas y movilizarse de nuevo. La fiebre les había dejado más débiles que antes, pero al menos estaban fuera de peligro.

En la casa, el número de pacientes también había disminuido, hasta que sólo permanecían en ella una docena o así de los casos peores. A pesar de que el joven Peter contaba con dejar su cama, Sue se negó a permitirlo.

—Si quieres desgarrarte ese hombro de nuevo, ¡no faltaría más, levántate! —

—He yacido aquí tres semanas ya—

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, muchacho, te quedarás una semana más—

Él la lanzó una mirada beligerante que la dejó completamente impasible. Ella se volvió hacia Isabella.

—Hablad con él. A ver si vos podéis meter algo de sentido común en esa cabeza terca—

Isabella contempló al joven con una sonrisa de entendimiento, pero su tono fue firme.

—Sue tiene razón. Debéis permanecer en la cama un poco más—

Él suspiró entonces y consintió.

—Vuestros deseos son órdenes para mi, señora—

—Tened cuidado con lo que prometéis—

La expresión de Peter se puso seria y se llevó la mano de Isabella a los labios.

—Haría cualquier cosa que me pidierais, mi señora—

Isabella se rió.

—Recordaré eso, Peter. Puede que tengáis motivos para lamentar vuestras palabras—

—Nunca—

Ella liberó su mano y recogió sus cosas, disponiéndose a seguir adelante. Mientras lo hacía, alzó la vista y vio a Emmett mirarlos desde el otro lado del salón con expresión pétrea. Isabella la registró con algo de sorpresa. Seguramente el encaprichamiento de un hombre joven por su enfermera no pondría al noble conde celoso, ¿no? Aunque él parecía de muy mal humor. No debería estar tan divertida. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, siguió con su ronda.

A través del cuarto la mirada fija de Emmett siguió los movimientos de su esposa entre sus restantes pacientes. Vio sus expresiones cuando la miraban, vio la luz en los ojos de ellos, los vio sonreír. Unas cuantas bromas intercambiadas con ella. Vio la sonrisa de Isabella y su respuesta con una palabra amable para todos. Su mirada volvió a Peter. Clara y completamente el joven estaba locamente enamorado. Emmett suspiró. ¿Y quién no? Al parecer la mitad de sus hombres estaban enamorados de su esposa. En aquel momento se avergonzó de su mal humor. ¿Cómo es que reaccionaba así porque un imberbe joven le hacía ojitos a ella? Isabella era suya. Ninguno lo disputaría. Peter era joven y valiente y de siempre había servido a su señor con compromiso y lealtad. Él podría imaginarse que estaba locamente enamorado, pero la suya no era una naturaleza traidora. Emmett no tenía ninguna razón para sospechar de él ni tampoco de Isabella. Lo que ella hacía ahora lo hacía porque él se lo había ordenado, y gracias a ella y a Sue, muchos vivían, que bien podrían, por otra parte, haber muerto. Él tenía mucho que agradecerle y no buscar la ofensa donde no había ninguna. En verdad, ninguna mujer jamás le había causado la sensación que él había sentido hacía unos momentos cuando vio a Peter tomar su mano. Emmett sacudió la cabeza. Se había visto a sí mismo como el conquistador aquí. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Con un vistazo final al otro lado de la estancia se dio media vuelta y dejó el salón, buscando aire fresco que le despejara la cabeza.

* * *

1_ En la edad Media se empleaba la palabra Flujo (Fux en inglés) para denominar a enfermedades relacionadas con la pérdida masiva de fluidos corporales, quedando englobadas en la definición infecciones intestinales tales como la disentería, el cólera, una gastroenteritis... (N.T.)_

* * *

**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Isabella miró alrededor de la tranquila habitación con creciente preocupación. El cuidado de tantos enfermos y heridos había reducido considerablemente las reservas de medicinas y agotado la gran mayoría de hierbas secas que ella y Sue necesitaban para sus ungüentos y pócimas. Si no reponían sus suministros muy pronto, no quedaría nada en absoluto. La mujer mayor tenía que haber estado pensando en algo parecido.

—Deberías hablar con Emmett —dijo ella.

— ¿Con qué fin? Él no nos permitirá ir al interior del bosque a recoger plantas—

—También dijo que no te dejaría ir a la aldea ¿no? —Contestó Sue— y al final fuiste—

—Eso fue diferente. La gente estaba enferma—

—La gente estará enferma de nuevo, y cuando ello ocurra, deberíamos estar preparados—

Isabella sabía que Sue tenía razón. Con cierto temor decidió acercarse a su marido para comentarle el tema, sin embargo dudaba del resultado. Ahora se arrepentía profundamente de su anterior intento de escapar. Había sido una locura, un momento de insensatez nacido de la desesperación y del temor, pero él lo recordaría y quizás sospecharía ahora de sus palabras. Por otro lado, les había permitido, en efecto, ir a la aldea. Además, la atmósfera había sido menos tensa últimamente. ¿La escucharía? Con cierta reluctancia dejó a Sue y se dirigió a buscarlo.

Lo encontró en el patio, supervisando las reparaciones del portón donde el carpintero y su cuadrilla estaban ya trabajando. Isabella vaciló; pudo ver a Fred Ironfist allí también, junto con Edward y Randall y algunos de los otros. Cuando se acercó, ellos levantaron la mirada y detuvieron la conversación. Bajo sus especulativas miradas, sus inseguridades aumentaron. Si la necesidad hubiera sido menos urgente, su coraje podría haber fallado. En vista de eso, ella esperó, preguntándose si Emmett se enfadaría si los interrumpía. No obstante, cuando se giró y la vio, sonrió.

— ¿Qué deseáis, mi señora? —

—Una palabra, mi señor, si el momento es oportuno. —Ella examinó a sus compañeros— Puedo volver más tarde si…—

—No. No hay nada urgente. Vamos—

Él los dejó y cogió su brazo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Isabella? —

Ella le explicó, buscando en su cara indicios de su posible respuesta. Él la escuchó en silencio y asintió.

—Ve y recoge lo que necesites. Sue puede ir contigo—

Por un momento, ella se preguntó si le había entendido mal, entonces logró tartamudear su agradecimiento.

—No tienes por qué agradecérmelo —replicó— Más bien debería de hacerlo yo. Los heridos han mejorado bajo tu cuidado. Ahora que he visto tus habilidades sería el último que haría algo para dificultarlas—

Isabella se sintió enrojecer bajo sus elogios.

—Las plantas han de ser recogidas con el rocío aún en ellas, cerca del amanecer. —Ella hizo una pausa— Querríamos ir mañana, si no tenéis ninguna objeción. El asunto es urgente—

—Como quieras—

Ella sonrió, incapaz de pensar en nada más que decir, muy consciente de su cercanía. Estaba segura de que él volvería en ese momento con sus hombres, aburrido de los asuntos de mujeres, pero para su sorpresa, no lo hizo. Conservando la sujeción de su brazo se separó de ella.

—Las reparaciones en el portón estarán terminadas en uno o dos días —dijo— Después de eso los hombres restaurarán las puertas del salón del aguamiel1—

Pensando en las destrozadas maderas, Isabella supo que había un considerable trabajo por realizar. Los hombres ya estaban ocupados con la sierra, mientras que en la aldea los siervos habían comenzado con las reparaciones necesarias en las casas que habían sido destruidas por el grupo de guerra de Jasper. Otros habían vuelto a atender los campos, bajo la atenta mirada de sus señores vikingos.

Mientras Emmett hablaba, ellos paseaban y poco después llegaron a los establos. Se estaba tranquilo dentro con los olores del heno y los caballos. Aparte de las bestias, el lugar estaba desierto. Recordando la última vez que habían estado solos en un lugar como ese, Isabella comenzó a dudar de la sabiduría de quedarse. Emmett bajó la mirada y le echó un vistazo.

— ¿Por qué estás asustada? —

—No lo estoy—

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás temblando? —

Ella se mordisqueó el labio, incapaz de pensar en algo que decir.

— ¿Crees que podría derribarte sobre una pila de heno? —Dejó que su mirada penetrante la recorriera por entero— Ahora que lo pienso, no es una mala idea—

— ¡Intentadlo y os ensartaré con esta horca! —dijo ella alzando la barbilla.

—Eso está mejor —le contestó— Pero no tienes que preocuparte, temo demasiado por mi vida para hacer algo como eso, aunque haces que el riesgo sea tentador—

La giró para mirarla a la cara con las manos ancladas a su cintura. Isabella contuvo la respiración, consciente de repente del silencioso establo, de la ausencia de gente, de la gran pila de heno cerca de la esquina y de su proximidad. Sobre la dulce fragancia del heno y la paja, pudo detectar la esencia a almizcle del hombre, sensual, atrayente y peligrosa. ¿La besaría de nuevo? Y si lo hacía, ¿entonces qué? Consternada por la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y a causa de un instinto de autoconservación, dio un paso a un lado, fuera de su agarre hacia dentro del compartimiento donde la yegua estaba parada. Emmett sonrió y la siguió, moviéndose hacia la cabeza del caballo, permitiendo que lo olfateara y lo aceptara. Entonces, le dio unas palmaditas en el lustroso cuello y recorrió con mano experimentada la espalda y el lomo.

—Un bonito animal —dijo—, pero delicado. No apto para el peso de un hombre. La montura de una mujer, creo.

Isabella no dijo nada.

— ¿Es tuya? —

—Sí. Fue un presente de mi padre—

—Un regalo generoso—

—Sí—

—Engendrará elegantes potrillos —observó él.

Isabella apretó la mandíbula, pero permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué había allí que decir? La yegua le pertenecía a él ahora, justo como todo lo de alrededor. Podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Podía hacer con ellas dos lo que quisiera. ¿No se lo había mostrado él demasiado en ese tranquilo recinto? Una ola de resentimiento brotó por ella y se apartó. Emmett frunció el ceño al percibir el cambio en su humor.

— ¿Isabella?—

Alargó una mano hacia ella, pero Isabella la eludió pasando bajo el cuello del caballo, yendo desde allí fuera del compartimiento, y escapando hacia la puerta. Oyó a Emmett llamarla tras ella, pero no paró. Después, él se quedó mirando sorprendido su figura en retirada, incapaz de encontrar un motivo para el repentino y dramático cambio de humor.

— ¡En el nombre de Odín!, ¿a qué ha venido eso? —preguntó en voz alta.

La yegua resopló y coceó. Emmett sacudió la cabeza, perplejo. Las mujeres, como los caballos, eran unas criaturas impredecibles la mayoría de las veces. Ambos necesitaban ser tratados con cuidado, pero necesitaban saber quién era su señor. Quizás debería haber tomado a Isabella aquella primera noche, debería haber exigido su sumisión. Habría sido una novedosa experiencia tomar a una mujer que se le resistía con uñas y dientes. Inicialmente lo encontró excitante, hasta que había visto la mirada en su cara, una mirada de miedo y repulsión. Ello le había detenido de sus intenciones. Nunca había forzado a una mujer y no forzaría a ésta, aunque la deseaba más que a ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido nunca. Por tanto, él había jugado un juego de espera. Ahora no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría aguantarlo. Noche tras noche se acostaba a su lado, escuchando en la oscuridad el sonido de su suave respiración o mirando cómo dormía a la luz del amanecer. Le llevaba todo su control no tocarla, no reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho. Había estado tantas veces a punto de usar la fuerza… pero cada vez, lo rechazó. Ella tenía que venir a él. Sólo entonces sería realmente suya. Había imaginado tantas veces ese momento, intentado visualizar las circunstancias en las que ella se daría a él por voluntad propia y sin reservas. Emmett se permitió una sonrisa irónica. No era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que sería fácil o pronto, pero era un reto y él siempre había disfrutado con ellos. Un espíritu salvaje hacía más valiosa la victoria. Dando a la yegua una última palmada cariñosa en la grupa, salió del establo.

Isabella se apresuró en su vuelta a la casa, enfadada consigo misma por haberle permitido alterarla. ¿Para qué servía? Ravenswood le pertenecía ahora a él, al igual que cualquier cosa de allí, y sería mejor que lo aceptara cuanto antes. De todos modos, ese conocimiento la irritaba. Lo peor era que a causa de su alocado comportamiento, él podría replantearse su permiso para dejarla ir a recoger las hierbas por la mañana.

Esa tarde, mientras él hablaba y reía con sus hombres, ella lo observó para ver si parecía enfadado, pero no pudo detectar ninguna señal de ello. Al contrario, la atmósfera parecía alegre con la conversación tratando de armas y caza. El bosque abundaba en caza y los vikingos se estaban habituando a sacarle provecho para complementar la comida de la mesa. Ahora parecía que estaban planeando ponerse en marcha para cazar jabalíes. Isabella, que se había mantenido en segundo plano supervisando el servicio de la comida, lo escuchó y se sintió triste al pensar en todas las veces que había acompañado a su padre y su hermano en la caza, recordando la emoción y la velocidad de la persecución. Ella podía cabalgar tan bien como un hombre, cosa para lo que la pequeña yegua estaba tan perfectamente dotada, era rápida y tenía la suficiente resistencia para sostenerse a través de largas cabalgadas. No obstante, todo eso no era de importancia ahora. No se le permitiría montar el caballo de nuevo y Mara sería utilizada para engendrar elegantes potrillos.

—Isabella, ¿qué estáis haciendo? —la voz de Emmett rompió sus pensamientos.

Con un vergonzoso sobresalto, dejó de soñar despierta y lanzó una rápida mirada sobre la mesa para ver qué le faltaba.

—Venid, mi señora, eso es trabajo para los sirvientes. Os sentaréis a mi lado—

—Mi señor, mi lugar está sirviéndoos la comida y la bebida—

—Vuestro lugar está donde yo diga—

El tono no admitía ningún tipo de réplica, por lo que con reluctancia, ella dejó lo que había estado haciendo y se sentó en la silla que había a su lado. Emmett movió la cabeza con aprobación mientras a su lado, Fred Ironfist miraba impasible. Los otros hombres intercambiaron miradas antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su comida y la conversación se reanudó. Isabella adoptó una aparente serenidad, consciente en todo momento de los ojos de Emmett sobre ella.

—Desde ahora en adelante, os sentaréis conmigo a la mesa—

—Como deseéis, mi señor—

—Lo deseo, y mi nombre es Emmett—

—Como deseéis, Emmett—

Él asintió y tomando una fuente, le sirvió carne y pan él mismo. Durante unos momentos comieron en silencio. Isabella mostraba mucha atención a la comida e intentaba aparentar indiferencia ante el escrutinio de su marido. Entonces, él reclamó más cerveza, esperando mientras un sirviente se apresuraba a rellenar su copa.

—Acerca de vuestra propuesta de excursión mañana… —dijo él.

— ¿Sí? —Ella sintió su corazón saltar. ¿Estaría a punto de cambiar de opinión?

—Fred os acompañará. —Él lanzó a su compañero una mirada significativa.

Aunque aliviada de que no se hubiera retractado de su promesa, no pudo esconder una irónica sonrisa.

—No intentaré escaparme—

—No, puesto que os encontraría bastante pronto y lo sabéis —contestó él— Pero el bosque puede guardar peligros ocultos en estos tiempos inciertos. Así será hasta que los daneses hayan consolidado su imperio en Northumbria—

Isabella no dijo nada, sintiendo una familiar ola de resentimiento. Él habló como si ello fuera un resultado inevitable. El problema era que ella sospechaba que estaba en lo cierto. Los daneses querían su tierra, mucho mejor que la suya propia, y habiéndola ganado intentarían conservarla. Mirando alrededor de la sala a los hombres congregados, lo supo con certeza. Todos ellos eran guerreros, armados y entrenados, viviendo para la emoción de la batalla y el saqueo. Debían su lealtad a Emmett y él debía la suya a Jasper, y ellos le servían bien. Podía ver el respeto en la forma en que lo seguían. Emmett ejercía su poder sin mucha severidad, pero su palabra era ley para ellos. Éstos rechazarían de plano a cualquier hombre que cruzara esa línea, o a cualquier mujer si llegaba a ello. La trataban con la debida reverencia porque era su esposa, pero también la vigilaban, tal y como Fred Ironfist la vigilaría mañana. Lo que Emmett había dicho sobre un posible peligro era cierto, pero no le estaba dando tampoco oportunidad de escabullirse en el bosque. No era algo que ella habría intentado. Escaparse sería dejar a su gente a merced de los vikingos.

Un grito de protesta la distrajo de sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada para ver a Sasha luchando contra el agarre de uno de los hombres de Emmett. Era Randall. El hombre joven parecía estar intentando que ella se sentara en sus rodillas y ella de igual modo intentaba que no lo consiguiera. Una fuerte bofetada resonó cuando la mano de ella encontró su mejilla, un gesto que fue recibido con una carcajada de sus compañeros. Isabella miró a Emmett, pero no pareció que él pensara intervenir. Randall se levantó con brillo en los ojos y, antes de que Sasha pudiera huir, la tomó entre sus brazos y atravesó la puerta con ella a grandes zancadas. Sus gritos y protestas fueron ahogados entre risas.

Isabella se giró hacia su marido.

— ¿Haréis algo?—

— ¿Qué querrías que hiciera?—

—Poner freno a que vuestros hombres molesten a las indefensas mujeres—

— ¿Indefensas? No es así como yo os describiría—

—Sabéis lo que quiero decir. Sasha no es una puta. No se merece que la traten como si lo fuera—

—Es atractiva y es evidente que Randall está encaprichado con ella. ¿Debería prohibirle lo que yo tengo intención de disfrutar con mi propia esposa? —Él notó con satisfacción el caliente color que inundó su cara, la chispa de furia en sus ojos, y supo que ella leyó el mensaje correctamente.

Isabella no picó el cebo.

—Ella no es su mujer —replicó.

—No, pero lo será pronto. Evidentemente su pasión por la joven está creciendo. Él me habló esta mañana, buscando mi permiso para hacerla su esposa, y tengo hasta esta noche para decir algo al respecto. Se casará con ella tan pronto como pueda—

—Y ¿cuál es el punto de vista de Sasha sobre ello? ¿Trataréis de descubrir eso también?—

Él levantó una ceja, ya que su tono era acalorado aunque las palabras hubieran sido dichas calmadamente.

—No consulto los deseos de los sirvientes —contestó él— Sasha se casará con Randall y punto. Él es un buen hombre y será un buen marido para ella. —Lanzó una mirada alrededor abarcando la sala— Si las cosas pudieran ser tan fácilmente arregladas con todos mis hombres… Pero no hay suficientes mujeres para todos—

Eso era sin lugar a dudas cierto. Randall había mostrado su interés en Sasha claramente desde el principio. Parecía que su deseo no se había aplacado y ahora, el destino de Sasha estaba sellado, como su propiedad. Sintiendo algo de su estado de ánimo, Emmett la miró sagazmente.

— ¿No es mejor para una mujer ser una esposa y mantener de este modo una posición respetable? —Requirió— ¿Preferirías que se la entregara a mis hombres para que la compartieran? —

—No desearía eso para ninguna mujer —contestó ella— Ni tampoco deseo que ninguna mujer sea forzada a casarse con un hombre si no lo…—

Isabella terminó sonrojándose, y se maldijo en su fuero interno por su vivo temperamento.

— ¿Si no lo ama? —terminó.

—Si no lo aprecia, iba a decir—

—Tú no me aprecias, pero eres mi mujer—

—No tuve elección—

—Cierto. Pero dime, Isabella, ¿no has empezado a quererme desde entonces? —El tono fue burlón y sus mejillas se colorearon con sombras más intensas.

—No—

Emmett rió en voz alta, provocando que muchas miradas interesadas se dirigieran hacia ellos.

—Lo harás—

—Os engañáis, mi señor—

— ¿Lo hago? —

Él dejó que su mirada se demorase en su encantador perfil, ahora vuelto hacia él, embebiéndose en cada una de sus perfectas líneas, luego se dirigió a su cuello y a los hinchados pechos bajo su vestido. Mentalmente le quitó la ropa. Consciente de su penetrante mirada, Isabella sintió cómo su cara enrojecía. Emmett lo vio y sonrió, disfrutado de su incomodidad. En ese momento, se giró hacia él con los ojos ambarinos brillando con furia.

— ¿Tenéis que mirarme así de fijamente?—

— ¿Qué hombre no querría contemplarte?—

Trazó en descenso la manga con su mano. Isabella se forzó a permanecer tranquila, aunque sentía como si su piel quemase bajo la ropa.

—Además —continuó él—, pienso que no te disgustaría tanto como pretendes—

Ella luchó contra el impulso de golpearle, más por el acierto de sus comentarios que por esa condenada confianza en sí mismo.

—Sois libre de creerlo, mi señor. Si escogéis engañaros a vos mismo no puedo evitarlo—

—Creo que eres tú la que te engañas a ti misma, Isabella—

Los ojos azules ya no estaban sonriendo y antes de que ella pudiera inventar una contestación adecuada, él se había apoyado contra su silla y la besó de lleno en toda la boca. Tomada de este modo por sorpresa e incapaz de moverse, se vio forzada a soportarlo indignada por el tratamiento y el naciente conocimiento de que él estaba en lo cierto. Emmett la liberó entonces, encontrando su mirada con una expresión que no rebelaba ni pizca de remordimiento. Roja de vergüenza, Isabella se esforzó en recobrar la compostura, plenamente consciente del repentino calor en su sangre y de las divertidas miradas que estaban recibiendo desde todos los lados de la habitación. Ella mantuvo su voz baja, aunque el tono vibró con furia e indignación:

—Esto es un mero juego para vos ¿no? —

Emmett frunció la frente.

— ¿Es eso lo que piensas? —

—No sé qué pensar—

—Entonces, has de saber que no estoy jugando contigo, nunca lo he hecho—

—Y, ¿qué fue eso? —

— ¿No lo sabes? ¿Vladimir nunca te besó así? —Isabella lo miró fijamente, preguntándose qué tenía que ver Vladimir con ello— Bien, ¿lo hizo? —exigió él.

Su rubor se hizo aún más profundo.

—Por supuesto que no. Él siempre me mostró respeto—

Emmett soltó una carcajada regocijada. Más cabezas se giraron hacia ellos. Isabella se incorporó de su asiento y miró a su marido con furia.

—Sois imposible—

Lejos de sufrir por la acusación, él sólo rió más alto y no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerla cuando ella se apartó de él y se fue resueltamente hacia las escaleras.

Isabella se levantó a la mañana siguiente en cuanto amaneció, saliendo con cuidado de la cama y lanzando una torva mirada a Emmett mientras lo hacía. Sin embargo, él dormía sin haberse dado cuenta de ello. Debía de haberse retirado muy tarde para que ella no lo hubiera escuchado en absoluto. No queriendo molestarlo por si acaso motivaba una conversación como la última, recogió sus ropas y se vistió con prisas antes de deslizarse fuera. Sue la estaba esperando con una cesta y, con pocas palabras, las dos se encaminaron hacia la puerta donde Ironfist estaba de pie, armado con una espada y un hacha. Indicando al guardia que les permitiera atravesarla, siguió a las dos mujeres al bosque.

El sol estaba alto cuando volvieron con las cestas repletas. El resto de la mañana estuvo dedicada fervientemente a atar manojos de hierbas para su secado, o a macerarlas en agua caliente, o a molerlas para mezclarlas con grasa de ganso para crear ungüentos. El cuarto estaba lleno con el aroma de las pócimas, una esencia que Isabella asociaba con la curación y el bienestar. Parte del trabajo de las mujeres en su hogar era conocer qué panacea utilizar en el tratamiento de todas las enfermedades, desde una fiebre a un corte, desde un forúnculo hasta un dolor de muelas. Era un trabajo que Isabella disfrutaba. Cada estación traía consigo sus propias flores que recolectar. Ella las conocía y sabía en qué lugares crecían.

Mientras trabajaba se le ocurrió que ella ostentaba un considerable poder (no todas las plantas poseían únicamente propiedades curativas). Tres o cuatro granos de digitalina podían aliviar un ataque al corazón, once granos matarían. Unas pocas bayas de belladona mezcladas en un guiso podían conseguir el mismo final, así como la hoja o la raíz machacada del acónito. Desterró el pensamiento, sonriendo con autoburla. Las oportunidades de matar a todos los invasores eran remotas y aquellos que sobrevivieran descubrirían pronto lo que había sucedido con sus compañeros y se vengarían de una forma terrible. Si Jasper pensaba que uno de sus condes favoritos había sido presa de una traición, sería despiadado. Además, ella sabía que una cosa era pensar en quitar una vida, y otra muy distinta hacerlo. Los daneses podían considerar que la vida valía poca cosa, pero ella no lo haría. En cualquier caso, el veneno era un arma cobarde. Podía detestar a los invasores, pero no podía asesinarlos a sangre fría. Lo suyo era salvar vidas, no destruirlas.

Fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos por Sasha, que entró de sopetón a través de la puerta con ojos desorbitados y jadeando.

— ¡Ayudadme, mi señora! Os lo suplico—

— ¿Qué pasa? —Isabella se volvió, y limpiándose las manos en el delantal, fue a consolar a la chica. Sasha se lanzó a los brazos de su señora y se aferró a ella, sollozando. Sue frunció el ceño, bajando el mortero que había estado utilizando.

— ¿Qué te aflige, pequeña? ¿Estás herida?—

Sasha agitó la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, más de una docena de hombres aparecieron en la entrada guiados por Randall. Él divisó a Sasha y sonrió burlonamente.

—Ven, pajarito mío—

Él dio un paso adelante y agarró la muñeca de Sasha, tirando de ella y apartándola de Isabella. Sasha gritó y forcejeó, pero él la sujetó sin esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Demandó Isabella— No tienes derecho a dañar a una de mis sirvientas—

—No la estoy lastimando, sin intención de ofender, mi señora —contestó Randall— La quiero para casarnos—

—No puedes casarte sin el permiso de lord Emmett —dijo Sue fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Me lo ha dado. Esta muchacha es mía—

— ¿Tuya, vikingo? —

Blandiendo la mano del mortero de nuevo, ella dio un paso para acercarse, pero Isabella puso una mano en su brazo, reteniéndola.

—Dice la verdad, Sue. Lord Emmett ha dado su consentimiento—

Sue lo contempló mientras la afrenta daba paso a la confusión.

— ¿Es así? —

—Sí—

—Mi señora dice la verdad —dijo Randall con una sonrisa.

Sasha rompió a llorar.

— ¿Podéis hacer alguna cosa, mi señora? —pidió Sue.

—Lo intenté, Sue, pero es idea de Emmett. Si hubiera suficientes mujeres para todos, las casaría a todas con sus guerreros. —Isabella se volvió hacia Randall— Ve, espera fuera. Sasha saldrá ahora mismo, pero déjame hablar con ella primero—

Él frunció el ceño y por un momento ella pensó que podría negarse. Sin embargo, una mirada alrededor del cuarto le sirvió para asegurarse de que la muchacha no iría a ningún lugar, dado que sólo había una única puerta y una pequeña ventana.

—Muy bien, mi señora. Pero no la retengáis mucho tempo. Mi impaciencia por mi novia crece—

Con una fuerte carcajada, los guerreros dejaron la habitación y Sue cerró la puerta tras ellos. Isabella se giró hacia Sasha.

—Sasha, sabes que no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar esto—

—No deseo casarme con él—

Isabella miró a Sue y la mujer dio un paso adelante.

—Sasha, escúchame. No tienes más opción que casarte con Randall, a no ser que quieras convertirte en el juguete de todos los demás—

Sasha respiró irregularmente y se la quedó mirando fijamente con horror.

—Sue está en lo cierto —dijo Isabella— Ninguna de nosotras es libre de escoger, si no es entre el menor de dos males. Como esposa de Randall, sus compañeros no te tocarán—

—Él ya ha violado a la muchacha —replicó Sue— No es de extrañar que no esté dispuesta a acostarse con él—

Sasha respiró profundamente y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Me tomó en contra de mi voluntad, quién sabe si ya llevo a su hijo en mi vientre. ¿Debería de engendrar también un bastardo y permitir que sufra el escarnio de todo el mundo? —Hizo una pausa— Sé que no podéis hacer nada, mi señora, ya que vos misma estáis en esta dolorosa situación. Es por eso por lo que estoy tan asustada—

Empezó a llorar de nuevo e Isabella la abrazó estrechamente para consolarla.

—Yo también lo estaba, Sasha—

—Vos no estuviste nunca asustada, mi señora. Os estuve observando el día en que os casasteis con lord Emmett, el modo en que mirabais, con tanta calma, haciendo bajar la cara a todos aquellos hombres. Todos sus ojos no pudieron haceros temblar—

—No fue así, Sasha. Quería salir corriendo tan lejos y tan rápido que ellos nunca pudieran encontrarme. Si no lo hice fue porque sabía que no tendría éxito, y no quería darles la satisfacción de ver mi miedo. Y por eso, soy la mujer del conde Emmett en lo bueno y en lo malo. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, salvo sacarle provecho—

Sasha la escuchó con un sorprendido silencio y entonces tomó otra respiración entrecortada.

—Como yo debo hacer con Randall—

En ese momento un pesado puño golpeó en la puerta.

—Saldrás, moza, ¿o debo entrar yo? —

Sue cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas, mazo en mano, y puso su cara cerca de la madera.

—Saldrá cuando esté lista, vikingo—

—Ella saldrá ahora, vieja, o conoceré el motivo de ello—

—Tú entra aquí y te descalabro, zoquete insulso—

Golpeando más fuerte, la puerta se sacudió. Sue retrocedió. Isabella ofreció a Sasha lavar sus ojos en agua fría del cuenco sobre la mesa, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Randall se sobresaltó, bajando un apretado puño.

— ¿Señora? —

—Sasha ya viene. Sé paciente unos segundos más—

El tono calmado fue suficientemente cortés, pero contenía una orden también y Randall vaciló. Aunque hubiera querido empujarla a un lado y arrastrar a Sasha fuera por la fuerza bruta, no se atrevió; sabía muy bien que lord Emmett no sería agradable con ningún hombre que pusiera violentamente las manos sobre su mujer. Por lo que se tragó su furia y dejó caer las manos a los lados. Isabella permaneció en la entrada, bloqueando su camino. Unos momentos después, Sasha se unió a ella en el umbral.

—Estoy lista —dijo.

Isabella permaneció en pie a un lado y la dejó pasar. La muchacha había recobrado su compostura, aunque sus ojos todavía mostraban signos de su llorera. Por un momento, ella y Randall se miraron a la cara uno al otro en silencio. Entonces, él sonrió y le ofreció su brazo. Después de una breve vacilación, Sasha lo tomó y caminaron juntos a través del congregado grupo de guerreros hacia el párroco que estaba esperando. Isabella se quitó el delantal y lo tiró a un lado, luego, con Sue a su lado, los siguió.

La ceremonia fue breve, y a través de ella recordó el día de su propia boda y el terror que sentía en su corazón. A pesar de que podía haber engañado a los espectadores, sabía que cualquier pequeña cosa la habría hecho correr. De repente fue consciente de alguien a su lado, y levantó la mirada para ver a Emmett. Él puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la atrajo más cerca. Todavía resentida, Isabella se tensó e intentó soltarse. El brazo apretó. De este modo permanecieron juntos de pie, con una incómoda proximidad hasta que la breve ceremonia hubo terminado. Los amigos de Randall le palmearon la espalda y se reunieron alrededor de la pareja. Con todo, viendo a Emmett, se apartaron un poco. Él se movió entre ellos con el brazo aún alrededor de su mujer, llevándola con él a felicitar a la pareja de recién casados.

—Larga vida, Randall. Larga vida, Sasha. —Se quitó uno de sus brazaletes de plata y se lo dio a Randall— Lleva esto en reconocimiento de tus servicios hacia mí. Además, te daré un _hide_2 de buena tierra. Allí podréis construir un hogar y criar buenos hijos—

Una ovación entusiasta acogió a sus palabras.

—Eres generoso, señor —contestó Randall— Mi esposa y yo te lo agradecemos—

Una Sasha estupefacta tartamudeó su agradecimiento. Claramente, no había esperado nada como eso. No más que Isabella, que miró a su marido con sorpresa.

—Esta noche tendremos un banquete para celebrar vuestra unión —dijo Emmett— Quizás más adelante celebraremos muchas más—

Otra ovación siguió a esto y luego la conversación se fragmentó en diferentes grupos. Isabella miró hacia Randall y Sasha y entonces lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Emmett.

—Gracias —dijo ella— Fue un generoso presente—

—Es adecuado que recompense a aquellos que me sirven bien —contestó él— Además, la tierra da a un hombre interés por el lugar y lo ata a él, asegurando su lealtad y la de su familia—

—Y provee para su mujer—

—Sí, eso también. Un día muchos de estos hombres tendrán esposas y cuando se casen también tendrán tierras para cultivar. Hay abundancia para todos y es una buena tierra, rica y fértil—

Tierra sajona, pensó Isabella, pero mantuvo sus pensamientos para sí misma. Con ese regalo, él había asegurado un buen futuro tanto para Sasha como para su marido. Esto todavía podría salir bien. Ciertamente el asunto se había resuelto más favorablemente de lo que podía haber esperado ayer.

Emmett notó un leve suavizamiento en su humor. El cuerpo de ella ya no estaba tenso entre sus brazos y aunque lo contemplaban evaluadores, la chispa de furia había desaparecido de sus dorados ojos. Ahora que estaba cerca podía detectar el dulce olor de hierbas y bajo él, la cálida esencia de su carne, delicada y excitante. Él inclinó la cabeza y dejó que sus labios rozaran los de ella. Tomada por sorpresa, Isabella no luchó. El beso creció en intensidad, el latido de su corazón se aceleró y un agradable calor barrió a través de ella. Cuando él se enderezó, Isabella tenía las mejillas rojas de confusión. Lanzando una rápida mirada alrededor, ella pudo ver que su abrazo no había pasado desapercibido.

—Mi señor, vuestros hombres…—

—Déjales que miren—

La besó de nuevo, lentamente, sintiendo como los labios de ella se rendían bajo la presión de los suyos y probaba el dulce gusto de su boca. Dioses, cómo la deseaba, quería tirarla bajo él y hacerle el amor hasta que suplicara por misericordia, pero sabía que no podía. El maldito lugar era un poco demasiado público para ello y de todos modos, Isabella aún era demasiado tímida con él para ello. De forma reacia retrocedió, su mirada escrutó la cara de ella. Había una extraña expresión en sus dorados ojos, una que él no podía alcanzar a comprender completamente. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Habría pagado por saberlo. Controlándose con esfuerzo, Emmett aflojó su agarre.

Isabella se apartó con confusión, sacudida por su propia reacción ante su beso. El primero había sido robado, el segundo, no. Debería haber sentido repugnancia, pero no lo había hecho. Al contrario, lo que había sentido era un furtiva y creciente calidez. Casi había deseado que la besara de nuevo. La comprensión la quemó cuando sus anteriores palabras volvieron para atormentarla: _Vendrás a mí_. Humillada por el recuerdo y por su debilidad, se separó de su brazo y se apartó.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo, Isabella? —

—De nada. —La afirmación fue desmentida por el sonrojo de su cuello y sus mejillas.

—Mentirosa—

—Es la verdad—

— ¿Lo es? —Él se acercó y ella le vio sonreír.

—Esto… las hierbas. Estaba a mitad de mi trabajo cuando Sasha entró. Debo ir y terminarlo. No quiero que las plantas se estropeen—

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó ante la evidente confusión de ella, diciendo más por parte de él que cualquier palabra de escepticismo y diversión. No obstante, no hizo ningún movimiento para retenerla por lo que ella se giró y se alejó, intentando reunir su disperso buen juicio, resuelta a poner tanta distancia entre ellos como fuera posible y siendo consciente, en todo momento, de que Emmett observaba su retirada. Y era una retirada. Ella lo admitía. Otros pocos minutos y él la habría besado de nuevo, y ella se lo habría permitido. Recordando el peligroso poder de sus besos, Isabella se estremeció. No lo dejaría manipularla de nuevo. Él quería su rendición y tenía intención de conseguirla, para conquistarla como finalmente había conquistado Ravenswood. Era un reto para él, nada más, y ella no se entregaría como un premio. Las mujeres no significaban nada más para Emmett que una placentera diversión, una distracción, y parecía que ella era su último entretenimiento. Para su horror, Isabella notó lágrimas calientes picando tras sus parpados y se apresuró a entrar en la despensa antes de que nadie pudiera notarlo.

Más tarde, cuando se hubo calmado, se maldijo por su estupidez al haber dado al incidente mayor importancia de la que tenía. Naturalmente, Emmett no hizo ninguna mención de ello cuando se encontraron esa noche en el salón, y si estaba enfadado, no dio ninguna señal de ello. La recibió con cortesía cuando ella tomó lugar a su lado y a sus ojos no se reveló que estuviera perturbado por la experiencia que a ella le había agitado el corazón. Le pareció que ello era por la experta facilidad de un hombre completamente familiarizado con mujeres de las que tomaba lo que quería y seguía adelante. Podía ser su marido, pero sería estúpido pensar que ella podría significar alguna vez para él más que cualquier otra mujer. La única diferencia era que ella le pertenecía. Podía tomarla en el momento en que quisiera. Cuando ella le devolvió su beso, él seguramente debió haber olido la victoria. Su propia debilidad la consternó. ¿Tenía después de todo tan poca determinación que un hombre podía conquistarla con un beso? Isabella se mordisqueó el labio. Todavía podía sentir la calidez de su boca sobre la suya. Qué idiota que era. Ella nunca sería considerada por él nada más que un trofeo.

* * *

1 Se refiere al gran salón, lugar donde se festeja y celebran banquetes _  
_

2_ Nombre proveniente del antiguo anglosajón, que designaba a una extensión de terreno capaz de sostener a una familia, variando su tamaño de 60 a 80 y hasta 120 acres _

* * *

**_Quisiera agradecer a Bella Masen Mckrty, a TessCarlieCullenMellark y a alexf1994 por su review; a ILJB25 por el Pm que me envió También quisiera agradecer a las lectoras fantasmas._**

**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Conforme pasaban los días, la melancólica atmósfera se aligeraba bajo el cálido sol y mientras la amenaza de muerte y destrucción retrocedía, las personas en la aldea empezaron a hacer más libremente sus negocios de nuevo. Ahora el trabajo estaba en su apogeo, por lo que, aparte de todas las reparaciones necesarias, había cultivos y ganado que atender y el trabajo tenía que ser supervisado. Como el administrador había sido uno de aquéllos que fueron asesinados en el combate cuando atacó la partida de guerra, Emmett necesitaba encontrar otro y pronto. Decidió consultar a Isabella.

— ¿A quién debería nombrar? —Preguntó— ¿Quién te parece que es el mejor candidato? —

Recobrándose de su sorpresa, ella le dio la respuesta sin dudar:

—Dimitri. Tiene una buena cabeza sobre los hombros y es un arduo trabajador. Yo sé que mi padre siempre lo consideró de confianza y también honesto—

Por consiguiente, Dimitri fue convocado a aparecer ante Emmett en el gran salón. Un pequeño y corpulento individuo de mediana edad, con gris en su cabello y barba, Dimitri era, sin embargo, una figura impresionante, porque había en él un aire de tranquila seguridad. Estuvo con suficiente calma ante Emmett, aunque echó un ojo a sus hombres con cierto malestar interno, claramente preguntándose qué podía haber hecho para llamar esa atención no deseada. Miró una vez a Isabella, aunque su rostro no le dio ninguna pista de la razón de su presencia allí, y después escuchó con atención cuando Emmett habló. Mientras escuchaba las palabras, Dimitri pudo disimular mal su sorpresa y placer.

—Necesito un hombre en quien pueda confiar —dijo Emmett— Mi esposa parece pensar que tú eres ese hombre—

—La señora me honra —replicó Dimitri.

— ¿Me servirás en el oficio de administrador? —

Todos los ojos estaban en Dimitri, y en el corto silencio que siguió, fue consciente de la intensidad de sus miradas. Posiblemente era una coincidencia que varios de los hombres de Emmett descansaran sus manos en las empuñaduras de sus espadas. Sin embargo, Dimitri no era tonto y esta era una promoción considerable. No le tomó mucho tiempo decidirse.

—Lo haré, mi señor—

Emmett sonrió.

— Está bien. Comenzarás tus deberes inmediatamente y responderás directamente ante mí. Mañana temprano cabalgaremos. Quiero conocer cada detalle de esta finca, hasta la última vaca y pollo, el último saco de avena y haz de heno—

—Será como lo deseéis, mi señor—

Habiendo poco más que decir, Dimitri fue despedido poco después. Hizo una reverencia y abandonó el salón.

—Pienso que él es una buena elección —dijo Emmett mientras el hombre desaparecía de su vista.

—Bueno, si no lo es, derramaré sus tripas —replicó Ironfist.

Al ver la expresión de sobresalto de Isabella, Emmett ocultó una sonrisa.

—No tienes que temer, mi señora. Si me sirve bien, Dimitri prosperará—

—Él os servirá bien —replicó ella.

—Bien, porque yo restauraré el orden de esta propiedad—

—Yo también. Como solía ser cuando mi padre estaba vivo—

—Os prometo que lo será una vez más—

Isabella le creyó. Los signos de su gobierno estaban ya en todos lados, en edificios y trabajos de reparación. Alegraba su corazón verlo. Más que eso, le complacía saber que él le había pedido su asesoramiento y había actuado en consecuencia.

—Dimitri será de gran valor —dijo ella. Después, arrojando a su marido una mirada de soslayo— ¿De verdad haríais que Fred lo matara si no lo fuese? —

—Por supuesto. No quiero tener nada que ver con traición o incompetencia. Fred mantendrá un ojo puesto en el hombre, y él no tolera a los tontos alegremente—

—Dimitri no es tonto—

—Me complace oír eso. En ese caso tal vez viva—

Emmett captó la mirada en los ojos de Ironfist y los dos rieron en voz alta. Dándose cuenta muy tarde de que habían estado bromeando con ella, Isabella los fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué, vos...? —Las palabras le fallaron.

La diversión de Emmett creció. Isabella movió la cabeza, molesta consigo misma por caer en la trampa, y molesta con él también. Entonces el lado gracioso de esto la golpeo y empezó a reír, aunque de mala gana. Emmett la miró con sorpresa y su propia risa se desvaneció un poco; no había pensado que su belleza pudiera mejorar. Viéndola ahora, sabía que había estado equivocado. Al advertir la intensidad de esa mirada, Isabella se sintió de pronto consciente de sí misma y su propia diversión menguó. Definitivamente era el momento de irse.

—Mi señor, me temo que no soy rival para vos hoy. Con vuestro permiso, tengo asuntos que atender—

Decepcionado, él asintió.

—Como deseéis, mi señora—

Ella saludó con la cabeza a Ironfist y después se escapó cruzando el salón, sabiendo mientras lo hacía que cada uno de sus pasos era observado.

De hecho, Isabella no había mentido cuando dijo que había trabajo que hacer y estaba decidida a volcar su atención en esto ahora, regresando con paso rápido a las estancias de las mujeres. Entró y escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ella. Un hombre, vestido como un siervo, estaba detrás, de pie en la sombra. Isabella contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? —

— ¿No me conocéis, Isabella? —Bajó su capucha y ella se encontró mirando a Vladimir.

—Vos—

— ¿No os prometí que vendría? —

Isabella tragó saliva.

—Mi señor no debe encontraros aquí. Los vikingos no mostraran piedad—

—James vigila. Avisará si alguien se acerca. —Vladimir sonrió— Pero con peligro o no, tenía que veros. —Echó una mirada crítica— Os veis bien, Isabella—

—Estoy bastante bien —replicó ella— ¿Y vos, mi señor? ¿Han sanado vuestras heridas? —

—Si, en su mayor parte—

—Entonces os ruego que os vayáis. Dejad este lugar mientras todavía podáis—

— ¿Y abandonaros? —

—Debéis hacerlo. Ahora soy la esposa de Emmett—

Sus cejas se juntaron.

—El vikingo puede haberos forzado a casaros con él, pero vuestro cautiverio acabara pronto—

— ¿A qué os referís? —

—No renunciaré mansamente a lo que me pertenece—

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya no os pertenezco, Vladimir. —Incluso mientras lo decía, supo que nunca lo había hecho.

—Seréis mía de nuevo, Isabella. Lo juro. Os liberaré del maldito yugo vikingo. —La tomó por los hombros y miró su rostro— He soñado con este momento durante tanto tiempo y aunque estoy aquí con vos casi no puedo creerlo—

Consternada por la ternura de su voz y la luz casi fanática en sus ojos, Isabella tembló. Mientras Vladimir la atraía hacia él, ella giró la cabeza hacia un lado para que sus labios sólo tocaran su mejilla.

—Mi señor, no debéis. —Dio un paso hacia atrás.

Vladimir dejó caer las manos a los costados y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucede, Isabella? ¿Qué pasa? —

— ¿Es que no lo veis? Nunca podré ser vuestra. Emmett nunca me dejará ir. Incluso si me llevarais con vos, nos encontraría, no importa cuando tiempo le llevara hacerlo, y su venganza sería terrible—

—Encontraré una forma—

Desesperada, le agarró los brazos.

—No hay ninguna. Debéis creerlo—

Por un momento él se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Ninguna forma? —Preguntó— ¿O es más bien que no deseáis dejar al apuesto conde? —

—Eso no es justo, Vladimir. Yo no escogí mi destino. Me fue impuesto y no puedo cambiarlo—

—Queréis decir que no lo haréis—

—Ravenswood es mi hogar. No lo abandonaré, ni a su gente—

—Un sentimiento noble y conveniente. —Su mirada la taladró— Os escondéis detrás de él para evitar la verdad—

—No—

—Sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomo al vikingo ganar vuestro corazón? ¿O es el placer de su cama lo que os atrajo?—

Las mejillas de Isabella se pusieron calientes, pero mantuvo sujeto su temperamento.

—Insultarme no cambiará nada, mi señor. Para bien o para mal Emmett es mi esposo ahora y mi primera lealtad es hacia él—

Los labios de él se fruncieron.

—No había pensado que tendríais tan poca fe, Isabella, o que fueseis tan traicionera—

Las palabras la hirieron y trajeron lágrimas a sus ojos. Para ocultar su dolor, se aparté de él. Vladimir se fue hacia la puerta. Al alcanzarla, se paró.

—Veo que fue un error venir aquí—

—Iros, mi señor, mientras todavía podáis—

—Me iré. —Su voz era suave y llena de resentimiento— Pero volveré. Y con un ejército para derrotar a esta escoria danesa de una vez por todas. Después asesinaré a vuestro esposo con mis propias manos—

Isabella escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Después estaba sola. Con el corazón latiendo fuerte, se apoyó en los tablones de madera temblando de alivio. Por algunos minutos se mantuvo así mientras la enormidad de la situación caía sobre ella. Entonces, incapaz de soportar el confinamiento de la habitación por más tiempo, abandonó el lugar y salió al aire libre. Necesitaba espacio para pensar. Sin elección consciente sus pies se movieron hacia el cementerio.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí. Todo lo que podía ver era el rostro de Vladimir mientras se alejaba de ella con asco. Ella lo había traicionado y se había puesto del lado del enemigo. Sin embargo, ¿qué más podría haber hecho? ¿Hacerle falsas promesas? No lo amaba y nunca lo haría, pero, de todas formas, lo quería a salvo. Si él continuaba por el presente camino, sólo podría terminar en desastre para todos los interesados.

Unas pisadas a su espalda la sacaron de su ensoñación con un susto y miró alrededor para ver a Emmett acercándose. ¿Lo sabría? ¿Lo habría visto? El corazón le tronó en el pecho. Sólo con esfuerzo puso una apariencia externa de calma. Si él había visto algo, o si siquiera sospechaba, entonces Vladimir y James ya serían prisioneros.

Emmett se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, su mirada captó su agitación.

—Tu perdón, te he asustado —dijo él— Parecías tan inmersa en tus pensamientos que no quise interrumpirte—

Ella respiró profundamente.

— ¿Hay algo de lo que deseéis hablar conmigo, mi señor? —

El tono era suficientemente cortés, pero había una tensión por debajo que Emmett captó inmediatamente. Él lo disculpó. Dado el lugar, tal vez era natural en estas circunstancias.

—Nada de importancia —replicó él.

Por consentimiento tácito, caminaron juntos hacia la casa, pero él era consciente de que ella se había retraído con él de alguna manera.

— ¿Qué sucede, Isabella? —

—Nada —contestó ella— O nada que se pueda evitar—

—La pena no sanará pronto —reconoció el— Ni se le puede poner tiempo—

Isabella le lanzó una mirada escrutadora, preguntándose que podría saber él de pena o pérdidas. Ciertamente eso era lo que los vikingos infligían a otros. Caminaron en silencio por un pequeño sendero.

—Pero la vida sigue —continuo él—, y los vivos debemos aprender a hacer frente a nuestra pérdida—

—No puedo olvidar—

—No, pero puedes seguir adelante. Además, ¿cuál es la alternativa? ¿Cavilar continuamente sobre el pasado hasta que nos volvamos viejos y marchitos? —

—Sois un optimista—

—No, soy realista—

—Los daneses han hecho la realidad en la que vivimos ahora —replicó Isabella.

Hubo una amargura desacostumbrada en su tono y él la miró con perspicacia.

—Todavía sientes ira en tu corazón, ¿cierto? —

—Sí—

—Yo también la sentiría, pero el destino es una cosa extraña—

—No fue el destino lo que trajo a los normandos aquí —replicó ella— Fue la sed de venganza; venganza y codicia. —Volvió la cara hacia él— Eso es todo lo que los daneses conocen, ¿no es así? Asesinar y destruir y usar la fuerza—

La mirada de Emmett encontró y sostuvo la suya.

—Eso es el pasado—

— ¿Lo es? Yo pienso que la memoria no se borra tan pronto—

—No, no lo hace—

— ¿Cómo podéis saberlo? —

Su expresión se alteró y, por un momento, ella vio tanto el dolor como la ira en los ojos azules.

—Lo descubrí temprano—

— ¿Y eso? —

—Como resultado de una disputa de sangre. Una noche sus enemigos vinieron a la casa de mi padre y la rodearon. Después le prendieron fuego y esperaron a que los que estaban dentro salieran. Cuando lo hicieron, los acuchillaron. No escapó ninguno—

—Pero vos... —

—Yo no estaba allí. Había ido con uno de los hombres a una granja vecina a llevar algunas cosas por mi padre. Al ser invierno, los días eran más cortos y nos quedamos a pasar la noche. Cuando regresamos al día siguiente, encontramos que la casa era una ruina humeante y mi familia había sido asesinada—

Isabella había oído hablar de tales cosas, aunque nunca hasta ahora de alguien que lo hubiera experimentado, y sintió lástima en su corazón por el niño asustado y desconcertado que debió haber sido ese terrible día.

— ¿Cuántos años teníais? —

—Diez—

—Eso es joven para ser arrojado a la deriva en el mundo—

—Sí, pero fui afortunado—

De repente ella recordó las palabras que él le había dicho esa fatídica mañana cuando ella había examinado su espada, Diente de Dragón.

—Fue Marcus quien os acogió, ¿verdad? —

—Sí, mi padre era uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Me protegió y crió. De él aprendí el código del guerrero; de hecho, casi todo lo que sé. Cuando llegué a la virilidad, vengué a mi familia y quité la vida a los responsables de su muerte, en todo caso, a todos los que aún vivían. Los maté con la espada que Marcus me dio. Entonces recuperé el título que era mío—

—Y cuando Marcus fue asesinado, vinisteis a vengar su muerte—

—Eso es. Como ya te dije, era una cuestión de honor—

Mientras lo escuchaba le pareció a Isabella que muchas cosas se habían aclarado. En su mente pudo ver al chico pequeño de pie sólo entre las ruinas de su casa y los cuerpos de los asesinados. Podía imaginarlo creciendo, pasando de la niñez a la edad adulta, aprendiendo las habilidades del guerrero, su ira volviéndose fría e implacable, aguardando su momento hasta que su familia fuera vengada. No era difícil ver por qué él había sentido tanto amor y lealtad por un hombre que era el enemigo jurado del pueblo de ella.

Emmett la miró de cerca, preguntándose por qué se lo había contado. No había sido su intención, pero de alguna manera le había salido. Tal vez lo había necesitado. Por lo menos ahora ella sabía quién era él, sabía algo de los eventos que habían moldeado su vida.

—Estoy cansado del derramamiento de sangre y la lucha, Isabella—

— ¿Entonces qué queréis? —

—Construir algo que valga la pena—

— ¿De entre las cenizas? —

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Hizo una pausa— Tú y yo juntos—

— ¿Yo? ¿Acaso no soy una propiedad para vos? —

—Eres más que eso y lo sabes. —La acercó— Que no haya más secretos entre nosotros—

No había trazos de burla en su rostro o voz. Ladeando la cabeza, la besó gentilmente. Isabella cerró los ojos. No más secretos. Cómo deseaba que fuera verdad. Pero, ¿cómo podía hacer tal promesa y mantenerla? ¿Acaso podía decirle que confraternizaba con los rebeldes? Si alguna vez descubría la verdad, su buena voluntad se evaporaría al momento. Peor, habría un castigo terrible. Incluso si la dejaba viva, su confianza se habría ido para bien. ¿Entonces qué quedaría? Ella se estremeció.

Emmett la miro.

—No temas, Isabella. Todo irá bien—

Con dolor en el corazón, ella deseó poder creerle.

Más tarde le contó a Sue lo de Vladimir. La mujer mayor la escuchó en silencio horrorizado.

—Vladimir nunca debió venir. Dios quiera que los daneses no se enteren—

—Dios quiera que Vladimir tenga más sentido que liderar una revuelta. Él y sus seguidores serán sacrificados a un hombre—

—Bastante cierto —ella hizo una pausa— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —

—Nada—

Isabella suspiró. Si hablaba, traicionaría a su gente. Si guardaba silencio, traicionaría a su esposo. Dividida entre dos lealtades, temía el momento en que tuviera que ver a Emmett otra vez, actuando ahora en parte, haciendo como que todo iba bien, sabiendo que era una mentira. Él era perceptivo e intuitivo, y, si la actuación no era convincente, sabría inmediatamente que algo andaba mal. Él era su esposo y le había dado en cierta medida su confianza. El conocimiento de que lo había traicionado era como un cuchillo en su corazón. Ella nunca había imaginado que eso podría herirla tan profundamente.

Si Emmett notó que algo andaba mal en su conducta, no dijo nada. De todas formas, con el clima cálido sus días estaban ciertamente ocupados. Bajo su gobierno, Ravenswood empezó a mostrar de nuevo signos de su anterior prosperidad. Los edificios estaban restaurados en un estado adecuado de reparación, las vallas arregladas, las tierras bien atendidas. Los cultivos madurando en los campos y la primera cosecha de heno ya estaba segada. Bajo el cuidado adecuado, las ovejas jóvenes crecían fuertes y los nuevos terneros pastaban al lado de sus madres en los pastizales. Incluso la cosecha de frutas sería buena debido a que las ramas del huerto estaban cargadas. El aire estaba lleno con el zumbido de las abejas moviéndose entre las flores y las colmenas. Más allá de todo esto, el bosque se extendida en una ondulante canopia de un verde continuo.

El buen tiempo atrajo a Isabella al exterior, fuera de las puertas, y ella y Sue hicieron mucho de su trabajo bajo la luz del sol antes de que abrieran las puertas de las estancias de las mujeres. Varias veces salieron a recoger plantas. Emmett no hacía objeciones a estas pequeñas excursiones, aunque cada vez había uno de sus hombres no muy lejos. Para Isabella era un saludable recuerdo del orden de las cosas, sin embargo, no dio ningún signo de que encontrara la presencia de los guardias fastidiosa, y hubiese sido fútil protestar. En cambio, le prestó su total atención a la tarea, retornando al fin con Sue para preparar los bálsamos y pociones por los cuales fueron reconocidas. Nunca, ni con palabras ni con miradas, dio indicio de que el bosque guardaba más trasfondo que sus flores y plantas curativas.

Sin embargo, el conocimiento del engaño pesaba duramente sobre ella e Isabella encontró más difícil dormir. Yacía despierta en la sofocante oscuridad, devanándose la mente, escuchando el sonido de la respiración de Emmett, con su piel húmeda por el sudor de su cercanía y parte de ella queriendo que él la tomara y otra temiendo que lo hiciera, con los nervios a flor de piel por su presencia. Por toda clase de razones la cama era demasiado caliente y, finalmente, después de dar vueltas, dormitaba por una hora o dos y después se despertaba sin haber descansado.

Invariablemente Isabella despertaba temprano con el sol y, una mañana, incapaz de permanecer más tiempo en el calor sofocante del cuarto, dejó a Emmett durmiendo y se vistió silenciosamente. Después se deslizó de la cámara y dejó la casa, dirigiéndose a la desprotegida puerta posterior. Estaba siempre atrancada, pero esto representaba un pequeño obstáculo. Desde allí la vía estaba libre hasta el bosque. El lugar que buscaba no estaba lejos, pero sí apartado y allí el río corría sobre un afloramiento rocoso hacia una amplia charca debajo. El pensamiento de la fría y limpia agua era más que atractivo y, a esa hora, podía tener la certeza de no ser molestada.

El temprano aire de la mañana era limpio y fresco, olía a tierra húmeda por el rocío todavía en la hierba, y mojaba el dobladillo de su vestido y empapaba sus zapatos. Isabella sonrió, abriéndose paso infaliblemente a través de los arboles hasta el río. Era estrecho y de rápida corriente, y lo siguió un rato antes de llegar a la extensión de la charca. Mirando cautelosamente alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba sola, se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en el agua clara. Estaba lo suficientemente fría al principio como para hacerla jadear, pero su frescura era deliciosa después del calor de dentro de la casa, y, tomando aire, se sumergió.

Emmett se levantó temprano y se estiró, bostezando prodigiosamente. Aunque era pronto, el calor en la habitación ya se estaba acumulando. Se dio la vuelta y estiró una mano buscando a Isabella. La cama estaba vacía. El conocimiento le despejó instantáneamente. Una rápida mirada al cuarto reveló que sus ropas no estaban y la puerta estaba sin atrancar. En un segundo estaba fuera de la cama vistiéndose rápidamente antes de bajar al salón. Los hombres estaban repantingados en los bancos y en el suelo, ajenos a su presencia. No había señal de su esposa. Emmett se acercó a la puerta y miró alrededor, pero no encontró signos de vida o movimiento. Entonces se percató de la puerta sin vigilancia y sin atrancar, y su mandíbula se tensó. Corrió al establo a ensillar a Firedrake.

Unos minutos después estaba montando y dirigiéndose por el camino que llevaba al bosque. Había adivinado inmediatamente en qué dirección iría Isabella, suficientemente seguro, mientras salía de la casa y salía a campo abierto, encontró su rastro en la hierba húmeda. Ella no había dicho nada acerca de querer recolectar plantas y ninguno de sus hombres estaba asistiéndola. Era una cuestión que tenía la firme intención de atender con la muy bruja cuando la encontrara. Manteniendo el caballo al paso, siguió el rastro hasta el río. Allí tiró de las riendas y, estudiando el suelo, encontró las marcas de un zapato en la tierra blanda, un pie pequeño, indudablemente de una mujer. Seguro ahora de que Isabella había ido en esa dirección, frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué tramaba. Aun después de todas esas semanas ella todavía tenía el poder de sorprenderle y desestabilizarlo. Era impredecible, reflexionó, todo era parte de su considerable encanto. Dejó al caballo seguir un paso gentil hasta que la densa vegetación hizo que cabalgar fuera poco práctico y se vio forzado a desmontar y seguir a pie. El estrecho camino continuaba un poco más allá, y después vio un afloramiento rocoso con una cascada y una charca debajo donde una mujer estaba nadando. Emmett sonrió abiertamente y se movió hacia adelante hasta una posición de ventaja desde donde pudiera ver sin ser visto.

Paso algún tiempo antes de que Isabella volviera hacia el banco. Sin embargo, el sol estaba cada vez mas alto y sabia que debía volver a la casa antes de que su ausencia fuera descubierta. Emmett podría tomar a mal que se hubiera ido sin uno de sus hombres asistiéndola pero, con suerte, estaría de vuelta antes de que despertara. Ella llegó a tierra y estaba alcanzando su vestido cuando un sexto sentido le advirtió de otra presencia. Su cabeza se irguió y con un jadeo de indignación se encontró mirando a Emmett.

— ¡Vos! —

Él sonrió abiertamente, sin arrepentimiento.

—Yo—

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —

—Buscándote—

— ¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado allí? —

—El suficiente. —El suficiente, pensó, para mirar a sus anchas ese maravilloso cuerpo. A pesar del vestido que ella sostenía cerca, una agradable cantidad estaba todavía a la vista y él, sin vergüenza, estaba sacando el mayor partido de ello.

Una oscura sospecha empezó a formarse en la mente femenina.

— ¿Me habéis estado mirando? —

—Sí—

Incapaz de pensar en una inmediata o adecuada respuesta, lo miró con recelo, sólo para darse cuenta de su presente estado de desnudez y que sus ojos no se perdían nada. Él la examinó por un momento antes de ponerse de pie. Antes de que diera dos pasos, Isabella ya estaba batallando para ponerse a toda prisa su vestido, echándose el cabello mojado por encima de los hombros. Emmett sonrió. Se acercó más, haciendo que ella fuera más consciente de lo alejado del lugar y que estaban completamente solos.

—Te eché en falta cuando me desperté—

—Tenía calor. No podía dormir—

—Y te las arreglaste para abrirte paso por mis guardias una vez más—

—Yo... yo pensé que no habría peligro aquí—

—No lo harás de nuevo, Isabella. —Las palabras fueron pronunciadas en voz baja, pero no había ninguna duda del tono implacable.

— ¿Creísteis que había huido, mi señor? —

—No. Confió en ti más que eso. Pero los tiempos son inciertos y el lugar es remoto, y no te pondré en peligro—

Isabella fue cogida por sorpresa, tanto por la sinceridad en su voz como por las palabras en sí mismas. El conocimiento de su traición retornó con fuerza. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para una reflexión profunda, porque sus brazos estaban alrededor de ella y su boca se cerró sobre la suya. Mientras la besaba, las familiares llamas sigilosas parpadeaban profundamente en ella. Se estremeció con un escalofrió que era en parte por el frío residual del agua y en parte por miedo; no de él, sino de sí misma.

Emmett sintió su escalofrió y la miró a la cara. Sin embargo, no pudo comprender la expresión que vio allí. ¿Todavía le temía? Él la deseaba ahora, la deseaba con cada fibra de su ser, pero sintió un malestar profundo detrás de la renuencia de ella. Dándose la vuelta, se inclinó para recuperar su vestido. Isabella se lo puso rápidamente pero su cabello húmedo se enredó con el cordón y sus fríos dedos empezaron a tantear. La sonrisa inquietante de Emmett no ayudó en lo más mínimo. La miró luchar por un rato. Después, ella sintió sus manos en los hombros para darle la vuelta gentilmente. Le desenredó el cabello y ató el lazo él mismo. Luego le tendió su mano.

—Ven, mi señora—

Por una fracción de segundo la vio dudar antes de poner sus dedos en los suyos. Después, juntos, volvieron sobre sus pasos por el sendero hasta donde estaba atado su caballo. Emmett la giró para encararla a él.

—Cabalga conmigo—

—No hay necesidad, puedo caminar de regreso—

—No era una petición—

La expresión en esos ojos azules no admitía argumento. Él entrelazó las manos y se inclinó para recibir su pie, alzándola ligeramente hasta la silla. Después montó detrás de ella. Durante un rato ninguno de los dos habló y el único sonido fueron las débiles pisadas de los cascos en el césped y el crujido del cuero de la silla. La cara de Isabella estaba mucho más roja ahora, en parte porque el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, pero principalmente porque el brazo de Emmett estaba alrededor de ella, agarrándola cerca, y le molestaba encontrar que le gustaba. Le gustaba el calor y la fuerza de Emmett, y la esencia de almizcle y cuero que había llegado a asociar con él. Ahora esos olores evocaban otros pensamientos inquietantes: pensamientos de su beso, pensamientos de miedo y deseo. Ella había tratado de odiarlo con todo su ser, pero ahora sabía que no lo hacía.

Una vez él miró hacia abajo y ella vio una sonrisa. Su rubor se profundizó pero no dijo nada, estar cerca de él así y saber que había dado auxilio a aquellos que pretendían su muerte fue como un cuchillo en su pecho. Si hubiese pensado que habría la más remota oportunidad de escapar del caballo, lo habría hecho pero el brazo que la sostenía era implacable, como un roble, su rostro estaba tan peligrosamente cerca del de ella ahora y los ojos azules se encendían con diversión.

—Estáis disfrutando esto, ¿no es así? —demandó, esforzándose por conseguir el tono burlón que calmaría la sospecha.

—Sí, mucho —fue la serena respuesta— ¿Tú no? —

Isabella permaneció en silencio. Emmett no la presionó para que respondiera pero su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, no se le había escapado tampoco que llevaba a su caballo a paso lento y estaban tardando bastante en llegar a casa.

Fue una buena media hora después cuando él tiró de las riendas en el establo. Isabella respiró más fácilmente y algo del dominio de sí misma regresó, por ahora la bajaría al suelo y podría escapar. Estaba muy equivocada, él desmontó primero, bajándola después y, manteniendo su agarre en la cintura, la atrajo a un abrazo más íntimo, a un largo y persistente beso que le encendió cada nervio.

Emmett la sintió responder, la sintió derretirse contra él, y su pasión despertó en respuesta. La estrujó contra él, hambriento de ella. El calor de su carne debajo de su ropa le recordó la visión de ella desnuda, presionada debajo de él en las pieles de su cama, pero entonces, de pronto, sintió su cuerpo tenso y ella giró la cabeza a un lado. La miró a la cara y vio la angustia allí.

— ¿Qué sucede, Isabella? ¿Qué pasa? —

—Nada. Yo... —

—Algo sucede. Dímelo—

Los labios masculinos acariciaron su cabello, su cuello, su garganta. Isabella cerró los ojos, cada parte de ella viva con su toque, cada parte de ella queriendo seguir y sabiendo que no debía. Le llevó toda su voluntad alejarse.

—Por favor, Emmett. Déjame ir—

Él quería negárselo, para probar su resistencia, cargar con ella hasta el aposento y continuar allí lo que habían detenido, pero subestimaba el poder de los ojos ambarinos que hablaba con más elocuencia que las palabras sobre una angustia interior.

— ¿Por qué, Isabella? ¿De qué tienes miedo? —

Ella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de formar las palabras para explicar. Él sólo vio su reticencia y su corazón se hundió. En cualquier otra mujer hubiera sospechado capricho, algún juego para afilar su apetito, pero él sentía que había algo más. Cómo deseaba que ella se lo contara, pero no podía forzar su confianza más de lo que forzaría su obediencia. Soltó su cintura dejando caer las manos.

—Vete, entonces, si debes hacerlo—

La expresión de alivio en su rostro era evidente y antes podría haberlo encontrado divertido. Sus manos se tensaron sobre las riendas mientras la veía irse. Después guió al cabello al establo. Le quitó la silla y lo cepilló él mismo, porque en verdad necesitaba un respiro de sus hombres y de la vida pública del salón. La tarea mecánica del aseo ejercía un efecto calmante y ocupó sus manos, aunque su mente estaba en otro lugar. El encuentro temprano con su esposa lo había desestabilizado más de lo que jamás había creído posible. Cuando se había casado con Isabella, había tomado una novia de buena familia y mucha riqueza. Que la hubiera encontrado más deseable era un bono añadido. Las ventajas de la unión eran obvias, por lo menos para él. Nunca había considerado los sentimientos de ella en el asunto. Había forzado su obediencia en casi todo. Nunca se le había ocurrido que se podría encontrar en la posición en la que estaba ahora, que lo que había comenzado como deseo físico se convertiría en algo mucho más fuerte e infinitamente más perturbador. No se engañaba a sí mismo sobre los sentimientos que Isabella tenía hacia él; ella se sentía atraída físicamente hacia él, pero continuaba combatiéndolo; él era el enemigo. Alguna vez había deseado sólo su rendición física. Ahora quería más que eso. La ironía no le pasó desapercibida.

Habiendo atendido las necesidades de su caballo, Emmett dejó el establo, pensando en volver a la casa. Sin embargo, un atisbo de un vestido azul atrapó su mirada y vio a Isabella de pie parada en la puerta del corral donde Mara estaba pastando. Desde el comienzo de la guerra no se le había permitido cabalgar, pero aun así no perdía oportunidad de pasar algunos momentos con el caballo. Evidentemente el sentimiento era recíproco ya que la yegua había cruzado para saludarla, deteniéndose junto a la cerca mientras Isabella acariciaba su belfo. La escuchó hablarle al animal, pero no entendió las palabras porque la distancia era muy grande. Ella permaneció allí durante varios minutos antes de volverse con evidente renuencia a las estancias de las mujeres. La yegua la miró irse y relinchó con suavidad. Isabella le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa y se giró para mirar por encima de su hombro una vez más antes de seguir su camino. No vio a Emmett, evidentemente preocupada con sus propios pensamientos, pero él la podía ver claramente. La máscara de equilibrio y serenidad que ella usaba en público se había deslizado por el momento y él pudo ver ahora la profunda infelicidad que yacía debajo. Esto lo golpeó con la fuerza de una explosión.

* * *

**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

A la mañana siguiente Isabella fue rudamente despertada por un vigoroso golpe propinado por una mano fuerte sobre su trasero desnudo. Con un grito de protesta, se incorporó para ver a Emmett de pie a su lado. Ya estaba vestido con calzones de cuero y una túnica ceñida a la cintura donde llevaba enfundado un cuchillo de aspecto maligno.

—Levántate, muchacha. Ya es pleno día y voy a cazar—

—Disculpa mi señor. No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde—

Isabella bregó por salir de la cama bajo su mirada apreciativa. Luego se puso una túnica y se peinó el cabello con las uñas, intentando ordenar un poco su aspecto. Emmett sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Prepárate, Isabella. No tengo intenciones de esperar—

Abandonando el fallido intento de domar su cabello para hacerse una trenza, deslizó los pies dentro de los zapatos y alargó la mano para tomar su vestido.

— ¿Deseas que vaya a buscar algo de comida, mi señor? —

—Uno de los sirvientes puede hacer eso. Arréglate—

— ¿Mi señor? —

—Para la cacería. Vienes conmigo—

Isabella lo miró fijamente con pasmado asombro, y luego su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

— ¿En serio? —

—Lo he dicho. Además, esa pequeña yegua que está en el establo necesita ejercicio y no es apta para soportar el peso de un hombre. Ahora apresúrate—

Isabella no precisó que se lo dijera dos veces. Llamando a Sue, se dirigió al baúl donde guardaba su ropa y sacó medias, camisa y una túnica de cuero, que era la ropa que usaba cuando cazaba con su padre. No había pensado que fuera a usarlas otra vez y el corazón se le aceleraba al pensar en una larga cabalgata al aire libre. Tuvo dificultades para quedarse sentada y quieta el tiempo suficiente para que Sue peinara y trenzara su cabello. Cuando hubo terminado, se apresuró a bajar al patio donde Emmett aguardaba con sus hombres. Su yegua estaba ensillada y lista. Al ver a su esposa, Emmett sonrió débilmente, recorrió su atuendo con la mirada, pero no hizo comentario alguno y se subió a la montura de Firedrake. El negro agitó la cabeza y se desplazó de lado, ansioso por salir, pero Emmett lo contuvo mientras Isabella montaba. La pequeña yegua parecía diminuta entre las monturas más grandes de los hombres, pero sabía que el caballo haría un buen papel. Sintiendo la excitación de su jinete, Mara retrocedió a medias para que ella también pudiera percibir el campo abierto y la libertad. Isabella rió y palmeó el cuello lustroso.

Una vez que hubieron atravesado la puerta, los jinetes adoptaron un paso tranquilo, conteniendo sus caballos, no queriendo cansarlos antes de la persecución. La yegua se elevó sobre las patas traseras y corcoveó para sentir el césped bajo sus cascos. Emmett no dijo nada, pero observó como Isabella la controlaba, con mano suave sobre las riendas. Sabía que el animal estaba descansado puesto que las últimas semanas no había sido montado, pero sus cabriolas no parecían preocupar a su jinete en lo más mínimo. Escuchó a Isabella hablarle suavemente y vio a la pequeña yegua briosa bajar la cabeza y regular el paso. Sonrió para sí mismo. No había duda de que su esposa sabía cabalgar.

Cabalgaron adentrándose en el bosque, siguiendo un camino muy trillado y lo suficientemente ancho como para que caminaran dos caballos parejos. Junto a ellos caminaban los siervos con los sabuesos de Emmett, bestias enormes y poderosas, ávidas de cacería. Todavía era temprano, pero el sol salpicaba el suelo con sombras e iluminaba las flores silvestres sobre el césped de las orillas. A su alrededor los árboles estaban llenos de pájaros cantores y cada rama estaba viva con nuevas hojas verdes. Isabella respiró profundamente y sonrió, sintiendo que la tensión la abandonaba, disfrutando del aire limpio y del movimiento del caballo debajo de ella. A su lado cabalgaba Emmett en silencio, aparentemente ensimismado en sus pensamientos personales, pero a Isabella no le importaba. De vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada disimulada, dándose plena cuenta de cuan fácilmente dominaba a su poderoso caballo, cómo se movía su cuerpo al ritmo del animal como si fuera parte de él. Se preguntaba dónde habría aprendido a montar, quién le habría enseñado. Se le ocurría que todavía había muchas cosas que no sabía acerca del hombre que era su esposo.

Al poco rato llegaron a un lugar donde el rastro estaba claro y soltaron a los sabuesos. Los jinetes los siguieron, encaminándose hacia los árboles. Era un bosque antiguo, donde las ramas de los robles y las hayas se unían en lo alto formando una bóveda verde que dejaba fuera la mayor parte del sol salvo por las ocasionales salpicaduras de algunos retazos de luz. Entonces los sabuesos encontraron el rastro y los cazadores partieron. Isabella tocó a Mara con los talones y sintió a la yegua pasar de una posición de reposo a un medio galope. Inclinándose hacia delante, guió el rumbo a través de los árboles, esquivando ramas bajas y zigzagueando para evitar las ramas que les fustigaban. El caballo no se detenía ante nada, saltando por encima de los troncos caídos que hallaba a su paso, los cascos voladores resonaban sobre la alfombra de hojas enmohecidas que había debajo de los grandes árboles. Una vez a Isabella le pareció captar un atisbo de los sabuesos, corriendo veloz y silenciosamente delante de ella. A su alrededor podía oír las voces de los hombres gritando, urgiendo a sus caballos a ir más rápido.

El jabalí había estado avanzando en línea recta, pero ahora se había desviado bajando por una cuesta empinada y de fácil acceso. Esta última estaba cubierta por copiosos y tupidos endrinos. El cerdo se zambulló dentro de la espesura donde a los jinetes les era mucho más difícil seguirlo. Isabella tiró de las riendas, pensando a toda velocidad. Si lo seguían dentro de la espesura, ella y Mara quedarían hechas jirones por los arañazos, pues conocía el lugar de antes. Una vez los hombres de su padre habían cazado un jabalí en las cercanías. La cuesta terminaba en un arroyo después del cual seguía el bosque, y suponía que la presa trataría de llegar a él, en un intento de que los sabuesos perdieran su olor. Conocía una senda que bordeaba la cuesta y terminaba junto al arroyo. Haciendo girar la cabeza a Mara, volvió a tocarla con los talones, y salió a medio galope abriéndose tangencialmente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al semental de Emmett y sonrió. Hasta ahora no la había perdido de vista. Ahora podrían comprobar si su montura podía igualar a la de ella en velocidad y resistencia. Isabella mantuvo su curso, esperando que su suposición fuera correcta. A su derecha podía oír a los hombres gritando y el viento le trajo algunas maldiciones. Parecía que se habían encontrado con los endrinos. Cuando el camino describió una curva, pudo vislumbrar el arroyo y luego a los perros. Había tenido razón. Su sonrisa se ensanchó triunfalmente. Al acercarse al lugar vio a otros jinetes hendiendo la espesura, urgiendo a sus monturas a cruzar el arroyo. Isabella retardó un poco a Mara y cruzó tras ellos chapoteando. Los sabuesos estaban paseándose por los alrededores, intentando volver a captar el olor. Unos momentos después Emmett se perfiló junto a ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Conoces bien el terreno, mi señora—

—He cabalgado a través de él muchas veces. Mi padre cazaba aquí muy a menudo y yo con él—

—Ya veo. —Emmett bajó la gran lanza para jabalíes y se enderezó en la montura— Sigues tu propio camino—

—Cuando ese camino es el mejor, señor—

Él le echó un vistazo a sus hombres y a los rasguños que tenían en rostros y manos, incluso en la gruesa ropa de caza de cuero, y rió.

—En este caso era un mejor camino. No siento ningún aprecio por los endrinos—

—Ni yo—

Justo en ese momento los sabuesos recogieron el rastro otra vez y los cazadores siguieron adelante. Isabella incitó a la yegua a que avanzara y sintió a la pequeña saltar hacia delante y ponerse al galope, lanzándose por el angosto sendero, girando y dando vueltas entre los árboles. Isabella se inclinó sobre su cuello para evitar las ramas que amenazaban con arañarla, agradecida por la protección de su ropa fuerte. Mientras corría a través de la verde oscuridad que había debajo del dosel que formaban las copas de los árboles, creyó ver un charco de luz más adelante y se dirigió hacia él. Ante ella había una zona de césped despejada, un claro en el bosque, bordeado por grandes árboles con tupidos matorrales entre ellos. En algún lugar a su derecha podía oír los sonidos de los demás caballos pero ya no podía verlos. Desvío la vista hacia la izquierda y tampoco pudo ver nada. Mirar hacia allí fue un error pues le impidió ver la rama baja hasta que estuvo prácticamente sobre ella. Sus rápidos reflejos la salvaron pues se zambulló, arrojándose hacia abajo a lo largo de uno de los lados de su montura, y la rama que de otra forma se hubiera estrellado contra su cuerpo le pegó en la rodilla derecha. La levantó de la silla de montar, tirándola limpiamente del caballo. Aterrizó con fuerza y durante unos cuantos segundos de aturdimiento yació inmóvil, luchando por recobrar el aliento mientras las ramas giraban vertiginosamente encima de su cabeza. Finalmente, cuando su respiración se regularizó, se incorporó con cautela para cerciorarse de no haberse dañado seriamente. Todo parecía estar lo suficientemente bien. No obstante, cuando logró ponerse nuevamente de pie, fue inmediatamente consciente de la protesta de su rodilla. La miró con pesar. Sin duda a la mañana siguiente luciría un magnífico hematoma. Aun así, podría haber sido mucho peor y no había nada que hacer salvo agradecer a la buena suerte de salir con vida.

Su yegua estaba pastando unos metros más allá e Isabella comenzó a cojear en esa dirección. Estaba sólo a unos pasos de distancia cuando repentinamente Mara levantó la cabeza y relinchó. Isabella le habló en voz baja para calmara, pero la yegua no respondió, en vez de ello continuó mirando fijamente a través del claro hacia el borde de la espesura. Isabella siguió la mirada de la yegua, para ver qué era lo que la estaba asustando. Entonces quedó paralizada. Allí, en parte ensombrecido por la maleza, había un gran jabalí. Sus ojos rojos brillaban amenazadores y sus colmillos acanalaban el césped arrancando grandes trozos, cuando sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Con mano temblorosa trató de alcanzar las riendas que se arrastraban por el suelo, pero Mara salió disparada golpeándola violentamente en el hombro y apartándola de su camino. Isabella perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas. Atraído por el movimiento del caballo que huía, el jabalí se lanzó a la carga en esa dirección. Isabella gritó. Al percibir otra presa, el jabalí se detuvo en seco. Luego se giró en su dirección, y olió el aire. Ella volvió a gritar, y empezó a alejarse de lado con un nudo de helado temor en el estómago. Si la alcanzaba, la criatura la descuartizaría miembro a miembro. No tenía lanza, ni arma alguna a excepción de un pequeño cuchillo en el cinturón, que era menos que inútil ante tal adversario. Con la garganta seca por el terror, comenzó a examinar con la vista el árbol más cercano, pero aunque hubiera logrado llegar tan lejos, las ramas estaban demasiado altas para alcanzarlas. El jabalí se adelantó unos pocos pasos y arañó el suelo con las pezuñas, haciendo volar tierra. Isabella tragó con fuerza.

Luego le llegó otro sonido, el golpeteo sordo de cascos galopando, y un gran caballo negro irrumpió en su campo visual. Se detuvo resbalando sobre sus patas a sólo unos pocos metros de distancia. Luego oyó una voz familiar.

—Isabella, no te muevas. Si en algo valoras tu vida—

Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente vio desmontar a Emmett, con la gran lanza ya en la mano. Luego se movió a través del claro, con la atención centrada en el animal que tenía enfrente. El jabalí descubrió a su nuevo enemigo y se giró en su dirección. Sin advertencia cargó. La mano de Isabella voló hacia su boca, para ahogar un grito de terror al ver a Emmett agazaparse en cámara lenta para apuntalar el extremo de la lanza en tierra, pero el cerdo ya estaba sobre él. Lo vio tirarse a un lado y observó con horror como el animal se lanzaba contra él y uno de sus colmillos le desgarraba la manga haciendo una gran hendidura en su túnica de caza. Instantáneamente, rodó hasta incorporarse sobre una de sus rodillas, apuntalando rápidamente la lanza mientras el jabalí giraba veloz como el relámpago, para avanzar nuevamente contra él, chillando de rabia. Con el rostro ceniciento, Isabella observó a la gran bestia lanzarse a sí misma contra la punta de la lanza, y oyó su furia y dolor mientras cargaba de lleno contra la cruz de la lanza, enterrándose la lengüeta profundamente en el pecho. La sangre caliente salpicó los brazos y pecho de Emmett, tiñendo sus guanteletes de cuero y su túnica mientras luchaba contra la enfurecida criatura que incluso en sus últimos momentos seguía siendo maligna y mortal. Los chillidos y la lucha continuaron por lo que pareció ser un tiempo horriblemente largo hasta que a la larga el bruto rodó a un lado, en mortal agonía. Prácticamente rígida por el terror, Isabella observó la lucha entre hombre y bestia, apenas atreviéndose a respirar hasta que el gran jabalí yació inmóvil. Emmett se puso de pie, respirando con dificultad.

— ¿Estás bien? —

Isabella asintió, luchando contra su debilidad, incapaz de hablar. Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego la rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola. Podía sentirla temblar.

—Ha terminado. La bestia está muerta—

Debilitada por el alivio, Isabella aceptó el refugio de ese abrazo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el feroz golpeteo de su corazón y el malestar estomacal debido a su encuentro cercano con la muerte. Era consciente de que él le estaba hablando suavemente, como lo haría con un niño, para aquietar su temor. Fue su dulzura la que hizo que se le anegaran los ojos con lágrimas y que luego se derramaran cuando toda la tensión de las semanas pasadas encontró salida. En ese momento Emmett se dio cuenta de que nunca la había visto llorar. Su valor la había hecho atravesar todas las pruebas triunfalmente, pero hasta el coraje tenía sus límites. En sus sollozos podía oír la presión de la que nunca hablaba, el miedo y el dolor que había mantenido oculto, y apretó los brazos a su alrededor. Durante unos momentos permanecieron de ese modo, hasta que gradualmente, cuando el terror menguó y los sollozos cesaron, recuperó algo de color. Emmett sonrió.

—Está bien —le dijo— Ahora estás a salvo—

Isabella lo miró a la cara.

—Oh, Emmett. Si no hubieras venido…—

—Jamás permitiría que sufrieras algún daño—

Habló como si matar a un jabalí con sus manos desnudas fuera algo cotidiano, pero ella sabía que había arriesgado la vida por ella.

—Gracias —dijo. Y a ella le sonó muy inadecuado pero él pudo oír la sinceridad de esa simple palabra.

Durante un momento ninguno de los dos se movió. Luego ella levantó las manos, muy suavemente, atrajo su rostro hacia el de ella y le besó de lleno en los labios. Aturdido por la sorpresa miró fijamente sus ojos ambarinos, sin atreverse a creer lo que veía en ellos. Isabella lo besó otra vez. Entonces él la rodeó con sus brazos, aplastándola contra él, y con la boca comenzó a explorar la de ella en una prolongada y apasionada caricia que no encontró resistencia. En vez de ello sintió que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, y que la boca suave se doblegaba a la de él mientras lo acercaba más. Él había soñado con esto tantas veces que no estaba seguro de si estaba despierto o si seguía dormido.

Justo en ese momento oyó voces y varios jinetes aparecieron entre los árboles. Con una sonrisa afligida, Emmett aflojó su abrazo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y renuentemente dejó que sus brazos se deslizaran a lo largo de sus hombros. Al hacerlo encontró cuero desgarrado y pegajoso por la sangre. Bajó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Emmett, estás herido!—

—Es insignificante. La bestia me golpeó con el colmillo en la primera arremetida—

—Déjame ver—

Extendió el brazo revelando una herida irregular. No era profunda, pero sangraba copiosamente, manchando la camisa y la túnica de cuero.

—Cuando regresemos hay que limpiarla y vendarla —dijo ella— no sea que se infecte—

Emmett no discutió, pues a decir verdad la herida estaba comenzando a dolerle. Al mirarla, Isabella volvió a recordar cuánto había arriesgado él en su beneficio y lo que podía haber perdido.

Cualquier posible consideración posterior le fue negada por la proximidad de los jinetes que se acercaban. Los cazadores se detuvieron a pocos pasos de distancia, encabezados por Fred Ironfist. Que miró a la pareja que los esperaba y luego a la bestia muerta.

—Por las barbas de Odín, un buen jabalí —observó— Debe haber presentado una digna batalla—

—Bastante digna —reconoció Emmett con una mueca de disgusto.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron unas pocas palabras acerca del transporte del cerdo muerto, y después de comprobar cómo se llevaban a cabo sus instrucciones, Ironfist fue a buscar los caballos que en ese momento estaban pastando tranquilamente a unos metros de distancia. Emmett se giró hacia Isabella.

—Ven, mi señora, se hace tarde. Debemos regresar—

Cuando una media hora después, Ravenswood apareció a la vista se sintió considerablemente aliviada. En cuanto desmontaron Isabella apartó a Emmett y lo guió adentro, pidiendo a los criados que fueran a buscar agua caliente y paños. Una vez que estuvieron en sus habitaciones, lo ayudó a desabrochar el cinturón y a sacarse la túnica de cuero. La manga de la camisa que llevaba debajo estaba empapada en sangre. Con gran cuidado le sacó esa prenda también, mientras estimaba el daño con su mirada experimentada.

—Fuiste afortunado mi señor —dijo entonces— No es profunda, pero es necesario limpiarla—

Emmett no se permitió ningún comentario, sino que se sentó mientras ella preparaba las cosas que iba a precisar. Muchas veces la había visto atender a otros pero nunca había pensado que un día él estaría sujeto a sus cuidados. La observó trabajar, su expresión abstraída con la tarea, sus manos pequeñas y hábiles limpiando la sangre de la herida, moviéndose gentilmente a través de su piel. La cabalgata había coloreado nuevamente sus mejillas y aflojado mechones de cabello de su trenza que formaban un halo alrededor de su rostro, un rostro cuyo contorno le era tan familiar que podía evocarlo con los ojos cerrados. Podía recordar demasiado claramente el roce de esos labios sobre los suyos, el sabor de su boca, el sutil perfume erótico de su piel.

Isabella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Los colmillos de un jabalí están sucios, mi señor. Este corte debe ser lavado con vino, pero… me temo que dolerá—

—Viviré—

El tono sereno sugería indiferencia, pero la súbita y brusca inhalación de aire cuando el vino tocó la piel desgarrada contaba una historia diferente.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

Emmett apretó la mandíbula para enfrentar el dolor y no respondió, pero la súbita palidez de sus mejillas decía más que las palabras. Reacia a prolongar la agonía, trabajó rápido y, habiendo mojado la herida hasta dejarla limpia, preparó una cataplasma de hierbas. Éstas también ayudarían a impedir la infección. Luego de embadurnar el corte con la mezcla, lo vendó con firmeza.

—Esto debe permanecer así durante tres días. Luego lo cambiaré—

—Como digas. —Emmett flexionó la mano— Ya comienza a aliviarme—

Al ver que recuperaba algo de su color natural, ella sonrió:

—Me alegro—

Él levantó la vista y encontró su mirada.

—Gracias—

—Era lo menos que podía hacer—

Él se levantó de la silla, le tomó la mano, y la presionó contra su boca. Cada fibra de Isabella estremeció ante tal contacto, pues el recuerdo de la escena anterior en el bosque estaba grabada en su conciencia. Era sumamente consciente de su cercanía, de su calidez, de su aroma, lo único que sabía era que lo deseaba. Si la besaba ahora… al cerrar los ojos un momento para serenarse, sintió que le soltaba la mano. Luego pasó juntó a ella en dirección a la puerta. Isabella se mordió el labio. Oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta y el suave golpe de la tranca cuando cayó en su lugar. Durante un segundo se le escapó el significado. Luego se quedó muy quieta, apenas capaz de respirar, apenas atreviéndose a esperar… hasta que sintió las manos de él sobre sus hombros.

—Te lo agradeceré apropiadamente, Isabella—

Muy gentilmente la giró para que lo enfrentara y luego deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro alrededor de los hombros. Por un breve momento, antes de acercar su boca a la de ella observó el rostro levantado hacia él. La sintió temblar, sintió su boca abierta debajo de la suya, y nuevamente saboreó con la lengua su dulzura melada. Isabella se estremeció, pero no de miedo, su cuerpo se rindió al abrazo, relajándose contra él, respondiendo a su beso con uno propio. Sintió que movía las manos hacia su cintura, lo sintió desabrocharle el cinturón que luego oyó caer, antes de que trasladara su atención hacia la túnica, para deshacer sus lazos y deslizarle la prenda hacia abajo por los hombros. Unos momentos después la camisa siguió el mismo camino. Luego aflojó la trenza y soltó su cabello, recorriendo con los dedos la sedosa longitud, retorciendo un mechón alrededor de su mano para llevarle la cabeza hacia atrás. A continuación la besó larga y profundamente. Se inclinó y deslizó el brazo por debajo de sus rodillas, y la llevó hacia la cama. Allí le quitó el resto de la ropa antes de sacarse la propia.

Le hizo el amor tierna y apasionadamente, controlando su deseo para incrementar el de ella. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para arruinarlo con prisas. Así que prolongó la exploración de su cuerpo, cuya belleza ya conocía, y, paradójicamente, no conocía, redescubriendo las curvas de sus pechos, cintura y caderas, acariciando y excitando, alternando ternura con insistencia. El pulso de Isabella se disparó, su piel ardió bajo las caricias expertas, cada uno de sus sentidos despertó ante el ágil poder del cuerpo que se apretaba firmemente contra el suyo. Emmett descendió, explorando los cálidos huecos de la garganta y la clavícula para pasar luego a sus senos, demorándose allí, jugando con los pezones para endurecerlos, enviando escalofríos de placer a lo largo de su piel. Ella sintió que él movía la rodilla entre sus muslos, sintió su resbaladiza calidez en respuesta. En la profundidad de su interior la sensación se intensificaba, creciendo, aumentando hasta que le pareció que su sangre se había convertido en fuego. Hasta la última de sus defensas fue vencida, lo único que sabía era que lo deseaba. Se le aceleró la respiración. Sintió que él cambiaba de lugar su peso y luego su erección al entrar en ella. La presión se incrementó y hubo un momento de exquisito dolor. Después pasó y él penetró más profundamente adoptando un ritmo lento que alimentaba el fuego encendido antes. Isabella jadeó, apretando las piernas alrededor de él, atrayéndolo a su interior, entregándose completamente, moviéndose con él cuando el ritmo se hizo más intenso, forjando el estremecedor clímax. Oyó a Emmett gritar, sintió la ola de energía que surgió entre ellos en un momento de vertiginoso deleite.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato, demasiado conmovidos por la intensidad de la experiencia para encontrar palabras. Sintió que la acercaba, sujetándola contra el hueco de su hombro. Bajo su mano ella podía sentir el latido de su corazón y la pátina de sudor a lo largo de su piel. Él bajó la vista y sonrió.

—He querido hacer esto desde el primer momento, pero nunca imaginé que sería tan perfecto—

Ella le miró a la cara pero allí solo vio honestidad.

—Yo tenía miedo —respondió— Primero de ti, y luego de mí misma—

—No tienes motivos para temer, Isabella. Nunca te haría daño—

Se incorporó apoyándose sobre un codo y la miró a la cara, delineando ligeramente con el dedo el pómulo, los labios, la barbilla y la garganta como si quisiera memorizar cada parte de ella. Aún ahora le resultaba difícil creer lo que había ocurrido. Si bien sabía que era de naturaleza apasionada, la profundidad de la misma lo había asombrado y deleitado. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más alocados podría haber imaginado tan magnífica rendición, y había soñado con ello bastante a menudo. Aun así, incluso mientras se hacía a la idea, descubría que otros pensamientos se entrometían, pensamientos que nunca hubiera imaginado tener antes de conocerla. Isabella le había entregado su cuerpo, pero ¿qué ocurría con su corazón? Antes nunca le había importado. Las mujeres eran para satisfacer una necesidad. Si bien siempre las había tratado gentilmente, nunca se había interesado por sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. Esto era diferente.

Isabella era incapaz de penetrar en los pensamientos de él, pero de igual modo tenía sus propios motivos para estar sorprendida. Había oído que los hombres eran crueles o indiferentes después de hacer el amor. Emmett no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Además había sido gentil, más de lo que podría haber esperado o imaginado. Así y todo, su forma de comportarse con ella hablaba de un hombre que tenía experiencia con las mujeres. Éstas no le representaban ningún misterio. ¿Sería, para él, solo otra más? Ni siquiera en la cúspide de su pasión le había dicho que la amaba. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ella era su esposa, con la cual se había casado a la fuerza, por una necesidad política. No había ejercido sus derechos con anterioridad porque no había necesidad de hacerlo. Como bien dijera, el tiempo estaba de su lado. Como estratega consumado que era, había tenido la intención de que se sometiera a él y había ganado. Y sin embargo no se había sentido derrotada. ¿Qué clase de hombre era este enemigo que podía hacer que la rendición tuviera un sabor tan dulce? Más que eso le había mostrado lo que había en su propio corazón. Ese día en el bosque Emmett podía haber muerto. Unos pocos meses antes esa idea hubiera sido muy placentera, pero de alguna forma algo había cambiado… no había ni rastro del odio que una vez había sentido. Había sido reemplazado por algo mucho peor. Ya no podía seguir eludiendo la espantosa verdad de que en realidad le importaba. Ya era suficientemente malo que él fuera el enemigo de su gente, un conquistador, que la había tomado como premio de guerra. Ahora, a pesar de esforzarse por evitarlo, le estaba robando el corazón también, y su situación era ciertamente peligrosa, puesto que ¿quién sabía qué albergaba Emmett en su mente o en su corazón?

* * *

**_Quisiera agradecer a _****_CaroBereCullen por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a micamontee95, a CaroBereCullen, a_**_** Andy Pandis **_**_por poner la historia en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas._**

**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

— ¿Él te salvó la vida? —Sue la miró fijamente— ¿Cómo? —

Las dos mujeres cosían en el exterior y estaban disfrutando del sol junto a la puerta de las dependencias de las mujeres. El lugar era tranquilo y privado, también era un lugar propicio para la conversación confidencial. Isabella resumió los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar durante la caza, la mujer mayor escuchaba con gran atención.

—Parece que le debemos mucho —observó ella cuando la historia concluyó.

—Él tomó el asunto tan a la ligera, Sue, como si esto fuera una cosa perfectamente normal, y sin embargo, arriesgó su vida por mí—

Sue sonrió.

—Los Hombres siempre hacen tales cosas a la ligera—

— ¿Lo hacen? —

—Por supuesto. Ellos prefieren hablar poco y ocultar sus sentimientos por temor a mostrar demasiado—

Antes de que Isabella tuviera tiempo para reflexionar sobre las palabras, escuchó unos pasos y miró a su alrededor, esperando ver a Sasha o a uno de los otros siervos. Su corazón dio un vuelco al descubrir a Emmett en la puerta. Por un momento él no dijo nada, absorbiendo la tranquila escena doméstica. Entonces sonrió.

— ¿Pensé que podría encontraros aquí? —

Isabella dejó a un lado la costura y se levantó de su taburete.

— ¿Hay algo que necesitéis, mi señor? —

— ¿Soportaríais mi compañía por un rato? —Él miró a su acompañante— Estoy seguro de que Sue puede prescindir de vos—

La sirvienta inclinó la cabeza y ocultó una sonrisa. A Isabella, que la conocía bien, no la engañaba, aunque no podía ver el motivo de esta oculta diversión. No tuvo ocasión de darle más vueltas a ello con Emmett tan cerca. Él le ofreció el brazo sano y, con reservas, ella lo tomó.

Durante un rato caminaron en silencio. Isabella lo miró, preguntándose por qué la había buscado. Al parecer se dirigían a los establos.

—Pensé que te gustaría ver a Mara —dijo él.

Isabella lo miró con sorpresa. Cualquier oportunidad de visitar a su caballo era bienvenida. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Él no la ilustró sobre ese punto, pero se apartó para dejarla entrar en el edificio. Luego, juntos, se abrieron paso a lo largo de las casillas hasta que llegaron a la de Mara. El caballo volvió la cabeza y relinchó cuando Isabella se acercó.

—Ten. Ella podría apreciarla. —Emmett sacó una manzana seca del interior de su túnica— Es de la reserva del año pasado, pero supongo que a ella no le importará demasiado—

Él estaba en lo cierto. La yegua masticó la fruta con obvio placer. Mientras Isabella acariciaba el cuello brillante, observó a su marido por el rabillo del ojo.

Una vez más, este era su lado oculto, el que ella había vislumbrado cuando él estaba con Kevin. Le gustaban los niños y le gustaban los caballos también. Echando un vistazo a través del establo, pudo ver a su semental atado muy cerca. Como a tres metros y medio, el poderoso caballo correteó algo, pero con la mano de Emmett sujetando la brida del negro, éste era bastante manso. Ella se preguntó por su relación, pues estaba claro que él mismo había entrenado al animal.

— ¿Cuánto hace que tienes a Firedrake? —preguntó ella.

—Dos años. —Sonrió— Era de armas tomar al principio, un adversario salvaje y poderoso. —Bajó la vista hacia Isabella, pensando que, de alguna manera, los dos quizás no eran tan diferentes, excepto, por supuesto, que el caballo ahora obedecía todas sus órdenes.

—Es un hermoso animal —reconoció ella.

—También lo es la yegua. Tu padre eligió bien—

Por un momento Isabella permaneció en silencio con los ojos fijos en el caballo, acariciando el belfo aterciopelado. Al recordar la última vez que habían estado en los establos y habían hablado así, Emmett hizo un rictus de dolor. Le vinieron a la mente sus palabras, que entonces habían sido más que una falta de tacto.

— ¿Todavía tienes intención de cruzarla? —preguntó ella al fin.

—No sin tu consentimiento. Después de todo, la yegua es tuya—

Su sorpresa fue evidente, pues el color afloró en sus mejillas, pero la mirada de sus ojos, dijo más. Esto ocurrió un segundo o dos antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

—Gracias, Emmett. Ella significa mucho para mí—

—Lo sé—

El corazón de Isabella de repente latió mucho más rápido, pero el placer ante las palabras de él fue grande. Es más, él había mostrado un verdadero respeto por sus sentimientos. Ella puso una mano sobre su manga.

—Mara significa mucho, pero significa más para mí oírte decir eso —Emmett reconoció un resplandor profundo en su interior, pero sin saber muy bien qué decir, sonrió y guardó silencio.

Habiendo dejado los caballos, ellos anduvieron un momento y llegaron a la huerta. Era un bonito y agradable día para pasear bajo la sombra de los árboles. Durante un rato no hablaron, contentos de compartir la tranquilidad y el momento. Poco después Emmett se detuvo y extendió su capa sobre la hierba.

—Siéntate y descansa un rato, Isabella. Aquí fuera se está muy a gusto—

Ella se sentó para unirse a él, muy consciente de su cercanía, de la fuerza del hombre. Sus ojos bebían en la poderosa línea de su mandíbula, los planos de sus pómulos, la curva sensual de su boca, recordando su presión contra los suyos. Impresionada por la dirección de sus pensamientos, Isabella apartó la mirada.

Si él era consciente de su confusión, no dio señales. De hecho, los pensamientos de Emmett estaban en la escena a su alrededor, en la tierra, su tierra. Aquí la tierra rica era realmente abundante, un lugar donde un hombre podía echar raíces y tener un sitio. Él recordó la tierra de su nacimiento, la granja donde había sido un muchacho. En aquél entonces le había parecido muy bien, pero no había tenido nada como esto para compararlo. Le pareció que en Inglaterra un hombre podría poner un palo en la tierra y este crecería y prosperaría. Allá la tierra daba la vida mucho más a regañadientes. Él pensaba en ella más como su pasado que como su hogar. Ahora, este era su hogar, el lugar donde tenía la intención de quedarse, y el lugar donde sus hijos crecerían, un día. Echó un vistazo a Isabella. Fue un extraño destino el que lo había traído a este lugar, a ella. Ambos estaban inseparablemente unidos. De alguna manera ella era este lugar para él y siempre lo sería.

Incapaz de seguir su pensamiento, ella lo escrutaba con detalle.

— ¿En qué piensas, Emmett? —

—Estaba pensando en lo extraño del destino y cómo me trajo aquí—

Isabella recordó la noche en sus aposentos cuando le había pedido a Sue que le echara las runas. De esto hacía unos pocos meses, pero parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo. En su mente, oyó la voz diciendo: _Las runas nunca mienten_.

Emmett se tendió a su lado, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando a través de las ramas frondosas hacia el cielo. Al verlo, Isabella sintió la verdad de sus palabras: era un extraño destino el que lo trajo aquí, un destino que tenía sus orígenes en una antigua enemistad. Tantas vidas, y sin embargo, todos estaban extrañamente vinculados. Hacía mucho tiempo que Sue le había hablado de las Nornir, las tres ancianas que tejían los hilos del destino. Entonces le había parecido simplemente otro cuento fabuloso. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Emmett le había contado algo de su pasado. Era como si una esquina de ese misterioso tejido hubiera sido levantada, permitiéndole un inaccesible atisbo del hombre con el que se había casado. Él había aprendido muy pronto a ocultar sus pensamientos, a usar la cabeza y no su corazón. Aunque él no lo había dicho, ella sabía que su vida debía haber sido dura, pero él había sobrevivido y llegado a ser fuerte, un hombre a quien otros hombres seguirían. Confiaban en él, lo respetaban y obedecían. Esto hizo que le quisiera conocer más.

— ¿Fue en la casa de lord Marcus donde conociste a Fred Ironfist?—

—Nos conocemos desde mucho tiempo atrás. Él me salvó la vida—

—Cuéntame—

Había una nota en la voz de ella que él no había escuchado antes, curiosidad y algo más que era difícil de definir. Al mismo tiempo, una seriedad en sus ojos de color ámbar a la que no se pudo resistir.

—Estábamos cazando lobos y había una bestia acorralada. Era una criatura temible, pesaba como un hombre, y con un hambre salvaje. Yo me lo encontré primero y, siendo joven y tonto, pensé enfrentarlo armado meramente con un cuchillo al cinto.

Isabella se rió en voz alta.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó? —

—La bestia atacó y la rajé con el cuchillo, lo cual sólo la hizo enfurecer más. Fue a por mi garganta. Me las arreglé para rechazarla por un rato, pero mi fuerza estaba menguando y yo sabía que iba a morir. Afortunadamente para mí, Fred apareció y lidió con la criatura. La estranguló con sus propias manos—

— ¿Qué edad tenías entonces? —

—Trece—

—Es sorprendente que vivieras hasta la edad adulta—

—Si no fuera por Fred, no lo habría hecho. Él tenía veinticinco años en ese entonces, y era bien conocido por sus demostraciones de fuerza. Le he visto matar a un toro con sus propias manos. Puedo verlo ahora, de pie sobre el cuerpo del lobo muerto, cómo se rió cuando vio el cuchillo del cinturón. Entonces Marcus llegó a la escena y por supuesto tuvo que hacer una broma. Te lo juro, pensé que iban a morirse de la risa. —Emmett sonrió, recordándolo— Me llevó un tiempo librarme de eso—

—Y Fred y tú os hicisteis amigos—

—Sí. Él confundió mi estupidez con valor, ya ves. Pero, como Marcus, él me enseñó mucho, y hemos estado juntos hombro con hombro con nuestros escudos en muchas ocasiones. Él es un guerrero valiente y un buen amigo. No hay otro hombre al que yo prefiera tener a mi espalda en una pelea—

—Lo creo. En verdad Fred Ironfist es un nombre apropiado—

—Ciertamente, lo es—

Se sumieron en un silencio amigable, Isabella reflexionando sobre las cosas que él le había dicho y con ganas de escuchar más. Aun así, no lo presionó. La confianza no puede ser forzada. Si quería hablarle sobre el pasado, lo haría a su debido tiempo. Una vez, no hacía mucho, una conversación habría sido impensable. Ella nunca podría haberse imaginado entonces que descubriría tanto, o que podría desear hacerlo.

Durante mucho tiempo se quedaron juntos bajo el árbol, absorbiendo el calor del atardecer, sin ninguna prisa por moverse, conocedores ambos, de que algo importante había cambiado y temiendo hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera romper el frágil equilibrio que se había establecido. El sol se estaba poniendo antes de que, finalmente, emprendieran el regreso a casa.

Los preparativos para la cena estaban muy avanzados y el salón ya estaba animado con charlas y risas cuando ellos entraron. Muchos ojos se volvieron en su dirección y varias sonrisas conocedoras aparecieron en los rostros de los observadores. Isabella sabía lo que estaban pensando: dos amantes que regresan de una cita íntima. Esto no se alejaba del todo de la realidad. Un poco avergonzada, miró a su esposo. Sin embargo, él no parecía turbado en lo más mínimo y se detuvo a intercambiar saludos con algunos de sus hombres. Ella podría haber escapado, pero la mano sobre su brazo se lo prohibió.

—Quieta, Isabella—

—Lo que tú digas, Emmett. —El tono era suficientemente recatado, pero él estaba desengañado. Ella lo vio reír.

—Me gustaría pensar que sí, pero no soy tan ingenuo—

Más tarde esa noche, cuando se retiraron a su cámara, él le hizo el amor otra vez. Una vez más fue amable y paciente, deseando que ella disfrutase de la experiencia tanto como él lo hacía. Él la encontró dispuesta, incluso ansiosa ahora, respondiendo a su pasión con ardor y él se perdió en ella, olvidando el pasado y toda la brutalidad del mundo. En ese momento, nada existía para él salvo ella. Y después, cuando cayeron en un adormecido sopor, soñó con un futuro que podrían labrarse juntos. Había oído decir que detrás de cada hombre de éxito estaba una mujer fuerte. No lo había creído hasta ahora. Con Isabella a su lado se sentía invencible, que todo era posible. Ninguna otra mujer le había hecho sentir alguna vez así, pensar de esa manera. Ni siquiera podía recordar ahora el aspecto de esas mujeres, pero no le importaba. Sabía que había encontrado a la que buscaba, una mujer a la que llevar en el corazón y en la que confiar.

Mientras Emmett continuaba familiarizándose con la tierra y su gente, encontró un orgullo creciente en este campo rico y fértil, con su tierra oscura y calurosa y sus campos de cultivo. Bajo su mano, Ravenswood había comenzado a parecerse a lo que había sido. Isabella también lo observó, y vio en su marido a un gobernante capaz para los hombres. Los escandinavos podrían ser guerreros y de apariencia temible, pero también trabajaban duro, y poco a poco los sajones comenzaron a ver su presencia, si no con alegría, al menos con una reticente aceptación.

De vez en cuando recibían noticias de otras partes. Jasper había establecido su gobierno en York y sus ejércitos habían recorrido, a lo largo y ancho, Northumbria. Mucho más del reino estaba ahora dentro de sus dominios. Esta no era una buena noticia para los oídos sajones, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Escucharon que el reino sureño de Wessex resistía a los daneses y algunos, en secreto, deseaban que la resistencia se extendiera. Otros rezaban para que no. Estaban cansados de masacre y destrucción. De vez en cuando, estallaban focos de rebelión a lo largo de Northumbria, pero estos eran tratados sin piedad. Los daneses no toleraban ninguna infracción y los perpetradores eran perseguidos y asesinados.

Isabella se estremeció al oír estos relatos, rezando para que, como no había oído nada de Vladimir por un tiempo, él hubiera abandonado sus anteriores planes y se hubiera puesto a salvo. Le parecía que había visto suficiente derramamiento de sangre y muerte para toda la vida. La guerra significaba derroche y destrucción, una tierra devastada que no podía sustentar a la gente. La paz significaba un futuro para todos. Tenía un precio, pero sobre eso, tampoco había nada que hacer. Era inútil tratar de vivir en el pasado. Debían sacar el mayor provecho ahora. En consecuencia arrimaba el hombro y cuando no acompañaba a Emmett, volvía su experta dedicación a los asuntos del hogar.

Emmett observaba más de lo que expresaba, pero no encontró ningún defecto en la gestión de Isabella en los asuntos domésticos. La comida estaba bien preparada y aparecía en la mesa a la orden; los sirvientes sabían sus tareas y la obedecían, el salón estaba bien cuidado. Era un lugar cómodo al que los hombres, hambrientos y cansados, esperaban regresar. Se dio cuenta de cómo sus hombres ahora la saludaban cuando regresaban del trabajo, a veces con una broma, pero siempre dentro de los límites del decoro. Sabían que si uno de ellos tuviese un corte o una astilla ella los cuidaría y habían llegado a tener respeto por su habilidad con las hierbas y pociones. A Emmett se le ocurrió que su matrimonio con Isabella había sido más que una jugada astuta: se trataba de una decisión que le gustaba más con cada día que pasaba. Más que nunca esperaba cada noche el momento en que podía estar a solas con ella y compartir su cama. Él sabía que los demás hombres envidiaban su buena fortuna. Les veía seguirla con la mirada. Isabella nunca se giró a mirar ni demostró que fuera consciente de ellos, ni una vez le dio motivos para dudar de ella. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Ella era sólo bondad y sinceridad. Estaba orgulloso de que fuese su esposa y confiaba en ella.

Hacia finales de julio, el vigía anunció la llegada de un grupo de jinetes. Era un día cálido e Isabella estaba sentada con Sue fuera de su habitación, zurciendo una de las camisas de Emmett mientras Kevin jugaba cerca. Oyeron el grito de advertencia del centinela y luego, poco después, la llegada de los caballos. Dejando a Kevin al cuidado de Sue, Isabella fue a ver quiénes eran los recién llegados. Cuando entró en el salón, vio a una docena de hombres, todos daneses, y todos cubiertos de polvo y sudor por el viaje. Estaban siendo recibidos por Emmett. Isabella permaneció apartada, escuchando como les daba la bienvenida y capturó los ojos de él, dio instrucciones en voz queda a los sirvientes para que fueran a buscar cerveza inglesa y comida. Cuando ella se volvió de nuevo a los invitados, se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos estaba observándola con interés. Con un sentimiento de consternación se encontró mirando directamente a Riley. Él sonrió y se inclinó. Isabella le agradeció con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza y luego volvió su atención hacia el resto, hacia el hombre llamado Alec que le estaba hablando a Emmett.

—Portamos mensajes de lord Jasper para sus hermanos, y también para ti, mi señor—

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias. Pero primero limpiaos el polvo del viaje, y luego sentaos y comed. Habéis tenido un largo viaje—

Los hombres estaban más que contentos de obedecer y, después de haberse enjuagado la cara y el cuello con agua fría, se situaron alrededor de la mesa. Mientras comían hablaron de los asuntos en York y otros lugares. Isabella escuchó con sumo interés. Era tal como había sospechado. Los daneses aumentaban día a día su control sobre su nuevo reino. Acabaron con la rebelión con despiadada eficiencia y doblegaron Northumbria bajo su yugo.

—Todavía hay focos de resistencia —continuó Alec— y bandas de rebeldes que se esconden en el bosque. Tenemos razones para creer que uno de ellos puede ser Vladimir—

Isabella se congeló con la sola mención de ese nombre, pero los hombres no le prestaron atención.

—Puesto que el bosque está muy cerca, mi señor, bien podrías doblar la guardia entorno al lugar hasta el momento en que podamos sacar a los alborotadores de su escondrijo—

—Así lo haré, Alec, y te agradezco la advertencia—

—No es más que una cuestión de tiempo antes de que sean capturados y destruidos—

—Yo también lo creo. Pondré a mis hombres a explorar el área inmediatamente. Si algunos rebeldes se encuentran escondidos por aquí, les encontraremos. —Emmett intercambió miradas con Fred Ironfist y se perdió la expresión de su esposa— Toma algunos hombres mañana y mira a ver lo que puedes descubrir—

—Lo haré, mi señor. ¿Y si encontramos renegados? —

—Entonces o los matas o los capturaras—

Ironfist asintió con la cabeza y miró a Edward, quien sonrió con obvia anticipación.

— ¿Más noticias? —exigió Emmett.

—Lord Jasper celebrará un consejo en otoño —dijo Alec— Es su voluntad que todos sus condes asistan.

Emmett contempló al portavoz y asintió con la cabeza—

—Así lo haré—

Isabella captó la mirada que se cruzaron él y Fred Ironfist, aun cuando este último no dijo nada, sólo escuchaba atentamente la conversación. Notó que él también miró una vez a Riley, aunque no fue más que un breve vistazo y probablemente no significativo. La presencia del hombre le causaba un profundo malestar y estaba deseando verlo montar e irse. Después de haber pensado nunca volvería a verlo, fue una desagradable sorpresa encontrarlo aquí en persona.

Así se lo dijo ella a Sue un poco más tarde:

—Ciertamente desagradable —respondió Sue— Peor, está sano y salvo. Los dioses no han escuchado mis oraciones al respecto—

—Afortunadamente se irán mañana—

— ¡De buena nos libramos! Entonces, ¿qué noticias trajeron los jinetes de York? —

Ella escuchó con mucha atención mientras Isabella resumía lo que había escuchado.

—Debo enviar un mensaje a Vladimir, advirtiéndole—

—No puedes arriesgarte aventurándote allí—

—No personalmente, pero aun así debería ser posible llevar un mensaje—

— ¿Cómo? —

—A través de Tyler. ¿Puedes hacerle saber lo que está pasando y pedirle que encuentre a James si puede? Sé que los rebeldes mueven su campamento con frecuencia —Hizo una pausa— Es la última cosa que puedo hacer por Vladimir. Recemos para que le preste atención a la advertencia—

—Esperemos que sí. Esperemos también que Emmett nunca descubra que su plan ha sido traicionado—

—Esto no se hace para traicionar a Emmett, sino para evitar más derramamiento de sangre—

—Él no lo vería así—

—Lo sé —respondió Isabella—, pero no podemos dejar que Vladimir y los demás sean masacrados—

Después, Sue partió para la aldea, Isabella se paseaba en un suspense agónico y una confusión interna. Le pareció entonces que cada giro de los acontecimientos la sumía en el más profundo engaño. Necesitaba algo que hacer para tener la mente ocupada y mantenerla alejada de sus visitantes. Era muy diplomático mantener la distancia hasta que los hombres se hubiesen ido. Como siempre, había cosas que hacer de sobra hasta la hora de la cena, cuando habría menos peligro.

Se mantuvo ocupada hasta la última hora de la tarde. Luego, sintiendo la necesidad de aire fresco, Isabella salió, dirigiéndose fuera de sus aposentos y de la casa, hacia el corral. El día era hermoso y cálido, perfumado con flores y hierba segada. Relucientes caballos pastaban más allá de la cerca, recortando el césped exuberante. Sin embargo, estaba preocupada y les dedicó poca atención. ¿Habría llegado el mensaje al grupo rebelde? Era lo único que podía hacer y era bastante poco. Recordando su última reunión, Isabella suspiró. Las palabras de Vladimir todavía la herían. Lo que lo hacía peor era que gran parte de lo que la había dicho tenía un toque de verdad. Ella no iba a deshacer su matrimonio con Emmett, no iba a ser, en lugar de eso, la novia de Vladimir. Él era un hombre bueno y respetado, pero sabía que nunca había sentido por él lo que sentía por Emmett. La mirada de Vladimir no le enviaba un escalofrío placentero a lo largo de la espina dorsal, ni su toque ardía. Su beso nunca pondría su corazón en llamas. Nunca podría corresponder el sentimiento que él tenía por ella. Se preguntaba por qué sería que un hombre podía inspirar pasión y otro no, sin importar lo digno que éste fuera. Emmett era su señor y no podría ser otro.

Isabella caminó lentamente por el corral hacia la huerta y se sentó en una charca a la sombra. Fuera se estaba agradable y por el momento empezó a relajarse, dejó que el aire dulce y el sol la calmaran. No oyó al hombre acercase ya que el césped silenciaba a sus pasos, y no fue consciente de su presencia hasta que su sombra cayó sobre su rostro.

— ¡Vladimir! —Por un momento se quedó paralizada por el shock— ¿Estáis loco? —

—Tenía que veros de nuevo, Isabella—

—En el nombre del cielo, ¿por qué? —Ella miró a su alrededor, escudriñando el lugar con ojos ansiosos— Si os encuentran aquí…—

—Tenía que daros las gracias—

— ¿Por qué? —

—Por la advertencia y la información. —Él hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras— Y deciros cuánto lamento lo que ocurrió en nuestro último encuentro. Ahora me doy cuenta de que las palabras fueron duras. No sabéis cuántas veces he deseado no haberlas dicho—

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—No discutamos sobre el pasado—

—Sois generosa. —Él le dirigió una sonrisa torcida— Y también valiente. Os arriesgasteis al enviar ese mensaje—

—Razón de más para que hagáis caso y os llevéis a vuestros hombres lejos de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde. —Los ojos ambarinos eran vehementes cuando encontraron y sostuvieron su mirada— Ravenswood es de importancia estratégica para los vikingos. Ellos no permitirán un desafío sajón—

—Hay muchos tipos de desafíos, Isabella. No soy tan tonto como para pensar que podríamos hacerles frente en una batalla abierta todavía. Son demasiado numerosos, pero más hombres se unirán a nosotros. Nuestra red de información mejora rápidamente. Estamos en comunicación con otros grupos rebeldes. Mientras tanto, vamos a utilizar los medios que tenemos para acosar al enemigo y luego retirarnos de nuevo en el bosque—

—Dejadlo, os lo ruego. Esto sólo puede acabar en más muertes—

—Os lo dije, Isabella, no voy a renunciar a lo que es mío. —Se inclinó con una mirada significativa hacia ella— Pero estaba equivocado al dudar de vos. Venid conmigo ahora. El bosque tiene muchos lugares secretos. El vikingo nunca os encontrará—

—Emmett me encontraría —respondió— Soy su esposa—

—Erais mía antes de ser suya. —Su mano se cerró entorno a su muñeca— Sé que teméis su ira y con razón, pero nunca le dejaré que os haga daño—

—Su ira no caerá sobre mí sola, Vladimir, sino que también sobre otros—

—Ese es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar—

—Pero yo no. —Ella trató de soltarse, pero el apretó más— Debéis entenderlo—

La mirada masculina se endureció

—Todavía elaboráis excusas para quedaros con él—

— ¡Vladimir, por favor! Esta discusión es inútil. Tenéis que iros antes de que alguien os vea aquí—

Él soltó un jadeo entrecortado e Isabella vio que le abandonaba algo de la tensión. El agarre en la muñeca aflojó un poco.

—Lo siento, Isabella. No he venido aquí para discutir con vos. Debo irme, por ahora. También debéis saber esto: un día, pronto, mataré al vikingo y os liberaré—

—No podéis—

—Lord Jasper me ha mostrado el camino, Isabella—

— ¿Qué queréis decir? —

—Seréis ignorante del conocimiento hasta que podáis aplaudir el hecho. Baste decir que Emmett deberá viajar York en otoño. La espera casi ha terminado. —Vladimir sonrió y la soltó— Mientras tanto debo irme—

—Alto. ¿Es que no me diréis lo que os proponéis? —

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Adiós, Isabella—

— ¡Vladimir, esperad! —

Pero él se fue, corriendo rápidamente a través de los árboles. Isabella miró hasta que lo perdió de vista, su corazón latía con miedo y horror ante sus palabras. Automáticamente se masajeó la muñeca, sintiendo aún la huella de sus fuertes dedos. Ahora no le quedaban dudas de lo que él había querido decir con cada palabra. Él no se iría. Ansiosamente recorrió con la mirada el tranquilo huerto, pero estaba sola. Los hombres más cercanos estaban rastrillando el heno a dos campos de distancia, demasiado lejos para haber visto u oído nada. Respiró profundamente. Vladimir había asumido un riesgo estúpido al venir aquí. Sus palabras la habían perturbado tanto y ahora comprendía cuánto había subestimado la fuerza de sus sentimientos por ella. Irónicamente su advertencia había tenido el efecto contrario al que se había propuesto.

Estaba tan preocupada pensando que no vio al hombre en la linde del huerto hasta tenerlo casi sobre ella. Entonces su corazón dio un vuelco.

— ¡Riley! —Él le sonrió, los fríos ojos grises no perdían detalle de su aspecto.

— ¡Bien hallada, Isabella! Al parecer, la vida matrimonial os sienta bien—

—Tal como decís, Riley. —Trató de pasar bordeándole, pero él le bloqueó el camino.

—Os he echado de menos, mi señora—

— ¿De veras? —

— No puedo apartaros de mi mente—

—Esforzaos más—

—Todavía sois distante, Isabella. —

—No estoy como para estar diferente—

—No hacia mí, quizás —acordó el—, pero ¿qué hay del hombre con el que estabais ahora mismo? Para mí que no se parecía mucho a Emmett—

Isabella se obligó a encontrar esa mirada burlona.

—Difícilmente —respondió ella— Ese era uno de los siervos—

— ¿En serio? —

—No creo que tenga que justificarme ante vos—

—Pero, ¿sentiría lo mismo vuestro marido si lo supiera? —

— ¿Por qué no le preguntáis y lo descubrís? —Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con mucha más confianza de la que sentía— Aunque, por supuesto, cabe preguntarse entonces cómo es que _vos_ buscasteis a su esposa para una conversación privada—

Él frunció el ceño y ella vio la oportunidad.

—No es cosa mía si vos os rebajáis a conversar con los campesinos—

—De siempre ha sido costumbre tratar bien a nuestra gente —respondió ella— Deberíais intentarlo alguna vez—

Ella habría pasado, pero él la agarró del brazo, deteniéndola.

—Yo os trataría bien, Isabella, si me dierais la oportunidad—

Incrédula, sólo pudo mirarlo. A continuación, se recuperó.

— ¡Soltadme, Riley! Soy la esposa de Emmett y él no aceptaría de buen grado que otro hombre ponga las manos sobre mí—

— ¿Pensáis que temo a Emmett? —

—No —respondió ella—, pero he visto suficiente derramamiento de sangre para que me dure toda la vida. Ni siquiera la visión de la vuestra tiene atractivo. Ahora soltadme—

Por un instante vio algo parecido a la admiración en sus ojos. Luego soltó su presa. Con gran alivio Isabella se alejó, consciente de su mirada a cada paso.

Volvió a la cámara que compartía con Emmett y se tumbó en la cama, tratando de ordenar sus dispersos pensamientos. La experiencia le había dejado una sensación de agitación y necesitaba estar tranquila para cuando regresara Emmett, a fin de que no sospechase algo desfavorable. No tenía ningún deseo de ver de nuevo a Riley antes de que éste se fuera, y tampoco deseaba jugar a la dueña de casa con sus compañeros. De alguna manera, tenía que evitar la comida de la noche sin despertar sospechas. Isabella cerró los ojos y trató de pensar.

Algún tiempo después se despertó con un sobresalto para ver a Emmett mirándola con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien, Isabella? —

Ella logró incorporarse sobre un codo, sintiéndose mareada y desorientada.

—Un dolor de cabeza, eso es todo—

Su palidez era suficientemente genuina y Emmett frunció el ceño, y se sentó en el borde de la cama para observarla mejor. Le tocó la frente con la mano para comprobar la fiebre, por si se sentía más caliente que de costumbre. La empujó suavemente hacia atrás y la cubrió con una piel.

—Quédate aquí y descansa —dijo— Voy a enviarte a Sue—

—No es necesario. Estoy segura de que dormir un poco servirá—

Emmett frunció el ceño, pero no insistió.

—Como quieras—

Se inclinó sobre ella y le rozó la mejilla con sus labios, una caricia que era a la vez dulce y cariñosa. Isabella quería echarle los brazos al cuello, quería sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, pero tenía miedo de que sospechara algo. Por desgracia, lo miró ir hacia la puerta, vio como se detenía y miraba hacia atrás con preocupación en sus ojos. Luego él sonrió.

—Descansa, mi señora—

Con eso se fue. Isabella sintió las lágrimas pinchar sus párpados y las hizo retroceder, sintiendo tanto el alivio porque él no hubiera sospechado nada como la culpa por haberle mentido, aunque sólo fuese por omisión. Si Emmett alguna vez averiguaba lo de sus reuniones con Vladimir, su enojo no conocería límites. En cuanto a Riley, sólo podía rezar para que no le atribuyera ninguna importancia real a lo que había visto. Vladimir se había vestido como un campesino y desde una distancia el disfraz le había protegido bien. Su historia era creíble. Isabella suspiró. Se sentía como si estuviera atrapada en una telaraña de engaños. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si hablaba traicionaría a Vladimir. Al no hablar traicionaba a Emmett. Porque así era cómo el interpretaría su silencio. Hubo un tiempo en que eso no le habría importado, pero ahora sabía que la buena opinión que él tenía de ella era importante. Más que eso, él era importante. Él nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos más profundos, pero su comportamiento hacia ella hablaba de respeto y calidez. Quería pensar que ella tenía su corazón como él tenía el suyo. Esta era la razón por la que no había querido verlo luchar con Riley. A pesar de que conocía muy bien su valor en la batalla, ¿qué pasaría si en la derrota de su enemigo, él salía fatalmente herido? ¿O si por medio de alguna vil artimaña, Riley surgiera vencedor? La idea era escalofriante. Preferiría estar muerta que caer en sus garras de nuevo. Mejor callar y dejar el asunto en paz. Riley se iría al día siguiente.

Isabella se desabrochó el vestido y se deslizó fuera de él, dejándolo a un lado sobre una silla. Luego se lavó la cara y las manos y se soltó el cabello para peinarlo. Los rituales familiares eran calmantes y algo de su antiguo ánimo empezó a levantarse. Desde el salón de abajo podía oír los sonidos apagados de los hombres. Sus voces, sus risas. Emmett actuaría bien como anfitrión. En su imaginación, podía verlo allí entre sus hombres y por primera vez estuvo agradecida por la presencia de éstos. El pensar que Fred Ironfist estuviera ahí hacía que la noche fuera reconfortante de una manera especial. Con él a su espalda Emmett estaría a salvo de la traición. Isabella sonrió para sí misma y terminando su aseo, se quitó la camisa y volvió a la cama tirando de las cobijas para taparse.

No oyó a Emmett regresar ni lo vio inclinarse sobre ella. Isabella tenía el rostro tranquilo, sin problemas, y observó con alivio que un poco del color saludable había regresado. El pelo dorado se derramaba por sus hombros, tomaba un brillo suave y resinoso a la luz de la lámpara. Levantó un mechón aislado y sus dedos le rozaron el hombro desnudo. Sus ojos lo siguieron a lo largo de la curva de su brazo hasta sus muñecas. Allí se detuvo. Emmett frunció el ceño, mirando más de cerca. Su ceño se hizo más profundo mientras miraba los moretones oscuros que rodean su esbeltez. Cinco huellas dejadas en su piel, las huellas de los dedos de un hombre.

Se enderezó, mirando la figura durmiente de su esposa, tentado de despertarla ahora y exigirle que le dijera cómo habían llegado éstas allí. Se controló. Era tarde. Ya habría tiempo suficiente para hablar con ella al día siguiente. Se desnudó y sopló la lámpara antes de encaramarse a la cama junto a ella. Isabella se agitó en su sueño, pero no se despertó; durante mucho tiempo se tendió en la oscuridad pensando en lo que había visto. Alguien había dejado esas marcas en ella, alguien con una mano fuerte. Con rostro severo, le dio vueltas a las posibilidades. Sus hombres no la tocarían. Había visto como crecía su respeto por ella, además, confiaba en ellos. No pondrían las manos en su mujer. Pensó en los siervos sajones y sabía que no era uno de ellos. Isabella era su señora. En cualquier caso, sus vidas valían la pena y ellos lo sabían. Bien, pasara lo que pasara, sabría la verdad al día siguiente.

Isabella despertó con la luz y se estiró perezosamente, apartándose el pelo de los ojos. Sintió el calor de Emmett a su lado y sonrió. No lo había oído venir a la cama. Hasta que no volvió la cabeza no vio que él también estaba despierto, apoyado en un codo y mirándola atentamente. Su expresión era sombría y su corazón latió un poco más rápido mientras trataba de recordar qué día era. ¿Habría querido él levantarse temprano para ir de caza? ¿Debería ella haberse levantado y traído algo de comer? Ella se incorporó con preocupación.

—Emmett, yo…—

Una mano fuerte la empujó de vuelta a la cama y la sujetó allí.

—No hay ningún asunto urgente, Isabella. Salvo uno—

Ella lo miró confusa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

—Esto. —Él deslizó la mano por su brazo hasta su muñeca.

Isabella miró con espanto los moretones oscuros y volvió a su memoria su creador.

—Yo… Debo haberme golpeado la muñeca ayer, aunque no puedo decir que recuerde haberlo hecho—

La mirada azul de Emmett ardía.

—Me tomas por tonto, Isabella. ¿Piensas que no sé la diferencia entre una magulladura ordinaria y las dejadas por dedos? Un hombre dejó estas marcas y me gustaría saber su nombre.

Isabella tragó saliva y trató de levantarse, pero su mano se lo prohibió.

—Estás equivocado…—

—No me mientas, Isabella. —Su voz ahora era dura— ¿Quién fue? —

—Emmett, no tiene la menor importancia—

—Yo decidiré eso—

—Fue una tontería que no vale la pena ni mencionar—

Su renuencia a hablar causó que el ceño de Emmett se frunciera para profundizar en otra idea que se le ocurrió.

— ¿A quién proteges, Isabella? ¿A un amante? —

— ¡¿Qué?! —El corazón de Isabella latía desagradablemente fuerte— ¿Realmente crees que sería capaz de ello? — ¿Confiaba tan poco en ella después de todo?— No puedes pensar en serio de ese modo, porque me has tenido bien guardada, mi señor. ¿Me enredaría yo en una relación ilícita para diversión de tus hombres? Si así fuera, a estas alturas ya lo sabrías, creo yo—

Emmett vio la ira en sus ojos y supo que ella decía la verdad. Sin embargo, todavía no había explicado lo de las marcas y estaba decidido a descubrir su causa.

—Entonces, dime la verdad o, ¡por todos los dioses, que te la sacaré a golpes! —

Isabella le apartó la mano y se esforzó por ponerse de rodillas, sus ojos echaban chispas.

— ¡No voy a dejar que me intimide un matón vikingo! ¡No eres mejor que Riley, ya veo que has aprendido tus modales en la misma pocilga! —

— ¡Riley!, ¿Fue él quien te hizo esto? —

—Sí. Parece que no ha olvidado cómo me cuidaste de él—

La frente de Emmett se frunció aún más.

— ¿Te forzó? —

—No, sólo me retuvo por un momento. —Era una verdad a medias, pero Isabella sabía que no podía evitarse.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Isabella? —

—Porque no quería que pelearas con él—

— ¿Tan poca fe en mi habilidad como espadachín tienes? —

—No, pero Riley es traicionero, y tuve miedo de que tú pudieras... —Su voz tembló y se quebró, dándole la espalda. Emmett la tomó por los hombros y la hizo girarse.

—Miedo de que yo podría ¿qué? —preguntó.

Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos femeninos.

—Que fueras herido o incluso muerto—

—No es probable. Riley, no es tan bueno. —Se interrumpió cuando la importancia de las palabras de Isabella calaron en él— ¿Te importaría, entonces, si yo lo hubiera sido? —

—Por supuesto que sí—

— ¿Por qué? —

Como ella permaneció en silencio, él tomó su barbilla en la mano e inclinó su cara hacia él.

—Mírame, Isabella. —A regañadientes, ella le devolvió la mirada, pero él insistió— ¿Por qué? —

Isabella sintió que se ruborizaba. Emmett sonrió.

—Vamos, mi señora, espero tu respuesta—

—Porque eres mi marido y te debo mi lealtad—

—Sin evasivas—

Ella vio su amplia sonrisa y el rubor aumentó.

—Porque si te murieras, yo podría caer en las garras Riley—

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Entonces, él recibiría más de lo que esperaba. En cualquier caso, nuestros huéspedes se fueron temprano, al amanecer. Riley se ha ido—

— ¿Se ha ido? —

—Sí, pero pagará por sus insultos a su debido tiempo. Mientras tanto, no tienes nada que temer de él—

El tono fue suave y bajó las defensas de Isabella. Un brazo poderoso la inclinó hacia atrás y ella se encontró inmovilizada debajo de él.

— ¿Emmett? —

—Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta, Isabella—

—Ya lo hice. Por lo menos todas las respuestas que vas a conseguir—

— ¿Y eso? —

—Emmett, déjame ir—

—No—

Ella trató de apartarlo, pero sus esfuerzos lo dejaron impasible, excepto que tal vez aumentaron más su diversión. Entonces la besó.

—Responde a la pregunta—

—No lo haré—

La besó de nuevo y durante más tiempo esta vez, y hubo un destello peligroso en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué me has llamado hace un momento? Matón vikingo, ¿no? —

Isabella luchó en vano.

—El que se pica…—

—Oh, sí, mi señora, tal como vas a descubrir—

* * *

**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Atento, puesto que había sido avisado por Alec, Emmett envió varias patrullas para comprobar si los rumores sobre asaltantes y forajidos eran ciertos. Después de haber establecido la paz en Ravenswood, no tenía intención de destruirla por negligencia. Por lo tanto, Ironfist y sus compañeros cabalgaron al bosque e hicieron una búsqueda exhaustiva de los alrededores, pero no encontraron ni rastro de la banda rebelde de la que había hablado Alec. Así le informo a Emmett a su regreso:

—Encontramos evidencia de un antiguo campamento, pero los rebeldes se fueron hace tiempo—

—De todos modos, vamos a incrementar el número de patrullas en la linde y situaremos más vigilantes hasta que sepamos más—

— ¿Tienes miedo de un ataque por sorpresa? —

—No temo nada, pero no me van a pillar desprevenido. Asegúrate, Fred—

Ironfist asintió con la cabeza y fue a encargarse del asunto.

Isabella, que había estado escuchando atentamente el intercambio, sintió culpa y alivio por igual. Vladimir se lo había pensado mejor y había tenido en cuenta la advertencia después de todo. Seguramente ahora los rebeldes no atacarían Ravenswood. Esta fue una cuestión que le planteó a Emmett.

—Si lo hacen, será el último error que cometan —respondió él. Luego, al ver su mirada de preocupación, sonrió— No tengas miedo, Isabella. Ningún daño va acontecer a Ravenswood mientras yo tenga aliento—

—Guardas bien lo que es tuyo —respondió ella.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—Así es, mi señora. Por lo tanto, ningún daño te acontecerá a ti tampoco—

Isabella lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Estaba simplemente protegiéndola como al resto de la propiedad? De alguna manera pensaba que no era así, su comportamiento hacia ella en los últimos tiempos había sido marcadamente amable, o en todo caso en su mayor parte. Al recordar la reciente escena en sus aposentos y la confesión que él la había sonsacado, sintió su rostro enrojecer.

—Mientras tanto —continuó él—, Sue y tú no iréis a recoger hierbas de nuevo hasta que sepamos más—

Ella no discutió porque podía ver la razón detrás de las palabras. Además, gracias a sus anteriores esfuerzos, Sue y ella habían repuesto muchos de los suministros de plantas que necesitaban. El bosque ya no era el santuario que le había parecido. Una vez, había pensado que al ser sajona, nunca saldría herida a manos de sus semejantes. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura. ¿Podrían ellos considerar que ella estaba traicionándolos, que era una traidora? Este no era un pensamiento agradable.

Emmett cumplió con su palabra y apostó hombres en puntos estratégicos alrededor de Ravenswood para prevenir cualquier tentativa de ataque a su propiedad. Sin embargo, pasaron los días, sin rastro de los asaltantes.

—Es más, es como si hubieran seguido avanzando —dijo Edward cuando hubo pasado una semana sin rastro del enemigo.

—Tal vez —respondió Emmett— Sin embargo, vamos a mantener nuestra vigilancia hasta que podamos estar seguros—

Isabella esperaba que Edward estuviera en lo cierto. Sin embargo, dos días después uno de los hombres informó de la pérdida de dos ovejas del rebaño. Encontraron huellas que se internaban en el bosque, pero una búsqueda minuciosa no reveló nada nuevo. Los guardias fueron incrementados y los hombres se turnaban para patrullar las lindes, pero aun así no se encontró rastro alguno de los animales ni de los ladrones. Poco tiempo después un novillo fue robado.

— ¿Cómo consiguen atravesar nuestras defensas? —Exigió Emmett cuando la noticia llegó a él— Este lugar está tan celosamente guardado ahora que incluso un ratón encontraría dificultades para robar cualquier cosa—

—Tal vez no lo estén haciendo —dijo Ironfist.

— ¿Piensas que alguien en Ravenswood les está ayudando? —

—Es una posibilidad—

—Tal como dices. Es extraño cómo los atacantes saben el momento y el lugar exactos donde asestar el golpe. —La expresión de Emmett se endureció— Si tienes razón y hay un traidor entre nosotros, le vamos a descubrir muy pronto y lamentará ese día—

Isabella escuchó las palabras dudando, en su mente los nombres de todas las personas que conocía pasaban a toda velocidad, pero no podía ni pensar que uno de ellos hubiera sido el responsable. Y, sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que había muchos que sólo toleraban el nuevo orden porque tenían que hacerlo. Después de todo, alguien había ayudado a escapar de Vladimir, en primer lugar. ¿Podrían ellos unirse en secreta alianza a los proscritos para devolver el golpe a los daneses? Se dio cuenta de que no sabía la respuesta. El bosque era grande y había muchos lugares ocultos en sus entrañas, lugares difíciles de encontrar a menos que los conocieras. También había demasiadas cuevas, algunas lo suficientemente grandes como para albergar a un número considerable de hombres. Sin embargo, esto era conjeturar por su parte. Ella no tenía ninguna prueba real.

Mientras tanto, los días de verano se volvieron bochornosos con un calor pegajoso que hacía incómodo cada esfuerzo. Isabella pensó con nostalgia en la charca del bosque, pero no quería desobedecer a Emmett y aventurarse por ahí. El aire amenazador anunciaba que una tormenta se avecinaba, aunque algo de lluvia sería bien recibida por la tierra que languidecía bajo el cielo plomizo. Isabella dejó a un lado la costura y se levantó de su taburete, incapaz de soportar el confinamiento tras las puertas. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía la ropa pegada, y parecía que cada movimiento le llevaba gotas de sudor a la cara. Se dirigió hacia el huerto, pensando encontrar un respiro del calor. Efectivamente se estaba un poco más fresco allí y se dejó caer con gratitud en la hierba bajo el dosel de hojas. A su alrededor la fruta madura se hinchaba sobre las ramas, signo seguro de que la próxima cosecha sería abundante. Muy pronto la cosecha de maíz comenzaría y los graneros se llenarían. La primera cosecha de heno ya estaba recogida. En unas semanas más, las primeras hojas comenzarían a cambiar el color. El año había dado un giro y todas sus vidas con él. ¿Quién podría haber previsto en el invierno anterior lo que acontecería en la primavera? Eso parecía ya una vida pasada.

Durante la cena, Isabella se encontró mirando y escuchando a Emmett mientras él hablaba y se reía con sus hombres. Estaba relajado, recostado en su silla, con la mano jugando con su cuerno de cerveza. De vez en cuando la miraba y sonreía, y su corazón daba un vuelco. Ella sabía que más tarde ellos se retirarían a su cámara y él le haría el amor una vez más y ella se entregaría. _Vos vendréis a mí_. Había dicho él hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso obtuvo su conocimiento de otras mujeres que alimentaron su confianza? Sabía que había habido otras; su habilidad como amante sólo podría haber sido nacida de la práctica. ¿Qué había sido de ellas, sus otras mujeres, las de antes de ella? ¿Habría amado a alguna de ellas? ¿Habría alguna a la que recordara con más cariño que a las demás? Él nunca hablaba de ellas. ¿Significaba eso que las había olvidado? Isabella se obligó a enterrar esos pensamientos en el fondo de su mente, enojada consigo misma incluso por solazarse en ellos. ¿Qué importaba? Eso era el pasado. Ahora ella era su esposa, una relación hecha realidad cada noche que se retiraban a la cama.

Esa noche, Isabella se disculpó temprano de la mesa y se fue antes que él a sus aposentos. Se desvistió quedándose con la delgada camisa y fue a pararse junto a la ventana para encontrar alivio del calor. Una brisa se había levantado y en el oeste las nubes habían comenzado a congregarse como la vanguardia de un gran ejército celestial moviéndose pesadamente en lo alto. Distantes resplandores precedían su llegada y el aire olía a acre con la prometida lluvia. Isabella se apoyó en el marco de madera, mirando el acercamiento de la tormenta, sintiendo como el viento levantaba mechones de pelo de su cuello mientras refrescaba su piel. No se había molestado en encender una lámpara, pues, aunque se estaba haciendo tarde, un poco de luz todavía persistía en el cielo.

Se quedó ahí durante algún tiempo, mirando el despliegue en el cielo, fascinada por su poder. La tormenta retumbó más cerca. Pronto estaría sobre sus cabezas, ya que los truenos se sucedían en rápida sucesión. Un brillante destello de luz iluminó por completo el área alrededor de la casa y con ello una figura oscura que corría hacia los establos. Isabella frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente en las sombras del crepúsculo. Quizás había sido uno de los hombres de Emmett que se apresuraba a tomar refugio antes de que la lluvia llegara. El hombre se detuvo y miró alrededor. El siguiente destello de relámpago lo iluminó claramente por una fracción de segundo. ¡Charles! Isabella se sobresaltó. No podía ser, él no tenía ningún asunto ahí, ni siquiera era un mozo de cuadra. Otro relámpago iluminó la escena, pero esta vez no vio a nadie. Aun así existía una incómoda sensación de hormigueo entre sus omóplatos, como un picor que no podía alcanzar. Se quedó junto a la ventana unos momentos más, con los ojos explorando la zona, pero no pudo ver ninguna señal del hombre otra vez. No podía haber sido Charles, sólo alguien que se le parecía. Después de todo, sólo lo había visto por un instante. Lo más probable es que hubiera sido uno de los guardias en busca de refugio temporal, porque en verdad la tormenta sería temible cuando les golpeará realmente.

Ella cerró los ojos, súbitamente consciente de que su dolor de cabeza de hacía un rato había desaparecido como si de algún modo la liberación de tensión en los cielos hubiera encontrado su paralelismo en ella. En ese momento la brisa trajo consigo un olorcillo a humo y oyó el relincho de un caballo. Isabella abrió los ojos, explorando la tierra con su vista. Su mirada fue atraída por una vacilante luz en la paja del techo del establo. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil antes de que su mente comprendiera lo que eso significaba. La sospecha se convirtió en certeza. Cogió su manto que estaba en la parte de arriba del baúl de la ropa, se lo echó sobre los hombros y salió corriendo de la cámara, en dirección al salón. Se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras.

— ¡Fuego! ¡El establo está en llamas! ¡Daos prisa!—

Todas las conversaciones cesaron y cincuenta pares de ojos miraron con asombro al ver la aparición en la escalera, una figura de mirada salvaje con el dorado cabello cayendo sobre los hombros y ataviada solamente con un manto suelto que dejaba ver una camisa por debajo. Quizás, por espacio de unos segundos se la quedaron mirando fijamente antes de que comenzaran a asimilar la importación de sus palabras. Para entonces Isabella había llegado al pie de la escalera y se había vuelto hacia Emmett.

— ¡Mi señor, rápido! ¡El establo está en llamas! —

Emmett saltó de su asiento, pero ella le llevaba delantera de camino a la puerta. Tras de sí, Isabella, podía oír gritos y pies a la carrera cuando los hombres entraron en la acción. Isabella corrió hacia el establo, haciendo caso omiso de todo, salvo de la necesidad de sacar a Mara y a los otros caballos. Podía oír ahora los cascos inquietos y los relinchos, y el olor a humo era más fuerte. En la oscuridad, más allá de la puerta, las llamas ardían iluminando el fondo, un montón de heno estaba en llamas bajo el techo chamuscado. Isabella se precipitó hacia delante, sintiendo como el humo le picaba en los ojos, tosiendo por el espesor del mismo. La casilla de Mara estaba en el otro extremo y la pequeña resoplaba y hacía rodar sus ojos aterrorizada. Isabella fue a la cabeza del caballo y desató la cuerda de ronzal, hablando suavemente para tratar de calmar al animal asustado. Sin embargo, cuando trató de sacar marcha atrás al caballo, este se negó a moverse. A su alrededor el humo se espesó y el crujido siniestro de las llamas se volvió más fuerte. Fragmentos de paja ardiendo cayeron sobre ellos y oyó el grito de terror de Firedrake, sus cascos golpeteaban el lateral de su casilla luchando con la cuerda que lo sujetaba. A continuación, otros caballos aumentaron sus relinchos, propagando su pánico. Un griterío de voces se oía desde el camino de entrada y las antorchas que ardían, mostraban a los hombres liberando a los animales más cercanos a la puerta. En su desesperación, Isabella tiró de las cuerdas del ronzal de Mara, pero aun así, el caballo no se movió.

—Isabella, dame tu manto—

Ella oyó la voz de Emmett a su lado. Se arrancó el manto y vio como él lo usaba para cubrir los ojos del caballo. Luego, hablando en voz baja convenció a la yegua y la llevó hasta la puerta del establo con Isabella dando traspiés detrás de ellos. Afuera, una fila de hombres había formado una cadena desde el pozo para pasar cubos de agua en un intento de apagar el fuego mientras que los otros trataban de sacar a los animales restantes. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los caballos habían sido evacuados, las noches estaban siendo buenas y templadas.

—Lleva la yegua lejos de aquí. —Emmett le quitó el manto de los ojos a Mara y le pasó la cuerda del ronzal a un siervo. Entonces empapó la capa en el abrevadero antes de volverse hacia Isabella— Espera aquí—

Ella lo vio echarse la capa mojada sobre la cabeza antes de sumergirse de nuevo en el caos de la cuadra. Isabella miró a través del picor en los ojos el remolino de humo que atravesaba la paja del techo. El fuego era más intenso ahora y las llamas más vivas. El humo salía denso por la puerta abierta como si ésta fuera la entrada al infierno, al mismo tiempo, la tormenta tronaba por encima de ellos. Con la garganta atenazada por el miedo, miró con horror como los momentos pasaban y Emmett no regresaba. Visualizó el pánico del semental y las lanzadas de sus cascos al aire, y el corazón de Isabella palpitó con fuerza. ¿Qué pasaría si Emmett estaba herido y no podía salir? ¿Y si el humo le había derribado? Él moriría ahí dentro, una muerte lenta y horrible. Eso no podía pasar. No debía pasar. Comenzó a correr de vuelta al establo, pero la atrapó un brazo fuerte y la sujetó. Ella escuchó la voz de Edward:

—No podéis volver ahí, señora. Es demasiado tarde—

—Emmett está ahí dentro. Dejadme ir—

Isabella luchó con fuerza, pero el brazo no cedió. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras observaba el denso humo y las llamas saltando. Seguramente, a estas alturas, nada podría seguir vivo ahí dentro. En su imaginación vio a Emmett vencido por el humo, yaciendo indefenso en el suelo mientras las llamas lamían más cerca. Desesperada, luchó para liberarse.

—Tengo que volver. ¡Emmett! —

Edward no cedió en el agarre ante una muerte horrible, ignorando los tirones y súplicas ya que no se no atrevía a soltarla. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella iría directamente hacia las llamas si la soltaba. Su mirada se movió más allá de ella, al edificio en llamas, deseando que Emmett saliera. Los segundos pasaron y el rugido de las llamas se incrementó. Edward contempló con horror el humo que atravesaba en oleadas la entrada abierta.

Entonces, a través de la asfixiante niebla, llegó Emmett guiando a Firedrake. Tosía con fuerza y su ropa estaba chamuscada y ennegrecida, pero estaba vivo. El caballo estaba asustado pero por lo demás no parecía tan mal después de su roce con la muerte. Isabella se desplomó, débil y aliviada.

— ¡Está vivo! ¡Oh, Emmett!—

Liberada del asimiento de Edward, ella corrió, mirando con inquietud como él luchaba por respirar.

— ¿Estás bien? —Él asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar por el humo amargo en la garganta. Sentía su esófago en carne viva. Pasaron algunos momentos antes de que pudiera respirar de nuevo. Isabella cerró los ojos, tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Pensó que de verdad lo había perdido. Después, sus brazos estaban alrededor de él, abrazándolo estrechamente. Emmett la miró con sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ironfist apareció junto a ellos.

—Todos los caballos están fuera, mi señor, pero no podemos salvar el establo—

—Deja que se queme, entonces. No arriesgaremos más vidas esta noche—

El calor era feroz ahora y se retiraron a una distancia segura, mirando las lenguas de llamas en el cielo nocturno. Las vigas que soportaban el techo colgaban en un extremo y luego éste se derrumbó en una ola de calor y humo. Isabella se estremeció, pensando en qué podría haber pasado si hubieran llegado demasiado tarde para salvar a los caballos. Un establo siempre podía ser reconstruido.

De repente un trueno potente sacudió la tierra y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, y luego más, hasta que, con un rugido, las nubes se abrieron y vertieron su carga almacenada en la tierra, mientras el relámpago dentado veteó el cielo, iluminando el drama humano durante un breve momento. Luego fue absorbido de nuevo dentro de la creciente oscuridad, mientras la lluvia se intensificaba hasta ser un diluvio. Isabella se quedó sin aliento, empapada en segundos, mirando con incredulidad la cortina de lluvia que barría la tierra, una cortina tan densa que eliminó toda la visibilidad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Emmett sonreía hacia ella.

—Ven—

Juntos, se tambalearon de vuelta hacia la casa, con las cabezas gachas contra el diluvio. Isabella tropezó y habría caído, si no llega a ser por el fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura; finalmente llegaron a cubierto. Parecía un remanso de paz y de luz tras la oscura pesadilla exterior. Jadeando, Isabella se secó el agua de los ojos y la cara, y retorció su pelo. Al igual que ella, Emmett estaba empapado, tenía pegados sus oscuros mechones a la cabeza y hombros, su ropa colgaba en pliegues empapada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él la miraba con un agudo interés, una sonrisa ancha dividió su cara. Siguiendo su mirada hacia abajo, Isabella comprendió de golpe que su camisa se había convertido en transparente con el agua y estaba ceñidamente adherida, revelando todos los detalles de su cuerpo. Sintió su rostro arder.

—Más vale llegar arriba, mi señora, antes del regreso de mis hombres. De lo contrario no puedo responder por las consecuencias—

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero ya se oían voces fuera y en cualquier momento los hombres atravesarían la puerta. Estaba también a una cierta distancia de las escaleras. Consternada por las implicaciones, Isabella echó a correr. Con gran diversión, Emmett, la vio alejarse. Ella logró alcanzar la cima de la escalera antes de que Ironfist e Edward entraran en la sala, seguidos por el resto.

— ¡Por los colmillos de Fenrir, qué noche! —El gigante sacudió el agua de su pelo y barba. El agua fluía de su ropa. Un gran charco se formó en el suelo a sus pies.

—Podría haber sido mucho peor si el fuego se hubiera extendido al granero y al cobertizo —respondió Edward— Tal como está la cosa, la lluvia apagara las llamas. Probablemente tendremos que reconstruir el establo de todos modos—

—En cualquier caso, ¿Cómo, en nombre de todos los dioses, comenzó el fuego? —

—Pudo haber sido un rayo—

—No es probable. Nosotros lo habríamos oído. Habría arrancado el techo de cuajo. Aunque la paja estaba ardiendo, seguía estando más o menos intacto cuando llegamos allí—

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Así es, ahora que lo mencionas. Según parece, quizás el fuego comenzó al volcarse una lámpara dentro—

—Quizás. Les preguntaré a los mozos mañana. Si alguno de ellos ha sido descuidado, usaré sus tripas como ligas—

Emmett pidió cerveza. Sabía que necesitaba un poco y, después de estar sofocados por el humo y los vapores, sus hombres tendrían que aclararse también la garganta. Como él sospechaba, esta sugerencia encontró el favor inmediato. Se unió a ellos en un par de cuernos y les agradeció sus esfuerzos en el rescate de los caballos. Cuando Emmett pensó en Firedrake y los demás muriendo quemados su ira revivió, ya que les tenía un gran afecto a sus bestias. Si Isabella no hubiese dado la voz de alarma cuando lo hizo, podrían haber llegado demasiado tarde para salvarlos. La recordó corriendo hacia el establo en llamas y cómo su corazón se le había salido casi por la boca cuando la vio precipitarse dentro del humo. Sin embargo, ella no dejaría que su caballo muriera de esa manera, ni a ninguno de los demás, por cierto. Su coraje era grande y él estaba orgulloso de ella. Entonces recordó la visión de ella con la camisa empapada y su mente giró en una nueva dirección. Apuró el resto de su cerveza y estaba a punto de dar a sus hombres las buenas noches cuando escuchó que hablaban de su esposa al otro lado de la estancia.

—Fue gracias a la señora Isabella que salvamos a todos los caballos. —Estaba diciendo Ironfist — Pero para ella el resultado podría haber sido muy diferente—

— ¿La viste entrar a ese establo? —Edward sacudió la cabeza con asombro— No vaciló, tiene el coraje de un león—

—Sí, lo tiene—

—Cuando pensó que Emmett no iba a salir, esa última vez, estaba lista para volver tras él también. Apenas pude sujetarla. Forcejeó como una furia—

— ¡Oh! —El cuerno de Ironfist se detuvo en medio del aire.

Emmett estaba escuchando ahora con atención, aunque la pareja parecía muy ajena al hecho de que eran oídos por casualidad.

—Casi fuera de sí ella seguía diciendo: «Emmett está ahí dentro», y me rogaba que la dejara ir. Está loca por él, obviamente. —

—Sólo los dioses saben por qué —contesto el gigante— Yo nunca le he visto nada al bastardo—

Los dos se rieron a carcajadas. Emmett enrojeció, sintiéndose extrañamente complacido. ¿De verdad Isabella había estado tan ansiosa por su seguridad? Ella había dicho una vez que él le resultaba más útil vivo, pero sus acciones esta noche le sugerían que le importaba bastante más de lo que él podría haber esperado. Sonrió para sí mismo y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Cuando entró en la cámara, fue para ver a su esposa secándose el pelo con un lienzo de gran tamaño. Su camisa empapada estaba tirada cerca y ella se había envuelto con una piel para protegerse del frío de la lluvia. Durante un momento la miró, luego cerró y atrancó la puerta antes de cruzar el cuarto para reunirse con ella. Isabella lo vio quitarse la ropa mojada y frotarse para secarse.

—He de darte las gracias por avisar a tiempo para salvar a los caballos —dijo él entonces— Si no hubieras dado la alarma cuando lo hiciste, los habríamos perdido—

Isabella se estremeció.

—No, Emmett. No soporto pensar en eso—

Él extendió su mano y le acarició la cara, luego, con cuidado, le quitó la toalla y asumió la tarea de secarle el cabello. Isabella se quedó muy quieta. En verdad, el suave movimiento de sus manos era calmante y gradualmente se fue relajando.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —

—Estaba mirando cómo se acercaba la tormenta y olí el humo. —Luego se quedó inmóvil, recordando— También hubo algo más. —Le habló de la figura que había visto poco antes del incendio. Las manos de Emmett dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

— ¿Le viste la cara? —

Isabella vaciló. Las pruebas eran circunstanciales y se resistía a nombrar a Charles y ponerlo en peligro.

—No, y, en cualquier caso, es posible que las dos cosas no están conectadas—

—Pienso que no fue una coincidencia. —Por un momento, su expresión fue sombría— Pero voy a encontrar al hombre responsable, lo juro—

Ella puso una mano sobre su brazo.

— ¿Piensas que es uno de los nuestros? —

—No lo sé, todavía—

Durante un momento no hubo ningún sonido salvo la lluvia, que se había reducido a un aguacero constante.

— ¿Crees que atacaran de nuevo? —

—Sin lugar a dudas. Por eso deben ser encontrados. —Luego sonrió— Sin embargo, eso es para mañana. Esta noche me gustaría mostrarte mi agradecimiento—

Tiró de ella poniéndola en pie y la tomó en sus brazos. El beso fue largo y apasionado e Isabella se estremeció. Emmett la miró, preocupado.

—Mi amor, tienes frío. Ven—

La llevó a la cama y se tendió a su lado, abrazándola estrechamente, compartiendo su calor. Isabella yació inmóvil en sus brazos con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho, preguntándose si lo había oído bien. _Mi amor_. Él nunca había usado la palabra antes. ¿Querría decir eso? La mano masculina le rozó la piel con suavidad y ella se volvió hacia él, su boca encontró la suya en un largo beso apasionado, sus manos lo acariciaban, excitándolo, llevándolo a un extremo igual de deseo. Esta vez ella tomó la iniciativa y Emmett conoció toda la dulzura de su voluntaria conformidad, se reunieron en un encuentro fiero y de urgente alegría encontrando juntos un clímax de placer de enternecido gozo.

Más tarde, yaciendo en sus brazos, Isabella meditó sobre sus palabras de nuevo. Él confiaba en ella, ella lo sabía. ¿Comenzaría a amarla también? Se mordió el labio, contenta de que la oscuridad ocultara su rostro. ¿Amaría él a una mujer cuyo silencio ayudaba a su enemigo? ¿Habría sido parte del plan de Vladimir el quemar el establo esta noche? ¿Habría después un intento sobre el granero contiguo o sobre la casa? El asunto había tomado un giro que ella nunca habría creído. Emmett no dejaría que esto quedara sin contestación. Ella cerró los ojos. ¿Qué sería mejor hacer? Todavía estaba cavilando el asunto cuando el calor se extendió y el sonido de la lluvia la arrulló para dormir.

* * *

**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Al amanecer del día siguiente la tormenta ya había pasado hacía tiempo. La única señal de su paso era el suelo mojado y unos cuantos charcos, pero el sol brillaba otra vez en el cielo claro. Sin embargo el establo era una ruina ennegrecida, con medio techo quemado y caído y las vigas que quedaban encorvadas bajo el peso del techo de paja. La paja chamuscada y empapada apestaba y la oscura ceniza cubría la tierra por todas partes. Isabella se estremeció, escuchando en su imaginación los gritos de los caballos asustados otra vez.

—Tendremos que reconstruirlo, está bien —dijo Ironfist, examinando la ruina con ojo crítico— No podríamos meter ni a un cerdo allí, mucho menos a un caballo—

A su lado, Emmett estuvo de acuerdo.

—Por fortuna el clima es cálido. A los caballos no les hará daño por pasar la noche fuera. Mientras tanto, organizaremos un equipo de hombres para que empiecen a limpiar este desorden—

—Yo me encargo de eso—

Ironfist estaba a punto de irse cuando Edward apareció entre los cimientos del establo. Su cara era sombría.

—Mi señor, creo que es mejor que le eches un vistazo a esto. —Hizo una pausa, lanzando una expresiva mirada a Emmett— Sería mejor que la señora se quedara aquí. No es una vista para sus ojos—

Perpleja, Isabella observó como los dos se acercaban a la ruina, a un lugar donde parte de la pared se había derrumbado, permitiendo entrar. Escuchó el sonido de las vigas siendo apartadas y luego las voces de los hombres, demasiado bajas para ser escuchadas. Después de eso vino el silencio. Cuando finalmente salieron, la expresión de su marido era escalofriante. Con una horrorosa sensación de presentimiento, se armó de valor para preguntar:

— ¿Qué es eso, Emmett? —

—Es el cuerpo de uno de los mozos de cuadra. Debía de estar en el desván y no salió. Desafortunadamente, nadie sabía que estaba allí—

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas y sólo pudo mirarlo con mudo horror. Todo lo que oía a su alrededor era un rumor de voces enfurecidas mientras se pasaban las noticias de uno a otro.

—La persona responsable pagará muy caro esto —siguió él— ¿Tenía el chico algún familiar? —

—Sólo su madre, creo —contestó Ironfist — La he visto por aquí en ocasiones—

Antes de que cualquier otro pudiera ofrecer información voluntariamente Randall se acercó, trayendo a uno de los siervos sajones con él. Éste último tenía aspecto de estar aterrorizado, pero no podía escapar del firme agarre a su brazo.

—Entonces, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —

Emmett miró alrededor, después fijó la mirada en Ironfist.

—Milord, este hombre puede ser capaz de arrojar algo de luz sobre lo ocurrido la pasada noche —dijo Randall.

— ¿Sí? —

—Sí, señor. Parece que uno de los otros peones no apareció por su trabajo esta mañana—

Emmett frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver este hombre con eso? —

El siervo palideció y comenzó a temblar.

—Nada, mi señor, lo juro. Sólo que fui yo quien descubrió que Charles faltaba esta mañana, eso es todo—

Isabella se quedó helada con una incredulidad que la dejó estupefacta. Entonces su mente le trajo de vuelta el recuerdo de un hombre en el poste de flagelación y supo con enfermiza certeza que había sido él al que había visto.

— ¿Charles? —preguntó Emmett.

—Uno de los agricultores, mi señor —dijo Randall.

—Conozco al hombre. —La mirada fija de Emmett nunca dejó la cara del siervo— Sigue—

—Eso es todo lo que sé, señor. Charles estaba aquí anoche y se había ido esta mañana—

— ¿Lo has buscado? —

—Sí, señor. No estaba en ningún lado—

— ¿Qué más? —

—Nada más, señor—

—Bien, creo que puedo adivinar quién prendió fuego a los establos anoche —dijo Ironfist.

Randall asintió.

—Parece que la rata se ha escabullido al bosque para unirse a los rebeldes—

— ¿Es así? —preguntó Emmett.

El siervo comenzó a temblar.

—Puede ser así, señor, pero no confiaba en mí—

— ¿Entonces quiénes eran sus amigos? —

El hombre guardó silencio, aplastado por la sombría mirada que le dirigió, una imagen de absoluto terror.

—Se lo sacaré —dijo Ironfist.

Isabella colocó una mano sobre su brazo.

—Espera, Fred. —Ella se giró hacia al siervo— ¿Cómo te llamas? —

—Jacob, mi señora—

—Entonces, Jacob, te suplico que digas lo que sabes. Los que son inocentes no tienen nada que temer. Debemos encontrar al que hizo esto. Un chico ha muerto—

Parpadeó rápidamente. Claramente esto era nuevo para él también.

— ¿Un muchacho, mi señora? —

—Sí, uno de los mozos del establo. Debió de quedar atrapado por las llamas y no salió—

Jacob se sorprendió y su cara palideció aún más.

—Eric y Tyler conocían a Charles mejor, mi señora, pues algunas veces echaba una mano en la fragua. Aun así, creo que no les debió contar lo que tenía planeado. Nunca hubieran estado de acuerdo—

Isabella se giró hacia Emmett.

—Lo que él dice es cierto, mi señor. Conozco a esos hombres y siempre han servido a Ravenswood lealmente—

Del mismo modo mientras hablaba, sabía que él recordaría el incidente cuando ellos habían tratado de ayudar a Mike y James. ¿Lo tendría ahora en cuenta para usarlo contra ellos?

Emmett la escuchó impasible.

—No obstante, hablaré con ellos. —Se giró hacia Randall— Tráelos aquí—

Los dos hombres llegaron algunos minutos después, mirando alrededor ansiosamente hacia el grupo de guerreros armados con rostros pétreos. Sin embargo, contestaron con bastante facilidad las preguntas que se les hicieron. Emmett los escuchó sin interrupciones. A su lado Isabella observaba su cara, intentando obtener alguna pista de su expresión acerca de lo que podría hacer después, pero, como era habitual en estos casos, no expresaba nada. Una vez más, su mirada se desplazó del herrero y su hijo hacia Jacob. Permanecieron en silencio, sin mover ni un músculo, pero la tensión era casi palpable. Detrás de ellos estaban de pie media docena de hombres de Emmett, armados hasta los dientes. Si él decía una palabra, los tres estarían muertos antes de que cayeran a tierra. Él deliberó durante un buen rato.

—Muy bien —dijo al final— Podéis marcharos—

La exhalación fue audible, pero no necesitaron un segundo permiso.

— ¿Los has creído? —dijo Ironfist, vigilando las figuras que se retiraban.

—Sí. Si supieran algo estarían con Charles en el bosque —contestó Emmett—, que es donde le encontraremos, no tengo dudas—

— ¡En nombre de todos los dioses! ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? —

La sonrisa del conde fue sombría.

—Ensilla a los caballos Fred, y trae a los perros de caza. Si Charles se marchó esta mañana después de que paró el diluvio, hay muchas probabilidades de seguir sus huellas. Randall, encuentra algo que tenga el olor el hombre. Algo de donde dormía tal vez. Es hora de ir de caza—

Isabella vio como el entendimiento iluminaba las caras de los hombres que lo escuchaban y se apresuraron a cumplir su petición. Emmett giró y se encaminó de vuelta a la casa a grandes pasos, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Isabella casi tuvo que correr para mantener su paso. En poco tiempo llegaron a su habitación y ella observó ansiosamente como se ponía la cota de malla y se ceñía el cinturón de cuero para llevar la espada, asentando a Diente de Dragón firmemente en la vaina. Comprobó la daga del cinturón y deslizó un cuchillo más pequeño y fino en la manga antes de, por último, levantar el escudo de madera de tilo grabado con relieves de hierro.

—Emmett, ten cuidado, te lo suplico. Esos hombres están desesperados y no sabes cuántos hay—

—Cierto, pero sé cuántos quedarán cuando yo vuelva esta noche—

Isabella se estremeció. Entonces sintió sus manos sobre los hombros acercándola.

—No tengas miedo, mi señora. Volveré. Pero debo sacar a la luz ese nido de ratas o vivir siempre temiéndolos—

Ella asintió tristemente. Habría más muertes antes de que el día terminara, pero sabía que no tenía otra elección. Los asaltantes podían haberse salido con la suya cuando robaron una o dos ovejas, pero en el momento en que prendieron fuego al establo, su destino quedó sellado. Emmett los encontraría, estaba segura, y no mostraría compasión esta vez.

—Emmett, me temo que Vladimir pueda estar con ellos—

Él frunció el ceño, su expresión repentinamente atenta.

— ¿Vladimir? —

—Sí. Después de que huyó de Ravenswood, se fue al bosque. Lo rastreaste hasta allí tú mismo. Puede estar allí con los rebeldes—

—Reza para que no sea así—

—Tienes intención de matarlo—

— ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? —La agarró de los hombros y bajó la mirada a su cara— Sé que has tenido lazos de amistad con ese hombre en el pasado, pero no puedes dividir tus lealtades, Isabella—

—Lo sé—

El corazón le pesaba en el pecho, pero sabía que él estaba en lo cierto. Un chico inocente había muerto en el incendio. ¿Había estado Charles bajo las órdenes de Vladimir? No podía soportar pensarlo. A regañadientes siguió hasta afuera a su marido, donde esperaban los caballos.

Fred e Edward habían regresado con veinte hombres montados. A su lado había cuatro grandes sabuesos, atados con correas. Emmett se subió a la silla de Firedrake y bajó la mirada hacia su esposa. Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron.

—Hasta luego, mi señora—

Entonces giró la cabeza del caballo y se alejó montando a la cabeza de sus huestes.

Isabella observó hasta que la columna no estuvo a la vista y entonces recordó sus propias obligaciones. Lo primero de todo, debía hablar con la madre del mozo de cuadra asesinado para ofrecerle el escaso consuelo que pudiera. Por consiguiente tomó el camino del pueblo. Llegó para encontrarse con que el padre Willibald se le había anticipado y la miró agradecido cuando Isabella entró en la casa a dar el pésame. Como esperaba, la pobre mujer estaba destrozada, pues su hijo era el único miembro vivo de su familia, su marido había muerto de fiebre el año anterior. Ahora lloraba inconsolable. Isabella podía entender perfectamente esa terrible muestra de dolor y sabía que no había palabras suyas que pudieran aliviarla. En lugar de eso rodeó con sus brazos la figura sollozante y la mantuvo cerca. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las lágrimas menguaran lo suficiente para que su discurso fuera coherente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, mi señora? —

—Para contraatacar a los daneses—

—No han herido a los daneses. Han asesinado a mi niño—

—Será vengado —contestó Isabella— Los responsables pagarán un precio terrible—

—Eso no lo traerá de vuelta—

—No, pero los detendrá de volver a hacerlo de nuevo—

Isabella recorrió con la mirada al padre Willibald y vio la tristeza en su amable rostro. Él también había sufrido desde que tomaron Ravenswood, su iglesia ardió y su vida fue amenazada. ¿Acabaría alguna vez la violencia, los asesinatos? ¿Conocería esta tierra la paz otra vez?

El padre Willibald se aclaró la voz.

—Mi señora, el chico debería recibir un entierro cristiano apropiado—

—Así será. Hablaré a lord Emmett—

La miró con algo de sorpresa mezclada con esperanza.

—Entonces quizás debamos decir una misa por el alma del muchacho—

Fue un pequeño consuelo, pensó Isabella cuando los dejó algo después. En verdad la muerte era definitiva. Su propia impotencia la abrumaba. Ojalá hubiera dado la alarma antes, se habrían dado cuenta de que el chiquillo estaba en el establo. Rezaba fervientemente porque el humo lo hubiera vencido con rapidez y no hubiera sufrido antes de morir, pero en su corazón lo dudaba. La furia competía con el pesar mientras revivía la noche del incendio. Una acción estúpida de un hombre vengativo, y un muchacho inocente había perdido la vida. Este mismo día otros también morirían. Sabía que Emmett no tenía otra alternativa que seguir su presente curso de acción. Los sajones renegados eran su gente, pero su lealtad ahora estaba con su marido y rezaba para que él se impusiera y regresara a salvo a ella.

El resto del día Isabella buscó su regreso, aunque sabía que probablemente no se produciría hasta el ocaso. Intentó estar ocupada todo el tiempo con las habituales tareas pero no se concentraba en ninguna, las manos le caían desocupadas al regazo y su mente vagaba a otro lugar. A su lado Sue trabajaba remendando ropa, hablando poco, aunque sus ojos iban a menudo al rostro de Isabella.

En su mente Isabella veía los caminos del bosque y los grandes árboles cuyo dominio verde mantenía muchos lugares secretos. Veía a los hombres a caballo y a los perros. ¿Encontrarían la pista? ¿Se toparían los cazadores con el escondite de los asaltantes? Cerró los ojos, oyendo en su imaginación los choques de las espadas y los gritos de los hombres, la sangre y los alaridos. Se le revolvió el estómago y salió de la estancia de las mujeres corriendo justo a tiempo para vomitar en la hierba. Con una mano temblorosa se sacó el pañuelo de la manga y se lo llevó a los labios, esperando que la náusea terminara. La otra descansaba ligeramente sobre su vientre mientras luchaba por aceptar el conocimiento que ya no podía ignorar.

— ¿Cuántas veces te ha ocurrido esto? —preguntó Sue.

—Dos o tres veces, quizás—

— ¿Te ha faltado tu sangrado mensual?—

Isabella asintió.

— ¿Cuántas veces?—

—Dos—

La mano de Sue cubrió la suya contra su vientre. Su calidez era reconfortante.

— ¿Lo sabe él?—

—Todavía no—

— ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?—

—No sé. Pronto. Necesito estar segura. —Isabella inspiró profundamente. Verdaderamente debía decírselo pronto. En todo caso, el tema no debía mantenerse silenciado durante mucho tiempo— Es sólo que no he encontrado el momento adecuado todavía, eso es todo—

—Me gustaría ser una mosca en la pared cuando lo hagas. —Sue sonrió— No tendrá precio, creo, ver entonces la expresión del vikingo—

—Oh, Sue, ¿cómo piensas que se lo tomará? ¿Estará contento o enfadado?—

— ¿Qué hombre se enfadaría por saber que su esposa lleva a su primer hijo?—

—Emmett no es como los demás hombres. Casi nunca sé lo que piensa—

—No es tan diferente a los otros hombres —contestó Sue—, al menos, en todo caso, no en las cosas esenciales. Y tampoco es tan difícil de leer, no cuando te mira—

Le hizo a Isabella sentarse entonces y fue a traer una copa de agua fresca.

—Bebe esto. Te hará sentir mejor—

Isabella tomó el agua, reproduciendo la conversación en su cabeza. Ojalá Sue estuviera en lo cierto. Entonces pensó en la desalentadora cacería que estaba siendo llevada a cabo en el bosque. Ojalá terminara pronto. Ojalá Emmett pudiera regresar sano y salvo.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando volvieron los cazadores, los jinetes surgieron de los árboles en una lenta y estable línea. Los hombres no hablaban, pero sus sombrías expresiones decían más que las palabras. Isabella observó desde la ventana de su habitación cómo cabalgaban, su corazón dio un salto cuando vio a Emmett a la cabeza con Ironfist al lado. Con una última mirada a los preparativos que había hecho, se apresuró hacia el salón, dándoles instrucciones a los sirvientes para que llevaran cerveza y comida hacia la puerta.

Desde su situación privilegiada observó cómo se acercaban los jinetes, sus agotados caballos oscurecidos con sudor y barro. Los ojos de Isabella fueron al hombre, notando claramente las siniestras manchas oscuras en su armadura y sus armas. Todos parecían estar agotados. Uno o dos habían sido obviamente atendidos de sus heridas y un caballo llevaba a su jinete muerto colocado a través de la silla de montar. Entonces su mirada volvió a detenerse en Ironfist y tragó saliva cuando vio por primera vez lo que llevaba en la punta de la lanza. Charles no incendiaría más edificios.

—Coloca la cabeza del traidor en la puerta con una alcayata —dijo Emmett— Deja que todos la vean y sepan que se ha hecho justicia. —Se bajó de la silla de Firedrake y cruzó el espacio intermedio de la puerta del salón.

—Sue, algunos de los hombres están heridos. Atiéndelos—

Emmett se giró hacia su esposa. Durante un largo momento ninguno habló. Isabella miró ansiosamente la sangre que manchaba su cota de malla. Viendo la dirección de su mirada, él sonrió.

—La sangre no es mía. —Hizo una pausa, mirándola a su vez— Estás pálida, Isabella. ¿Estás bien? —

—Bastante bien, mi señor—

Él vio las lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos.

—No me digas que temías que no regresara a salvo, esposa—

—Oh, Emmett, tenía miedo. Todo el día he estado imaginando cosas terribles—

—No había razón, mi amor. —Se inclinó y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza— Hace falta más que unos pocos ladrones para lanzar una guerra sobre una horda vikinga y ganar—

— ¿Encontrasteis a los asaltantes, entonces? —

—Sí. Los encontramos—

—Hiciste… Están ellos…—

—Sí. Todos están muertos y las aves carroñeras se alimentan de sus restos—

Isabella cerró los ojos, luchando contra el desfallecimiento, pero tenía que saberlo.

— ¿Y Vladimir? —

—No estaba entre ellos. No había nada que lo relacionara con la banda que encontramos. —Hizo una pausa, mirándola con ojos astutos— Después de que dejamos que los perros de caza cogieran el olor, trazamos un amplio círculo alrededor de la propiedad hasta que lo encontraron. El rastro de Charles nos condujo directamente hacia ellos. Una flecha no hubiera ido más directa que su rastro—

El alivio al enterarse que Vladimir no había estado allí fue enorme, pero se esforzó en controlarlo.

— ¿Cuántos había? —

—Unos veinte entre todos. Los cogimos por sorpresa. Aun así, pelearon bien; perdí a un hombre y tengo a cuatro heridos. Precisarán tu ayuda, creo—

—Por supuesto—

—Entretanto me gustaría lavarme el sudor y el hedor de la batalla—

—Hay un caldero de agua caliente listo para ti. O, si lo prefieres, entonces la comida está lista.

—Me lavaré primero y comeré después—

La cogió por el brazo y entraron juntos. Al pie de las escaleras Isabella lo dejó y acudió en ayuda de Sue, que disponía sus cosas rápidamente para atender a los heridos. Afortunadamente las heridas eran bastante sencillas; tajos de espada y magulladuras en la mayoría de los casos, aunque un par de heridas eran profundas y requerían sutura. Se ocuparon primero de los casos más serios, los otros esperaban su turno con buen humor, refrescándose con unos cuernos de cerveza mientras tanto. Los otros se habían escabullido hacia el pozo, deshaciéndose de sus armas antes de lavarse para quitarse la mugre de la batalla. Cuando el último de los heridos estuvo vendado y bebieron más cerveza, fue la hora de la comida.

Emmett se reunió con ellos, se había cambiado con unas calzas y una túnica ligera, todo signo de batalla había desaparecido. Tomó la mano de Isabella y la condujo hacia la mesa. La atmósfera era bastante alegre, pues los asaltantes habían sido vencidos, no molestarían a Ravenswood de nuevo, y la mayor parte de los hombres de Emmett habían regresado sin heridas graves. Era suficiente motivo para celebrarlo. Pensó que no se necesitaba mucho para que los daneses celebraran.

— ¿Qué pasa, Isabella? —

Ella se giró para encontrar la mirada de Emmett fija en ella.

—Pienso en ese mozo de cuadra—

—Será enterrado adecuadamente con el sacerdote oficiando la ceremonia, si quieres—

—Sí, lo deseo, Emmett. —Ella vaciló un momento— Su madre… la visité hoy—

—Recibirá la compensación. Puesto que Charles no lo podrá pagar y no tiene parientes, lo haré yo. Nada puede traer de vuelta al muchacho, pero el dinero puede ayudar a su familia a sobrevivir—

—Gracias—

—Fue un mal asunto, Isabella, pero el traidor ha pagado; cuando el destino de los asaltantes se sepa, impedirá que otros piensen que Ravenswood es un blanco fácil—

—No creo que nadie pueda cometer ese error de nuevo—

Emmett guardó silencio un momento, luego se inclinó con su habitual sonrisa fácil que hizo que su corazón diera un salto.

—Y ahora festejaremos y celebraremos—

— ¿Por qué tus enemigos fueron asesinados? —

—No, porque puedo sentarme aquí y mirarte—

Isabella se sonrojó como si un brillo de felicidad se esparciera sobre ella. Quizás le complaciera escuchar las noticias que tenía que transmitirle después de todo. Sin embargo, este no era el momento ni el lugar. Recorrió con la mirada en rededor subrepticiamente y decidió que debía ser después, cuando se retiraran a la intimidad de su habitación.

Por mucho que compartiera los sentimientos de sus hombres esa noche, Emmett no estaba dispuesto a demorarse e Isabella y él los dejaron de juerga para buscar su cuarto. Emmett se desvistió y se metió en la cama. Ella le escuchó bostezar y le vio echarse hacia atrás cómodamente, observándola mientras se desvestía. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia su cuerpo, pero la leve redondez de su barriga no mostraba signos aún de la vida que llevaba dentro. Sus pechos eran más grandes, pero su cintura era tan delgada como había sido siempre. Lentamente se soltó el pelo y comenzó a peinarlo, soltando los pequeños nudos. Le llevó algún tiempo, pero por fin acabó. Sin embargo, cuando se giró hacia la cama fue para ver que Emmett ya no la miraba. Yacía boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, su respiración era regular y profunda.

— ¿Emmett? —No hubo signos de que la hubiera oído— ¿Mi señor?—

Por un momento le miró muy indignada antes de que su sentido del humor la venciese. Era de esperar que él se durmiera ahora. Evidentemente sus noticias tendrían que esperar hasta mañana. Cruzó la habitación y apagó de un soplo la lámpara antes de subirse a la cama, a su lado.

Había dormido bien, se había acurrucado junto al familiar calor del hombre que estaba junto a ella. El sol apuntaba directamente a los postigos cuando se despertó, repentinamente consciente de que una suave mano le acariciaba la espalda. Isabella sonrió y se desperezó, arqueando el cuerpo hacia la mano, pues su toque era sensual y excitante. Emmett le dio la vuelta y la presionó contra la cama mientras se tumbaba sobre ella, manteniéndola allí con un brazo a cada lado de sus hombros. La besó entonces, larga y apasionadamente. Isabella sintió el habitual brillo en su interior, entonces sus brazos se enredaron en su cuello y le devolvió el beso, moldeando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo que sus brazos la rodeaban estrechamente. Con la sensación habitual de asombro y deleite, Emmett observó su cara y la vio sonreír. Entonces ella lo besó nuevamente. Él sintió su boca abrirse para su lengua, la sintió doblegarse, presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Isabella tembló mientras sentía que sus labios se deslizaban hacia su cuello y garganta, sus manos rozaron las cimas de sus pechos, despertando sensaciones que emocionaban y abrumaban la vez. Ayer él había derramado sangre sajona, pero ya no era el enemigo a sus ojos, pues lo amaba. Perderlo sería como perder parte de sí misma. Acogiendo con entusiasmo sus caricias, se le entregó en ese momento de forma incondicional.

Emmett la sintió estremecerse, sintió el deseo emerger a través de su sangre. Se introdujo entonces en ella, de forma gentil, pero Isabella lo deseaba ahora tanto como él a ella. Sintió sus piernas rodearle, sus manos en sus hombros, llevándolo más profundamente a su interior. Aun así Emmett se contuvo, alimentando la llama que finalmente los consumiría a ambos, alcanzando una cima de éxtasis tan intenso que creyó que moriría. Mirando las profundidades de los ojos ámbar bajo él, supo que había sido igual para ella.

La intensidad del sentimiento le cogió por sorpresa. Nada de lo que había tenido antes se comparaba con esto. En sus experiencias anteriores, las mujeres habían sido un medio para conseguir un fin. Satisfacían una necesidad y después pasaban rápidamente al olvido, pero esta muchacha sajona había entretejido un hechizo que lo tenía bajo su agarre. Se encontraba pensando en ella todo el tiempo, viendo su rostro, deseándola. Supo que la mantendría a su lado hasta la muerte.

Al mirarlo detenidamente, Isabella vio cambiar su expresión mientras la miraba y sintió en su corazón una conmovedora inquietud. Sin embargo, él extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla, apartándole los mechones sueltos de pelo, sus dedos dibujaron una línea a lo largo de la nariz atravesando los labios y la barbilla para bajar por su garganta hacia los pechos. Entonces la besó suavemente. No entendía su estado de ánimo, pero le mostraba otra cara de él que no había visto antes. Era nueva y perturbadora y sugería que había mucho más que aprender. De repente quería conocerlo, por completo, para que allí no pudiera haber ningún fingimiento más. Le amaba, lo había amado desde ese día en el claro del bosque cuando arriesgó la vida para salvar la suya. Si Edward no lo hubiera impedido la noche del fuego, ella habría regresado a las llamas, pues el pensar en un futuro sin Emmett era inconcebible. Era tan necesario para ella como la luz del sol o el aire para respirar.

Viendo su preocupación, él le sonrió.

—Nunca sé en qué estás pensando—

—Pensaba en ti—

—Vale. ¿En qué sobre mí? —

—No te lo diré, porque sólo te haría ser engreído—

Él se rió.

—Creo que es difícil que un hombre sea engreído mucho tiempo en tu compañía. Tienes la forma de reducirnos al tamaño de las pelusas. Una mirada de esos ojos ámbar y nos desmoronamos—

—Me acreditas poderes que no poseo, mi señor—

—Nada de eso. Debo decir lo que veo—

— ¿Y qué más ves? —

—Una muchacha sajona lo suficientemente bella como para hacer a un hombre olvidarse de todas las demás—

Su expresión se volvió repentinamente seria.

— ¿Te has olvidado de ellas, Emmett? —

—Eres la única mujer en mi vida ahora, y siempre lo serás. —Se inclinó y la besó con gentileza— Eres mi amor, Isabella—

Por un momento lo miró con aturdida sorpresa y sólo sintió felicidad intensa. Sus brazos se cerraron rodeándola de nuevo y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, celebrando su cercanía y calor. Yacieron así en silencio durante algún tiempo hasta que Emmett sonrió y la miró de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? —

—Pensaba que quiero que nuestro hijo sea como su padre —contestó ella.

Por un momento él no se movió, pero entonces la importancia de las palabras lo golpeó.

— ¿Isabella? —Desvió su peso hasta que la pudo mirar a la cara— No querrás decir…—

—Sí, lo hago—

—Oh, mi amor. ¿Cuándo? —

—En primavera—

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! —Entonces otro pensamiento se le ocurrió y su rostro mostró preocupación— Pero me lo deberías haber dicho antes. Te podría haber lastimado—

—No me has hecho daño, Emmett—

— ¿Estás segura? —

—Muy segura—

Él lanzó hacia atrás la colcha y la miró, recorriendo su cuerpo con su mano suave, bajando hasta su vientre. Incluso aunque no podía detectar signo de vida dentro, una inmensa alegría ardía en su corazón al pensar que ella llevaba a su hijo, su hijo.

—Pasará un tiempo antes de que puedas ver cualquier signo—

—No importa. Me basta con saberlo—

La besó entonces, pero con demasiado decoro para el gusto de Isabella. Tomando su cara entre las manos, ella le devolvió el beso con pasión.

—Ten cuidado, muchacha —la avisó— Juegas con fuego—

—No, milord, eres tú el que juega con fuego—

—De no ser por tu tierna condición, podría poner eso a prueba—

—Pongámoslo a prueba de todas formas—

Estaba a punto contestar del mismo modo, pero encontró que no podía, porque la lengua de ella le exploraba sutilmente la oreja, enviando un delicioso temblor por todo su cuerpo y privándole temporalmente del poder de la palabra. Entonces sus labios se movieron hacia su pecho, para ir deslizándose más y más abajo. A Emmett se le atascó la respiración.

— ¿Isabella? —

Ella no respondió, sino que levantó la mirada, una vez, el suficiente tiempo para que él vislumbrara una nueva e insondable expresión en esos ojos ámbar. Luego ella siguió. Emmett se quedó sin aliento mientras empezaba a experimentar otras sensaciones infinitamente más excitantes.

— ¿Isabella? —

— ¿Mmm? —

—Isabella, no estoy seguro de que debamos…—

La frase acabó con un gemido cuando la primera y asombrosa ola de placer le golpeó.

* * *

**_Quisiera agradecer a _****_alexf1994_****_, a _**CaroBereCullen**_ y a _** TessCarlieCullenMellark **_por su review. También a las lectoras fantasmas._**

**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

La cosecha de ese año era buena, y se había puesto a trabajar a cada hombre y mujer que podía levantar una guadaña o trillar grano. Los graneros y establos se llenaron rápidamente. Emmett pasaba los días en los campos o en los almacenes y veía todo con satisfacción. Según la meticulosa contabilidad de Dimitri, sobraría comida para el invierno. Además, pronto llegaría el tiempo de las manzanas y el cultivo de los tubérculos. Los quesos maduraban en las despensas. La caza era abundante. Si tenían cuidado, nadie tendría que pasar hambre. Al final del otoño matarían el ganado y salarían la carne puesto que, pese a un buen cultivo de heno, el pasto sólo sería suficiente para atender al ganado de cría a lo largo del frío clima venidero.

En el bosque las primeras hojas empezaban a cambiar y se acercaba la hora de que Emmett dejase Ravenswood para ir a York. Él se resistía a irse pero sabía que no tenía elección. Lord Jasper requería su presencia y se lo tomaría muy mal si se negaba. Por lo tanto, eligió una docena de hombres para que le acompañasen en el viaje, dejando atrás un gran contingente para ocuparse de los asuntos en su ausencia.

—Es sólo durante una semana —le dijo a Isabella— Si hay algún problema, puedes consultarlo con Edward. Sin embargo, no creo que haya motivo de preocupación—

Ella forzó una triste sonrisa. ¿No hay motivo de preocupación? ¿Con Vladimir y los sajones desposeídos pidiendo su vida? Nunca podrían haber tenido mejor oportunidad para actuar que ahora. Isabella estaba atormentada por la culpa, por el conocimiento de su propia complicidad pesando duramente en su conciencia. Con el miedo creciendo rápidamente. Una y otra vez había intentado armarse de valor para decírselo a Emmett, pero el pensamiento de su reacción la detenía. Ya podía ver el dolor en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podría ella soportarlo? ¿Cómo podría soportar ver su amor convirtiéndose en sospecha y odio? Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía permanecer en silencio mientras él se veía amenazado por un peligro que era, en parte, creación suya? Tenía que hablar ahora, advertirle antes de que se fuese. Pero, ¿cómo encontrar las palabras? ¿Cómo decirle lo que había hecho?

Inconsciente de su confusión interior, Emmett acabó de vestirse para el viaje y entonces se paró ante ella, atrayéndola hacia él.

—Cuídate, Isabella, y cuida de mi hijo—

—De eso puedes estar seguro—

—Lo estoy. —Hizo una pausa— ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna cosa de York? —

—Sólo a ti—

Se besaron, Isabella le abrazó estrechamente. Luego él se ciñó la espada y metió el cuchillo en su cinturón. Después, deslizó una hoja más delgada en su manga.

—Nunca hace daño estar preparado —le dijo con humor, viendo la dirección de su mirada.

Isabella inspiró profundamente, su corazón martilleando.

—Emmett, debo decirte... —

Él sonrió.

— ¿Decirme qué? —Luego vio su insólita palidez y la angustia en sus ojos, y su sonrisa se apagó— Mi amor, ¿qué pasa? —

―Estate atento en este viaje. Creo que Vladimir está planeando tu muerte—

Durante un segundo o dos hubo un silencio tan intenso que Isabella podía escuchar la sangre golpeando en sus oídos. En ningún momento la mirada de Emmett abandonó su cara.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —

—Porque él... él me lo dijo—

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

— ¿Cómo pudo habértelo dicho? —

—Después de escaparse de Ravenswood, se refugió en el bosque pero... —se pasó la lengua por los labios secos—.. él volvió—

— ¿Volvió? ¿Cuándo? —

—Después de su fuga. Vino dos veces, la última cuando los mensajeros de Jasper estaban aquí. —Ella hizo una pausa— Me dijo que planeaba unirse a los rebeldes y recuperar lo que era suyo—

— ¿Eso hizo? —Emmett estaba muy tranquilo, su expresión era glacial mientras se daba cuenta de las implicaciones— Y todos estos meses le has ayudado y alentado a mis espaldas—

—No. Le insté a huir y así evitar más derramamiento de sangre. Tenía que intentarlo. No tenía elección—

Su frente se ensombreció aún más.

— ¿No tenías elección? —

—Le debía mucho, Emmett—

— ¿Qué me debías a mí, tu marido? —

—Quería que él abandonase toda esperanza de venganza. Nunca quise herirte—

— ¿No? A pesar de saber que él quería venganza, aún esperaste todo este tiempo para decírmelo—

Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

—Perdóname. No te lo dije antes porque no podía—

— ¿No podías o no querías? —

—Ambos, ya que tendrás tu respuesta. —Ella tragó saliva— Hay más—

Emmett permaneció en silencio, esperando.

—Le advertí sobre el plan de salir a buscar y acabar con el grupo de rebeldes. Por eso los hombres que capturaste no eran suyos. —Isabella cerró los ojos un momento, esperando su explosión de rabia. Nunca llegó, pero la calma era infinitamente más escalofriante.

— ¿Por qué has decidido decirme estas cosas ahora, Isabella? —

—Porque no quiero más secretos entre nosotros—

— ¿Y se supone que debo confiar en ti a partir de ahora? —La frialdad en su voz era peor que cualquier cosa que ella hubiese previsto.

—Sólo puedo rogarte que me perdones y pedirte que trates de entenderme—

—De acuerdo, te entiendo. Le amas—

Isabella movió bruscamente la cabeza.

—No. Nunca le he amado. Te amo a ti—

Él rió entonces, un sonido áspero tan frío como la expresión de sus ojos.

— ¡Tú hablas de amor! Confié en ti y me has traicionado. —Dando un paso más cerca, él tomó sus hombros en un férreo apretón— ¿De qué otras maneras me has traicionado con él, Isabella? ¿Qué más no has dicho? —

Ella le miró con incredulidad.

—Nada. No puedes pensar eso—

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Cómo era… una apasionada cita en el bosque con el amante fugitivo? Sería una venganza adecuada, ¿no? —

Isabella, al principio horrorizada, sintió que su propia ira crecía ante esta injusticia.

—Eso no es verdad—

— ¿No lo es? —

—No, y lo sabes.

Los ojos de Emmett destellaron.

—Lo único que sé es que era un idiota cegado por tu belleza. Un idiota que creía en ti cuando le hablabas de amor—

—Las palabras eran verdad, Emmett. Te lo juro—

—Si fuesen verdad, no le habrías protegido. No me habrías traicionado. —Hizo una pausa, su cara estaba blanca por la ira— ¡Por derecho debería matarte ahora, puta infiel! —

— ¡Entonces hazlo! —Antes de que él fuese consciente de su intención, Isabella había cogido la daga de su cinturón y mantenía la punta contra su propio pecho— Si realmente crees que te he engañado con Vladimir, entonces estás en tu derecho. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es apoyarte sobre la punta—

Su mirada encontró la de él, resuelta. En su mirada, ella vio ira y sufrimiento, una herida mucho más profunda de lo que jamás podría haber adivinado. Su mano se cerró sobre la de ella y la hoja tocó su garganta. Entonces, él iba a matarla. De repente no le importó. Había perdido su amor y la mirada en sus ojos era más de lo que podía soportar. Desobedeciendo, las lágrimas bajaron por su cara mientras el silencio se extendía entre ellos. Luego, sin previo aviso, su agarre cambió, deslizándose hasta su muñeca antes de ceñirse con una fuerza brutal. Isabella se quedó sin aliento. La daga cayó al sueño. Él la empujó separándose de ella y recuperó la daga.

Isabella levantó una mano hacia él.

—Perdóname—

Emmett no contestó. Arrojándole una última mirada despectiva, cogió su capa y cruzó la habitación hacia la puerta. La abrió con estrépito y se marchó. Con el estómago revuelto, escuchó sus pasos alejándose y después sólo silencio. Poco a poco, desde fuera, el sonido de los cascos de los caballos golpeó en su consciencia y corrió hacia la ventana. A través de las lágrimas, vio con anhelo desesperado como Emmett montaba y se desplazaba a la cabeza de la comitiva. Isabella deseó que él mirase en su dirección mientras sus manos agarraban con fuerza el alféizar de madera. Casi como si intuyera la intensidad de su mirada, él miró una vez y sus miradas se encontraron. El corazón de Isabella dio un vuelco. Déjale sonreír, pensó ella, déjale dar algún signo de que la perdonaba. Su expresión era amenazadora mientras sostenía su mirada fijamente durante un momento, y entonces la apartó, tocando con los talones los flancos del caballo. Isabella sintió que su garganta se apretaba. Miró hasta que él estuvo fuera de su vista y entonces lloró.

Emmett cabalgó rápido y sus hombres, viendo esa expresión implacable, le dejaron solo con sus pensamientos. En realidad, sólo tenía uno: Isabella. Su conversación le había sacudido hasta el corazón y el conocimiento de su engaño giraba como un cuchillo en sus entrañas. Por un momento había querido matarla. No tenía ni idea de qué detuvo su mano o cómo había gobernado su ira. Todavía quemaba y lo hizo durante algún tiempo considerable después, hasta que finalmente el aire fresco y el ejercicio lo atenuaron un poco. Incluso así, el recuerdo de la escena era amargo. Su mirada le había dejado angustiado. Sus últimas palabras para ella las había dicho con ira, ira nacida de un dolor semejante al que había conocido sólo dos veces antes. Él quería creer que todo era infundado, pero tenía la prueba de sus palabras. ¿Por qué había guardado silencio tanto tiempo, sólo para decírselo ahora? ¿Quién podía entender cómo trabaja la mente de una mujer? ¿Qué trampas ponía la delicada belleza a los incautos? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenuo como para caer en las conmovedoras miradas y las tiernas palabras de amor? Y sin embargo, ella había parecido sincera. ¿Habría sentido _alguna_ de las cosas que había dicho? Una vez él había pensado así, pero ahora...

Durante mucho tiempo cabalgó así, con su cerebro conmocionado con pensamientos tormentosos. Entonces, mientras la rabia se enfriaba y él se tranquilizaba, su mente empezó a despejarse. La verdad es que se había estado culpando mucho a sí mismo por encariñarse demasiado, por dejar que la belleza le cegase. Había sabido por una experiencia pasada que el amor hacía vulnerable a un hombre y al hacerlo había roto una regla fundamental. Su matrimonio con Isabella se había llevado a cabo por razones políticas en general, algo que había olvidado. Sólo un idiota podría pensar que una mujer llevaría a un enemigo a su cama y le amaría.

En los días que siguieron a la partida de Emmett, Isabella se mantuvo muy ocupada con sus tareas domésticas, pero se encontraba pensando en él todo el tiempo, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo justo en ese momento. No tenía duda de que habría recibido una cálida bienvenida de Jasper y su mente estaría ocupada con negocios de hombres, sin perder el tiempo en pensar en nada más. Mientras sus días estarían llenos con los asuntos del consejo, las noches las pasarían de juerga. También habría mujeres, jóvenes y atractivas y encantadas de ser el objeto de atención de un apuesto conde. Y era tan peligrosamente guapo. Isabella se mordió el labio. Muchas veces había revivido la última pelea y había visto otra vez el dolor en sus ojos. Había confiado en ella y ella había traicionado esa confianza. No importaba que sus motivos hubieran sido los mejores. Había sido traición. Luego él se había ido con el corazón lleno de ira. ¿Buscaría su placer en otro lugar? Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, decía el refrán. Por su parte había resultado manifiestamente falso. Ahora cada día que pasaba era casi igual que el anterior sin nada que rompiese la monotonía. A veces, escuchaba pasos detrás suyo y se daba la vuelta, medio esperando verle allí, pero era Edward o alguno de los otros hombres. Ella era muy consciente de cuán grande parecía su habitación sin él. No podía dejar de recordar las escenas que habían tenido lugar allí. Ahora todo lo que quedaba era el eco de su vacuidad.

—Le echas de menos, ¿no? —dijo Sue. Estaban sentadas fuera de las dependencias de las mujeres, tejiendo. La atención de Isabella nunca abandonó el hilo, pero un revelador sonrojo se deslizó por su rostro.

—Sí—

—Bien, en sólo una semana estará de vuelta y el tiempo pasa con suficiente rapidez. Luego podrías lamentar que no fuese más tiempo—

Isabella rompió a llorar. Al momento, Sue estuvo junto a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa, niña? ¿Qué ocurre? —

Entre sollozos, ella se las arregló para recabar una explicación de los acontecimientos que habían precedido a la partida de Emmett.

—Quería que las cosas fuesen bien entre nosotros, para que no haya más mentiras. Ahora lo he hecho cien veces peor. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado. Me miró como si me odiase—

—Has herido su orgullo y está celoso. Es una combinación peligrosa, pero lo superará—

—Pero no tiene motivos para estar celoso. Le amo a él, no a Vladimir. Creí que él sabía eso. —Isabella sollozó con más fuerza— Ahora se ha ido. ¿Qué pasa si nunca vuelve? —

—Volverá. Es demasiado terco para no hacerlo—

Enferma por el miedo y las dudas, Isabella soportaba los largos días de ausencia de Emmett con gran tristeza. Hacía todo lo que se requería de ella con respecto a los asuntos domésticos, pero no podía disfrutar de ninguno de ellos. Cuando acabó sus obligaciones, trató de encontrar consuelo afuera, ya que los aposentos que había compartido con Emmett estaban demasiado llenos de amargos recuerdos como para permitir que ahora fueran su santuario. El silencioso cementerio ofrecía más tranquilidad y la esperanza de no ser molestada. Habiéndole contado a Sue su propósito, fue hacía allí con paso resuelto.

Sin embargo, descubrió que no estaba sola. Ya había un hombre allí, de pie a la sombra bajo uno de los árboles del otro lado. Sobresaltada, reconoció a James. Por un momento ella le miró con resentimiento. ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué no podía dejarla sola? ¿No sabía en qué peligro los ponía a ambos si le vieran? Ella miró alrededor, pero no había señal de nadie más. Respirando profundamente, se tranquilizó, avergonzada de sus pensamientos poco caritativos. Luego se dirigió hacia él.

—Mi señora. —Él hizo una reverencia— Os he estado esperando aquí con la esperanza de encontrarme con vos—

— ¿Qué pasa, James? —

—Traigo noticias de lord Vladimir—

— ¿De Vladimir? —

—Sí, milady. Me pidió que os dijese que ha reconsiderado vuestro consejo. Ha dicho que vos entenderéis qué significa eso—

El corazón de Isabella se aceleró. Después de todo, Vladimir iba a irse. Emmett estaba a salvo. Su estado de ánimo se levantó como no lo había hecho durante días. Antes de que pudiera preguntar más, James continuó.

—Él pide que le permitáis veros una vez más. —Hizo una pausa— Si os negáis, lo entenderá—

Isabella miró sobre su hombro. Sin embargo no había evidencia de daneses allí. Últimamente, la vigilancia sobre su persona se había relajado, prueba del aumento del respeto y confianza de Emmett. La culpa la apuñalaba. Entonces pensó en Vladimir, en su largo y solitario exilio en el bosque, perseguido por sus enemigos, sin saber nunca si cada día sería el último. Había sido su prometido. Había luchado por Ravenswood, por ella, y había sido herido por su causa. Seguramente no era demasiado pedir que se le permitiese despedirse.

— ¿Dónde está, James? —

—En el claro donde están las viejas chozas de los leñadores—

Ella asintió con la cabeza. No estaba lejos. Podría ir allí y volver antes de que la extrañasen.

—Muy bien. Iré—

Como había anticipado, no fue más que una corta distancia la que tuvieron que recorrer y veinte minutos más tarde llegaron al claro. Mientras lo hacían, Isabella pudo ver a los hombres y caballos reunidos allí, quizás veinte en total. Al parecer, estaban a punto de partir. Isabella se paró, mirando alrededor, aliviada al pensar que había prevalecido el sentido común.

—Él está dentro, mi señora —dijo James, indicando con la cabeza la choza principal.

Mientras hablaba tres hombres salieron y vio la familiar figura de Vladimir. No conocía a los otros. Habían estado enfrascados en una conversación, pero, al verles a ella y a James se callaron. Durante un momento hubo silencio, luego Vladimir se precipitó hacia delante para saludarla. Tomó su mano y presionó sus labios sobre ella.

—Sabía que vendríais—

Isabella miró a los hombres montados a caballo.

—Creo que mi llegada es oportuna—

—De hecho, hay poco tiempo. Tenemos que irnos—

— ¿Dónde vais, mi señor? —

—A Wessex, para compartir la suerte de Stefan y los sajones libres—

Isabella sintió una oleada de alivio. Él estaría a salvo y ahora también lo estaría Emmett.

—Me alegro. Después de nuestra última conversación, no pensé que os marcharíais—

—De hecho, no hay nada ahora por lo que quedarse. —Él sonrió— Vuestra llegada lo completa todo—

—No os entiendo—

—Vendréis conmigo, Isabella—

El miedo hormigueó cuando miró a su alrededor. Todos los hombres al otro lado del claro habían montado y estaban esperando. Los dos que habían estado antes con Vladimir estaban ahora a pocos metros, flanqueándola. James estaba colocado un paso atrás.

—Pido disculpas por la artimaña utilizada para llegar hasta aquí —continuó Vladimir—, pero me parecía la manera más segura, considerando todas las cosas. Además, de acuerdo con mi información, el conde Emmett está en York y no debe volver durante días. Para cuando se hayan dado cuenta de que habéis desaparecido, estaremos muy lejos—

—No puedo ir con vos, lo sabéis—

— ¿Creéis que os dejaría atrás, Isabella? —

—Debéis hacerlo. Emmett nos seguirá. Os matará a todos—

—No. El noble conde no nos va a seguir—

El miedo se convirtió en una alarma real ahora.

— ¿Qué queréis decir? —

—Nuestros aliados sajones se han comprometido a impedirlo. Se ha preparado una emboscada para él a su vuelta de York—

— ¿Qué? —Ella estaba aterrada— No podéis hablar en serio—

—Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida —replicó él— Y con vuestro marido muerto, recuperaré lo que es mío—

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose enferma de terror.

—No puedo dejar que hagáis eso, Vladimir—

—No podéis impedirlo —respondió él. Les hizo a sus compañeros un gesto con la cabeza— Llevad a la dama a su caballo—

— ¡No! —Isabella se enfrentó a él con ira— No iré con vos—

—Vendréis conmigo, Isabella, tanto si queréis como si no—

Vladimir movió la cabeza hacia sus amigos. En un momento estaba sujeta y sus muñecas atadas firmemente delante de ella. Entonces, a pesar de todas las protestas, la llevaron hacia los caballos y la subieron en la silla de montar. Alguien tomó sus riendas y toda la comitiva partió.

Isabella, asustada y conmocionada, se concentró antes que nada en permanecer en la silla de montar, puesto que el ritmo era veloz. Con cada trote, en todo lo que podía pensar era en Emmett cabalgando hacia una emboscada. Y si por algún milagro sobrevivía y volvía a Ravenswood para encontrar que ella había desaparecido, pensaría que era cómplice, que se había ido con los rebeldes sajones por propia voluntad. Sería para él la prueba definitiva de su culpabilidad. Abatida, Isabella vio en su cabeza el rostro de su marido y el dolor en sus ojos, la silenciosa acusación y la rabia asesina. Nunca la perdonaría.

* * *

**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

En lo que a Emmett se refería la reunión había sido un éxito notable; había terminado antes de tiempo y Jasper había accedido a su petición de que le otorgara refuerzos para aplastar a los rebeldes sajones en Ravenswood, ofreciéndole veinticinco hombres. No eran tantos como Emmett había esperado en un principio, pero Jasper tenía sus propios problemas con insurrecciones locales y no podía disponer de más. Aun así Emmett sabía que le daría la ventaja. Si los desplegaba hábilmente podría lograr su objetivo. Lo único negativo era que Riley estaba entre ellos, pero Emmett no dejaría que un asunto personal enturbiara su juicio. A pesar de todos sus defectos, Riley era un buen hombre en la batalla, era experimentado y despiadado a la vez. Una vez que los rebeldes hubieran sido aplastados, habría tiempo para considerar agravios pasados, pero no antes.

Habiendo abandonado York, avanzaron bastante y Emmett ordenó que se detuvieran a mediodía para dejar que los caballos descansaran y los hombres se refrescaran. Luego siguieron cabalgando. Estaban muy animados; al llegar al límite del bosque, supieron que estaban a menos de dieciséis kilómetros de Ravenswood. Emmett inhaló el sutil aroma evocativo del bosque y sonrió, pues lo asociaba con su hogar y con Isabella.

¡Isabella! A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para no hacerlo, la había extrañado más de lo que nunca hubiera soñado que fuera posible. Aunque sus últimas palabras hubieran estado llenas de ira. Cuánto lo había lamentado desde entonces. Mientras que sus días habían estado bastante ocupados, sus noches le habían proporcionado tiempo libre para pensar; entonces se le había ocurrido que ella podía haber guardado silencio y él nunca se hubiera enterado de esos encuentros con Vladimir. Podría haberse mantenido en silencio y dejarlo cabalgar confiado hacia un posible peligro. De esa forma se hubiera visto libre de él, libre para unirse a su amante sajón… si realmente era su amante. Hacía mucho tiempo ella le había dicho que respetaba a Vladimir, pero había negado haberlo amado alguna vez. Era un matrimonio por conveniencia, había dicho. Le había parecido que decía la verdad ¿pero lo era? Si no, ¿por qué había decidido hablar al final, arriesgándose a su ira o a algo peor? Había estado muy cerca de matarla. La verdad dolía, y ella sabía que sería así, pero, como había dicho ¿cuál era la alternativa? ¿Construir un futuro en base a secretos y mentiras? Sabía que ese no era el futuro que deseaba. Ella había rogado su perdón y él la había rechazado, demasiado enfadado para comprender que lo que le estaba pidiendo era comenzar una relación completamente diferente con él. Como premio de guerra, forzada a casarse con el vencedor, no había tenido ni voz ni voto en los eventos que forjarían su futuro. Su mundo había sido dado vuelta del revés. Desgarrada entre dos lealtades y puesta, por él, en una situación insostenible, Isabella sólo había hecho lo que pensaba que debía. ¿Podía culparla por ello?

Emmett suspiró, llamándose mil veces tonto. Había contemplado su matrimonio con complacencia y luego, ante la primera prueba real, había permitido que la ira y los celos nublaran su juicio. Mientras que la primera le era familiar, nunca antes había sabido lo que eran los celos. Nunca mujer alguna le había importado lo suficiente… hasta ahora. Le había dicho a Isabella que la amaba, pero no había creído que ella le correspondía, ni siquiera le había dado el beneficio de la duda. ¿Podría perdonarlo alguna vez? ¿Podrían construir una vida juntos después de eso? Rezaba para que pudiera ser así pues la idea de un futuro sin ella no tenía sentido. Cuando la había tomado como esposa no tenía idea de que llegaría a amarla hasta tal punto en que sólo ella podía hacerlo sufrir.

Emmett ya no tuvo más tiempo libre para consentirse esos pensamientos ya que el camino se angostó en medio de los árboles, forzando a la partida a aminorar el paso. El bosque que los rodeaba se volvió más denso y el panorama más escabroso. En ese momento su camino pasaba entre dos empinados montículos, que forzaban a los jinetes a cabalgar en una sola hilera. Firedrake aminoró el paso y bufó. Emmett frunció el ceño, saliendo instantáneamente de su ensueño, tiró de las riendas y examinó el camino que tenía delante y los árboles que le rodeaban.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Ironfist se detuvo detrás de él.

—No lo sé. Escucha—

A su señal, los hombres dejaron de conversar. Dejando de lado el ocasional ruido de un casco de caballo golpeando el suelo y el crujido de alguna montura de cuero, todo estaba en silencio.

—No oigo nada —dijo Ironfist al final.

—Exactamente—

El gigante entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba el desfiladero que tenía delante.

—Es un buen lugar para una emboscada—

—Sí, pero de todas formas nuestro camino sigue al otro lado. Que los hombres estén alerta—

Emmett oyó como se corría la voz hacia atrás y las espadas eran desenvainadas. Luego incitó a su cabalgadura a que avanzara. El semental sacudió las orejas hacia atrás y hacia delante y volvió a bufar, y colocando los cascos en el camino con nítida precisión, caminó de forma renuente. Esto confirmó las sospechas de Emmett, pero aun así no detectó señales de vida. Se le erizó la piel de la nuca. Suponía que de producirse un ataque, sería cuando sus hombres se hubieran adentrado profundamente en el desfiladero. Apretó las piernas contra los flancos del caballo, y lo incitó a que siguiera. Como salida de ninguna parte, una flecha pasó silbando a su lado y un hombre gritó a sus espaldas. La siguieron más flechas, que golpearon sordamente contra los escudos en medio de gritos de advertencia de su escolta. Vio a un hombre caer, con una flecha atravesada en la garganta. Luego sintió gritos y alaridos y súbitamente los árboles cobraron vida con hombres armados que se lanzaron desde las elevadas lomas hacia su presa. Recogió la impresión de atavíos de leñador y rostros toscos y barbados, pero a los atacantes no les faltaba valor ni pericia, golpeaban duramente y de buena gana.

Emmett sacó a Diente de Dragón de su vaina. Momentos después la espada se convertía en un arco de luz mortal, atravesando a los dos primeros atacantes antes de que se dieran cuenta de qué los había golpeado. Luego se le vino encima un tercero. Emmett paró el golpe dirigido a su cabeza, pero la espada se deslizó por la suya dejando una herida sangrante a lo largo de su brazo. Apretando los dientes, siguió luchando inflexiblemente sabiendo que no podía dar cuartel. Despachó a su oponente con un maligno tajo en la garganta. El hombre cayó donde estaba parado y su sangre vital brotó de la herida. Cuando cayó, otro ocupó su lugar.

Los proscritos eran hombres violentos, que robaban a los viajeros y venderían sus vidas a un alto precio. Emmett sabía que era inusual que atacaran a un grupo tan grande, pero los fugitivos desesperados harían lo que fuera necesario. Sus hombres dieron buena cuenta de ellos, pero, obstaculizados por el espacio estrecho, los caballos que se agitaban y los cuerpos de los muertos, estaban en una situación verdaderamente precaria. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ironfist blandir su hacha de guerra y cortarle la cabeza a un hombre antes de rebanar a otro. Oyó el grito del enemigo y lo vio caer cuando la hoja le cortó un brazo. Emmett siguió luchando, con una fría furia ardiendo en sus entrañas y la fiera determinación de no encontrar su fin allí, en un sendero del bosque. Dio cuenta de tres atacantes más antes de que su líder, viendo que la batalla se había tornado en su contra, gritara la orden de retirada. Los proscritos retrocedieron y se abrieron camino luchando, antes de darse la vuelta para trepar las lomas hacia la seguridad de los árboles. No se retiraron ordenadamente, lo único que deseaban era escapar. Pronto el último de ellos se desvaneció entre los árboles.

— ¿Los perseguimos? —demandó Ironfist.

—No. Déjalos ir—

Emmett se inclinó sobre su espada, respirando con dificultad. Se giró y recorrió con la vista el escenario de la matanza. Aparte de algunas pérdidas entre los hombres de Jasper, de la docena que originalmente había salido con Emmett, sólo cinco permanecían en pie junto a Ironfist y él. Otros tres estaban heridos, al resto los habían matado. Su ira creció.

Entonces Ironfist notó la sangre que goteaba de la muñeca y la mano de Emmett.

—Estás herido—

—No es más que un tajo—

—Será mejor que me dejes vendarlo—

Emmett permaneció allí mientras el gran vikingo sacaba una tela de su alforja y envolvía expertamente la herida. Cuando terminó, miró a su alrededor, examinando los cuerpos de los atacantes.

—Sajones —dijo—, pero ¿por qué se arriesgarían a atacar a un grupo tan grande? —

Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé—

Luego recordó las palabras de Isabella: _estate atento en_ _este viaje_. ¿Sabría más acerca de esto de lo que había confesado? ¿Estaría implicada? Mientras contemplaba los cuerpos de la matanza, resurgieron todas sus dudas anteriores y con ellas la ira.

—Parece que los rebeldes se vuelven más intrépidos —dijo Riley mirando a su alrededor con interés fortuito— Vas a tener una tremenda tarea entre las manos, Emmett. —Limpió la sangre de su hoja antes de volver a envainarla— Pero al menos podemos esperar una buena pelea—

—Sin duda. —Emmett se volvió hacia Ironfist — Haz que los hombres monten. Quiero regresar a Ravenswood—

Cuando Ironfist se fue, Riley sonrió y su expresión se tornó burlona.

— ¿Extrañando a la hermosa Isabella, Emmett? —Luego al ver la expresión del otro, fingió contrición— No es que te culpe, por supuesto—

—Te tomas demasiado interés en mi esposa. Si el momento fuera el adecuado, lo tomaría como un agravio—

—Entonces deja que se produzca una disputa entre nosotros, si vives—

—Viviré. —El tono de Emmett era frío. Recobrando las riendas de su caballo, volvió a montar, deteniéndose un momento para estudiar a su rival— El que tú logres hacerlo es otra cuestión—

—Créeme… —Riley desnudó los dientes luciendo una sonrisa taimada—…ya tendré a Isabella—

—Sobre mi cadáver—

—Bueno, eso espero—

Rehusándose a dejarse llevar aún más, Emmett tocó a Firedrake con las espuelas y el gran caballo salió a medio galope.

Isabella exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente aminoraron el paso durante un momento para dejar que los caballos descansaran. Ya estaban a muchos kilómetros de Ravenswood y de toda esperanza de ayuda. Su corazón se hundió al pensar en que probablemente no la extrañaran durante algún tiempo. Incluso cuando lo hicieran, nadie tendría idea de dónde estaba. Vladimir había trazado bien sus planes, cebando la trampa con gran cuidado. Ahora toda la simpatía que sentía hacia él se había evaporado. Al seguir sus propios deseos había ignorado completamente los de ella, pensando en tomar por la fuerza lo que ella no podía dar. Se estremeció. Una vez que él y sus hombres llegaran a Wessex, ella estaría más allá de toda ayuda posible. Ni siquiera Emmett podría perseguirla hasta allí. ¡Emmett! Ojalá hubiera podido evitar la emboscada que le habían tendido. Ojalá estuviera vivo. Nada más importaba.

Estaba tan preocupada que no se dio cuenta de que Vladimir se había puesto a su lado hasta que le habló:

— ¿Por qué estáis tan triste, Isabella? —

Ella se giró para mirarlo, con la esperanza de encontrar algún rastro de remordimiento en su expresión, una pequeña expresión de lástima que ella pudiera explotar.

—Sabéis el motivo —respondió.

— ¿Acaso no os he rescatado de las garras del vikingo? ¿No merezco vuestro agradecimiento? —

—Emmett es mi esposo—

—No por mucho tiempo—

—No es tan fácil de matar—

—Eso no importa—

— ¿A qué os referís? —

—Un matrimonio realizado bajo coacción con un pirata invasor no es un matrimonio. Cuando lleguemos a Wessex apelaré ante Stefan. Estará extremadamente agradecido por los refuerzos que le llevo y además es un rey muy piadoso. No preveo dificultad alguna en que acceda a que vuestro matrimonio con el vikingo sea anulado—

—Y pongamos que lo lográis. ¿Qué ocurrirá después? —

—Luego os casaréis conmigo como es mi derecho legal como vuestro prometido—

—No me casaré con vos, Vladimir—

—Si se trata de un decreto real, querida mía, no tendréis elección—

Isabella cerró los ojos durante un momento, luchando contra la certeza de que él tenía razón. Si el rey lo ordenaba, se vería obligada a someterse a su voluntad. Entonces Vladimir podría casarse con ella en menos de una hora. Desesperada hizo un último intento de apelar a lo mejor de él.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene, mi señor, tener una esposa mal dispuesta? —

—Preferiría que lo hicierais voluntariamente, Isabella, pero si no… os tendré de todas formas. —La expresión de su mirada se endureció— Olvidaos de vuestro conde vikingo. Ahora me pertenecéis—

Ella respiró hondo, luchando por aplacar el pánico. No la vería llorar ni rogar. En cualquier caso sería inútil ya que toda súplica sería denegada. No le daría esa satisfacción. Vladimir vio que alzaba la barbilla y asintió.

—Eso está mejor. ¿Sabéis?, siempre admiré vuestro espíritu y sentido común. Sois una buena contendiente, Isabella, y sabéis cuando no podéis ganar—

—Esto aún no ha terminado. —Incluso mientras lo decía, no estaba muy segura de que fuera cierto. Él era fuerte e ingenioso y ahora la tenía en su poder.

— ¿Queréis apostar algo? —

—Lo único que estoy dispuesta a apostar es que moriréis a punta de espada por Emmett—

—Entonces perderéis. Ahora soy vuestro señor—

Emmett incitó a su semental a ponerse al galope, a un ritmo que se comía los kilómetros, cerrando la distancia entre él y Ravenswood. Mientras cabalgaba, muchas cosas cobraron sentido y tuvo la certeza de que se suponía que debería haber muerto en esa emboscada junto con sus hombres. Eso no había sido un incidente fortuito. Los atacantes eran sajones y sólo había un hombre en los alrededores que tenía el suficiente conocimiento como para ordenarlo… el conocimiento _y_ el motivo. Vladimir. No se había doblegado ante el yugo vikingo, tampoco había perdonado la pérdida de sus tierras ni de su prometida. Si pudiera tomaría a Isabella. El rostro de su esposa flotó frente a él y con él una nueva sospecha. Isabella había admitido que había estado en contacto con el líder rebelde. Era imposible no preguntarse… ¿lo habría ayudado en esta empresa? ¿Habrían planeado su muerte entre los dos? El pensamiento era desalentador pero ya no podía sofocarlo por más tiempo. Debía enfrentarlo. Ya antes lo había engañado y podía estar haciéndolo de nuevo. Fuera como fuera, tendría la respuesta muy pronto.

Él y sus compañeros cubrieron los últimos kilómetros en poco tiempo y al final divisó Ravenswood a lo lejos. Al ver que se aproximaban, los vigías dieron el aviso y los siervos llegaron corriendo de todas direcciones. Emmett cabalgó atravesando la entrada a la cabeza de su escolta y tiró de las riendas justo en la puerta de la casa. Edward y varios de sus hombres salieron a saludar a los recién llegados. No había señales de Isabella. La sensación de mal presagio se hacía más fuerte con cada minuto que pasaba. Desmontando, le tiró las riendas a un siervo y caminó a zancadas hacia el salón.

— ¡Isabella!—

Su voz hizo eco en todo el edificio, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Apretando la mandíbula subió las escaleras de tres en tres, hasta llegar finalmente a su cámara. Una mirada le reveló que estaba vacía, Emmett registró la otra habitación, luego volvió a bajar al salón. En las dependencias de las mujeres abordó a Sue, pero ella dijo no saber nada del paradero de Isabella. Mientras su ira se remontaba rápidamente, Emmett la agarró y la sacudió.

—No me mientas, anciana. ¿Dónde está? —

Sue se puso pálida.

—No estoy segura, mi señor—

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no estás segura? —

—Esta tarde más temprano dijo que iría al cementerio. No la he visto desde entonces—

— ¿Al cementerio? —Mentalmente Emmett vio el lugar. No estaba a más de un tiro de piedra del bosque. Le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Sue— ¿Qué más? —

—Mi señor, no sé nada más, lo juro—

—Si me estás mintiendo, este será tu último día. —La soltó— Ahora tráeme uno de los vestidos de tu ama y hazlo rápido—

Sue se escabulló velozmente, muy perturbada. Emmett se volvió hacia Edward.

—Dile a los hombres de la perrera que saquen a los sabuesos y que alguien me ensille un caballo fresco—

—Enseguida, mi señor—

Cuando Edward desapareció, Emmett respiró hondo, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos para obligar a su ira a aquietarse. La voz de Ironfist rompió el silencio.

—Piensas que ha huido—

—Aún no lo sé, pero lo averiguaré—

—Es posible que se la hayan llevado a la fuerza—

Emmett apretó los puños.

—Es posible—

—Tal vez deberías concederle el beneficio de la duda. —El gigante enfrentó resueltamente la mirada furiosa del basilisco— No creo que sea una traidora—

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, habría habido un derramamiento de sangre. Emmett cerró los ojos durante un momento, esforzándose por controlarse.

—Dile a los hombres que monten—

Ironfist se fue y por un momento Emmett siguió mirando la figura que se retiraba. Entonces regresó Sue con uno de los vestidos de Isabella, arrancado apresuradamente del arcón. Era el dorado que había usado para su boda. El recuerdo lo hirió como una espada. Sin decir palabra, se apoderó del vestido y salió a zancadas hacia el patio a la estela del otro hombre. Para encontrar a su esposa, los sabuesos necesitarían su aroma.

Desde el cementerio el rastro era lo suficientemente claro y lo siguieron a toda velocidad, llegando prontamente al claro y a las chozas de los leñadores, ahora abandonadas. En ese punto el rastro se volvía confuso y no había señales evidentes de Isabella a la vista. Entonces, después de buscar un poco por allí, Edward gritó:

—Aquí estuvieron unos cuantos caballos, mi señor. Yo diría que quince o veinte—

Emmett permaneció en silencio durante un momento, con el rostro mortalmente pálido. Isabella había elegido bien el momento. A esas alturas ella y su señor sajón estarían bien lejos. Apretó los dedos alrededor de la tela del vestido y contuvo el grito de rabia y desesperación que brotaba de su corazón. Imprimiéndole a su voz un tono equilibrado, se volvió hacia Edward.

—Los seguiremos—

El rastro no fue difícil de encontrar, los fugitivos no se habían esforzado en ocultar su camino. Además, viajaban rápido. Emmett forzó a su caballo al máximo, decidido a acortar la brecha. La partida había cabalgado hacia el sur y tomado dirección oeste. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Rechinó los dientes. Una vez que llegaran a Wessex, Isabella estaría perdida para él. Una vez más su rostro se entrometió en sus pensamientos. Que hábilmente lo había engañado, utilizando su belleza y su ingenio para engatusarlo, haciéndole creer que realmente le tenía cariño, sólo para terminar traicionándolo completamente. Salvo que ese no era el final, juró. Todavía no. No hasta que capturara a los fugitivos. Mataría a Vladimir con sus propias manos y luego… desconsolado, suprimió un gemido pues la pena había adquirido toda la agudeza de un dolor físico, uno más profundo que cualquier estocada de espada. Sin embargo aún ahora, con toda la evidencia que tenía frente a él, no podía convencerse de que ella fuera capaz de semejante traición. ¿Podría ser que Ironfist tuviera razón? ¿Podrían habérsela llevado por la fuerza? Cómo deseaba poder creer eso, creer que era inocente, porque ahora sabía que la alternativa significaría la muerte de ella.

Los sajones fugitivos cabalgaron hasta que el sol hubo descendido en el horizonte, antes de detenerse para que los caballos descansaran un poco. Vladimir desmontó y levantó a Isabella de su montura. Cansada hasta los huesos e indispuesta por el miedo, en ese momento, no se resistió, sabiendo que estaba perdida.

Emmett estaba en York, y permanecería allí al menos un día más. Regresaría y se encontraría con que ella no estaba. Peor aún, pensaría que se había ido por propia voluntad. Su dolor y su furia serían ciertamente grandes, pero no tanto como la desolación que ella sentía en el corazón.

Durante todo el largo viaje había buscado una forma de escapar, pero no se le había presentado ninguna. La mantenían en medio de los jinetes y su caballo era guiado. Además, con las muñecas atadas, le hubiera sido imposible intentar algo. Incluso ahora que se habían detenido, Vladimir seguía sin correr ningún riesgo. Por órdenes de él, Isabella fue llevada a un lado y atada firmemente a un árbol. Las ataduras no estaban cruelmente apretadas, pero cuando probó, vio que eran lo suficientemente seguras como para descartar cualquier esperanza de escape. Vladimir supervisaba los procedimientos con ojo avizor.

—Lo siento, Isabella. Lo hago por vuestro propio bien—

—No —respondió— Lo hacéis por el vuestro propio—

—Desearía que esto no hubiera sido necesario—

Después de que él se fue a hablar con sus hombres, Isabella luchó nuevamente contra la soga, pero no cedió ni una pizca. Lágrimas ardientes escaldaron sus párpados y se hundió en la desesperación. Ahora sabía que nunca volvería a ver a Emmett.

* * *

**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme._**

**_Dado que a la historia le queda este capítulo y el epilogo, y como la mayoría de las que votaron por que pareja prefieren en la próxima actualización me dijeron que quieren Jasper-Isabella, se me ocurrió pedirles que eligieran entre dos historias para que comience a adaptarla y en cuanto termine esta comienzo a subirles la otra. Las historias son estas dos:_**

**El diablo**

UN ESCAPE CASI SEGURO...

Though she should take heed of the rumors, Evelinde d'Aumesbery agreed to marry the notorious Scottish Lord to escape her evil stepmother's guardianship. A pesar de que debería tener en cuenta los rumores, Bella de Swan acuerda casarse con un famoso lord escocés para escapar de la tutela de su malvada madrastra. She has seen his true gentle and good side and knows she will be safe with him. Ella ha conocido la cara amable y bondadosa de él y sabe que estará segura con él.

Callen, Lord of Donnachaidh, knew of the false accusations silently hurled at him but still won't do anything to disprove UN

UN MARIDO DE POCAS PALABRAS... Y UNA ESPOSA MUY INQUIETA

Jasper, Lord de Whitlock, conocía las falsas acusaciones que se murmuraban a sus espaldas, pero no hacía nada para refutarlas. All he knows is that he has to marry an agreeable lady to bear him the sons he needed. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que casarse con una dama acorde a su título para que le diese los herederos que necesitaba. Any lady will do as long as he can keep the peaceful life he leads. Cualquier mujer le serviría siempre y cuando pudiese adaptarse a la vida pacífica que él llevaba. And he thinks he found it in Evelinde. Y Jasper piensa que encontró ha esa mujer en Bella. Only, she wasn't the perfectly pleasant wife he thought her to be. Pero ella no es la esposa perfectamente adaptable que él precisaba. She was much more. Era mucho más.

BELLA HA ESCAPADO A UNA MADRASTA MALVADA, PERO DEBE ENFRENTAR UNA SERIE DE PROBLEMAS... UN MARIDO DE ESCASAS PALABRAS, UN TORO FURIOSO, Y TRES CRÍMENES SIN RESOLVER.

**El Pacificador**

Para Jasper, El Pacificador, es totalmente deplorable encontrarse a su novia vestida con pantalones, exhibiendo un arma, y cubierta de sangre de jabalí. Porque lo que él necesita es una mujer inteligente, de modales refinados, que sea hábil con las palabras y capaz de manejarse en las intrigas políticas de la corte de un rey. No una joven a la que le guste cazar y cuya habilidad con las armas rivalice con cualquier guerrero...

Bella desea un hombre que pueda frustrar los planes de sus enemigos. Un guerrero vikingo que llame y provoque la ira de los Dioses contra los hombres que quieren robarle su herencia. No un hombre que valora las palabras y la paz por encima de todo.

Ni Jasper, ni Bella, esperaban que la pasión estallara entre ellos. ¿Qué prevalecerá, las palabras o las acciones? ¿Puede un Pacificador domar a una novia guerrera?

**_Ustedes elijan cual de ambas prefieren. _**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	18. Chapter 17

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Al ver una reveladora nube de polvo un poco más adelante, Emmett experimentó una sensación de salvaje satisfacción. Cuando la nube se disipó, la sensación se intensificó. Los sajones se habían detenido. A pesar de todo no esperaban ser perseguidos. Emmett tiró de las riendas y levantó la mano para que sus hombres se detuvieran. Luego dio la orden de desmontar.

—Nos acercaremos tanto como podamos. Luego golpearemos rápidamente y será a matar. No toméis prisioneros salvo uno. —Hizo una pausa, y sacó a Diente de Dragón de la vaina— Debéis traerme a mi esposa... viva e ilesa—

Obedeciendo su orden, la hueste vikinga avanzó furtivamente hasta que estuvieron a unos cuarenta y cinco metros de su presa. Entonces se lanzaron sobre los sorprendidos sajones, atacándolos abiertamente. Emmett emprendió el avance con Diente de Dragón en el puño, cortando y fustigando a sus desventurados adversarios. Muchos cayeron antes de tener tiempo de desenfundar la espada. A su alrededor podía oír los gritos, maldiciones y gemidos de dolor en el tumulto resultante. A pesar de haber sido sorprendidos y de verse superados en número, los restantes sajones lucharon con desesperado valor, decididos a vender sus vidas a un alto precio. Rodeado por todos lados por el tropel de la batalla, Emmett tenía sólo un objetivo inmediato: encontrar a Vladimir y cortar al canalla sajón en pedacitos. Mientras iba en busca de su hombre, mutiló a otros tres por el camino, y de su espada chorreaba sangre. Un momento después su júbilo se convirtió en furia impotente al ver a su presa trabada en combate mortal a unos dieciocho metros de distancia y con media docena de otras parejas luchando en medio. La ira de Emmett se volvió incandescente cuando vio quién tomaba parte en esa lucha mortal.

— ¡Riley! —

El hombre no dio señales de haber escuchado su furioso grito. Incluso desde su posición actual, Emmett podía ver el temerario brillo de júbilo combativo en el rostro del _berserker_, el salvaje placer con el que emprendía el ataque, forzando a su oponente a retroceder paso a paso. Incluso en medio de su frustración y su furia, Emmett no podía menos que admirar el absoluto descaro de este hombre que de ese modo se atrevía a robarle a su conde el derecho a enfrentarse a su oponente. Rechinando los dientes, se abrió paso hacia delante, decidido a no perder a este enemigo ante Riley. Sin embargo, cuando mataba a un hombre, invariablemente aparecía otro para ocupar su lugar. Maldiciendo, siguió luchando.

Isabella luchó desesperadamente contra la cuerda que la retenía, sin apartar su mirada aterrada del conflicto, aun mientras su corazón latía fuertemente. Eran los hombres de Emmett. Había venido a buscarla. Frenética, lo buscó entre la muchedumbre tumultuosa, pero no lo divisó. Tragó con fuerza. Dios querido, deja que gane. Deja que termine ileso. Sus ojos ansiosos encontraron a Vladimir trabado en una mortal confrontación con un guerrero vikingo alto y rubio. La ansiedad se convirtió en miedo al reconocer a su oponente: ¡Riley! Espantada y fascinada a la vez, observó el entrechocar de espadas, y las chispas que saltaban de sus filos con cada golpe salvaje. Vladimir peleaba bien, pero doblaba al otro hombre en edad y ya no era rival para la velocidad y la vitalidad de Riley. Su túnica ya estaba manchada con sangre de media docena de heridas. Gotas de sudor bañaban su frente mientras era empujado inexorablemente hacia atrás. Incapaz de ver dónde ponía el pie, su talón quedó atrapado en una roca y se tambaleó. Perdió el equilibrio durante menos de un segundo, pero fue suficiente. Isabella ahogó un grito cuando la espada de Riley penetró profundamente en el cuerpo desprotegido de su oponente. Durante un par de minutos Vladimir quedó colgando, ensartado en su punta antes de que la espada fuera retirada y a él se le doblaran las rodillas y cayera sobre la tierra. El vikingo se detuvo un momento para mirar a su oponente caído. Luego rió, exultante. Un momento después fue desafiado nuevamente por tres furiosos sajones que, habiendo visto caer a su líder se abocaron a obtener venganza. Riley luchó como un demente, matando a uno e hiriendo a otro antes de que la suerte se volviera en su contra y la tercera estocada de espada traspasara su protección, atravesando las costillas que había detrás. Detenido en medio de su ataque, vaciló y cayó, muriendo antes de tocar la tierra, con la espada aún en la mano y el fantasma de una sonrisa en el rostro. Isabella se estremeció y giró la cabeza.

Emmett vio a Riley caer, pero para cuando llegó al lugar, la lucha se había desplazado y el _berserker_ estaba muerto. Lanzando fieras miradas a su alrededor descubrió a Vladimir no muy lejos de allí. El hombre aún vivía, pero su sangre vital fluía rápidamente de la gran herida que tenía en el costado. Por un momento Emmett permaneció quieto, mirando furioso a su enemigo caído, sabiendo que le habían frustrado la venganza que tan ardientemente había deseado. Con ojos empañados, el sajón registró su presencia y habló entrecortada y ásperamente:

—Así que ha terminado, vikingo—

—Sí, ha terminado. —Emmett se inclinó y agarró el frente de la túnica del otro— ¿Dónde está mi esposa? ¿Qué has hecho con ella? —

—Está ilesa. —El sajón tosió y de su boca goteó sangre. Ahora cada palabra le demandaba un esfuerzo— La obligué a venir... pensaba quitártela pero... es a ti a quien ama. —Hizo una pausa, luchando por respirar— Debes... cuidarla—

Siguió una lenta exhalación y luego nada más. Enfrentando la mirada ciega del sajón, Emmett le concedió una torva sonrisa y apretó el puño alrededor de la empuñadora de su espada.

—Cuidaré de ella. Lo juro—

Se incorporó y examinó la escena con la vista en busca de Isabella. Por encima del fragor de la batalla oyó el grito de una mujer y entonces al fin la localizó, a no más de dieciocho metros de distancia. La furia se inflamó nuevamente, pero ahora la controló, dejando que alimentara su fuerza mientras se abría camino hacia ella a punta de espada, implacable y decididamente, y sus oponentes caían ante él como maíz bajo de la guadaña.

Con el rostro ceniciento, Isabella lo observó aproximarse y, cuando llegó hasta ella, su alegría fue ahogada, sumergida en el terror ya que súbitamente le resultó un extraño... ya no era Emmett, sino un guerrero entregado a la venganza y a la espantosa furia del combate, ennegrecido por la sangre espesa, con una espada humeante y sangrienta, una espada cuya punta desnuda estaba dirigida hacia ella. Durante un momento él permaneció absolutamente inmóvil, y su mirada glacial recorrió la escena apreciando cada detalle antes de encontrar y fijar sus ojos en los de ella. Entonces el hielo se convirtió en fuego. Como paralizada, lo observó levantar la espada y la vio descender. Con un sólido sonido hueco la hoja mordió la madera, cortando la cuerda que la sujetaba contra el árbol. Isabella se desplomó vagamente consciente del poderoso brazo que la agarró justo antes de que cayera rotundamente desmayada.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo tendida allí. Quizás no más de unos pocos instantes, aunque ahora los sonidos de la lucha le parecían apagados y distantes. Había alguien con ella, acunándola con sus fuertes brazos y un hombre estaba pronunciando su nombre.

—Isabella, mi amor. Mi corazón. Por el amor de Odín, háblame—

Parpadeó varias veces antes de abrir los ojos. ¿Cómo la había llamado?

— ¿Emmett? —

—Oh, mi amor. Gracias a todos los Dioses. Pensé que te había perdido—

—Viniste a buscarme. —Incapaz de contenerse, Isabella comenzó a llorar y a pesar de estar aferrada a él, su cuerpo se sacudió a causa de los desgarradores sollozos.

—Shh. Calla ahora. Está bien. Está bien. —La acunó en sus brazos hasta que se calmó un poquito. Mientras lo hacía, notó sus muñecas magulladas y su mirada se endureció— Te lastimó—

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No son más que quemaduras de las cuerdas—

—Nadie más volverá a lastimarte. Lo juro—

—Oh, Emmett, me dijo que estabas muerto. —Isabella comenzó a llorar otra vez— Dijo que iba a retenerme... que me llevaría por la fuerza a Wessex. Creí que nunca volvería a verte—

Emmett sintió temblar su cuerpo por el terror y la repugnancia, y le dio un beso en la coronilla para confortarla.

—Sin duda no habrás creído que permitiría que otro hombre te robara, ¿no? —

Mientras los sollozos la atormentaban, él apretó la mandíbula presenciando su angustia. Luego, como si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, se le ocurrió otra idea.

—Isabella, el niño. ¿Ha sufrido algún daño? —

—No. Creo que está bien—

A pesar de sentirse aliviado, Emmett sintió frío al pensar en lo que podía haber perdido ese día. En un momento de cegadora claridad entendió que el amor era más fuerte que el odio. El amor hacía vulnerable a un hombre, pero también lo hacía poderoso. Le daba razón y propósito a su vida. Vladimir había muerto ese día, pero su batalla hacía tiempo que estaba perdida. La ira se evaporó a la zaga de ese entendimiento y supo que el sajón había hecho lo que cualquier hombre digno de su nombre hubiera hecho... había luchado por su tierra, su familia y por la mujer que amaba. El saber que su amor no había sido correspondido debía haber sido ciertamente amargo y de todas formas al final lo había reconocido. Eso también requería cierta cantidad de valor. Con el corazón desbordado, Emmett dirigió la mirada al rostro de su esposa.

—Te he extrañado, señora—

Alzando la mirada a través de sus lágrimas, Isabella inspiró temblorosamente.

—Emmett, ¿podrás perdonarme alguna vez por...?—

La silenció poniendo un dedo sobre su boca.

—No hay nada que perdonar. La culpa es mía por permitir que los celos me cegaran—

—Tenías razones más que suficientes para estar enfadado pero nunca tuve intención de traicionarte. Lo juro—

—Lo sé. Como también sé que para mí no habría futuro sin ti. Eres mi vida, Isabella. Mi vida y mi amor—

Luego la aplastó contra él en un fuerte abrazo que no necesitaba de más explicaciones.

* * *

**_Quisiera agradecer a _****_alexf1994, a _**ILJB25, **_a _**Pau flores, a TessCarlieCullenMellark **_y a _**CaroBereCullen **_por su review. También a las lectoras fantasmas._**

**_A las lectoras les recuerdo que tienen que decidir cual será la siguiente adaptación. Hasta el día de hoy tengo dos votos y es uno para cada historia. Les doy tiempo hasta el jueves para tomar la decisión. _**

**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	19. Epilogo

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora _****Joanna Fulford****_._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta_**

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Primavera 868__ d.C. _

Emmett permaneció de pie en la ventana, observando las primeras luces grises del amanecer derramándose sobre la tranquila tierra. Dejó vagar su mirada desde los techos de las dependencias hasta los campos más allá, examinándolo todo con un sentimiento de orgullo. La primera vez que había puesto sus ojos en Ravenswood apenas creyó que llegara a ser suyo o que pudiera convertirse en el lugar al que llamara hogar. Durante el último año había llegado a conocerlo íntimamente, cada campo y cada granja, cada cerca y cada zanja. Era una buena tierra, rica y fértil, su tierra. Incluso era más que eso; la tierra tenía el poder intrínseco de hablarle al corazón de un hombre. Algunas veces pensaba que le había reclamado en vez de al revés. Y siempre estaba ahí el gran bosque, en esta estación engalanado otra vez con el verdor del nuevo crecimiento, de la nueva vida. Sintió que la paz se derramaba en su alma mientras inspiraba su perfume en el aire fresco. Con una pequeña sonrisa recorrió con la mirada la espada que descansaba sobre el arcón cercano. Dejad que otros sigan los vientos de guerra o boten los dragones de mar1 para hacerse vikingos. Lo harían sin él.

Un débil sonido desde la cama apartó su atención de la vista exterior y sonrió al ver a Isabella despertarse. A su lado, en la cuna, su hijo yacía durmiendo: Carlisle. Nacido en la hostilidad de un vendaval de marzo, era un bebé muy sano con espeso pelo oscuro y ojos azules como campánulas. Mirándoles a ambos, Emmett sintió su corazón henchirse de amor y orgullo, emocionado al mismo tiempo por su vulnerabilidad y la belleza de la sencilla escena. Una vez el destino le había quitado de golpe todo lo que le importaba, pero se lo había retribuido con creces.

Isabella se movió y, sintiendo el espacio vacío a su lado, abrió los ojos.

— ¿Emmett? —Al verle al otro lado del cuarto, sonrió y extendió una mano— Vuelve a la cama. Todavía es temprano—

De buena gana dejó su puesto en la ventana y volvió junto a ella, deslizándose bajo las pieles y acercándola, compartió su calidez. Al sentir sus brazos rodeándola, Isabella sonrió, cerró los ojos y se durmió otra vez. Durante un rato él yació ahí, escuchando su suave respiración, y luego también comenzó a adormecerse y se hundió por fin en un tranquilo sueño. Afuera, los primeros rayos de luz del sol tocaban el dosel del protector bosque.

**Fin**

* * *

1 A los barcos vikingos se los llamaba dragones de mar. _(N.T.)_

* * *

Quisiera agradecer a:

**Alexf1994, **

**Andy Pandis**

**apple201992**

**Bella mariie18 **

**Bella Masen Mckrty**

**BNima**

**CaroBereCullen **

**Cintygise**

**Dominique Scamander**

**Fleur-de-la-vivre**

**ILJB25**

**Jvb**

**kiria hathaway swan**

**Lalice30 **

**lobalunallena**

**Lunaticooo30**

**Mareliz Luna**

**micamontee95**

**Natuchi23**

**Pau flores, **

**PiaDeCullen**

**Sky Blue**** 11 **

**TessCarlieCullenMellark**

_**Por ponerle a la historia en alerta, por ponerla en favorito y por los reviews. (Ruego no haberme olvidado de alguien)**_

Enserio a todas gracias.

Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.

Quisiera pedir disculpa por que los últimos días no pude subir los capítulos de la historia pero caí enferma y recién pude agarrar la computadora.

Y por última vez les digo: "_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_

_**Pd: ahora a poner la historia como completa, que dura suena esa palabra.**_


End file.
